


A Life With Love

by Maroonedpunk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also Draco isn't totally a prick in this either, Alternate Timeline, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fifth Year, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts, Malfoy Twins - Freeform, Platonic Love, Teen Romance, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), aka if Draco had a sister, probably will continue on to the sixth eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 166,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maroonedpunk/pseuds/Maroonedpunk
Summary: Aquila Malfoy had never had anything in life planned for her.Her parents had expected a son, not twins. A son kept their pure bloodline intact, while a daughter did not. Their son was obedient, trustworthy, hardworking, and eager to please, while their daughter, at least in their eyes, was not.And so while Draco’s life was set in stone, Aquila’s was not. She grew up second best, no matter how much she tried, how much she attempted to prove she was just as good, nothing ever changed. She would forever be known as the sister of Draco Malfoy.As she gains friends and finds love along the way, Aquila begins to realise she can set her own path and write her own story.
Relationships: George Weasley/Aquila Malfoy, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 79
Kudos: 93





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone always says that if Draco had someone around to remind him he was loved, he would have stayed and fought during the Battle of Hogwarts. I took it a step further and thought, what would have happened if he had a sister, someone to love, to protect, and give him love back?
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! :-)
> 
> This has totally turned into a George Weasley romance thing on the side, so if you are here just for Draco, well... sorry.

Aquila Malfoy had never had anything in life planned for her.

Her parents had expected a son, not twins. A son kept their pure bloodline intact, while a daughter did not. Their son was obedient, trustworthy, hardworking, and eager to please, while their daughter, at least in their eyes, was not.

And so while Draco’s life was set in stone, Aquila’s was not. She grew up second best, no matter how much she tried, how much she attempted to prove she was _just_ as good, nothing ever changed. She would forever be known as the sister of Draco Malfoy.

Interestingly enough, Draco was the best part of her childhood. As twins, they were usually roped together for birthdays, holidays, and nearly everything else. Because of this, they were very close. In fact, until Aquila made it to Hogwarts, she called Draco her best friend. Although Draco never had anything to prove to his parents, he still treated his sister with kindness and respect. Older by six minutes, Draco saw it in himself to be his sister’s protector, which often got him in trouble. He inserted himself in situations he didn’t need to be a part of and got angry if things got in his way. Still, she was thankful. Having her brother around all the time meant she never truly had to be alone.

Coming to Hogwarts was a different story. Aquila had been the first in a long line of Malfoys to not be put in Slytherin, which made her father furious. Secretly, she had been pleased. Aquila never had bought into her family’s pureblood propaganda and constant need to belittle those who weren’t like her. Unfortunately, that also meant she had to keep a number of her friends a secret. Draco’s enrollment had come with friends in the form of Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, two pureblooded wizards who were really Draco’s bodyguards rather than friends. Aquila hated the way they all treated each other and tried to avoid them together at all costs. Alone, they were tolerable, but together, Crabbe and Goyle would make several comments in poor taste, causing Draco to flip out and scream. The cycle would then repeat.

Aquila herself had found solace in the form of Luna Lovegood.

As a Malfoy, Aquila had been shunned since the very beginning. Not being put into Slytherin was one thing, but being perceived as the sister of Draco Malfoy was another. He was a bully, eager to piss people off, and unknown that his actions dragged his sister down with him. They didn’t see Aquila Malfoy; they saw platinum blonde hair and pale skin. They ignored the kindness in her eyes, assuming they were just as icy as her brother’s.

And so they ignored her, whispered about her in the corridors, and wrote her off before they even bothered to talk to her.

That’s why Luna meant everything. They met their first year, both put in Ravenclaw, and Luna made it clear she didn’t care that Aquila was a Malfoy. Luna herself had been written off by students calling her Looney or crazy because her father created _the Quibbler._ The Lovegood’s did have some interesting beliefs, but it never bothered Aquila. Luna was insightful and very kind. She never had anything bad to say about anyone (except Hagrid, maybe, but she didn’t really understand that what she was saying could be considered rude until Ginny said something) and gave great advice. Aquila ranted and vented to her all the time and Luna never complained. They were great friends and Aquila was thankful.

Luna was the reason she grew to have more friends as well. She introduced Aquila to the Weasleys one cold morning their third year with excitement in her eyes.

“Don’t worry, they’ll love you,” Luna comforted her, causing Aquila to relax. She trusted Luna. After all, she was her best friend.

Luna dragged Aquila over to a different table in the hall, the one where all the Gryffindors sat for dinner. Aquila recognized a few faces, or rather, their hair color. She knew of the Weasley family because not a day went past where Draco didn’t have something clever to say. That was the thing about most pureblooded wizards: everyone somehow knew everyone. Aquila even knew of Luna and Neville Longbottom before coming to school purely for that reason.

“Aquila,” Luna began as the two sit down, “meet the Weasleys: Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. And this is Neville Longbottom.”

The first thing Aquila noticed was the slight blush on Luna’s cheeks when she introduced Neville. If Aquila didn’t know any better, she would have thought Luna had a crush on Neville.

Second, she noticed the scowls on Ron and Ginny’s face. Ginny appears much nicer, her scowl really just a look of uncertainty, but Ron definitely wasn't okay with this. She wasn’t surprised; it wasn’t like her brother was kind to him. Neville looked terrified, which, again, Aquila knew she couldn’t blame him for. Jeez, Draco sure was a dick to quite a few people.

Fred and George, however, didn’t seem to care one bit. Aquila couldn’t tell who was who until Fred thrust his hand forward and introduced himself.

“Nice to meet you! I’m Fred and this is George.”

“Hello,” said George. Aquila smiled.

“Nice to meet you guys.”

“This is Ron,” Fred continued, pointing to his younger brother. Ron muttered a hello and went back to staring off in the distance. “And this is Ginny. She’s a year younger than you.”

“Not that it matters,” Ginny responded, glaring at her older brothers before her curious gaze returned to Aquila. “You’re Draco’s sister, aren’t you?”

“Was the blonde hair and pale skin not a dead giveaway?” Aquila tried to tease, but it looked like she just made everyone at the table uncomfortable. “Sorry. Yeah, I’m Draco’s sister.”

“I remember when you got put in Ravenclaw,” continued Fred as he looked around the table, “your father was so angry. I don’t know if you would have fit in Slytherin.”

“I don’t think so,” said Luna. “Besides, I wouldn’t have a best friend if that had been the case. It worked out for the best, I think.”

“I agree. I love being in Ravenclaw.” Aquila smiled, anxiously anticipating more questions. Neville and Ron have still refused to speak with her. While Ron continued staring at the doors, Neville resorted to poking at his omelet with his fork.

“What’s Malfoy Manor like?” Asked Ginny with a tilt of her head. Aquila chuckled.

“Pretty much how it looks from the outside. Dark, cold, brooding.”

“Do you know what you want to do after school?”

“Not exactly. Do you?”

Ginny shrugged. “Probably an Auror. Or I’d like to work for the Ministry. Our father works there and our older brother Percy wants to work there after school.”

“Oh, cool.” Aquila fidgeted under the table, feeling herself grow more and more uncomfortable. Fortunately for her, their conversation had been interrupted by the arrival of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Although Aquila knew Harry Potter, mostly because of her brother’s disdain for him, she didn’t know Hermione that well. Hermione was extremely smart and always answered the professor’s questions for nearly every class they had together. Unfortunately, after the previous year’s incident on the Quidditch pitch where Draco used a... unfortunate term toward Hermione, she hadn’t been around that often.

Ron lit up and practically jumped up from the table when his friends arrived. He cleared his throat and appeared to be semi-normal to the rest of the group. “Uh, hey. Harry, Hermione, you know Aquila Malfoy, don’t you?”

Harry had glared at her. Aquila wasn’t sure if he meant to. Harry wasn’t necessarily mean for any reason, but his resting face wasn’t particularly kind, either.

“I don’t believe we’ve ever properly met, no.” He forced a smile and offered her a hand. “Harry.”

“Pleasure,” she replied, taking his hand. She hoped that if she was overly kind, he would be willing to trust her. Aquila then turned toward Hermione, her smile growing. “Hi, Hermione. I love listening to you in class. You’re brilliant.”

Hermione blushed. “Thank you. Are you looking forward to divination?”

“I don’t know if I know enough about it to say I am. Are you?”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Not really. I can already tell it’s going to be pointless.”

“Anyway,” Ron interrupted, pushing Hermione behind him protectively, “we have to run. Harry needs to speak with Seamus and Dean before class, so.”

“Right,” Aquila retorted, knowing Ron really just wants to stop talking to her. At least Hermione didn’t seem too bothered by her. The compliments must have worked.

“We’ll see you.” Harry led the pack away from the table, leaving Aquila to return to her uncomfortable fidgeting. 

At the time, it had made sense why something like that happened. Draco hadn’t made things easy for her, especially around Gryffindors. Even two years later, things were still awkward sometimes. Fred and George had taken a liking to her, but Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all distant. Even Ginny sometimes seemed suspicious of her. Neville had grown comfortable around Aquila, but that definitely had something to do with the heaping amounts of time he spent with Luna. She always passed the conversation off whenever she could, but Aquila knew better. Luna had a boyfriend.

“Hey, everyone.” Aquila sits down for breakfast next to Luna, who is sat with Neville, Ginny, and the Weasley twins. She really did like Fred and George; although she struggled to tell them apart, they were always kind to her and understanding. She wasn’t sure if it was because she herself was a twin or because they understood they couldn’t choose their family.

“You think we’d choose to be related to Percy?” Fred had exclaimed over a meal one day.

“Or bloody Ron for that matter?” George added, sending both of them into a fit of giggles. She knew they were joking, of course, which made her feel worse. Did she really wish she wasn’t related to her parents? Or even her brother?

They _certainly_ didn’t like Draco. Earlier in the semester, after the first Quidditch match of the session, Draco had proved he was an incredibly poor sport. Gryffindor had won the match, and because this was Ron’s first time playing keeper, the Slytherins had gotten together to write lyrics for a song Draco coined “Weasley is Our King.” He was so bloody dramatic.

The lyrics were terribly rude. Aquila had lectured her brother, but it didn’t matter. Once Draco was set on something, it was going to happen. She had made her way down to the pitch to congratulate Fred and George when she heard just what was coming out of Draco’s mouth.

“We wanted to add a verse about your mother, or your poor excuse of a father—”

“ _What_ did you just say?” Angelina Johnson was holding onto Fred, whispering that it wasn’t worth it. Draco lived for the attention, so she was correct. Harry held George, who had his hands balled up into fists. Ron was nowhere to be seen, which was for the better.

“Or _maybe_ we talk about the stink of the pigsty you live in. Isn’t it just... one room?”

“Draco, shut the hell up,” Aquila tried, rolling her eyes. He didn’t listen.

“Surely you aren’t defending these bean poles. It is a wonder, considering how pig-like their mum is—” Draco never finished his sentence because George uppercutted him in the face. Harry began pummeling him in the stomach, both boys trying to hit wherever they could. Aquila supposed she should have stopped the fight, but she was in shock it was actually happening. She always had told Draco he’d get hit in the face one day, and that he’d deserve it.

George and Harry got detention and Draco went to the infirmary with a black eye, a broken nose, and a busted lip. Aquila visited her brother to tell him “I told you so.” Horrible, probably, but their relationship had grown more and more estranged since their third year when she befriended the Weasleys and things with George began to grow more... romantic. Aquila wasn’t sure if she fancied George, but she certainly enjoyed spending time with him. He had asked her to the Yule Ball the previous year and she accepted, having a wonderful time. Draco was pissed, which only made her like George more. As more time passed, she lived to piss off the boy who spent all his time trying to piss off everyone else.

She felt safe around George. They always made it clear they thought she was cool and proved that family names meant nothing. They’d stand up for her when people had snide comments to make, including Harry Potter. Harry was not a fan of her for obvious reasons.

Fred and George were clever, always making people laugh and they always included Aquila in their schemes. She would miss them a lot after they graduated.

Fred and George wave at her as she slides into her seat.

“Morning,” says George. “How’d you sleep?”

“Awful. Can you see how dark the circles under my eyes are?”

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” Fred replies for his brother, elbowing him.

“So very, very kind,” Aquila quips back. Luna smiles as she pushes over a plate of pancakes.

“Eat. The food is very good today.”

“I am starving.” Aquila busies herself with putting pancakes and syrup on her plate, letting the conversations of her friends fade into the background. Suddenly, a jab to her stomach stops her from indulging in her sugary breakfast. “What?”

“What are you up to today?” In the time it took Aquila to get distracted by her breakfast, Fred had moved around the table to her side. She notices Neville, Ginny, Luna, and George staring at her.

“Just class, nothing unusual. What are you two planning?”

“We aren’t planning anything, and we’re offended you say so,” George answers, nodding toward his brother. Fred grins ear-to-ear.

“We’re wondering how you’ve felt about Umbridge’s reign at Hogwarts.”

“She’s awful,” Aquila replies, confused. “Doesn’t everyone think so?”

“Isn’t your brother at the head of her inquisitorial squad?”

Aquila rolls her eyes. “Draco doesn’t count. He’s a bloody idiot.”

“We respectfully agree with you,” Ginny pipes up, eyeing the Malfoy girl up and down, almost as if she didn’t fully trust her. “We just want to make sure we can trust you.”

“I’ve known you lot for five years. Why are you acting so suspicious?”

“You can’t tell your brother,” Luna whispers, leaning over to give Aquila’s hand a squeeze. Still confused, Aquila nods.

“Whatever it is, Draco doesn’t need to know. Now can you please stop acting so secretive?”

“Meet us outside the Gryffindor common room at eight tonight,” Fred demands, sliding out from the table so he can rejoin his brother on the other side. “We’ll show you.”

“You can’t tell me now?”

“Tell you what?” George tilts his head and winks. Their morning chats return to normal, briefly convincing Aquila that the conversation they just had was all in her head.

###

At 8 pm sharp, Luna and Aquila meet Fred and George outside the Gryffindor common room. They lead the way to their destination, which is still unknown to the girl. Every time she tries to ask questions, the twins shut her down. Luna explains that it will all make sense when they get there, but she isn’t so sure. They had their suspicions about her already, which made her nervous. If her own friends were reluctant to invite her to whatever this was, who was to say others wouldn’t completely shut her down? It wouldn’t be the first time.

The Weasley twins lead them to a large, stone wall. Aquila thinks this might be some kind of joke as she watches Fred begin to pace back and forth in front of the wall.

“What’s going on?” She asks, fully prepared to not get an answer. George crosses his arms over his chest and smiles.

“Room of Requirement,” he answers like it’s obvious. “It only appears to those who really need something. In our case—”

“We need this,” Fred interrupts, pointing toward the wall where a door begins to appear between the bricks. Aquila watches in curiosity but the others seem unphased. She supposes this shouldn’t be weird when she attends a school for witchcraft and wizardry. 

Fred and Luna enter first, followed by Aquila and George. The room is large and spacious, tinted in blue light. A handful of students are gathered around, talking to each other, and at the head is Harry Potter himself. Aquila tried to avoid the chosen one only because she was a Malfoy and her brother’s obsession with the boy had really put her off of Harry Potter. She was sure he was nice, but no matter how kind she was to him, he’d see her as a second Draco.

“What is this?” She looks around the room wildly. George clears his throat.

“Dumbledore’s Army. Harry is teaching us defense against the dark arts spells since Umbridge banned everything. That’s the reason Ginny was so nervous.”

“Well, this is brilliant!” Aquila exclaims. “I’m not going to tell anyone about this. I’d be bloody stupid too.”

“That’s what I tried to tell the lot.”

Aquila continues observing the space, noting how many students she recognizes here from all different houses. Cho is speaking to Ginny and Neville. She sees Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan as well as Lavender Brown and Marietta Edgecombe. Hermione and Ron are in close discussion with Harry as Luna starts a conversation with the Weasley twins.

Aquila is sure she doesn’t belong here. She appreciates George’s enthusiasm, but none of these people know her well. Half these people sneer at her in the corridors. How can she be a part of something like this when she comes from a family like _that?_

“What is she _doing here?”_ Harry’s yells stop everyone’s conversations as he marches straight toward the scared girl. He points an accusatory finger in Aquila’s face. " _You_ of all people?”

“It’s all right, Harry, she’s here for the same reasons as anyone else,” George argues, stepping in front of Aquila. She feels her heart speed up just a bit.

“Oh, please.” Harry rolls his eyes. “Surely you don’t think she has the right intentions.”

“And what intentions would that be?” Fred steps up to his brother’s side. The two of them cross their arms defensively. They tower above Harry, making him look small.

“She’s a Malfoy. Any intentions she has have to be just as bad as her brother’s. For all we know, she’s here to rat us all out to Draco—”

“That’s not true in the slightest. I’m not the same as my brother nor do I believe any of the nonsense he spews. Besides, if I really came here to sabotage everything, would I even be able to step foot in this room? Surely you have all kinds of charms and hexes and whatnot to protect yourselves.”

“Your brother is set on finding us,” Harry continues to argue. This time it’s Luna that comes to Aquila’s rescue.

“She’s trustworthy,” Luna speaks up, joining George and Fred in their protective line. “And she’s smart. She’ll really be a great ally.”

“And if Fred and George trust her, so do I,” Ginny adds. She smiles at Aquila. Although Aquila considered her a friend, she never knew what the Weasley girl was thinking. She was a true Gryffindor through and through, which meant sometimes she made rash and impulsive decisions.

Aquila looks at Hermione Granger. The two had a few classes together over the years and studied together. Hermione really knew her stuff, and she seemed to relax around Aquila when she realized the Malfoy girl had no intention of hurting her.

Hermione seems to understand Aquila’s pleading look and sighs. “She’s really great with defense against the dark arts and she’s not like her brother one bit. I really think she ought to stay.”

Harry seems annoyed that people came to Aquila’s rescue at all, but Hermione’s opinion influences his decision. He looks at Aquila menacingly, as if to tell her to watch herself. Aquila understands that there are still people in the room that don’t trust her because she’s a Malfoy. She understands their fears because if she wasn’t related to Draco, perhaps she’d be just as worried. That just gave her more justification to prove herself.

“You can stay on one condition— you beat me in a duel.”

“That’s not fair in the slightest,” George tries to argue, but Aquila stops him with a raise of her hand.

“It’s alright. I’ll duel you.”

The crowd begins to clear the floor, sticking to the sides of the room so Harry and Aquila can face each other. Neville lingers, looking between the pair.

“Be safe and make this fair, you two. We don’t need any injuries.”

“Thank you, Neville,” Harry rolls his shoulders and raises his wand. Aquila does the same. The only experience she had with dueling was against her own brother, but Draco had refused to participate after she beat him over and over again. She had to assume Harry was much better than her brother, especially if he was creating a secret organization to teach spells that students weren’t learning in classes.

Fred takes it upon himself to countdown, stepping out in front of the rest of the students. “Three, two—”

Before Fred can even finish the countdown, Harry fires with _Expelliamus_. Aquila uses _Protego_ , blocking the spell from disarming her. She keeps a close eye on Harry’s mouth rather than his movements. If she can anticipate when he’ll say the spells, she can block.

 _“Stupefy!”_ She fires at Harry who blocks her spell just as easily as she blocked his. This might last a while.

_“Confringo!”_

_“Confundo!”_ The two spells hit each other and fizzle out. Harry seems annoyed that he didn’t give himself an easy win and takes a step to the right, still watching Aquila. She keeps herself calm and tries not to give how she’s feeling away.

As soon as Harry opens his mouth, Aquila fires. _“Petrificus totalus!”_

Harry’s wand falls from his hand as his petrified body falls to the ground. Most students watch in shock and surprise as Hermione and Ron undo the full body bind spell and help their friend stand up. Aquila can’t help but feel a sense of pride. She had beaten Harry Potter in a duel. Draco would be proud.

“I guess you’re staying!” George exclaims, grinning ear-to-ear. Aquila appreciates his enthusiasm. It makes her feel like she actually matters.

“I guess she is.” Harry's posture admits defeat. “Good job, Aquila.”

“You’ll need to sign our contract,” Hermione adds, handing Aquila a quill and a piece of parchment. It’s full of the other signatures of the students in the room. “Just to say you won’t betray us.”

“Never,” says Aquila as she scrawls her name across the parchment. Satisfied, Hermione stuffs the contract back into her bag. She offers Aquila a handshake and a smile.

“Welcome aboard.”

They spend the lesson practicing stun spells, which Aquila is already familiar with. She sticks around, though, trying to perfect the spells. Perhaps beating Harry was just luck. After all, she wasn’t supposed to know all the spells she did. Maybe she could use the excuse of being a Ravenclaw.

“I can’t believe how good you are with all these spells, Aquila,” George says during practice. She doesn’t really know why he’s saying that since he has been properly executing the spells too. People here really didn’t give Fred and George enough credit simply because they enjoyed causing trouble. Both of them were brilliant. They had to be to get away with all the stuff they did.

“You’ve been doing much better than me,” she says back. George blushes. Before he can reply, Harry joins them, watching their wand movements.

“Remember to keep your hand tight. You don’t want to use too much flourish on the flick,” he points on, reaching out to move George’s wand slightly higher. Harry points at Aquila. “You two try it out and I’ll give you some tips.”

Aquila takes a few steps back and raises her hand. George does the same, looking visually uncomfortable at the idea of having to stun the girl he fancied. Considering he and Fred had made fun of Ron for getting his ass kicked by Hermione, he knew he’d never hear the end of it if Aquila won. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you,” Aquila quips, winking. Harry waves his hand, signaling the two to start. Before George can even get a word in, Aquila knocks him off his feet.

“Stupefy!”

George hits the wall as his wand rolls across the floor. Harry covers his mouth, but Aquila can tell he’s laughing by the hunch of his shoulders and the crinkle of his eyes. He gives her a thumbs up and moves on to the other students. Aquila offers George a hand. Although embarrassed, he laughs with her.

“Good job.

“Thank you.”

###

After practice, Harry informs the students he’ll see them tomorrow and reminds everyone to avoid Filch and Umbridge’s inquisitorial squad. The room creates doors on the wall where it knows no one is around, allowing the students to leave with ease. 

Harry asks Aquila if he can speak with her in private. Luna offers to wait so they can walk back to the Ravenclaw common room together, but Aquila tells her she’ll be fine. Soon, the only people left in the room are Harry and Aquila, after Harry assures his friends he’ll be fine to walk back to the Gryffindor common room alone as well.

“How did you get so good at stun spells?” Asks Harry. Aquila chuckles quietly.

“I suppose I can’t use the Ravenclaw excuse with you, can I?”

“You could, but I’m not sure I’d believe it.” He adjusts his stance and folds his arms. “I’ve had experience with...” Harry trails off, unsure if he should mention what he saw last year during the Triwizard Tournament. Aquila hadn’t been at the Hog’s Head Inn when Hermione initially announced the idea. Plus, with her being a Malfoy, he still wasn’t sure he could trust her.

“I believe you that Voldemort’s back. That you fought him.”

He seems surprised. “Really?”

“Yes. I mean, you know my father is like, a known supporter of the dark lord—”

“I didn’t mean that. You of all people would know Voldemort’s back. I’m mostly just shocked that you actually believe I fought him. And that you’d say—”

“His name?” Aquila smiles. “I don’t see the big deal, really. Draco acts like saying his name will get him hexed.”

“That’s why I was surprised, I guess.” He shifts his weight from his front foot to his back. “You never answered my question, though. The stun spells? You’re quick-witted. Not many people can act that quickly under pressure.”

“Draco and I used to practice the movements and spells as kids. We always had to be ready for something, even if we couldn’t use magic yet. Then, when we got to school, I implemented everything I knew. Professor Lupin used to help me out, actually. He understood how I felt.”

“Really? Professor Lupin?”

She nods. “He was a great teacher.”

“You do realize it was your brother who got him fired, right?”

Aquila rolls her eyes. “I’m not responsible for the actions of my bone-head brother, and I don’t appreciate the insinuations, Potter.” She ignores Harry’s obvious flinch. Apparently, she sounded too much like Draco there. “I might be a Malfoy, but that doesn’t mean I agree with the things Draco runs around doing. I don’t agree with the things my parents do either. Half your friends are my friends too. Do you really think I’d still be here if I wanted to ruin your operation?”

“You could. You could run off to Malfoy and tell him about this—”

“Your bloody obsession with my brother. You and he are obsessed with each other! Have a conversation of your own if you’re so concerned with him sabotaging your banned army.”

“I’m not obsessed with him,” mutters Harry. He turns inward on himself. “Besides, I’m not concerned with him sabotaging this because he’s already actively _trying._ ”

“So what do you want me to do? Make an unbreakable vow?” Aquila folds her arms, hoping she looks threatening. She wonders how Draco can do it. Maybe she understood, just a little, why her brother hated Harry Potter so much.

“Look. You’re good. Having you around will be a benefit for Dumbledore’s Army, that’s for sure. I’m just telling you that if you do anything to ruin what we have here, you will be punished.”

“Noted. Can I leave now?”

Harry sizes her up. He wants to trust Aquila, really, but his distaste for her brother stops him. It didn’t help that Harry had a hard time trusting people anyway. Those closest to him had a habit of getting hurt.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he replies, gesturing toward the door. With a nod, Aquila leaves the room fuming. The number of people who had accused her of being a bully simply because of her brother had always agitated her, but the fact that Hogwart’s resident celebrity also thought that of her somehow made her feel worse. How dare he accuse her of betrayal. A few hours ago Aquila didn’t even know this place existed.

Before she can start the walk to the Ravenclaw common room, a voice calls her name. Aquila turns around to see George leaning against the wall, a smug grin on his face. She places a hand on her hip.

“You could have gotten in trouble, mister. You know Filch is out looking for us.”

“I’m aware. Have no fear, my dear. I am great at getting out of trouble.” With a wink, George joins Aquila’s side. “I thought you might like some company back to your dormitory.”

“I appreciate that, George.” With a smile, the two begin their walk down the corridor. Aquila can hear Harry leaving the room behind them, taking a different route back to the Gryffindor tower. It was probably for the best. Aquila didn’t want to get into another row with Harry, this time over her relationship with George.

“I’m sorry Harry was so hostile toward you. I didn’t expect that.”

She shrugs. “I’m used to it, really.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be. People here, they see us twins and they think we’re exactly the same.”

“To be fair, I don’t see you without Fred all that often.”

George chuckles. “You’re right. And don’t get me wrong, I love my brother. He does most of the talking. Him and I, we aren’t the same person, though. Most people in this school can’t even tell us apart.”

“You’re George,” Aquila says, teasingly. George sighs obnoxiously.

“I’m Fred! Honestly, you call yourself my friend.”

Aquila rolls her eyes. “Nice try. Fred wouldn’t have waited around to walk me back to my room.”

That causes George to blush. He didn’t know how obvious he made it that he fancied Aquila, so if she knew, perhaps she liked him back. Unfortunately, Aquila was quite dense. Not many boys had an interest in her.

“I’m just saying. There are things I do and things I like that Fred doesn’t. So for people to just assume you’re like Draco, that’s wrong.”

“I agree with you. Perhaps that’s why we get along so well.”

George suddenly stops and pulls Aquila into a doorway. He towers over her, but it doesn’t make her feel small. It makes her feel safe.

It had taken the Weasley boy some time to work up the nerve to make a move. He had several conversations with Fred, and Ron, for that matter. Ron hadn’t been much help, though. Like Harry, Ron saw Aquila Malfoy as a threat.

But George didn’t. If anyone took the time to get to know the real Aquila, they would see a down-to-earth, kind girl who cared about those around her. She knew how to take a joke, how to pull a prank, and how to make the people she spoke to feel special.

“I like you a lot,” he says, his voice cracking. Aquila smiles. It’s weird to see her friend so tense.

“I like you too, George. What’s wrong?”

“No, like...” his face flushes as red as his hair, “I fancy you, Aquila.”

She blinks, astounded. “Really?”

“Really. Have I not been painfully obvious?”

“You might have been, but I’m not great with social cues, am I?” Aquila laughs nervously. The truth is, after long thought, she knew she fancied George too. Being with Fred and George always had been fun, but when she was with George, they had the best conversations. George was a lot more empathetic than Fred and understood how to speak to people. Even when they disagreed on things, George was kind.

“That’s part of your charm, I suppose.”

Aquila grins. “I fancy you too, George.”

“Blimey. I feel like I just ran a marathon.” They both laugh, feeling like a weight has been lifted off their shoulders. George leans down, his hands placed on the wall behind Aquila, to kiss her. Aquila closes her eyes and lets it happen. It’s a nice kiss, but then again, she doesn’t have much to compare it to. There’s definitely passion between the two of them, which makes her feel warm inside. She supposed it was good that she felt so safe with George.

Of course, up until someone clears their throat. Aquila and George lock eyes with Draco.

“It’s past curfew,” he says, glaring at George. Aquila steps away from the Weasley boy and pleads with her brother.

“Draco, it’s not what it looks like—”

“I’ll have to take away ten house points for that, Weasley.”

“Sure,” George replies, folding his arms. Draco narrows his eyes.

“And another five for talking back.”

Aquila sighs. “Draco, don’t be petty. We were on our way back, and the common rooms are right there—”

“You need to go to bed,” he interrupts, pointing at her, “or I’ll take house points from you too.”

“Go for it. It’s fair, isn’t it?” Aquila knows Draco won’t do that. He’s punishing her enough by being up here when the Slytherin common room isn’t anywhere near this floor. “Why are you up here anyway?”

“Prefect rounds. Plus, Umbridge has me patrolling the school. I’m just doing my duty.”

“You enjoy having authority, don’t you?” George raises an eyebrow. “You enjoy punishing those who dislike you.”

“Another five points from Gryffindor. Keep it up, I can go all night.”

“Draco, knock it off. You’re being immature. We’re going to bed right now, and, in fact, you stopping us has only wasted our time.”

Draco ignores his sister. “Weasley, if you’ll excuse us.”

“Of course, your majesty.” George courtesies, winking at Aquila before making his way toward the Gryffindor common room. Draco’s jaw clenches as he whips around to get one last word in.

“If I ever see you snogging my sister again, I’ll kill you!” He yells. George flashes one last cheeky grin before disappearing behind the painting of the fat lady.

Draco grabs his sister’s shoulder and presses her against the wall. She shifts uncomfortably. “What are you _doing,_ Aquila? Really? A _Weasley,_ of all people?”

“Don’t say it like it’s bad,” she quips back. “What has George done to you?”

He scoffs and begins to pace in front of her. “Even if we ignore the fact that he _punched me_ earlier this year, the whole Weasley family is an abomination to the wizarding world. You of all people should know that. Honestly, Aquila, the people you hang out with are going to get you killed someday.”

“The people _I_ hang out with? Are you kidding me, Draco? At least I have friends instead of bodyguards.”

His nostrils flare. “Don’t say that. They are my friends.”

“Yeah? Well, my friends don’t take pleasure in getting others in trouble.”

“I’m just trying to protect you.”

“I don’t _need_ your protection. You’re the reason everyone in this bloody school thinks I’m evil. You’re the reason half my friends don’t actually like me, they just tolerate me, and—”

“I’m not evil,” interrupts Draco. He seems weirdly hurt by his sister’s comments. “We’re not evil. We—”

“How can you say that when you bully people? What about Neville? Or Ron? Or even Harry Potter?”

“They deserve it.”

“Nobody deserves to be treated like that, Draco.” Aquila shakes her head sadly. “I’m going to bed. See you tomorrow.”

As she turns to leave, Draco grabs her hand. He reiterates his previous point.

“I’m not evil,” he repeats.

“Sure,” says Aquila as she rips her arm away.


	2. Not the Pureblood Way

When Draco and Aquila took Divination their third year, they had been in agreement the class was full of shit. However, as the class progressed, Aquila was beginning to think that maybe it wasn’t such shite after all.

“Welcome, students. It’s a pleasure to have you all for another year at Hogwarts. In this class, you will be expected to open yourselves up to the unknown and let the future become you. Today, you will learn how to open your inner eye.” Professor Trelawney had paused for dramatic effect and looked wide-eyed around the room. She was a thin woman with a head full of frizzy hair and large, thick glasses. “Please take the cup of the student across from you.”

Crabbe and Goyle took each other’s teacups, leaving the Malfoy twins as partners. Aquila handed her cup to Draco, who knitted his brows as he looked inside.

“What am I supposed to be looking at?”

“The symbols are in your textbook.” Aquila flipped through the pages until she found something that resembled the tea leaves in Draco’s cup. Professor Trelawney stopped in front of Seamus and peered into his cup. While she was distracted, Aquila read the blurb next to a photo of a cross.

“Suffering,” she whispered, not wanting her brother to hear. Her stomach churned as she flipped forward a few more pages. It could have also been a skull, which meant “danger in your path.” Surely that couldn’t be it.

“What do you see?” Draco squinted and leaned over to look into his own cup, causing Aquila to pull it close to her chest. He narrowed his eyes. “What?”

“What do you see in yours?” She threw back.

“I asked you first.”

“I asked you second!”

Professor Trelawney interrupted Draco’s reply with a loud, horrified gasp, the teacup slipping from her hands and shattering loudly on the floor. She stood in front of Harry, who looked confused.

“You, my boy, have the _grim!_ "

“What is that?” He asks.

“It’s an omen of death,” replied an unknown Gryffindor student. He looked at Harry with fear in his eyes.

Harry didn’t seem too worried. He looked between Ron and Hermione who didn't seem to believe Trelawney either. As she cleaned up the porcelain, she continued to mutter crazily about Harry’s upcoming death.

“Serves him right,” said Goyle, causing the three to giggle. 

“Good one Goyle,” retorted Draco. Aquila shot her brother a glare.

“Don’t say that.”

“What? Surely you don’t think he’s _actually_ going to die. This class is a load of shite, anyway.” They burst into another round of giggles. Draco set the teacup down and reached for Aquila’s textbook. “You figured out the symbols, yeah?”

Nobody believed that Harry was truly going to die, but Sirius Black had broken into Hogwarts that year, and Draco injured himself by charging a hippogriff. In their fourth year, they had been at the Quidditch World Cup when Death Eaters attacked. As time progressed, it seemed more likely that “suffering” was in Draco’s future.

“I did, but I don’t want you copying me.” Aquila pulled her book toward her.

“I’m not copying you, just trying to understand this bloody class.”

“Alright, then tell me what you see.”

Still pouting, Draco bit his lip and looked through the pages with all the symbols on it. He frowned. “An acorn, maybe? Or a club?”

“Those are two completely different things.”

“I’m well aware.”

“Alright smartass, then what is it?”

Draco pushed the cup away from him and slammed the textbook closed. “It doesn’t matter, anyway. Like I said, it’s not real. Just because we’re wizards doesn’t mean we can predict the future.” He turned toward Crabbe and Goyle. “Are you guys getting anything?”

“Crabbe stuck his fat fingers in the cup and messed it up.”

“That’s not true!” Crabbe argued, launching the two into a squabble. It pretty much lasted until the end of class when Aquila was eager to leave. Things hadn’t been good after that class. She was angry at her brother for some unknown reason, tired of his constant need for attention. Aquila had only grown angrier and angrier in the upcoming months. Their relationship had hit a snag when she got caught helping the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

But that was a story for a different time.

She was worried about her brother and tired of their growing estrangement. Something needed to be done.

The next month and a half have the students in Dumbledore’s Army fall into an eager cycle. Classes have become boring now that the ministry is only allowing them to study theory. It gets even worse when Umbridge cancels Quidditch. The only thing getting her through the day was the upcoming DA sessions.

Aquila is impatient, excited to get to the room of requirement so she can practice her spells. This is the last time they’ll meet before the holidays. Unfortunately, Aquila’s parents had important business to attend to this Christmas season, so she and Draco were staying at Hogwarts. It hadn’t been the first time they were forced to stay at the school over the holidays, but it was the first time Aquila felt saddest about it. After all the hard work she had been putting in sneaking around, a break was exactly what she needed.

Draco sits down with Aquila during breakfast a few days before the holidays begin. The castle is in a frenzy preparing for exams and making plans for the Christmas season. Aquila is sitting with her usual group: Luna, Ginny, Neville, and the Weasley twins. All of them stare at the Slytherin boy as he sits down.

“You don’t need to gape,” he glares at them, “this conversation doesn’t concern you.”

Slowly, the others turn away, starting a new conversation of their own. Draco looks at his sister.

“Mum and Dad sent us a letter. I thought you’d want to read it.”

“Oh, brilliant.” She takes the parchment from her brother and unfolds it. “What’s it about?”

“Wouldn’t telling you completely ruin the purpose of giving you the letter?”

“I suppose.” Aquila quickly scans it over. It’s really from their mother, explaining why they’ll be away for the holidays. She mentions she’ll be sending over gifts from her and their father and that they can celebrate when the two get back. Apparently, Father has some very important business to attend to.

 _Yeah, Death eater business,_ Aquila thinks miserably. She folds the letter back up and sticks it in her pocket.

“Mum wants us to get her some sweets from Hogsmeade. Do you have time to do that today?”

“I can meet you at four.”

“Ah, no, that won’t work. I have a prefect meeting. We might just have to go this weekend.”

“That’s good. A sort of celebration for completing exams. Did you want to study together?” This would be the perfect opportunity to bandage up their relationship.

Draco frowns. “You’ve never asked me that before. Besides, aren’t you always busy in the evenings?”

Oh, right. Well, they’d be finished sneaking around after tonight. “I can make time.”

“Alright, then.” Draco shifts out of the bench and stands up. “By the way, rumor has it you beat Potter in a duel. Is that true?”

That gets the attention of everyone at the table, who looks at Aquila like she might actually spill Dumbledore’s Army to her brother right here, right now.

She smirks. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Draco scoffs. “Right.” Just like that, he’s gone. Aquila turns back toward her friends and sighs.

“Sorry, guys.”

“He’s so nice to you,” Ginny points out, “it’s like he’s an entirely different person.”

“He wouldn’t bully his own sister, would he?” Says Fred. Ginny rolls her eyes.

“You and George bully our whole family.”

“Fair point,” says George. The twins laugh, causing their younger sister to roll her eyes once more. 

“I don’t have any siblings, but I can’t see myself ever being rude to them,” Luna adds. Neville nods.

“Me too.”

“It’s not being rude,” Ginny explains, “it’s really just pointless teasing.”

“Has Draco ever done that to you?”

Aquila shakes her head. “No. We were so isolated from our parents growing up. From the very beginning, he always watched out for me. Until we got to school, he was the only friend I had.”

Everyone is quiet. Aquila didn’t talk much about her childhood with her friends, for good reason. She didn’t want the others to think that she was trying to get sympathy points for her brother or that she had any intention of supporting the terrible things he said and did. All Aquila wanted people to know was that she loved her brother and she _would_ love her brother for her whole life. Draco was blood. 

“Why have you never told us that?” Luna asks.

“I didn’t want you guys to think I was trying to get sympathy points. I don’t support the things Draco does. I know people always see me as Draco’s equal and that’s never been the case.”

“We don’t think that,” says George softly. Aquila shrugs.

“It took you lot a while to trust me, didn’t it?”

Everyone is quiet. With a sigh, Aquila stands up from the table and looks at her friends. Don’t get it wrong, Aquila loved them all with her heart and soul, but she knew she would never be as close to them as they were to each other. Even Luna, who Aquila knew trusted her, would never be as close to her as she was to, say, Neville. They fancied each other, after all.

“I have to go get some books from the library before our next exam. Thanks for the chat and the breakfast.”

“Oh, don’t leave,” George reaches out for her wrist, but Aquila pulls away. Right now, she just needed to be alone.

She smiles. “It’s okay, really. I should be going.”

“We’ll see you later?” Fred asks. Aquila nods.

“I’ll be there.”

###

“For our last lesson before Christmas, we’ll be learning knockback spells. Whereas the stun spell was a wizard’s bread and butter, these will be your quickest line of defense against dark wizards.” Harry walks in between the two lines of students, looking them up and down. “Today we’ll be practicing two spells: Depulso and Everte Statum. There are more knockback spells, and you already know Flipendo, but these are much stronger spells and are therefore a great introduction to the world of knockback incantations.”

Harry stops in front of Aquila and smiles almost... menacingly. “Aquila, surely you are familiar with Everte Statum.”

She narrows her eyes at Harry. Obviously, she knew this spell; Draco and she had practiced it in the courtyard over and over again so he could win his duel against Harry. Of course, Draco had failed that, but it didn’t mean he hadn’t pushed himself to perfect it.

The Gryffindor boy had to know this. Was he taunting her? Wanting her to fail?

“I know of it,” Aquila mutters. With a nod, Harry gestures to the training dummy at the front of the room. She steps forward, trying to ignore all the stares. She raises her wand, feeling slightly uncomfortable when Harry appears behind her. He leans forward to adjust her hand around her wand.

“You want to hold your wand loosely in your hand. Avoid the flourish, but you want to allow yourself enough room to swish and flick. Remember to speak clearly and use every bit of passion you have. You need to have intent for the spell to work.”

Aquila nods and focuses on the dummy. As soon as Harry steps back, she recites the incantation and thrusts her hand forward. _“Everte Statum!”_

The dummy is thrown backward, hitting the wall with a loud thump. The other students clap for her as she falls back in line between Fred and George. George pats her supportively on the back.

“Well done,” he whispers, grinning. Aquila hides her blush.

“Good job, Malfoy.” It looks like it pains Harry to say that, but he shrugs it off and continues. “Who is next?”

Slowly but surely, every student gets a try, and then Harry demonstrates _Depulso._ Afterward, they are put into pairs to practice on training dummies of their own. Aquila watches Luna pair up with Neville and then turns toward Fred and George. The twins are whispering aggressively to each other. Fred rolls his eyes and George gives him something before wandering over to Aquila.

“Be my partner?” He asks. Aquila smirks.

“Fred didn’t seem very happy.”

“He’ll get over it,” promises George. They watch Fred pair up with Ginny and move to the other side of the room.

“What’d you give him?”

“What?” George blatantly ignores the question. “You want to go first? You’re better at this than me.”

“Hey!” Aquila playfully punches George’s shoulder. It’s a bit awkward, considering he’s nearly a foot taller than her. “Don’t ignore the question!”

“I didn’t give him anything!” George lies, laughing nervously. Suddenly, it clicks.

“Did you pay your brother off to be my partner? That’s scandalous, Weasley.”

He blushes this time. “I did nothing of the sorts. Besides, Fred should understand my eagerness to spend time with you. Everywhere else in the castle, your brother is somehow around.”

Aquila rolls her eyes. “Surely you of all people aren’t threatened by Draco Malfoy.”

“I’m not threatened by him, just trying to respect his wishes by not snogging his sister while he’s watching.” George jumps away and laughs again with Aquila begins to pummel him with her tiny fists. “Okay, okay! I’m sorry!”

“Practice the spell, you git!” She practically yells, still laughing with George. He nods his head and turns toward the practice dummy.

“Are you gonna show me how?”

“I’ll depulso your ass into the next century, how about that?”

George raises his hands up. “Alright, alright. I’ll be serious.”

Aquila watches as he staggers his feet and raises his wand toward the dummy. “Remember, swish your want in a bowl shape and use power in your voice.”

“Alright.” George takes a deep breath and does what he is told. _“Depulso!”_

The dummy flies back and hits the wall, prompting George to cheer. Harry joins just then, congratulating him on a job well done.

“You’ve improved quite well, Weasley,” Harry says, grinning. George nervously shrugs and tugs at his hair.

“I’ve had two great teachers,” he replies, looking at Aquila. She shrugs too.

“I can’t say it was all me. Draco is quite good at this stuff. If only he wasn’t such a twat. He would be a big help.”

“We don’t need to worry about Draco when we have the better Malfoy in here anyways,” says Harry. Aquila is pretty sure that’s the first nice thing Harry has ever said to her, and she finds herself blushing as he walks away. Aquila looks back at George.

“Alright, you ready for the next one?”

“As I’ll ever be,” he quips.

###

George and Aquila walk back to their common rooms together again, this time even warier of the inquisitorial squad making their rounds. He asks her about her exams and explains that he’s not really thinking he or Fred will hang around for the entire year.

“I just don’t see myself doing... academic things,” says George. Aquila nods.

“I get it. Not everyone wants to be a professor or an Auror. I think whatever you want to do, you’ll be great at it.”

He smiles. “Thanks. That means a lot.” There are a few more moments of silence before George speaks again. “Would you... maybe... want to come back with me for Christmas? My mum really wants to meet you, and I know you said Christmas wasn’t always... that great for you.”

Aquila feels her heart swell. She had never had someone be as kind to her outside her family in a long time, so for George to offer something as big as spending the holidays in the burrow made her feel welcomed. She would love to spend time with George and his family, but Aquila knew that would not be possible. For one thing, she and Draco would only have each other these holidays, and if her father found out she was sneaking around with a _Weasley_ of all people, she’d be in a considerable amount of trouble.

“That means so much George, truly. I wish I could, but Draco and I are spending the holidays at Hogwarts and it wouldn’t be fair of me to abandon him.”

George is sad, but he tries not to show it. He understands needing to stay with family. As much as he’d like to take Aquila away from the trauma of her family’s business, she needed to stay.

“I get it. If anything changes, the offer still stands.”

“We’ll just have to spend time together before you leave, then.”

“I’d like that.” The two kiss again, this time without any interruptions. Aquila wonders if the two will ever become something more. She supposes she could ask, but she’s enjoying the relationship growing between them and wants it to take a more natural approach. Besides, George had been one of her first friends here. He had asked her to the Yule Ball, after all. This had been something in the works and Aquila was happy it was going somewhere.

“I really will miss you,” he murmurs. “I like this. I like _us._ ”

“I like us too,” admits Aquila. They press their foreheads together. “You make me feel safe. Not only that, you treat me like my own person. I don’t have to constantly be reminded what my family name is.”

“I get it, really.”

“I know you do.” She pauses. “You’d be okay dating a Malfoy?”

“Only if you’d be okay with a Weasley.” He shrugs lamely. “Like you said. Family names don’t matter.”

“Our brothers are going to be pissed,” Aquila teases, causing George to chuckle.

“Let them be mad. They’ll get over it.”

 _Hopefully,_ Aquila thought. She saw how mad Draco got that night, and if Draco was that mad, she could only imagine how her father would react. The Malfoys did not converse with anyone who did not agree with their pureblooded views on the wizarding world. At least, that’s what Aquila had always been taught. She never agreed with it, though.

When she and Draco went home, they lied through their teeth about who her friends were. Draco might have been a brat, but he was loyal. He never said anything to their parents that might get his sister in trouble.

As much as Aquila would have loved to sit here and spend more time with George, it was late and she needed to get back to the Ravenclaw tower. After a few parting words, the two leave, still on cloud nine. They had everything out in the open now; everything could be natural moving forward.

When she gets into bed, Luna is there as always to know exactly what Aquila is thinking. As the girls often do, they turn toward each other to speak.

“You were with George again, weren’t you?”

“Yes. I really like him, Luna. And I think he really likes me.”

“I think anyone can see that, darling.” Luna smiles in the darkness and flops onto her back. “I’ve been spending time with Neville. He gets me. I like that.”

“I’m happy to hear that.” Aquila too shifts onto her back. “We’re getting older. Sometimes I worry that means things will change.”

“Perhaps, but change isn’t always a bad thing. It might be for the better.”

“I guess.” Leave it to Luna to always be positive. Aquila wasn’t sure how she could do that, given what happened with her mother all those years ago. Aquila had never experienced loss quite like that. Sometimes Luna spoke about her mum and her eyes would light up. Right after she would be filled with sadness. It would only be for a minute, though. Blink and you would miss it.

“I’m quite lucky to have you as my friend,” Aquila whispers. She can practically hear Luna’s beaming smile.

“I’m lucky to have you too, Aquila.”

###

Aquila meets her brother in the library the next day so they can study for their divination exam. Draco still thought that class was ridiculous, and Aquila wasn’t about to express her concerns about Draco’s omen of suffering, but the exam would be tough without studying. So here they were. Aquila tries to ignore the whispers as she sits down and shrugs her bag off her shoulders.

“How are you?”

“Brilliant. You?” 

“I’d rather not be studying for this stupid class, but I’m fine nonetheless.”

Draco scoffs. “Yeah, this class is so stupid. I can’t believe we have to waste our time with it. Anyway,” he slides his notes across the table, “Here’s what I have written down. Do you know what we’ll be doing for the exam?”

“Probably predicting the future or some bullshit,” Aquila mutters, flipping through her brother’s notes. “I’m impressed by your detail. I don’t think I wrote a single thing down.”

“I had to do something to keep myself occupied.”

Aquila looks up, noticing Hermione and Ron sitting on the other side of the library. Hermione catches her eye and smiles before hiding her face behind her hair. Ron looks up after, scowling and rolling his eyes at the sight of the Malfoy twins being anywhere in proximity to him.

“We have to review numerology, crystal gazing, cartomancy... Jesus. I’m not going to remember any of this.”

“You just need to find your inner eye, Aquila,” Draco grins, pulling away as his sister elbows him.

“I’ll show you my inner eye when I pitch you off the astronomy tower,” she mutters playfully. Aquila breaks out her own notes and compares them to her brothers. “You definitely wrote more than me.”

“No use stalling. Let’s just get started.”

As the twins start their revision, Aquila can’t help but continue to steal glances and Ron and Hermione. She wonders where Harry is. Is he off studying more curses and jinxes himself? Is he dealing with the inner turmoil of fighting Voldemort? Or is he simply studying for exams of his own? Aquila knew that Hermione had dropped divination the first chance she got, but she and Draco were trying to scrape by some decent grade for elective credit. Aquila was pretty sure that was the case for Ron and Harry, who were also in her divination class.

After Divination, Draco suggests they move on to potions. Aquila is fine with that. Her brother was a genius when it came to potions and alchemy, so studying with him always helped her remember the information and actually pass her exams. Draco was helpful in that regard.

Aquila also finds herself wishing that people could see this side of her brother. He was very smart in all his classes, getting high marks on all his exams. Not only that, but he was talented, knowing all kinds of spells and incredible on a broom. Perhaps most importantly, Draco was soft and kind to Aquila, especially when he was teaching. She didn’t understand why he felt the need to act so cold and cruel to those who didn’t know the real him. Deep down, he really was a good person.

Scratch that. She did know why he acted that way. Draco was scared. He was insecure. Bullying people got him the attention he craved and made him feel less poorly about himself. It was sad, really. Aquila was insecure too, but she didn’t feel the need to hurt people. 

She did crave attention, though. Perhaps that’s what made her and Draco so similar.

“You wrote that down wrong.”

Aquila pulls herself out of her thoughts. “Huh?”

“The ingredients for your draught of peace. You forgot the syrup of Hellebore and you wrote down lavender instead of valerian root. You were thinking of the calming draught.”

“Oh. Thank you.” Quickly she crosses out her notes and replaces the forgotten ingredients underneath. “See? This is why I wanted to study with you. Also, I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages.”

“Yeah, well.” He shrugs. “We’ve been busy. Anyway, your notes look fine besides that one thing. You’ll have to help me with Defense Against the Dark Arts, though.”

“It’s all theory now, so it shouldn’t be too hard. I’ll go grab the books we need.”

Aquila wanders in between the bookshelves after leaving her brother, letting her hand brush up against the old parchments held together by strings and a little magic. She takes her time, trying to gauge which book would be better; Aquila wishes she could tell her brother about Dumbledore’s Army, but she knew better. Draco didn’t take risks. If he found out something hinky was going on, he would tell Umbridge right away.

“What are you doing?”

Spooked, Aquila jumps, looks around the aisle, and realizes the voice wasn’t speaking to her. She peers through a gap in the shelf, spotting Hermione, Ron, and now Harry rifling through books of their own. Aquila hadn’t even noticed they had moved from their table, nor did she realize Harry had joined them.

“I’m watching Malfoy.”

Hermione rolls her eyes. “He’s studying for exams, same as us. No evil schemes as of yet. Where have you been?”

“Detention with Umbridge. Still paying the price for speaking back that one session.” Harry rolls his eyes and pulls his robes over his hands. Hermione looks concerned.

“You really should tell someone about that.”

“Who would I tell, Hermione? Besides, that would only give her the satisfaction.”

“She gets a kick out of it, that bitch.” Ron grumbles under his breath. “I’m still amazed she hasn’t made me write with my own blood.”

“What?!” Aquila whispers under her breath, not sure she heard the Weasley boy right. Writing with blood? Is that what Professor Umbridge had Harry doing?

“Never mind that. What are we studying?”

“Potions.”

Harry decides to go back to the topic that plagued his mind. “He’s here with his sister, isn’t he?”

Hermione sighs. “Really?”

“I’m just making sure she isn’t talking about the DA.”

“It really is you two that make life hard for that poor girl.”

“What have I done?” Whines Ron. Hermione hits him with her book.

“Don’t act like you haven’t been glaring at her this whole time!”

“Look, if Malfoy is her brother, then there has to be at least a few characteristics they have in common. Why are you defending her?”

“Because she’s a kind person and she’s never done anything to hurt either of you. Besides Harry, Malfoy was nice to you until you rejected him. In a weird, alternate universe, Aquila is just... nice Draco.”

Ron snorts, prompting Hermione to hit him again. He rubs the spot where the book hit his shoulder and pouts.

“She really isn’t the one I’m worried about,” says Harry. “I mean, I don’t want her saying anything, but if Draco tries anything—”

“Aquila was right; you and Draco are obsessed with each other.” Hermione huffs off back to the table with all her books, leaving Ron and Harry to continue gossiping. Harry knits his brows together.

“For the last time, I am not obsessed with Malfoy.”

“I know mate,” Ron agrees supportively, patting Harry on the back. “You know how girls get.”

“It is a bit weird to see him so... calm, isn’t it?”

“Not only that, but he’s so nice to his sister. I don’t think I’m even that nice to Ginny.” He laughs. “They’ve been whispering about potions and I hate to say it, but he’s a bloody genius, Harry. I wish he was teaching me potions.”

“I’m sure it’s easy when Snape loves you.”

“Snape could be kissing my ass and I’d still fail potions.” The two boys laugh again as they make their way back to their seats on the other side of the library. Aquila quickly pulls her books and rushes back to Draco, who looks at her strangely.

“What took you so long?”

“I was eavesdropping on Potter.”

He grins ear-to-ear. “I knew you were my sister. What’d he say?”

“He and Ron were talking about us. Ron said he wished you’d teach him potions.”

“Ha. Weasley wishes. I bet I’m better at most things that that wretched family combined.”

Aquila frowns. “Seriously? You’re going to start this again?”

“I’m just being honest.”

“Well, maybe you should try lying every once in a while.” Aquila practically throws the book open. She didn’t want to study the theory of defensive spells when she could be in the training room actually practicing.

“Did you know Umbridge has been making students write with their own blood?” Aquila changes the subject. Draco tilts his head.

“Like, as ink?”

She nods. “That’s where Harry has been.” Aquila expects her brother to smile and say something along the lines of “he deserves it,” but Draco is quiet. He seems just as upset at the idea as Aquila was.

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing we don’t do anything to get ourselves into trouble, do we?” Draco shifts uncomfortably in his seat and reaches for his quill. “If you’re going to be sneaking out after curfew, at least make sure no one outside myself catches you. I’d hate for that to be you.”

“Taking away house points is one thing, but that’s just... downright medieval.”

“I’m serious, Aquila.” He looks his sister right in the eyes, his face stern. “Be careful.”

“I am! You don’t see me running around like Ron and Harry, do you?”

“Your recent behavior with the Weasleys says otherwise.”

Aquila bites her tongue. “Seriously?” It angers her to see him so nonchalant about this. Her brother’s disdain for the Weasley family angered her. To dislike them for their behavior or values was one thing, but Draco hated them simply because they were poor and were kind to muggle-born students.

“What would our father say if he found out you were snogging a Weasley twin?” Draco smirks, causing Aquila to jump out of her chair so quickly it falls over. Everyone in the library stares at her, including Madame Pince who shushes her loudly.

“Harry is right,” she says loud enough for the golden trio to hear her. “You are a prat. Have fun studying by yourself.” As Aquila stomps off, she can hear Draco’s pleas and poor attempts at apologies behind her. She doesn’t care. Draco really pissed her off sometimes.

###

Aquila meets George at the astronomy tower at midnight for one last visit before he leaves for the holidays. He brought pumpkin juice and a plate of his mother’s fudge, which all the Weasley’s swore by, even Percy (and Aquila didn’t know that guy could talk about anything that _wasn’t_ school-related).

“How was your day?” George asks, leaning back on his arms to look up at the stars. They are bright today; Aquila thinks she might be able to see Mercury if she squints. Then again, that could also be Mars or even Saturn. She wasn’t great with astronomy.

“Busy. Exams and whatnot.”

“Right. Feeling good about them?”

“I think so. What about you?”

George nods. “Good. Ready for Christmas, though. Advanced classes are rough.”

“Yeah, I’m not looking forward to those. Or my O.W.L’s either.”

“Not fun, I’ll tell you that. But Fred and I will be more than happy to help out. We’ve already been commanded by Mum and Dad to help Ron, so.” He rolls his eyes teasingly. “I guess we can help you too.”

“Aren’t you so kind?” She grins, moving her hand so it sits on top of George’s. In the moonlight she sees him blush. “I wish I was going home with you. I’m sure Christmas with the Weasleys is a lot more fun than Christmas at Hogwarts.”

“You’ll have your brother, at least.”

“I guess. He hasn’t exactly been warm and inviting like you, though.” She sighs. “He’s getting more... lost. I don’t know how else to describe it, but he’s not himself. I’m worried.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t want to bore you with Malfoy business.”

George scoffs. “Please, you aren’t boring me. If this is a genuine concern of yours, then I’m worried too. How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t care if you're a Malfoy?”

“I guess I’m not used to people being kind to me. Or even... caring about me. I’m sorry. Still getting used to that.”

“You don’t need to apologize. I understand.” George turns to face her. “Aquila, I promise that I will be honest with you and I will never intentionally do anything to hurt you. I do care about you. Fred and Ginny, they care about you too. If you ever need a safe place, just come to me.”

“I really appreciate that.” Aquila has tears in her eyes. How could anyone say this family was terrible? All they did was _love._ She bet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat around a big fire and passed out presents during Christmas. They probably ate dinner together all gathered around a long table full of delicious food. It was probably warm and inviting, not superficial and ice cold.

At Malfoy Manor, everything was calculated. Wake up at this time. Dress like this. Open this. Eat this. There was no fun.

Don’t get it wrong: Aquila knew her parents loved her. She just wished they did a better job of showing it.

George helps her forget. They spend a couple more hours together watching the stars, wrapped in each other’s arms (and maybe kissing a little bit too). After all, after exams, George would be gone for the next couple of weeks for the holidays. When Aquila gets back to the Ravenclaw common room, she lights a fire and sits in front of it to think.

She wouldn’t say these past five years have been hard, but they haven’t been easy, either. The first eleven years of her life weren’t that great. Maybe she shouldn’t be complaining. Her family was wealthy and she had a roof over her head, not to mention food and water and nice clothes. It just felt right to wish she could trade all of that to be a Weasley. She’d rather have warm love than nice things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! In case you didn't know, I chose Aquila as her name because it's a constellation and keeps in line with the Black trend. ;-)


	3. A Very Happy Christmas

Saturday morning, Aquila bundles up and meets her brother in the courtyard so they can walk to Hogsmeade. They hadn’t spoken since that argument in the library and then finals stopped them from having any conversations outside of passing. Aquila had to say goodbye to her friends anyway since they all got to leave for winter break.

“Hey,” he says when she walks up to him, almost as if nothing happened. She doesn’t want to be petty, though, and pretends she’s over it.

“Hey. Ready?”

“Yeah.” Draco adjusts the bag on his shoulder and starts walking toward the Hogsmeade path. “There are a few other stores I wanna hit too if that’s okay. Gotta get Mum a Christmas present.”

“Are we gonna go in on that together?”

“We can. I’m not a hundred percent sure what to get her, though. Any ideas?”

Aquila shrugs. “You’d know better than me.”

What a lot of people didn’t know was that Draco was a mummy’s boy. He loved their mother and spent a lot of his time around her. Narcissa did not have a lot of free time, but it had always been obvious to Aquila that “Mummy” loved Draco a whole lot more. With Draco being terrified of their father, and Aquila not caring for Lucius, that left her all alone. Perhaps that was a part of the reason being around Draco didn’t make her feel the way it made others feel. He looked out for her and she would forever be thankful for that.

“I guess we can figure it out as we go around. You need to stop anywhere?”

“I figured I would get a couple of presents too.”

“Brilliant.”

###

They browse the shops in Hogsmeade for a good while. Aquila stops to get herself a tea to warm herself up in the chilling cold. Draco offers her his scarf, but she declines, too nervous about anyone seeing her in Slytherin colours. It was sad that she thought that, really, because she did love her brother, but her struggles with Draco stemmed simply because he wasn’t very kind. Maybe it was deeper than that, but she had never taken the time to figure it out.

“I never understand you girls. You say you’re cold and I _try_ to be nice, but it’s like there’s no point. You always say no.”

“We’re just complaining to complain, obviously,” she replies, sticking her tongue out. Draco rolls his eyes.

“I think you just don’t want people to see you wearing my scarf. Don’t think I don’t know how embarrassed you get spending time with me.”

“That’s not true,” she tries to argue, but it’s obvious that’s a lie. And look, it wasn’t that she was _embarrassed_ to be around her brother, because he was nice to her and she enjoyed the time they spent together, but Draco wasn’t nice to anyone else. It was awkward to have to be around when he was making side comments or bullying someone right in front of her.

There’s a slight smirk on his face that annoys her as she begrudgingly takes Draco’s scarf and wraps it around her neck. She won’t admit it, but it does help.

“So what’s the plan, then?” He asks.

“We get Mum her sweets and figure out gifts. I thought that was obvious.”

“Are there any other presents you need to get?” No doubt he’s hinting at himself. Aquila had gotten Draco’s present early, only because it had been so _him._ Shopping for her brother was easy, but that wasn’t the case for most others. She still wanted to get a present for Fred, George, and Luna. Although they had already left, she’d give it to them when they returned. Late Christmas presents were always pleasant.

“I already got yours. Don’t be a prick.”

He grins. “I was just wondering. I already got yours too, in case you wanted to know.”

“I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Stop being so annoying.” Aquila gives Draco a playful push as they stop in front of Honeydukes. She gestures with a wave of her hand. “After you.”

“I’m not being _annoying,_ by the way. Just making idle conversation.”

“That’s what someone being _annoying_ would say.”

Draco rolls his eyes. “Being annoying is my job as your brother. I’m gonna get these sweets for mum, so whatever else you need here—”

“I’ll meet you at the register, then.” With a tight smile, Aquila walks to the other side of the store to buy some chocolate for Luna. She wants to go to Zonko’s for Fred and George, but one mention of wanting to go into that store will raise suspicions. Draco had already caught her and George once; she didn’t want to bring the situation up again.

After their Honeydukes trip, it’s time to head home. Draco walks slightly in front of her, his hands deep in his pockets. She never noticed how lonely he looked when he didn’t have Crabbe and Goyle standing next to him (or rather _in_ front of him). He did so much to pretend he was fine when deep down, he really wasn’t. Neither of them was. That was something Aquila had been trying to get him to admit since they were 11.

“Can we stop by Zonko’s?” She asks without thinking about it. Aquila immediately regrets it as soon as Draco turns around.

“Since when have you ever wanted to go to Zonko’s?”

“I thought maybe I’d get some gifts for my friends when they come back to Hogwarts.”

He narrows his eyes. “This is about those Weasley boys you’ve been hanging around with, isn’t it? Aquila, I already told you—”

“And I told you that you have no room to be judging the people I hang out with! Neither Fred nor George have done anything to you.”

“It’s not about what they’ve done to me, but what they represent. You _know_ we have an image to protect and uphold and you’re always making a bloody _fool_ out of us and our family!” Draco freezes when he realizes just what he said. Aquila feels herself shake.

She had always known she was a disgrace to her family. Draco had been receiving letters from their parents telling him to get her to behave for years now. _Get her to behave, Draco. Keep your promises, Draco. Your mother and I have been clear, Draco. You are in control, you’ve always been our favorite, do not disappoint us, Draco._

The first time she had found out had been a rough night for her. She thought Draco had something to do with it, that he had actively been trying to stop her from being herself all this year. She cried and cried and cried, trying to get as far away from her brother as possible.

“Aquila, for Merlin’s sake, will you _stop—"_

“Shut up!” She balled up her fists near her sides. “You don’t have _anything_ to say to me! How long has father been sending you those?”

“It doesn’t matter. If you listen to me, I can explain everything—”

“I don’t want you to explain anything. I want you to leave me alone.”

“Aquila, you need to _listen._ ” Draco nearly hissed his words through his clenched teeth. He gripped her shoulder tightly with his free hand. “It doesn’t matter what Mum and Dad think. It doesn’t, not one bit. You know why?”

She stayed quiet, trying to stop her trembling lip. Aquila wiped the tears from under her eyes.

“It doesn’t matter what they think because there are people here that _care_ for you. I _care_ for you. And never was I _actually_ going to sit here and control you. Like I said: I admire your ability to somehow always get in trouble. And as much as I don’t agree with your antics, I’m not going to sit here and try to stop you. Because it doesn’t matter. None of it matters. The only person who will control you is yourself.”

“But how do you expect me to be fine with everything when I know my own parents don’t even like me?”

“Fuck them, Quillie. I’m serious. Look at me.” His grip on her shoulder tightened. “Look at me.”

She listened. No one would ever see this version of Draco. No one would ever understand how kind and soft and gentle he could be when he was around people he trusted and loved.

“It doesn’t matter one _bit_ what our asshole of a father thinks of us, understand? Just like you said: we only have each other. And that is all that matters, alright?”

 _Right,_ she had replied. All they had was each other. Well, Draco was making it hard to think that.

Her father had made it clear since day one with every single lecture. But Draco had never said that to her. He had always said it was okay, that he admired her ability to stand up for herself and those around her, that she didn’t have fear. 

The truth is, Aquila did fear a lot of things. She could say no and piss off her father, but she was just as terrified of him as Draco was. He was cold and manipulative and everything Aquila stood against.

The sad truth was that Draco emulated several traits of their father without even realizing it. He played the victim, faked his confidence, and acted like he could control everyone.

He also said things that really, really hurt.

Aquila shoves her brother out of the way and marches back to Hogwarts without another word. Draco calls after her, but she ignores him. He had only grown more mean since coming to this school. How could he say shit like that to her, especially knowing _exactly_ how she felt? He knew words hurt her more than anything else in this world. Stupid Draco, always having to piss her off. Maybe it was best that she and her brother were drifting apart. After all, they hardly spent any time together outside of classes and holidays.

Stupid, stupid Draco.

“Quillie, come on. I’m sorry!”

“I don’t care about your empty apologies,” she spits back without even turning around. His footsteps echo behind her, causing her to quicken her pace. Unfortunately, Draco is a lot faster than her. She rips from his grasp aggressively when he reaches out for her. “I told you I don’t _CARE!”_

He’s quiet. Aquila hardly yelled like that, but it was almost as if five years of holding in her emotions were finally bubbling to the surface. It didn’t help that nearly three separate times Draco had made some stupid comment that pissed her off further.

“I’m sorry,” he tries again, raising his hands up like he thinks she might attack him. To be fair, she’s been thinking about jinxing him this whole time. “I know I’ve said a lot of stupid shit and I haven’t been thinking and I’m sorry—”

“You can tell me you’re sorry a million fucking times, Draco, but I’m really over it.” She turns around so he doesn’t have to see her cry. Far off, in the distance, is the Shrieking Shack. Aquila wonders how hard it would be to hide out in there, away from all her problems. _"_ _Y_ _ou’re_ the one who told me we had to look out for each other. _You’re_ the one who told me we only have each other. But for some reason, this year, all you’ve seemed to do is _push me away._ ”

“That’s not—” He cuts himself off and takes a deep breath. “I want you to be happy Quillie, I really do. I’m not trying to stop you from being happy. It’s just that you are always getting involved in things without thinking and I—”

“And you nothing. You don’t get a say in what I do. Do you think I enjoy seeing you go off and bully people to make yourself feel better? What about all the horrible things you do to Harry, Ron, and Hermione? Or all your stupid talk of muggle-borns?”

His jaw clenches. “They don’t deserve—”

“ _You_ don’t fucking think that! That’s Father putting that into your brain. Truly, has there been a muggle-born student that hasn’t excelled at this school? Hermione is at the top of our class!”

Draco seems to consider this, just briefly. Deep down, he knew Aquila was right, but he was too stubborn to admit that.

“You’ve changed. And not for the better.” Aquila shakes her head. “Are you gonna tell me what’s going on?”

“Nothing is going on,” he lies. “I’m sorry. I’ll try to think before I speak.”

“Only because it’s Christmas, I’m going to forget this happened. I recommend you keep your mouth shut.”

He nods. “I’ll send Mum an owl.”

###

Christmas morning, Aquila and Draco sit in the Great Hall with large plates of cinnamon rolls and scrambled eggs in front of them. Above are twinkling lights and tiny Christmas trees. Aquila's mouth waters thinking about the Christmas pudding and crackers they’ll have tonight. It might only be morning, but she wants the day to be over with. There are only about fifteen students still here, her and Draco included. Most of the professors have left as well; only Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick are still around.

“How’d you sleep?” She asks as she cuts into her cinnamon roll. Draco shrugs.

“Fine. The dormitory is practically empty, so.”

“What are Crabbe and Goyle doing for the holidays?”

He shrugs again. “I don’t know. I didn’t ask.”

“You didn’t ask your own friends what they were doing over break?”

“We don’t have that kind of relationship, Quillie. I don’t need to know every aspect of their boring, mundane lives.” He picks up his fork and begins to push around his eggs. “Besides, chances are Goyle went to Crabbe’s house like they always do.”

“And they never invite you?”

Draco is quiet. Aquila suspects she struck a nerve and backs off, hoping she can distract him with something else. Perhaps she should still be upset about their argument in Hogsmeade a few days prior, but it was Christmas. She wanted Draco to be just as excited as her.

“Well, Luna went home. She and her father are spending the holidays in France so Xenophilius can look for some creature. Luna thinks it’s real, but I think her father just makes all that up.”

“Wouldn’t surprise me. There’s a reason we call her Loony Lovegood.”

Aquila frowns. “Don’t be rude, Draco.”

He shuts up and shoves eggs into his mouth. She wonders why her brother is in such a poor mood.

“Did your exams not go well?”

“They went fine.”

“Then why are you in such a poor mood?”

His fork clatters against his plate. “I’m not.”

“It’s Christmas Day, Draco.”

“Yeah, I’m well fucking aware.” He sighs. “Sorry. I shouldn’t be taking it out on you. I’m just pissed Mum and Dad decided whatever they are off doing is more important than us. I didn’t want to spend more time than necessary in this stupid place.”

“They’re doing all they can. We’ll just have to make the best of it.” To prove her point, Aquila reaches to her side for the silver poorly wrapped package she got for her brother. She wished there was some sort of charm that could make every wrapped present perfect, but alas, there was not. She plops it down on the table and smiles. “Open it!”

Draco doesn’t say anything, but there is a hint of a small smile on his face as he unwraps the silver paper. Inside are silver cufflinks in the shape of a snake. Aquila leans forward on her elbows.

“Gotta make all your nicely tailored suits much fancier.”

“Thanks. That means a lot.” He closes the box and sets it to the side. “I got you something too, but I left it in my room. We can get it after breakfast.”

“I don’t know if you’ll be able to top last year.”

Draco snorts. “Quillie, I got you chocolate. Surely I can do better.”

“Anything you get me will be plenty, surely.” Her smile grows bigger as she becomes eager to cheer her brother up. “We don’t need Mum and Dad to have a good holiday, okay? We can enjoy it ourselves.”

“I admire your positivity.”

“You don’t need to admire anything, Draco.” She touches the top of his hand, causing him to curl it. He begins to twist the ring around his pointer finger. “Just try to enjoy yourself.”

He nods. “Fine.”

###

After Breakfast, Aquila tells Draco to meet her on the seventh floor at noon. She wants them to have a place to celebrate away from the other students. (Finnegan was still around and for some reason, kept wanting to ask what Aquila knew about Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley. He refused to take “I’m not sure” as an answer.)

So, when the two meet in the corridor, Draco has his present, as promised. He looks uncomfortable and still distracted.

“You can take a nap if you need to. We have plenty of time before the Christmas feast tonight.”

“No,” he shakes his head and tucks the package under his arm to fix the sleeves of his sweater, “I said we’d spend the day together, so that’s what we’re going to do. So why are we on the seventh floor?”

“I wanted to show you something.” Aquila beckons with her head toward the blank wall. Her brother seems confused.

“There’s nothing there.”

“Right now. Surely you expect the unexpected by now, especially here of all places.” With a smirk, Aquila skips over to the wall and thinks about what she and Draco would need at this moment. She didn’t want to expose the room they practiced in for their DA sessions, but this would be the safest place for them to talk. When they were alone, Draco tended to spill his secrets without even thinking about it. She takes a step back and closes her eyes, trying to picture exactly the room they needed. Aquila can basically feel Draco breathing down her neck.

“Take a step back, will you?” She asks politely. Draco scoffs.

“I don’t even know what’s going on.”

“Doesn’t mean you need to practically be on top of me, does it?” Aquila rolls her eyes and tries again. When the stones start to shift in the wall, she hears a soft gasp come from her brother beside her. She opens her eyes and admires the intricate, rustic details of the doors as they appear in the wall.

“How did you find this?” He can barely be heard, but Aquila understands his amazement. She felt the same way the first time she found it.

“As I said, it appears to those who need it most. Now come on.” She takes her brother’s hand and pulls him to the door, opening it up so he can pass by first. Aquila is relieved to see the room looks nothing like the one used for their secret lessons; instead, it’s smaller and quaint, complete with a fireplace, a Christmas tree in the corner, and adorned with silver and gold. Draco immediately notices the training dummy resting against the stone wall as Aquila shuts the door.

“Bit odd to have this in here, don’t you think?”

She feels herself blush. That was obviously there because she was thinking of Dumbledore’s Army and her wish that Draco would be impartial if she told him. After all, they used to love sneaking away to practice spells when they were younger.

“I guess I was just thinking about the old days when we used to practice in the training grounds.”

He chuckles. “Right. Preparing for duels and such. Of which I lost nearly every time.”

“You just get distracted easily. Doesn’t mean you’re bad at dueling.” With a smile, Aquila sits down on the loveseat and sticks her hands out to feel the warmth of the flames. Draco joins her, looking a bit lost as he sets her gift between them.

“Can I open it?” She gestures to her present, causing Draco to jump a little. He nods and pushes it toward her.

“It’s nothing special,” he replies, a soft blush rising to his cheeks, “you know, just something I found in London over the summer, but I thought you’d like it.”

Aquila unwraps the package, noting how much better her brother is at wrapping, (typical), and pulls the lid off the small box. Inside is a necklace with a small, eagle charm. Draco enchanted it so it flutters around in the box. She feels herself swell with glee.

“Draco, this is beautiful.”

He shrugs nonchalantly. “Better than chocolate, surely.”

“You know I’ll cherish anything you get me.” With another soft smile, Aquila pulls the necklace out and clasps it around her neck, looking at it proudly. “I love it.”

“That’s good to hear.” He turns back toward the flames. Aquila suddenly feels like her brother isn’t being completely honest with her.

“Draco, I know you’re upset about Mum and Dad not wanting us home this year, but is there something else going on?”

He sighs, thinking that this is as good of a time as any. Besides, she was already suspicious. “I’m just tired, Quillie. And I know I should have told you this earlier, but I couldn’t, for some reason.” He shifts in his seat, letting his body slump down the loveseat. His hands rest on his stomach. “I feel... well, I don’t know how I feel. I think I just feel... done.”

“Done in the sense of...” She trails off, pulling her wand from her pocket to place it to her neck and stick her tongue out of her mouth. Draco glares at her.

“You make it so hard to be serious with you sometimes.”

“Sorry. Really. Was just trying to make light of the situation.” She tucks her wand away and apologizes a few more times. After a few seconds of silence, Draco gives in.

“You know I would never tell this to anyone else. And I will kill you if you tell _anyone._ ” He gives her a threatening look, but it comes across as kind of silly to Aquila who knows Draco in and out. He was so dramatic sometimes. Okay, _all_ the time.

“Understood.”

He’s still hesitant. Aquila doesn’t blame him. She knew he had a hard time being vulnerable with people even inside his family. It was sad he felt he couldn’t show weakness to those closest to him. She blamed their father for that, always telling Draco that any vulnerable emotion was a sign of weakness. That really pissed her off.

“Draco, when have I ever gone around telling everyone about your feelings? I know better than anyone how you were raised, how _we_ were raised. Just tell me. I’m worried about you.”

He sighs. “I’m so scared.”

“Of what?”

“Of a lot of things. But if You-Know-Who is back, then you can be certain that our father is parading around with him. And soon... you and I will be involved too.”

“I thought you wanted that.”

“I thought I did, but I’ve been thinking about it, ever since Cedric came back dead last year. I don’t want people to die, Aquila. I don’t want to die, or you to die, or even for our parents to die—”

“Why do you think people will die?” She knows why. Voldemort was the bringer of death.

“Come on. You know why.” He looks at her sternly. “With our father gone all the time I know what’s going to happen. I’ve been having nightmares. It’s like You-Know-Who is in my head, constantly toying with my emotions, making me feel so _angry._ I’m sick of it.” For a second it looks like he might cry. “That’s what I mean by I’m so tired. I feel so weak, so pointless, like there’s no point in being around anymore or keep doing what I’m doing.”

“You joined the inquisitorial squad for extra credit. You’re doing good in your classes. I mean, you’re even a prefect. What are you on about then?”

“Just... my social ability, I suppose. I keep pushing academically because you know how Dad will act if he even knows we’re straying away.”

“You’re still scared of him, aren’t you?”

Draco nods. “Bloody terrified. He’s made me feel so small my whole life.”

“He manipulates you and me. I can get over it, but you haven’t learned how to do that.”

“I suppose not.” He rubs at his face. Aquila had noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the greying of his skin, but she never said anything. She thought it was the stress of final exams and the looming stress of their upcoming O.W.L.S. This really had been taking a toll on him.

“I have an idea. You know about Legilimency, don’t you?”

“Obviously.”

“No practice with it, I’m guessing.”

He seems shocked. “Do _you_ have experience with it?”

“That I do. You're not the only one haunted by their dreams.” With a tight smile, Aquila pulls her wand back out. She knows this will anger her brother quite a bit. “Sorry in advance.”

“Huh?”

She thrusts her wand forward. _“Legilimens!”_

Immediately she is taken into Draco’s memories. She sees him sobbing into his pillows at night, sees him gripping the bathroom sink as he tries to overcome his panic attacks. She sees the way their father’s words affect him when he lays awake at night. She sees how desperately Draco wishes to be liked by his peers and how devastated it made him when the most popular boy in school shut him down.

And she sees Lord Voldemort. Draco might be more afraid of the Dark Lord now than their father. The darkness, the sadness, the horrors, haunt every unconscious moment, and sometimes even waking moments, hovering in the back of his mind. No matter what, Voldemort was there. She could feel his pain, his fear, his needs and wants. It takes Aquila a lot to pull herself out of Draco’s mind and into the real world.

Draco is drenched in sweat when she returns. He is furious, his eyes twitching and his lips curling into a snarl.

“How _dare_ you—”

“I’m trying to help you. If you can learn to block the bad memories, you won’t feel as sick, or tired—”

“You could have _asked_ me,” he practically hisses, standing up to tower over her. Her brother’s height had never bothered her until right now. She hadn’t seen him this angry at her in a long, long time. Aquila even takes a step back, just in case.

“If I would have asked, you would have been prepared. I care about you, you know that. I’m just trying to help.”

With a deep, regret-filled sigh, Draco sits back down and runs his hands through his silver hair. He takes a moment to pull his sweater off, leaving him in a grey tee. “Okay. I’m sorry. You know I don’t like... I don’t like to be vulnerable.”

Aquila joins her brother back on the love seat. “I know. But it’s just me, right? No one else. And I’m not going to tell anyone.”

He takes a moment, thinking hard about it. Finally, after comparing the pros and cons, he nods his head. “Fine. Let’s try again.”

“Okay. You need to remember to clear your mind. Leaving it as a blank slate makes you less vulnerable to skilled Legilimens like Voldemort and—”

“ _Don’t_ say his name.” Draco raises a hand, shaking his head. His hair is getting really long. When he sees Aquila’s annoyance, he throws in a hurried “please,” after.

“Fine.” She quirks up an eyebrow. “It makes you less vulnerable to skilled Legilimens like the Dark Lord.”

“Okay. Yeah.” He closes his eyes and leans back against the velvet plush of the loveseat.

“Clear your mind. Think of nothing. You cannot wallow in your disappointment or grief right now. Got it?”

Draco cracks an eye open to glare at her before he nods his head and returns to his relaxed stance. “Got it.”

“Okay. Here we go.” Aquila takes a deep breath in through her nose and out through her mouth. She raises her wand at her brother. _“Legilimens!”_

This time, she’s taken back to a conversation Draco had with their father just this past summer. He sits in Lucius’s office, his hands fidgeting in his lap, trying to look everywhere but his father.

“I am disappointed in you, son.”

Draco keeps his head down and stays silent. Aquila doesn’t remember where she was during this. She was most likely locked in her bedroom, reading under the sheer canopy of her four-corner post bed.

Lucius grabs Draco’s chin, forcing him to look right into his cold, dead eyes. “You were supposed to blend in. After the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, you did no such thing. Handing out buttons? What were you thinking?”

“I was just—”

“I don’t want to hear any excuses. You are pitiful, Draco.” Their father lets Draco go and paces, leaning heavily on his cane. He had injured himself after the events of restoring Voldemort to power. Of course, neither Aquila nor Draco knew this. They just thought he had injured himself while at the Ministry for work.

She can feel Draco’s fear. He never wanted to disappoint his father, having not only great respect for the man but a determination to prove he was better than Lucius thought. Somehow, Draco was never good enough.

And so he kept his head down.

“I told you this was going to happen. Diggory was an unfortunate casualty. Still, you mock and belittle and make a fool of yourself, of the Malfoy name.”

“I didn’t mean—”

Lucius slams his cane down on the desk, causing Draco to jump. There is a burning in his throat and a need to cry. He’s frustrated.

“I told you I didn’t want to hear your excuses, _Draco."_

He swallows nervously. “Yes, father.”

“And, on top of that, you have been neglecting your duties as the older brother. I told you to get a _hold_ of your sister. She’s even more of a disappointment than you. At least my words get through that thick skull of yours.”

He bites his tongue. There were a lot of things he wanted to say to his father, starting with defending his sister. He was older by six minutes. That shouldn’t have meant anything. 

He often thought about the treatment of him and his sister. She might have been highly disliked, but she never endured the brunt of their father’s wrath. Perhaps it was because Draco was a boy and could never live up to the standards of what his father determined a “man” to be.

Draco was not a “rough and tumble” kind of boy. He was dramatic, sort of flamboyant, and kind of a dick. All things his father disapproved of.

“I will expect you to be better in this upcoming school year. It’s a relief your mother and I did not send you to Durmstrang. Hogwarts is plenty enough for you and your sister.”

“Father—”

Lucius’s hand makes contact with Draco’s cheek. His large ring cuts into Draco’s skin, causing droplets of blood to rise to the surface. He slowly raises a shaky hand to his cheek to wipe the blood away.

As soon as he is excused, Draco races to his room and bursts into tears.

When Aquila pulls out of his mind, her brother is drenched in more sweat and there are tears racing down his cheeks. He pulls himself off the loveseat, his entire body shivering, as he gathers his sweater and his wand.

“Draco, I—”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” With one more look, Draco is gone.


	4. The Burrow

She spends a good hour back in her dormitory, thinking of her brother. As much as they knew about each other, she was still surprised when she learned just how traumatized Draco was. She hadn’t known about their private meetings. Lucius didn’t speak to her like that. She knew Draco was expected to be in charge. Perhaps that meant he took the brunt of the abuse, too.

Her thoughts are interrupted by a small barn owl with a letter. She smiles, gives him a pat and a sickle, and sends him on his way. She wonders who the letter is from. Normally her parents send Draco the letters and expect him to pass the messages on, so she doesn’t think it’s from them. There isn’t even a seal, so she unfolds the parchment.

_Come down to the Great Hall._

_—G.W._

A warmth settles over Aquila’s body as she jumps out of bed and scatters to put on shoes. She grabs a sweater, tucks her wand into the back pocket of her jeans, and runs off, unable to stop the smile from growing on her face. This was exactly what she needed, especially after what happened with Draco. She needed to be around someone who wasn’t burdened with “Malfoy” Death Eater issues.

Hardly anyone is in The Great Hall when she gets there, as the feast isn’t for another couple of hours. But, sitting at the Gryffindor table, is Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny. Grinning, Aquila runs toward them, allowing George to sweep her into a giant hug. He kisses her, his cheeks as red as his hair.

“Alright lovebirds, my turn.” Fred is smiling just as big as everyone else as he too hugs Aquila, ruffling her hair. Ginny gives her a side hug and then the three introduce her to their mother.

“Mum, this is Aquila Malfoy.”

She smiles and pulls Aquila into a tight hug. “I’ve heard so much about you dear! It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Mrs. Weasley. It’s such a surprise to have you all here!” After their hug, Aquila sits down next to George, who throws an arm around her shoulders. He pulls her close.

“We knew you’d be here alone and wanted to give you some company,” he explains.

“Where’s Ron?”

“At home with Harry. He usually joins us for Christmas,” Fred continues. Ginny nods.

“We thought we’d give them alone time.” She wiggles her eyebrows and squeals when Mrs. Weasley smacks her arm. “Sorry, Mum, but you know they need it.”

“Anyways, I have presents.” Mrs. Weasley turns to her bag placed delicately on the tabletop and pulls out two packages wrapped in twine. She passes them over to Aquila, who feels that settling warmth spread throughout the rest of her body, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She wishes she could be at the Burrow right now. They probably didn’t have to deal with nightmares or the fear that their parents didn’t truly love them.

“You didn’t have to, Mrs. Weasley. I’m sure Mum and Dad would have sent us something eventually, and Draco—”

“Well we can’t wait on an ‘eventually,’ can we dear?” Mrs. Weasley gives one of the brown packages a hefty pat. “Where is that brother of yours?”

“Last I checked, he was asleep. I can wake him if you’d like, but I don’t think he’ll react... well to all of this.”

“I _know_ he won’t react well. He’s a foul git, that one,” mutters Ginny, causing George to press a finger to his lips and shush her. She shrugs. “Am I wrong?” 

“You really shouldn’t say those kinds of things about people’s family, especially when Aquila is sitting right there!” Fred exclaims. Aquila has never seen the twins so defensive of her and her family. Then again, they usually were making jokes, not being at all serious.

“Honestly Ginny, what am I going to do with you?” Mrs. Weasley shakes her head and sends her daughter a glare. Ginny murmurs an apology and looks away.

“It’s really okay, Mrs. Weasley. Draco isn’t exactly the most pleasurable to be around.”

“Still, we will keep our grievances to a minimum. Now open that gift. Any girlfriend of my boys is a daughter of mine.”

That warms Aquila’s heart. With her right hand entangled tightly with George’s, she undoes the twine and tears open the paper. Inside is a dark, navy blue jumper with a silver A stitched into it. Her heart swells slightly as she thinks about how long it would have taken Mrs. Weasley to make something like this. Her mother never bothered with silly, muggle activities like sewing. The whole point of being a wizard was using magic for their advantage. Aquila had never really understood; sometimes she thought using magic for everything made them lazy.

“This is beautiful, Mrs. Weasley. Truly. I’ve never had anything handmade for me.” It was then Aquila realized that her thanks could have been taken poorly. She knew the Weasley’s were notoriously poor and were often made fun of for the abundance of hand-me-downs they had to endure. Aquila never had to borrow or use anything from anyone. Everything she obtained was brand new, expensive, and lavish. Only the best for the Malfoy children, after all.

Fortunately, Mrs. Weasley doesn’t take it that way. She laughs with glee and pulls Aquila into another tight hug. “I’m so glad. George wasn’t sure about the colour but I thought you’d adore it. I’m so glad I was right!”

“It’s a shame you haven’t owned one of Mum’s jumpers until now,” Fred teases, causing Aquila to giggle.

“It really is. I will wear it every day.” To prove her point, she slides the jumper over her head, smoothing down her hair once it’s over her torso. She beams proudly, finally feeling like she’s a part of the Weasley family.

“That other one is for your brother. Whether or not he will wear it is another story, but I didn’t want him to think we had forgotten about him,” explains Mrs. Weasley. Aquila nods.

“He’ll pretend he doesn’t, but he really will. He gets all sentimental about small things. I think Draco might be a hoarder, honestly.”

“I can’t believe we haven’t asked you about Draco’s secrets,” Ginny goes on, frustrating her brothers and mother, but seems blissfully unaware. “I should really be getting the dirt on him for the next time he calls Hermione a horrendous word.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve been eager to call him out on that.”

“It’s a bloody mystery how you’re a Malfoy, Aquila,” Fred goes on, waving his hands about, “you’re one of the nicest people I’ve ever met.”

“It’s a mystery to me, too.” She grins, causing the group to giggle. They continue conversing for a few more minutes. Aquila asks if they plan to stay for the feast, to which Mrs. Weasley explains they have dinner prepared at home. They apparated here; Fred and George are old enough to use magic now (Aquila scolded them for not sharing with her when their birthday was. “It’s been three years, you _oafs!”_ George reminded her that Aquila had never asked) and Mrs. Weasley had permission to take Ginny with her. Mrs. Weasley reminded her that she would be welcome to join them.

“I really appreciate that, but I really shouldn’t leave Draco alone. His brooding, you know, only gets worse when he’s alone.”

Almost like he heard his name, Draco entered the Great Hall, his hair a mess as he had just woken from a nap. Normally Draco wouldn’t be caught dead looking as unkempt as he did, but he didn’t expect anyone to be in the Hall; he had come looking for food after the elves kicked him out of the kitchen. (He had called them some poor words and honestly deserved it.)

Aquila calls for him, causing his sour mood to grow even worse. He scoffs at the sight of his sister with the Weasleys and turns his nose up, eager to leave the hall. She excuses herself from the table, package in hand, and chases after him, continuing to call his name.

“Draco! Hey!”

“Why are _they_ here?” He growls, looking at her menacingly. Aquila freezes, feeling that warm feeling sink. She knew that his anger was not all directed at her, that Draco was projecting, still upset about what happened in the Room of Requirement and that their parents abandoned them this holiday to help the Dark Lord.

“I didn’t know they’d be coming. George sent an owl for me to come downstairs and they were there with presents; this one's for you, see?” She shakes the package gently, causing Draco to scoff.

“I thought you were done with that Weasley boy. I thought I told you to _stay away_ —”

“And _why_ would I listen to you? You're a real arsehole sometimes, you know that? Just because you can’t find love doesn’t mean—”

“I can’t find love? _I can’t find love?_ ” His fists clench at his sides. “Are you telling me you _love_ that disgusting, muggle-loving—”

“You shut your mouth right now, _Draco._ ” She says her brother’s name like it’s a curse on her tongue. She was tired of her brother’s prejudiced beliefs he had lifted from their father. For a boy so terrified of his guardian, he sure adopted many of his viewpoints. “He’s a kind boy. That whole family is kind. Just because they don’t share your terrible, prejudiced belief that magic belongs in incest-bred families does not mean he’s disgusting.”

“They would never be able to care for you.”

“I’m not marrying the boy. Jesus.” She clenches the package in her hands, wrinkling the wrapping paper. Draco doesn’t deserve this. He doesn’t deserve the love and warmth of the Weasley family. “Do you have to be so cynical about _everything?_ ”

“You know I’ve never approved of your friends. Longbottom and mudblood Granger—”

“Don’t _say that!"_ Aquila grows angrier. She’s fuming; her heart beats quickly and her cheeks feel warm. This is not the warmth she felt in the Great Hall; no, this is the warmth of rath and fury. She wants to punch her brother in the face. “You are such a coward! I’m so sick of your constant need to belittle everything I do. You claim you’re looking out for me but you always make me feel like _shit._ I’d rather be spending the holidays with people who actually love me.”

“Maybe you should then,” he sneers. Aquila bites her tongue to avoid shouting more profanities at Draco.

With a scoff, she throws the package at his feet. “Merry Christmas, you prat.” Aquila doesn’t give her brother the chance to get in the last word and pushes past him to climb the stairs to the Ravenclaw Tower. She hurriedly packs her bag, pushing in jumpers, trousers, and a couple of pairs of pyjama bottoms. Tears rush down her face. Draco was growing angrier with every passing day. He hadn’t been lying when he told her earlier in the Room of Requirement. Deep down, she knew he _thought_ he was doing her a service. She also knew, deep down, Draco knew he was wrong. He was growing angrier and the mask he put on every morning was becoming a larger part of his daily routine. Aquila hated it. This wasn’t the Draco she knew, the one that would patch her cuts and scratches with plasters and keep her distracted when there were Death Eaters in the study. This Draco was fueled by fear and anger and his need to be the best.

After grabbing her toothbrush from the toilets, Aquila marches back down to the Great Hall. She notes that both Draco and Mrs. Weasley’s gift are gone, meaning her theory about Draco actually enjoying it was bound to be true. She pictured him sitting in the Slytherin common room, lashing out at a couple of first-years looking to warmth themselves by the green flames, opening the package with piqued interest.

“Is Draco okay?” Asks George. Aquila shakes her head.

“I’ve decided I’ll be joining you for Christmas after all. Is that alright?”

“Of course, my dear. We always have room for one more.” That beautiful, lopsided smile is still on Mrs. Weasley’s face as she collects her things and shrugs her bag over her shoulder. She looks at Fred. “George, dear, you can make sure she gets back to the burrow alright?”

“I’m Fred,” says Fred, shaking his head. “You’d think after seventeen years—”

“Oh!” She knocks her fist against her forehead lightly and groans. “Sorry, Fred. Well, both of you, get our guest back safely, and show her to Ginny’s room.”

“I’ve never had a sleepover before,” Ginny exclaims, looking at the twinkling stars on the ceiling of the Great Hall, “Ron always has Harry over, and I suppose Hermione slept on the floor in my room once, but it was never of like, my _own_ accord—”

“Ginny, dear, this really can wait until after we get home. I left your father in charge of the potatoes and I’m terrified he’s over mashing them as we speak. We really should be going.”

“Fred and I will get her back safe and sound, Mum. Nothing to worry about.”

“I worry when the two of you appear around the house as silent as thesterals. I swear you boys give me grey hair...” She trails off, still muttering as she and Ginny leave the castle. You couldn’t apparate on school grounds; everyone knew that.

And so Fred and George walk with her toward the Hogsmeade train station until they can apparate as well. George insisted on taking her bag, so it’s strung over his shoulder and is quite the treat to see him strutting around with a black studded pack. He holds her hand tightly and gives it a couple of squeezes just to let her know he’s still here.

“Alright?” Asks Fred, poking his head past George. Aquila nods. She wonders if they noticed her red-rimmed eyes.

“Draco was just being a prat, that’s all. Nothing unusual.” Except it was unusual. It was terribly unusual and she hated it.

“Well, you’re in for a treat. Mum’s cooking is phenomenal. What does your family normally do for the holidays?” George makes idle conversation, which Aquila appreciates. She didn’t want to think about Draco right now.

“We’ve always had a schedule. Presents in the morning, brunch at eleven, dinner at five. Our meals were always made by the house elves. Father would complain about work and the terrible job of our house elves and then Mum would spend a good fifteen minutes calming him down. When we were younger, Draco and I would always get to go into town. I remember the first time we visited London; it’s so beautiful, really. Now we normally just sit in our rooms until we’re called. And this year, well, things were a bit different. Mum and Dad didn’t send us anything this year, I reckon they’re too busy with...” She trails off, remembering that it wasn’t common knowledge that her father was a supporter of Voldermort, nor was it normal for a child such as her to know so much about dark magic. “Work. Father is on a business trip for work. So Draco and I opened the presents we got for each other and spent most of the day just... talking. Then he went for a nap and I did some light reading.”

“Now, when you say light reading, do you mean for fun or Hermione type reading?”

“I don’t think I could read as much as Hermione even if I was given a millennium.”

“Right answer, that one.” The three of them laugh loudly as they finally leave the grounds. Fred tells Aquila to take his hand and linked together, they apparate into white smoke. Her stomach wobbles when they land back on solid ground, a towering, mess of a building in the distance. They have to push past brush and grain to get to the main pathway, where George once again takes her hand.

“Are you feeling okay?” He whispers. “Apparating can be rough when it’s done the first time.”

“I’ll be alright,” she comforts him, flashing a smile. Aquila pulls her hat further down her ears and tries to keep up with the twin’s long strides. She was nearly a foot shorter than both of them and was beginning to believe they were trying to see how quickly she could drag behind. It was even worse with George holding her hand. Not that she didn’t like it, but it made her feel like she was having to run a race just to keep up with him.

Truthfully, it wasn’t her first time apparating. Although he wasn’t supposed to, Lucius had brought his children with him through apparition to a number of things when they were younger. It had been some time, though, as he had learned portkeys and the floo network did the job without getting him in trouble. Lucius Malfoy needed to be on the down-low after his run-ins with the law.

She reckoned it still made her just as sick.

The burrow is a mismatch of rooms stitched together like a homemade quilt. In a strange way, it reminded her of Diagon Alley with the architecture’s sharp and twisted turns. The living room is small and angular, leading right to the kitchen where a long table is pressed against the back wall. Mrs. Weasley is currently scolding her husband about over-mashing the potatoes.

“You have practically ruined Christmas, Arthur!” She shrieks, causing the man to curl in on himself. He shakes his head.

“It was only by a couple of minutes my love, I promise it’s just as fine—”

“I’m going to have to start from scratch and that’ll push dinner back by half an hour.” She turns around to find Aquila still in between the twins, looking around in wonder. She notices the long, winding stairs in the middle of the house and wonders how many floors it’ll take before she gets to Ginny’s room. “Oh, hello dear. I’m glad Fred and George got you back safe and sound. Dinner will be pushed back by just a few minutes; I’m going to try and salvage Arthur’s mess—”

“Hello, by the way!” The balding man smiles and waves eagerly. Aquila notices that his face is covered in cuts and scrapes but she decides maybe it’s best not to worry about it. He did work for the ministry. Her own father had returned home with injuries several times. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Only good things, I hope? I am a Malfoy, after all.” She grins sheepishly, hoping her joke won’t go over Mr. Weasley’s head. He seems entertained by it.

“Oh, rubbish. Fred and George have made it clear how wonderful you are. I hope you do enjoy yourself.”

“I’m sure I will, Mr. Weasley. Thank you both for having me here.”

“Of course, dear. Now all of you, out! I need to get to work.” She shoos the three out of her workspace and back into the living room, where George begins to pull her up the staircase. Fred trails behind, showing small signs of his annoyance that his brother seems to be forgetting about him for a girl, of all people. That wasn’t to say Fred didn’t like Aquila or wasn’t happy that his brother found someone he liked enough to date (Fred himself was currently dating Angelina Johnson, but she went home for the holidays and wasn’t currently stealing Fred’s attention away from famous Weasley twin antics), he was mostly just annoyed he’d have to entertain himself for once.

“Ginny’s room is right up here; hopefully she’s got a mattress laid out for you and a place to put your bag. Harry is here too with Ron but they’re in the attic and shouldn’t bother you too much. I’ll let you have some time to settle.” He turns on his heel to join Fred across the hall, but something crosses his mind and he turns back. “Oh, I forgot to mention. We are supposed to be meeting with the Order tomorrow at Grimmauld place for another Christmas dinner. There will be Christmas crackers and all the biscuits you can eat, but I understand if you’d be uncomfortable meeting a lot of new people—”

“The Order?” Her face is scrunched up in confusion. George backtracks.

“The Order of the Phoenix? It was created by Dumbledore many years ago but just recently got rebanded with You-Know-Who’s return. They’re around to protect muggles and wizards from him and the Death Eaters. Real nice people. They’ll definitely take a liking to you.”

“I think you might be raising everyone’s expectations of me, George.” She sighs, causing the redhead to frown. He takes a step toward her and tilts his head.

“Whaddya mean?”

“You know not many people like me, or bother to get to know me, for obvious reasons—”

“And that’s why I tell everyone how amazing you are! Aquila, I want people to get to know the _real_ you, not just what they’ve heard about you.”

She smiles softly. “That’s kind of you to say.”

“I mean it. Anyway, I’m right across the hall if you need anything.” With one last smile, George disappears into the room, the sound of Fred’s yelling echoing throughout the burrow. Aquila enters Ginny’s room, where she’s sitting on her bed reading one of Gilderoy Lockhart’s old books.

“I didn’t take you as a Lockhart fan.”

She scoffs. “I’m not. I just found one of Hermione’s books. She leaves more books here than she does clothes. Honestly, I’m worried about her.” Ginny snaps the book shut and tosses it to the side, standing up to point to the mattress on the other side of her bed with a blanket draped across. It certainly wasn’t the lavish and luxury Aquila was used to, but she was excited to finally try out a normal life. “Here’s where you’ll be sleeping; I hope it’s okay.”

Ginny looks embarrassed, but Aquila assures her it’s fine. “It’s perfect, Ginny. I appreciate your family’s hospitality. I know you haven’t exactly trusted me and I want to let you know I’m grateful.”

“It was never that I didn’t trust you, Aquila. You’ve been so kind since the day Luna introduced us. It was mostly just the fear of your brother, or your family, ruining everything we’ve worked for. We’ve put a target on our back by supporting Harry. None of us are bothered because we care for him, but you can never be too safe. I like that you’re dating George. Ron and I were beginning to think he might graduate without kissing a single girl.”

“From what I’ve heard, you’ve got a bit of a crush yourself, don’t you?” Aquila grins, causing Ginny to blush.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“On Harry, right? I don’t blame you. He’s quite adorable. I think the awkwardness works for him.”

The girls both giggle as they continue talking about boys. Ginny admits to liking Harry but says she’s not sure if it would work with her brother being Harry’s best mate.

“Ron is overprotective. He once pushed over Colin Creevy for asking me to take a photo. I don’t want to begin to imagine what he’d do if I told him I liked Harry.”

“Do you think Harry likes you?”

She shrugs. “Maybe. I see him staring sometimes. But you know, he’s been with Cho Chang, and rumour has it they kissed under the mistletoe our last DA session...” Ginny trails off, an expression of envy spreading upon her face. “Harry is free to do what he wants I suppose. I’ve started speaking with Dean Thomas anyway. Besides, Chang is a horrid Quidditch player.”

“You’re not wrong. She lost us the game last year because she can’t catch a quaffle to save her life. I have no idea how she made the team.” Aquila rolls her eyes. After her father forbade her from being on the Ravenclaw team, she had been forced to retire. That was Draco’s place, not hers.

No one knew why, not even Ginny. Aquila could tell she wanted to ask, but she stays quiet. “You’re an amazing player, Ginny.”

“Thank you. You aren't bad yourself. Lest we forget how you helped the Gryffindor team in your third year. If it hadn’t been for those dementors, they would have won the cup.”

“Any excuse to beat Slytherin is one I’ll take.”

They sit in silence for a few seconds. Ginny has several questions but she’s holding off. That was so unlike Ginny who was known for being blunt and intrusive. Aquila almost wishes she would be asking questions right now. It’d be better than silence.

“I like your necklace.”

Aquila takes the flittering bird charm in her fingers and forces a smile. “Draco got it for me for Christmas.” She wonders what Draco is doing right now. Surely he wouldn’t go to the feast by himself. Perhaps he fixed himself a plate and went back to the common room to eat. She imagines he’s probably still distraught and struggling not to cry. The thought makes her heart hurt. Maybe she shouldn’t have left.

But Draco was being a real git and she didn’t want to be around someone like that on Christmas. Maybe tomorrow she’d send an owl asking how he was.

“I’m sorry he treats all of you so poorly. I wish I could stop him, but he seems set on ruining the lives of those not like him.”

“You don’t need to apologize for how he acts. You put him in his place plenty. I do the same thing when Ron is off acting like a moron.” She rolls her eyes. “Brothers.”

“Brothers,” agrees Aquila. She still feels guilty, but she’s trying to ignore it.

###

Dinner is wonderful. Just like Fred and George said, Mrs. Weasley’s cooking is immaculate and Aquila eats until she feels she might burst at the seams. They pull their crackers and celebrate the holiday up until the clock strikes twelve. It is a peculiar clock too, that knows all the movements and locations of each Weasley. Aquila thinks it’s cute. She wishes her parents cared enough to know her and Draco’s whereabouts. Although she suspects it would make it a lot harder to sneak around.

The only uneasy presence is Harry and Ron on the other side of the table, staring at her. She can tell they are only doing it when they think she isn’t watching, most likely trying to make sure she isn’t going to do anything to harm the others. Aquila thought after all their DA sessions they’d be over this. She wished Hermione was around to stop their stupid antics.

After dinner, she helps Mrs. Weasley clean up. Fred and George are in the living room speaking with their father about their newest creations and the success of their coined “puking pastilles.” Mr. Weasley seems amazed and very entertained, but after one daunting look from Mum, the conversation diminishes. Ginny is back up in her room and slowly Fred and George disappear too. Aquila thinks it’s cute that everyone is wearing one of Mrs. Weasley’s sweaters, their first initial proudly displayed on their chest. Even Harry has one. He’s been acting civil around the other Weasley’s but she’s a bit nervous to be alone with him.

“We really are glad you’re here, Aquila.” Mrs. Weasley’s words surprise Aquila, as the stout woman had been aimlessly humming the whole time they cleaned up. “George has shared some things with me about your life — I hope it’s okay, he meant no harm — and I just want you to know you’re always welcome here. Whether it’d be you need a safe place to stay or you’re simply here to visit.”

“I really appreciate that, Mrs. Weasley.”

She shuts the tap off and wipes her wet hands on a tea towel. “You know just as well as we do that You-Know-Who has returned. If you ever don’t feel safe in your own home, don’t hesitate to reach out to Fred or George. Those boys will drop everything to come and get you.”

“I know.” Aquila smiles. “I’d have to make up some excuse, lie about where I was going. You know my parents—”

Mrs. Weasley cuts across. “I know, dear. We haven’t gotten along with the Malfoy’s far before you and Draco were born. I just hope I make it clear that it doesn’t matter. You are kind and that means you had to work hard against your parents' wishes to become the young lady you are today. I know people say horrible words to you and about you, but they shouldn’t. You are perhaps one of the strongest witches out there.”

Aquila finds herself blushing. She had never thought about it that way, but it was true. What her parents told her used to make sense until she arrived at Hogwarts and realized that was never the case. Even Draco, in his own, weird way, realized early on that some of the ideals they were taught were wrong. Whenever Mum and Dad weren’t around, Draco was kind to the house elves. After all, they were some of the twin's earliest friends.

“Thank you.”

“Alright. Go wash up. George can show you to the washroom. We’ll be up bright and early tomorrow to head into London.”

With a nod, Aquila obliges and heads toward the living room. She hears Mrs. Weasley turn the tap back on to finish up a couple more dishes and finds it weird she doesn’t use an enchantment charm to complete that for her. Maybe it was because she had learned the value of hard work, unlike the Malfoy’s who had their elves do everything for them.

Aquila stops, hidden behind the half wall blocking the staircase when she hears Harry and Ron whispering to each other in the living room. She can’t see them but can hear the exasperation in their voices. If they were so worried about being caught, why not have this conversation in Ron’s bedroom?

“I just wish they had told me she’d be coming back. Going to visit her at Hogwarts is one thing, but I didn’t expect her to show up on our doorstep.”

“I reckon you should at least be glad she didn’t bring Malfoy with her.”

Ron snorts. “As if Malfoy would step foot on my doorstep. He and his constant poor jokes. What a git.” He pauses. “She’s talented in defensive spells and is probably just as smart as Hermione, but she’s a _Malfoy._ I don’t understand why George can’t get that through his thick skull.”

“To be fair, she’s done her part in not telling anyone. Maybe we’ve been too hard on her. After all, I wouldn’t want to be a Malfoy. I think I pity her.”

Aquila feels her fists curl at her sides. She had been taught from a young age that pity was not a good emotion to feel or have directed toward you. How many times had Lucius called her and her brother pitiful? How many times had she looked at those less fortunate than her and had to repress the thought that she felt pity for them?

“Maybe she’s kind and maybe she’s going out of her way to prove she isn’t Draco, but I don’t know if I can ever fully trust her. My Mum really went out of her way to knit that stupid prat a sweater, knowing fully well he will never wear it. What a waste of time and money. I hope he’s enjoying his cold holidays in the dungeons.”

“Perhaps it’s a good thing Aquila is here, then. I know I wouldn’t want to spend my time off with _Draco Malfoy_ of all people.”

“I suppose it is a good thing she’s so nice. I hope it makes him feel like rubbish.” The boys laugh. “I do wish she wasn’t about to come with us to London tomorrow. You know she’s related to Sirius, don’t you?”

“I didn’t know that, actually. Is she really?”

As Ron explains the Black family tree to Harry, Aquila finds her eyes filling with tears. She knew the boys didn’t want her around, but it still hurt to hear them say it. On top of that, she was expected to sit at dinner with Sirius Black, a known murderer. Perhaps she shouldn’t have cared, because most of her extended family members were murderers, but she wasn’t expected to look them in the eyes. Aquila suddenly feels like she made a mistake coming here. She misses her brother. How he acted earlier was unusual, and he was bound to apologize if she extended an olive branch. Draco wouldn’t be sitting here talking about how horrible she was. Aquila didn’t know these people, didn’t know this house. Her chest heaves with every breath. _I shouldn’t have come here._

When she stumbles forward to grasp the railing of the staircase, Harry and Ron stare at her. Aquila’s tears have started to fall and she ignores their worried looks to climb the stairs. They aren’t worried about her, but rather that she heard them gossiping about her. In fact, their faint “Do you reckon she heard us?” “She was crying, wasn’t she?” can be heard faintly as she continues up to Ginny’s room. Except Aquila doesn’t head there; she knocks on the twin’s bedroom door and practically collapses into George’s arms. He doesn’t ask what’s wrong, but comforts her, stroking her platinum blonde hair and holding her hand to calm her down. Fred kneels down in front of the couple, his face twisted in worry.

“It was Ron, wasn’t it? I’ll kill him for you if you want—”

“ _We’ll_ kill him,” corrects George, looking more angry than worried. Aquila wipes her nose on her sweater sleeve and shakes her head.

“It’s okay, really. I should be used to cruel words. It just sucks to hear it.” The boys look at each other; Fred scurries across the room to pull out a handful of sweets from a bright orange box marked with a red “W.”

“Say the word and I’ll have Ron draped over the toilet all night.”

“Both of you know Ron and Harry don’t particularly care for me.”

“I told the blubbering idiot to deal. He has no reason _not_ to care for you.” George tucks a strand of Aquila’s hair behind her ear. “Fred and I have been dying to try out our new product anyway, so if Ron and Harry need to be our unsuspecting victims, so be it.”

“Maybe I’m overreacting.”

“Hardly. Fred once burned a hole in Ron’s tongue with an acid pop because he refused to play with us out in the garden.” George grins, causing Aquila to chuckle a little and wipes more tears from her eyes.

“That won’t be necessary. I’ll just be sticking close by you two tomorrow if you don’t mind.”

George presses a kiss to her forehead. “Not at all. And Fred and I will be having a talk with them, mind you. I’m over this behavior. I said for one night not to act like gits and it’s like I’m invisible.”

“We could make that happen,” says Fred, always thinking on the business side of things. Aquila laughs again.

“You always know how to make me feel better.”

“That’s our specialty,” replies George. She makes herself comfortable, wrapped in George’s comforter, as the twins begin discussing a new potion that would turn its drinker invisible as the distinct sound of the creaking staircase can be heard outside. There is a loud knock on Ginny’s door across the room before the pounding footsteps make their way across the hall. Fred pulls open their bedroom door before Ron can knock, causing both boys’ faces to turn pale.

“We don’t mean to interrupt,” starts Harry, his eyes flickering between the twins, almost like he’s trying to gauge how upset they are. At least he figured out Aquila would have told them everything.

“We were hoping to speak to Aquila alone,” finishes Ron. He gulps and looks at the ground. Aquila briefly wonders if this apology is of their own accord or if Mrs. Weasley forced them to take responsibility for their behavior.

“Like hell, you’re speaking to her alone. How many times did I tell you to get over yourself, you foul little—”

“George, it’s okay.” Aquila interrupts her boyfriend and slides out of his bed to confront the boys. Ron is a lot taller than she remembers, but perhaps it was because she never really faced him like this. They tended to avoid one another in the DA sessions.

Aquila closes the door to the twin's bedroom and leans against it with her arms crossed, waiting for one of them to speak. Harry, always the hero, opens his mouth first.

“We just wanted to apologize; we should have never been talking like that in the open—”

“In the open? In the _open?_ ” Aquila is getting deja vu from this mess, her mind still on things with Draco hours earlier. How was this day still going on? “You should have _never_ been speaking about my family like that. I understand that my brother and you have your differences, but _never_ have I sat in Fred and George’s presence complaining about how awful and shitty their brother is. Do you understand?”

“Aquila,” tries Ron, but she isn’t having it. She raises a hand to shut him up.

“I’ve spent my whole bloody life trying to prove I wasn’t like Draco or my parents, but no matter what I do or what I say, I never seem to be good enough for you two. What do you want me to do? You want me to sacrifice myself for you?” Aquila shakes her head. “I might never gain your full trust, but I need you to understand that I am _not_ Draco. I need you to understand that my family name means _nothing_ and that I can do what I want. I like George. This is happening. Do you understand?”

They both nod their heads. Aquila expects them to say something, but their mouths are sealed shut. She hopes she got her point across.

“Oh, and by the way, the shit you say about me makes you just as horrible as Draco.” With one last smirk, she slams the door in their faces, rejoining Fred and George in their business endeavors. She is more than sure that they could hear her yelling, but they stay quiet. Instead, Fred shakes his handful of sweets, causing Aquila to smile.

“Go for it,” she remarks.


	5. 12 Grimmauld Place

Ron spends most of the night and morning puking. After a hefty lecture, Fred promises he’ll fix the problem and bears most of the brunt of the punishment. George, of course, promises he’ll make it up to Fred. While the family is helping fix Ron’s sickness, Aquila is left to her own devices. That’s how she finds Harry in his lonesome. 

She feels bad after last night and wants to apologize. Instead, she starts to ramble.

“I wish you could see the real him.” Aquila sits with Harry outside the burrow, watching the brush sway in the wind. After her outburst last night, things are tense between them. Well, they had always been tense, but now it felt even tenser. She shouldn’t have yelled at him, but then again, she was upset. Everyone always said things like that. She was sick of it.

“Hmm?” Harry looks at her. She props her chin on her palm after pulling her coat tighter around her shoulders. There is a light dusting of snow on the ground.

“Draco. I wish you could see the real him. Because behind all the bullying, the stupid jokes, the constant brags about our father, he’s... he’s not so bad. He’s kind. He’s loyal and caring. And he’s so scared. He’s always been scared. I wish he would be vulnerable with people and understand that not everyone is out to get him.” Harry stays silent. Aquila is dropping a lot of private information about her brother to his biggest nemesis, but she feels it’s important.

“He told me that he was so... _angry_ and he didn’t understand why. When he introduced himself to you and you turned him down, he was devastated. All he ever wanted was a group of friends that cared about him the way Hermione and Ron care about you. I’m not saying any of this is an excuse for his behavior, but I hope... I hope it helps you understand why he seems so obsessed with defeating you, with being _better_ than you. With this DA thing, if I told him, and then I said to be quiet about it, he would.”

“You haven’t told him though, have you?”

She shakes her head. “No. I promised you I wouldn’t. I’m just saying. All Draco and I have ever had growing up were each other. We might have both our parents, but it doesn’t matter. They always found a reason to be disappointed. Our father always found a reason to make us feel small. We might have money, but I would give all of that up in a heartbeat to live like the Weasley’s. All I want, Harry, is to be happy.”

He’s still quiet. Aquila is beginning to expect that he might not speak at all and really did come out here for fresh air. Perhaps she was annoying him.

Then, he sighs. “I didn’t know that about Malfoy.”

“No one does. Like I said, he doesn’t want to be seen. He hides behind a mask and I wish he wouldn’t do that. He told me how _tired_ he was.” She pauses. “Do you remember in our third year when we learned about Boggarts?” Harry nods. “And Draco refused to participate?” He nods again. “His Boggart was our father.”

“And what was yours?”

“Draco’s dead body.” She sniffs. “I would give anything to not be involved in the family business. I don’t want to have ties to the Dark Lord. I don’t want anything to do with my parents. Hell, I used to dream about getting married as soon as I could just to change my last name.”

Harry sucks in another breath. “Do you think that’s part of the reason why you weren’t put in Slytherin?” 

Aquila tilts her head. “I had never thought about it, but it would make sense. The hat does take our personal opinion into account, does it not?”

“It does. It wanted to put me in Slytherin and I begged it not to.” He is starting to relax, leaning back against the front steps and stretching out his legs. “Do you remember what the hat said to you?”

“It asked me why I felt so scared.” _You come from a long line of Slytherins, do you not? Miss Aquila Narcissa Malfoy. Why are you so scared?_ “Why I was embarrassed.” _You do not want to be a Malfoy. You’re embarrassed people stare at you, that people know your name. Why is that, Miss Malfoy?_ “It knew I didn’t want to be in Slytherin, but I think... I think it also knew that if I wasn’t put in that house, I’d be considered a disgrace in my father’s eyes.”

“Does Lucius really think that?”

Aquila nods. “He sends Draco letters about my behavior. Calls me immoral and a disgrace to our family name. He always thinks my brother is telling me to behave better, but Draco doesn’t care. It’s one of the few ways he can defy our father without getting in trouble.” She chuckles. “Only in the Malfoy family would I be considered a disgrace for being a decent human being.”

“You aren’t a bad person, Aquila.” Harry is firm. “You’ve never been a bad person. I’ll be honest, I thought, at first, your kindness was too good to be true. You’re so _opposite_ of Draco that it’s hard to believe you two are twins. I mean, Fred and George are practically the same person.”

“George is a much better kisser,” she teases, making Harry visibly uncomfortable. He rolls his eyes and continues.

“I’m sorry that I never gave you the time of day. That’s my fault. I guess I really am obsessed with Draco sometimes. I have this weird, inherent need to constantly one-up him and I don’t feel good until I do.”

“He’s got the same problem. Sometimes I think he might be crushing on you, Harry.”

His cheeks turn pink. “You can’t be serious.”

Aquila shrugs. “I don’t know. But that’s beside the point. I just wish he would stop being such a prat and let people get to know the real him. He’s my brother, right? I’ll always love him.”

“I’ve seen the way he treats you. It’s like he’s possessed by someone completely different. The way you studied for your potions exam, I bloody thought that wasn’t even him.”

“We’ve never been normal siblings though. Like, I see how Fred and George interact with Ron and Ginny, and Draco... well, Draco has never been like that. We’ve bickered before, sure, but he’s always made it clear he cares for me. Like I said: we only have ever had each other.”

Harry and Aquila sit in silence for a few minutes after that. It isn’t uncomfortable, though, like it was before. She likes to think she helped Harry to understand her brother a little better. She also hoped he’d ask a few more questions, but something is making her nervous.

“There will be a war,” she whispers, almost like she’s embarrassed to have him hear, “And I fear for Draco’s life. He can’t say no like I can. Somehow, he still has it in his mind that he can make our father proud. I’m nervous he’ll go to great lengths to do that.”

“Surely if you make it clear you’re worried about him he’ll understand.”

She scoffs. “He acts the same way to me as he would if you told him you cared. I don’t know what his problem is with people caring about him.”

“I guess I understand. I have a hard time allowing people to care about me. They always somehow end up hurt.”

“I feel that. Somehow the same things happen to me.”

Harry changes the subject. “You are good for George. I realize that now. Him and Fred, sometimes I feel like they will lose their heads after they leave the Burrow.”

Aquila finds herself blushing. She wasn’t sure why, but she had forgotten people paid attention to her relationship with George. After all, why else would she be here? Her heart hurts for a second when she thinks of Draco at Hogwarts all alone. “I’m surprised you think that.”

“It took a while, just like I think it’ll take Ron a while to admit it, but you really don’t care about family names or wealth.”

“I don’t.”

He stands up. “Not that I care, because I don’t, but I think Draco will be okay as long as you’re around.” Then Harry gets up and walks back inside, leaving Aquila alone. She continues to watch the weeds waver in the breeze and thinks about Draco back at school.

She really hoped they’d be okay.

###

Aquila sends Draco a letter after she was given permission to use the Weasley owl, Errol. He was a clumsy owl who crashed into every obstacle in his way. George said he thought Errol might be blind, but they had never taken the time to figure that out.

She writes up an apology even though she doesn’t think she should be the one apologizing. Aquila always had been the bigger person, and her arguments with Draco seemed to diminish when she initiated a truce.

_Draco,_

_I hope you’re well. I wanted to apologize for our argument last night. It was foolish and pointless. Although I’m at the Weasley’s right now, I’m still hoping you’re enjoying your peace and quiet. Maybe I shouldn't have left. I feel a great amount of guilt leaving you there, especially because I know you’ve been struggling._

_I don’t plan to be here longer than a few days, so I hope you’ll have forgiven me by then._

_Love,_

_Quillie_

Aquila wasn’t quite sure when, but it had become a tradition between her and her brother to exchange objects of value as a sort of “truce” between them after a fight. She thinks it started when they were six and Draco gave her a shiny rock as an apology for kicking dirt on her brand new trainers. Later that evening, she had returned the rock and offered him a geode she had found on the outskirts of their back garden. Although they had moved away from acting like magpies, the tradition continued. And so she sticks her necklace in the letter and prays Draco will be willing to accept her truce.

Unbeknown to Aquila, Draco was currently sitting in the Great Hall, wearing Mrs. Weasley’s sweater. It was a dark, forest green with black thread stitched into a D on his breast bone. He had the sleeves pulled over his hands as he picked at his oatmeal and buttered toast. The only reason he was even wearing it was because he had laundry that needed to be done and he was one of three students currently in the hall. The two first-year Slytherins that were here had been scared away from sitting anywhere near him when he threatened to hex them if they didn’t leave him alone. He was secretly wishing for his sister to send him an owl, hoping she knew just how sorry he was. He shouldn’t have acted like that and felt terribly sorry that he had made her _that_ upset on Christmas of all days.

So, when the clumsy owl crashes into the plate of toast in front of him, knocking his oatmeal over, he groans in disgust and yanks the letter from its beak. After shooing the stupid creature away, he unfolds the letter, letting Aquila’s necklace fall into the palm of his hand. With a hidden, short smile, he reads over her flourished handwriting, pockets the letter, and heads upstairs to respond with one of his own. He tucks his favorite ring inside the envelope, hoping she’ll be satisfied with his response and will come back to Hogwarts soon. He really needed her to help with another occlumency lesson. As frustrating as it was to have her invade his mind, it had helped to get rid of the nightmares for one night. He needed that again.

Aquila reads Draco’s letter over her breakfast with the Weasleys. Ron must be better from his night of puking pastilles because he is shoveling eggs and bacon into his mouth like he hasn’t eaten in weeks. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley make idle conversation about their plans for London as Fred, George, and Ginny launch into a conversation about Umbridge’s terrible reign of Hogwarts despite only being the DADA professor. Honestly, how much power could one woman have?

But Aquila recognizes the eagle owl that swoops into the Burrow with ease, depositing the letter into her lap. She gives him a pat before he leaves. Draco, with his need for dramatics, had taken the time to place a green waxed seal on the envelope. Rolling her eyes, she sticks her finger under the seal and slits it open, unfolding the parchment to find Draco’s ring nearly tumbling into her plate of scrambled eggs. With a smile, she reads the letter with her face hidden behind her cup of tea.

_You have nothing to apologise for. I was a prat and I’ll admit that. Honestly, it’s much better you’re at the Weasley’s. I’m sure they’re much better company than me, anyhow._

_Mum and Dad have yet to send us anything. No letters, no packages, no ‘how are you.’ I’m getting a bit peeved if I’m being honest. You’d think we’d be more important than Father’s stupid mission for You-Know-Who._

_Get back soon, okay? I’m terribly bored without you around. Oh, and definitely_ don’t _tell Mrs. Weasley, but this is the most comfortable jumper I’ve ever owned._

_Sincerely,_

_D.M._

Her smile grows bigger, but only for a couple of seconds before George plucks the letter from her hands. Aquila demands he give it back, but George is too occupied by repeating the phrase “most comfortable jumper I’ve ever owned” over and over again.

“Bloody hell, _Malfoy_ is admitting to wearing it? This must be some sort of alternate universe. Wait until I tell Hermione; she’s going to _lose her mind—_ ”

“Give it back!” Aquila manages to steal the letter back, tucking it into the pockets of her cardigan. She flashes her boyfriend an annoyed glare. “That was not yours to announce.”

“George, be mature please,” Mrs. Weasley lectures, but there is an obvious smile on her face after hearing that Draco Malfoy enjoyed her gift. “You know right and well how embarrassed you’d be if we read one of your letters out loud.”

“I’m sure I can find one for you,” Aquila taunts, still glaring at the Weasley boy. George blushes and shakes his hair out of his face.

“I’m sorry. I just got excited.”

Aquila points over the table at Ron and Harry. “If either of you even _dares_ to hold this over Draco’s head, I swear to God I’ll—”

“We’ll do nothing of the sorts,” promises Harry, interrupting Aquila’s rant. Ron looks ready to say something but stops when Harry elbows him in the stomach.

“Right, what Harry said.”

“Anyways, we should be going, especially if you wanted to stop by Diagon Alley before we go any further into London.” Mr. Weasley wipes his mouth with a napkin and pushes out from the long table. “Percy and Bill will be meeting us at Grimmauld place. Charlie unfortunately had to cancel after a run-in with a Chinese Fireball. Never a dull moment with that child, I swear.”

“You all can go ahead; Ginny and I will be a bit late. We’ll be cleaning up and heading over later.”

“I can stay and help too,” offers Aquila, but Mrs. Weasley shakes her head.

“You go ahead with everyone else. I want you to enjoy your holidays, dear.”

“Yet I can’t enjoy mine?” Ginny complains, causing her Mum to scold her. Aquila hides a giggle behind her hands.

###

They travel by floo powder to Diagon Alley. Fred and George tease Harry, reminding him to say the words “clear and proper,” causing the boy to flush magenta. He promises he’ll be satisfactory this time, proving his point by going first. Ron goes next, followed by Aquila, George, Fred, and finally, Mr. Weasley.

Fred and George spend some time looking at property in the alley, eager to figure out where they would put their joke shop when they gathered enough funds to do so. Mr. Weasley investigates the stall of muggle artifacts near Knockturn Alley while Harry, Ron, and Aquila wander about Flourish and Botts, looking for gifts. Ron is on the hunt to find something for Hermione before tonight.

“Ron, if you had just _come with me_ to Hogsmeade when I suggested it, you wouldn’t be scrambling to find something.”

“I can just buy her any book and she’ll like it. Hermione isn’t exactly hard to shop for,” argues Ron as he thumbs through the pages of a brand new Rita Skeeter book. “You reckon she’d like this?”

“Absolutely not. If you ever listened to her talks of literature, you’d know she has no interest in fake reporters.”

Something clicks in Ron’s head. “Aquila, you’re a girl.”

“Obstet observation, Ronald.”

He ignores her sarcasm. “How do we best shop for girls, then?”

“It really isn’t that hard if you _listen._ ” She wiggles her eyebrows and picks up a copy of _Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them._ “I reckon you get her something like this. She loves to learn as much as she can about the wizarding world and her own copy would excite her.”

“She has a point,” says Harry. Ron seems amazed.

“Bloody hell. Even if I listened to what Hermione said I wouldn’t have known to get her that.”

“You’ll learn,” Aquila replies, patting Ron on the back. She turns to find something for Fred and George. So far the only idea she had was offering a substantial amount of galleons to invest in their upcoming endeavors. Although they had a few months still left at Hogwarts, they were eager to formulate a plan. Aquila thought maybe they’d be more willing to accept her offering if she attached something silly to it.

She picks up a chocolate frog and a container of Bertie Bott’s every flavor bean. It might be nice to enchant these and hope they think her prank is good. Or, even better, she did nothing and let them worry about the possibility of ending up draped over the toilet like Ron.

After Flourish and Botts, they stand outside the streets waiting for the rest of the family to join them so they can get a butterbeer before heading back into town. Ron and Harry are engaged in a friendly debate about the Quidditch game that will take place when they return; Ron remarks about how he plans to try out for the team next year. Aquila is only half listening, watching the people walk by. That’s when she recognizes a familiar face and the cold, dead eyes that come with it. Her heart drops as she pushes the boys in front of her.

“Blimey, what are you doing?” Ron exclaims.

“My father,” she half-whispers. Harry notices Lucius Malfoy entering Knockturn Alley and looks around, deciding to drag the two into Quality Quidditch Supplies. As the shopkeeper approaches, they pretend to be interested in the brand new firebolt in the window.

“What is he doing here?” Ron asks, his hand around the handle of the broom. Aquila shrugs.

“He told me he was going out of the country. I didn’t expect him to be here.”

“He turned down Knockturn Alley,” points out Harry. Aquila taps her chin.

“Probably heading to Borgin and Burkes. They sell dark artifacts and he owns a share of the store.”

“He was a part of Voldemort’s restoration last year. He saw Voldemort kill Cedric.”

Aquila feels her body tense up. “I didn’t know that.”

“The ministry didn’t arrest him because they are under the impression Voldemort did not return.”

“That evil, wretched little man. Sorry, Aquila.”

“No need to apologize. I don’t like him either.” She feels disgusted by her father’s behavior. It’s weird to see Ron acting so normal around her, but she assumes that after last night and her chat with Harry, he must have finally agreed to be civil.

“We could follow him,” suggests Harry, but Aquila shakes her head.

“No. It’s too dangerous. I don’t want to risk you two getting in trouble either. Besides, we have places to be.” She peers through the window to make sure her father is out of sight before leaving the store. Although, she notes to keep this store in mind for future gifts.

As they enjoy their butterbeer at the Leaky Caldron, Aquila can’t help but continue to think of what her father was doing down here. Surely he had evil intentions in mind, intentions that made her sick to her stomach just thinking of. Harry kept wanting to bring it up, but she refused. Surely he knew just as much as she did about her father’s Death Eater involvement, perhaps even more. After all, she didn’t know anything about her father’s involvement in Voldemort’s return. He had said he was on a business trip for ministry in France. In fact, it’s basically consumed her thoughts at this point and by the time they get to Grimmauld Place in London for their second Christmas feast, Aquila tries to pull Harry to the side, but he’s too occupied with his Godfather. Apparently, it had been a while since they had last seen each other.

It feels weird for Aquila to be here, knowing that’s her mother’s cousin. Sirius Black was known as a notorious killer, yet he was here with the rest of the Order like that had never been in the case. She doesn’t see murder in his eyes as she did with her Aunt Bellatrix (who was still in Azkaban, mind you).

Joining them is Hermione, Professor Lupin, and his girlfriend, Tonks, who is a metamorphosis. She had never met one in real life, so it’s fascinating to see how easily she can change features. Her hair kicks flickering between red and purple. Aquila knew that technically, Tonks was her cousin. Like Sirius Black, Andromeda Tonks was banished after marrying a muggle-born and never spoken about again. Aquila never understood how her mother could shun her own sister, her own flesh and blood. She would never cast Draco aside. Never.

Aquila is also introduced to the eldest Weasley, Bill, and his girlfriend, Fleur Delacour. She remembered Fleur from the Tri-Wizard Tournament and wondered if the poor girl was still haunted by the tragedy that took place.

“Aquila, have you met Sirius Black?” Harry’s beckoning call takes her away from the horrid events of last year. She musters up every bit of courage and joins the boy at his side.

“I’m sure she’s only ever heard bad things.” Sirius smiles and offers a calloused hand. Aquila hopes her hesitancy isn’t showing.

“Mum and Dad never really mentioned you, to be fair.”

“He’s not the crazy killer everyone leads you to believe.”

“I can tell. He doesn’t have crazy eyes like Aunt Bella.” They lock eyes. Aquila knows he’s trying to get a read on her. She was used to strange men and women inside her house, cloaked in black, trying to read her. However, Sirius is different. He has made it obvious that he didn’t pose the Malfoy girl as a threat, but rather seemed quite worried, either about her being here or about her thoughts about him.

“Ah, yes. She always was the wild one of the bunch. Rest assured Miss Malfoy, I am not here to do you any harm. In fact, I was wondering if I could pull you aside for a private chat before dinner. Harry, do you mind?”

“Not at all.” Harry gives Aquila a soft smile before joining Ron and Hermione in the kitchen. Aquila follows Sirius into a back room where she examines the family tree painted on the wall. She is drawn to her and Draco’s names placed delicately under their mother and yes, Bellatrix Lestrange. Aquila also notices where Sirius’s name used to be, now burnt out. Sirius had been removed due to his “muggle-loving” tendencies. He did not agree with the decision to keep muggle-born and half-bloods out of magic and thus was shunned. Aquila could only imagine what would happen to her if her father found out about her friends and her views.

“Aquila, I know we don’t know each other well. I know your mother and I had a falling out, for personal reasons. I also know that deep down, you still see me as a threat. And I want to make it clear I will do nothing to bring you harm.”

“I reckon I’m just always on edge from the family I’ve had to endure,” she whispers. Sirius looks up at the black, shredded spot where his name used to be on the family tree and sighs.

“I never thought you and Draco deserved to be brought into any of this, but I hate to tell you, it’s only going to get worse.”

“I know.”

Sirius turns toward her, offering another charming, supportive smile. “I’ve been watching you, Aquila. I know you aren’t like them. I know you don’t want to be involved in the dark deeds of your parents, but I think you could be of great use to the Order. Now, I know this is a lot to ask—”

“Sir, I hate to interrupt, but I really don’t think I can be of much help. My father doesn’t share anything with me. He knows I cause problems.”

“Then perhaps you can coax it out of your brother. He’s more involved, isn’t he?” Aquila’s silence is her response, encouraging Sirius to go on. “We just want to know the Dark Lord’s next move.”

“Surely Harry—”

“Yes, Harry is a great help, but he isn’t the daughter of a Death Eater, now is he? Aquila, anything you can offer will be helpful.”

She sighs. “I mean, he was there for Voldemort’s return, when Cedric Diggory was killed. Draco and I were left at Hogwarts for the holidays because he and Mum had business to attend to. I suspected dark duties from the beginning, but then Harry, Ron, and I saw him go down Knockturn Alley and I really think now it has something to do with Voldemort.”

Aquila expects Sirius to cringe at the very mention of the Dark Lord, but Sirius doesn’t even flinch. He only nods his head and folds his arms.

“That is helpful. We can put ourselves on high alert and station around Diagon Alley. Will you at least think about helping us? I don’t want you to put yourself in harm’s way, but I know you can keep yourself out of trouble. In return, the Order will offer you protection. You will not need to get involved in anything regarding Lord Voldemort.”

Aquila isn’t sure why she feels so conflicted. The answer should be easy. She should say yes and help them stop the Dark Lord from growing in power. Maybe what is stopping her is the allegiance to her family. She had been taught that loyalty was important, that family came first. If she acted as a double agent, a spy of sorts, would she be breaking that bond, that sacred oath of “family first?” Would she be the reason her parents were sent to Azkaban or her brother was put on trial by the Ministry? Technically Draco hadn’t done anything yet, but they both knew what was to come. They both knew that soon, there would be no way out. 

But this could be her way out, _their_ way out. Deep down, Aquila knew Draco didn’t want to be involved. He truly never had. They were brainwashed and manipulated into thinking the world would be better after it was ruled by prejudiced, evil wizards who sought to rid the world of muggles and muggle-borns. Aquila might not have been easily swayed, but her brother sure was. He was currently fighting an internal conflict between the views of his father and the views of the outside world, trying to understand and formulate a new right from wrong. She herself had been working out her own right from wrong because Aquila knew that what her parents taught her was not how the world saw it.

She needed to protect Draco. He had gone out of his way to protect her their whole lives and now it was her turn to return the favor. She wouldn’t be breaking her family ties or being unfaithful; she was trying to save those closest to her.

“Aquila?” Asks Sirius again. She realizes she completely zoned out and left him wondering what she would say. She murmurs an apology.

“I’ll help you,” she continues, “but I need you to promise I won’t be in any danger. I think Voldemort has been looking into our minds, trying to see if we’re being worthy to our parents. I’ve done an okay job blocking him, but Draco has not. I don’t want him to be hurt.”

“He won’t be. I promise.” Sirius gives her hand a squeeze and that’s that.

After dinner and the exchange of presents (Ron gave Hermione the book of magical creatures, which she loved, and Aquila gave the Weasley twins their chocolate. She chickened out on the money, but it was entertaining to watch them try and debate whether the sweets would do something to them), Aquila spends the rest of the evening catching up with Lupin and Hermione. She is fascinated by stories of Hermione’s muggle parents and the things she does on a daily basis. Lupin asks about how her studies are going and what she might want to take to prepare for her N.E.W.T.s her seventh year. That’s how they get on the topic of life after school when Aquila mentions she might like to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

“I always thought Harry would be good at that,” says Hermione, flashing Aquila a smile, “but he’s so set on being an Auror. Not to say you wouldn’t be a wonderful professor. You’re brilliant at that subject, anyway.”

“No, I think Harry would be great at it as well,” agrees Aquila, thinking of their many DA sessions. “And thank you, Hermione. That means a lot coming from you.”

That causes the bushy-haired girl to blush. She excuses herself to speak with Ron across the way who’s in a heated game of Wizard’s chess against Bill. Fleur sits next to them, exclaiming whenever Bill seems to make a good move. Perhaps Aquila shouldn’t be thinking this, but she wonders if the girl even knows how the game works. She herself wasn’t great at it.

“How has your study in Occlumency been going, Aquila?” Lupin turns toward her, resting his hands on his knees. It’s fascinating how similar he looks after two years, although she can see the darkness under his eyes and the scruffy facial hair that proved he had been too busy to shave over the past week. He must be hard at work doing his duties as the Order of the Phoenix.

“It’s been okay. I can do it without really thinking about it now, so.”

“No more nightmares then, I suppose?”

She nods. “I’ve been helping Draco. He’s been pretty wary, but I think the Dark Lord is trying to get to us.”

“Yes, Sirius mentioned that. I think it’s a good thing you are helping your brother. I remember you mentioned he was more susceptible to the dark arts than you seemed to be. Does that still seem to be the case?”

“If not worse. I’m very worried about our future, Professor. I want to help you guys out as much as I can, but I worry it will end up getting me or Draco killed. I don’t want that to happen.”

Lupin offers a sympathetic smile and pats the top of her hand. “We _will_ protect you, Aquila. You and your brother. You have my promise.”

She trusted Lupin. He had been the one to teach her how to block off her mind, even helped teach her more defensive spells their third year that she had continued to learn, adapt, and study. He had known from the very start that she wasn’t like the others in her family. He trusted her. To hear him say the Order would protect her and Draco, even after Sirius’s words, made her feel just a tiny bit better.


	6. An Occlumency Lesson

George takes her back to Hogwarts late that night after asking if she’d be willing to stay another night. She would have, really, if her worries about Draco hadn’t continued to grow. Aquila wasn’t sure why, but she had a bad feeling about Draco being by himself. Call it intuition, or some form of twin telepathy, but he definitely wasn’t doing well.

She had brought her bag with her to London, just in case she felt the need to do just this. After her promise that she would write to him, (there was only about a week of break left, give or take, but George was adamant about making sure she was safe and happy) they walked to the doors of Hogwarts before he left her alone. Instead of heading straight to the Ravenclaw Tower to drop off her stuff and prepare for bed, she makes her way to the dungeons. Filch wasn’t a problem over the holidays since there were hardly any students around. Aquila wasn’t sure if he left the grounds for Christmas. She couldn’t imagine he had anyone to go home to.

Leave it to the Slytherins to have the same password since their second year. Aquila rolls her eyes and climbs through the portrait, noting the empty common room. It was a quarter past midnight, so that wasn’t surprising. Aquila briefly pauses to warm her hands over the fading fire before turning into the dormitories. She never quite understood why the boys were blocked from entering the girls' dorms, but not the other way around. There were quite a few flaws with how Hogwarts was built, that was for sure.

Draco still has the lights on when Aquila leans against the doorframe. He doesn’t notice her at first, too distracted in his thoughts, staring at the ceiling with his hands tucked behind his head. It isn’t until Aquila clears her throat that he notices her, sighing a quiet “thank God” before sliding off his bed. He pulls his sister into a tight hug and buries his head in her shoulder.

“I really thought you’d be staying another day.”

“Nah. I had a feeling you were struggling and wanted to come home. The nightmares have gotten worse, haven’t they?”

He nods after pulling away from their embrace. “It’s like he’s watching me. I don’t understand why. You’d think he’d be more concerned with Saint _Potter—”_

“You’re the key to recruiting the next generation of Death Eaters. Why would he _not_ want to watch you?” Draco clamps his mouth shut, allowing Aquila to continue. “Or perhaps he’s watching you as some sort of collateral over Father.”

“But why... why not you?” Aquila isn’t sure if he’s upset or proud he’s the only one. Normally Draco would never turn down a chance to brag about being chosen for something, but this did not bring him joy. He really is upset.

“I can block it. I’ve learned to keep people out of my business to avoid our family from getting hurt. My actions aren’t very Dark Lord friendly, are they?”

He chews on his lip for a couple of seconds. “I need you to help me again. Help the nightmares go away. I can’t do this anymore.”

Draco must have been truly desperate to admit that. He had always been stubbornly (and annoyingly) proud. If she wasn’t here, if she wasn’t around for her brother right now, if she hadn’t been this _whole_ time, the nightmares would continue, and he would be roped into the sinister world of dark magic.

“I can help you,” she speaks calmly and clearly, “but you need to understand that this isn't going to be easy. You’re going to feel violated, drained, and very upset with me. You will need to push past those feelings to make sure your mind remains blank.”

“I get it,” he replies, taking a deep breath. “We just gotta... push past it. Let’s get it over with.”

Aquila stares. “You want to do it now? In here?”

“No is around, are they?”

“I’m not allowed in here.”

Draco scoffs. “When have the rules stopped you from doing something? Besides, you’re already in here.”

Fair enough. With a sigh of her own, Aquila gestures to Draco’s four-post bed as a polite way to tell him to sit down. He obeys, closing his eyes as she shrugs off her bag and pulls out her wand.

“Remember what I’ve said. Stay calm. Breathe deeply. And keep your mind—”

“Blank, yes. Got it.”

“Okay. Here we go.” With her wand pointed at her brother, she mutters the spell and once again enters her brother’s mind. It truly is a horrifying place: dark, damp, and sad. She knew her mind wasn’t much different, but she at least had friends to help her get through hard days. Aquila wasn’t sure Draco had said anything deep to Crabbe or Goyle the entire time he’s known them. Their relationship was shallow and superficial, not even skin-deep.

She’s not trying to poke around his memories this time, but strictly his nightmares, trying to figure out if his own mind is creating them or if something more sinister is fueling it. Imagine her surprise when she finds herself in their own home, sitting at the dining room table. Rather, Draco is. Aquila’s lifeless, contorted body hovers a few inches above the table, her skin splattered with blood. Joining Draco at the table are their parents and an assortment of faceless Death Eaters. Lord Voldemort sits at the head, a wicked grin on his face.

“You see what happens when you disobey?” Everyone at the table laughs, including their parents. Draco cowers. “You’d do yourself some good not to follow the path of your sister, Draco.”

“Please,” he pleads, his voice barely a whisper, “don’t hurt her.”

Voldemort laughs. For a second it looks like he might listen before he thrusts his wand forward and roars, “ _Crucio!”_

Aquila’s body tenses up as she begins to shriek in pain. Draco begs for the Dark Lord to stop, but he only continues to laugh, the rest of the unknown Death Eaters joining in. He even begs their parents, who do nothing. The last thing Aquila sees is her body crumbling on the table in a flash of green light.

She has to pull herself out this time. Like before, Draco is soaked in sweat. Unlike before, he has tears running down his cheeks. With a sniff, Draco hides his face to wipe away his tears.

“Are you alright?” She asks, more to stall time for herself than for him. She didn’t know his nightmares were _that_ bad. He hadn’t been lying.

“I’m fine. Go again.” He spins his finger around in a circle and slams his eyes shut. With a small nod, Aquila complies.

She is horrified by his nightmares. This cannot be the creation of his own mind. Draco needed to learn how to protect himself quickly or it was only going to get worse. It’s a dark, _dark_ place, infected by Voldemort’s return, haunted by the loss of the one person in his life who truly cared about him. Aquila had never seen herself die so many times. Draco had other dreams too, about being forced to murder and perform the tasks of the Dark Lord, but those didn’t seem to affect him nearly as much as the ones where Aquila was murdered.

He’s starting to learn a little bit, blocking out bits and pieces, but the whole thing is still very hard on him. They finish within the next hour, where Aquila suggests they try again on a different day.

“No, go again,” he pushes, out of breath. You would have thought he had just finished Quidditch practice with the amount of sweat drenching his pyjamas. She shakes her head and takes a seat next to her brother.

“It’s nearly two in the morning, Draco, and you look ready to pass out. We can try again tomorrow, okay?”

He stopped trying to hide his tears an hour ago. His eyes are swollen and he looks like he might start vomiting soon. “It’s okay, I can do it.”

“You can’t. It’s okay.” She says again, reaching out to touch his shoulder. Draco pulls away sharply and jumps off his bed.

“Don’t you understand? It’s going to get worse! I’m already not going to sleep tonight with you making me relive all these stupid dreams, so can we just _go again?"_

“If I bloody go again, you’re going to be unconscious on the ground. Don’t be an idiot, Draco. You’ve done great today. Trust me, this takes time. No one just wakes up and blocks people instantly. You’re doing better than I did in the beginning too.”

He sighs in frustration as he rejoins her on his bed. Aquila wouldn’t call her brother a “try-hard,” but he certainly was academically blessed. His eagerness to be the best at everything snuck into his social life too. Draco was competitive, even now, when the only person he was competing against was himself. He needed someone to let him know that sometimes it was okay to not have to constantly push yourself.

“I’m tired of waiting,” he admits softly, running a hand through his hair. “All we ever do is wait. I’m sick of it.”

“I know. Trust me, I get it. But you’ll get there with time. So tonight, get some rest, and we can have another go after breakfast. You still have your potions stash, right?”

“Yes. In my trunk.” Aquila rolls over to open the heavy trunk at the end of Draco’s bed. She looks through the vials until she finds the one labeled “Calming Draught” and pulls it out. Draco, being the potion master he was, had taken to keeping a stash of potions that helped with his anxiety and nightmares. He had everything in there from a dreamless sleep draught to a pepperup potion for sniffles. Leave it to Draco to always be prepared.

“That’s my last one,” he points out as he takes the vial from Aquila. She quirks up an eyebrow.

“You can make more. This is more important.” She watches as he down the potion and discards the vial on his bedside table. He’s pouting as he peels the duvet back and climbs under it.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Aquila promises as she picks her bag off the floor. Draco folds his arms over his chest.

“I can walk you back.”

“Go to bed.”

“I really hate you,” he deadpans. Aquila rolls her eyes.

“Night, you git.”

###

With their last week of free time, Draco and Aquila continue to practice occlumency. She sends her daily letters to George as well, hoping he’s well. He sends back details on his and Fred’s new experimental products and how they’ll need her help when they return. She hopes they aren’t expecting her to test them because she could do without being draped over the toilet or having smoke blow out of her ears.

A couple of days before students of Hogwarts are supposed to return, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy make a surprise visit. The twins are called into the Great Hall, dressed their best, hair combed, teeth brushed and shirts tucked before entering. They look at one another nervously. A visit from their parents wasn’t surprising, but they hadn’t been expecting them to come at all over the Winter Holidays.

“We were going to send your gifts by owl, but your father got to leave sooner than we expected,” explained their mother as she pushed over packages to her children. Aquila knew she was supposed to be thankful for any gift she received, but it was hard when her parents put no thought into their gifts. Every year they received one of three gifts: a handful of galleons to spend on whatever they pleased, new uniforms when their own were deemed “old and raggedy,” or an item they had talked about over and over again throughout the year. Draco’s package was long and thin, so Aquila could guess what gift they were getting this year. He had been talking about getting a new broom nearly every time he got the opportunity.

She wasn’t sure what they got her, though. Aquila was quiet around her parents and never really liked to talk about herself. Sometimes her mother had to coax information about how classes were going out of her.

“How did exams go?” Their mum asks. Aquila notices her father keeps staring at her every time she looks up from the table. She had never noticed all the bumps and knots in the wood.

“Well, I think. There’s really only one I’m nervous about,” Draco replies, twisting the ring around his pointer finger. After the long night they had in Draco’s dormitory, they had returned their items over breakfast. Now Aquila found herself replicating Draco’s nervous ticks by rubbing the eagle charm between her fingers.

“I’m sure you did fine.”

“You better have done fine. We’re not paying for you to get below-average grades,” says Father. Aquila squeezes the charm harder.

“What about you, Aquila?”

She looks up and forces a smile. “Brilliant, I hope. Draco and I studied together so I feel great.” That was a lie. She felt great about perhaps half of them. Divination and History of Magic were pretty low on that list.

“Good to hear. Isn’t it, Lucius?”

“I suppose, yes.” He’s still looking at her intently. Aquila reckons she’s in some kind of trouble. She always is.

“Well, why don’t you two open your gifts?”

Draco gets his broom. Big surprise. Aquila gets a new set of quills and a brand new cardigan. She’s actually impressed with her mother this year, but she’s also thankful that they leave soon after that.

It’s almost a relief when the new term starts. They get their grades back from final exams; Draco excels in all, which is not a big surprise. Aquila could have done better in Divination but she’s impressed that her History of Magic grade is as high as it is. She decides she’ll need to take better notes.

It’s also nice to have the DA sessions return. Aquila nearly forgot what it was like to be around students who had her back because if anyone got in trouble, they’d all suffer the downfall. Everyone seemed warmed up to her as well, and it was nice knowing Ron and Harry weren’t shooting daggers at her every time she turned her back. Unfortunately, Umbridge does seem to be growing more suspicious of student gatherings and ends up disbanding all clubs. Students are subjected to questioning, which makes Aquila very nervous. She never had to speak with Umbridge up close and personal yet.

Draco tells her not to worry during one of their Occulemacy sessions. They’ve continued to use the Room of Requirement to practice, which had grown difficult. Aquila didn’t want any of the members of Dumbledore’s Army to see her bringing Draco into the room for fear that they thought she betrayed them.

“As long as you smile and be honest, you have nothing to lose. I mean, you aren’t doing anything that’s breaking the _rules,_ are you?” He bites into his muffin and catches the crumbs in his hand. Aquila rolls her eyes.

“That woman is horrifying. How can you stand to be around her?”

He shrugs. “Extra credit. I reckon that would help your grades.”

“I refuse to give up my morality for a couple of grade points.”

“Suit yourself.” He takes another bite of his muffin and stretches his lanky legs. “I’m gettin’ better, aren’t I?”

Aquila wrinkles her nose. “Close your mouth, you tool.” Draco opens his mouth, just to spite her. She punches him in the shoulder and jumps off the loveseat, taking the spot right in front of the flames. “You are, though. See what I meant about practice?”

“I’d rather it not have taken a whole month.”

She observes her brother. The circles under his eyes are nearly gone and his skin doesn’t look as grey. “You look better, which means it’s working. Do you feel like You-Know-Who is still in your head?”

“He might be getting sick of me, but he still shows up. That’s why we’re doing this, right?”

“Right.”

Draco pauses to wipe his mouth and sets his snack to the side. “You aren’t getting into trouble though, right? Because you’re quite known for that.” To flaunt his authority, he straightens both his prefect and inquisitorial badges. “You said yourself what Umbridge will do to you if she suspects you’re causing trouble. There’s only so much I can do without subjecting myself to that as well.”

“God forbid you have to write some lines, Draco. You’d be sobbing after one go.”

Draco rolls his eyes. “As if you wouldn’t.”

“I’m not meddling in things I shouldn’t be. Don’t worry. The only trouble I’d get into is helping your stubborn ass.”

“I suppose.” And that was that. They finished their session and went on their way.

Aquila meets with Umbridge the next morning, her hands shaking as much as the Whomping Willow. She fiddles with the charm on her necklace as she sits down in the office and tries to calm her nerves. Umbridge’s office is a disgusting shade of pink, just like her clothing. There are dishes lining the walls with meowing cats waltzing around and a nice stack of Weasley branded products in the corner.

“Miss Malfoy.” The door slams shut, causing Aquila to jump as Umbridge walks around her desk to sit down. The smile on her face is terribly fake and stretched thin on her wrinkly face. “Such a pleasure to speak with you in private. Your brother is a wonderful member of my team.”

“So he’s mentioned,” Aquila smiles, hoping she isn’t laying it on too thick. All she needs is to get through this one conversation and she’s free to go. She was good at lying; after all, she had been doing it her whole life.

“Makes me wonder why you haven’t joined us. Surely you could use a little extra credit.”

“Unfortunately I don’t have the time. You know, preparing for O.W.L.s and what not. I truly appreciate the offer though, Professor.”

Umbridge clicks her tongue and rests her hands on her desk. That wicked smile remains. “You have been hanging around Mr. Potter, haven’t you?”

Aquila tilts her head. “Not purposefully. He isn’t very kind to my brother and me. Any interaction has been limited.”

“Ah, yes. Your brother has made it clear he and Mr. Potter have had their... _differences._ ” Umbridge pushes out from her desk and begins to pace around, making Aquila feel even more nervous. Her grip on her charm tightens. _Dammit, Draco._ He didn’t tell her Umbridge would be this inquisitive.

“We suspect Potter has been engaging in activities that go against the request of the ministry. Surely if you knew anything about this, Miss Malfoy, you would share with me, yes?”

“Of course, Professor. I’d like to bring order to this school just as much as you would.”

That seems to butter her up quite nicely. She pauses in her pacing and for a second, her smile looks real. “That is quite a relief to hear. It seems many of your peers do not agree. I know it would be a big embarrassment for your brother if you were to make a fool of this school.”

“Absolutely. I wouldn’t dare do such a thing.”

“Hmm.” Umbridge tilts her head and gives Aquila a half nod. “Very well. You’re dismissed.”

“Have a wonderful day,” Aquila exclaims on her way out.


	7. Valentine's Day

Valentine’s Day was quickly approaching and Aquila found herself growing nervous. It wasn’t that her relationship with George was on the rocks; in fact, it was quite the opposite. Draco didn’t necessarily give approval, but he seemed used to the relationship now. He stopped making comments and kept the nasty looks to a minimum. Aquila was beginning to think that secretly, George was Draco’s favourite Weasley.

To be fair, with Umbridge’s new rule that boys and girls were forced to be more than eight inches apart, spending time with George in between classes was hard. They had to sneak around in the evenings, either hiding out in the Room of Requirement or the astronomy tower. Draco, on the down low, had informed Aquila of places the members of the Inquisitorial Squad tended to “skip over” on their rounds. She had teased him about that.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would say it sounds like you’re okay with me being with a Weasley.”

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Hardly. Just wanted you to know so you could stay out of trouble.”

“Sure,” she smirked.

Another place they hid was the second-floor girls’ toilets where Moaning Myrtle hung out. The twins had learned to drown out Myrtle’s sobs, but Aquila had never minded the ghost. Draco and she had a strange relationship; Aquila would even call them friends. By association, Myrtle tended to be alright having her around.

“Oh Quille,” Myrtle calls out as Aquila enters the washroom, “if you see Draco, will you tell him I miss him? He hasn’t stopped by recently and it’s beginning to break my heart.” She sniffs a few times and floats toward the ceiling. Aquila nods.

“I’ll remind him to come visit.”

“You promise?”

“I promise, Myrtle.” She smiles as she joins the twins at the back of the room where they are currently brewing a potion. Aquila stares quizzically as she kneels down. “Did she speak with you?”

“Nope,” Fred over enunciates the “p” as he pours a green liquid into the cauldron, “just complained about loud assholes coming into her toilet.”

“Surely you two cannot be the loud assholes she speaks of,” she deadpans. George grins.

“Surely.”

“So what are we making?”

“Love potion. We’re trying to see how we can make one that doesn’t have all the effects of normal, boring love potions. You know, like amortentia and so on,” explains Fred.

“And how’s that going?”

“Not well,” answers George. “So far it’s coming up as a green sludge rather than a beautiful, pink colour.”

“Perhaps that’s because you’re putting—” Aquila picks up the bottle and cringes when she reads “essence of slugs” on the label, “Really? Slugs?”

“We’re _experimenting,_ Aquila.” Fred shakes his head. “Do you have any suggestions?”

“I have plenty. First of all, don’t add _slugs_ to a love potion. I’d recommend rose petals or moondust, something more, you know, _romantic._ ”

George looks at his brother. “There’s a reason we keep her around, Freddie.”

Aquila rolls her eyes. “What other ingredients have you experimented with?”

“Well, we stole some crushed up bicorn from Slughorn and mixed that with rose oil. That might have been the start of something. I reckon we work on creating some kind of kissing concoction— not necessarily so the drinker becomes infatuated, but maybe just—”

“Wants to get their snogging on,” finishes Fred. Aquila nods.

“I think that’s a wonderful start, boys.”

“And speaking of snogging,” George’s face is suddenly tomato red, “what did you want to do for Valentine’s Day? Fred and Angelina are going down to Hogsmeade.”

“Yep,” confirms Fred, looking slightly disgusted, “Angelina wants to go to Madam Puddifoot’s. Apparently, it’s a tea shop. Who knew?” He shrugs lamely. “I’ve been told the place is pinker than Umbridge’s office.”

“We could go there,” George offers, “perhaps a double date with Fred and Angelina. I believe Harry and Cho were planning on going as well.”

“Then _perhaps_ Fred and Angelina can go with Harry and Cho. I will respectfully pass.” Her nose wrinkles at the idea of having to sit in a cramped tea parlor with ten other couples. That was not her cup of tea, pun intended. “We don’t need to do anything fancy, George. I’m happy simply getting a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks.”

“Surely you wouldn’t leave me alone to suffer,” Fred starts to argue, but George is quick to shut him down. There is a cheeky grin on his face.

“You heard the lady.”

The topic of romance slowly fades into the back of their minds as they finish working on their illegal products. Fred says he expects they’ll have their love potions ready by the holiday, but George isn’t so sure. He’s worried about giving out a product that might have unfortunate side effects.

“Then I pay someone to test it for us!”

George only rolled his eyes.

They walk together to their next classes, keeping a respectful distance away to satisfy Umbridge’s wishes. George wasn’t usually a rule-follower, but he knew Aquila could hold off on getting in trouble for a little while.

“Where are you heading to?” Aquila asks as she rifles through her textbook stuffed full of parchment. She had an essay due in Divination today and was trying to figure out where she placed it.

“Charms. You?”

“Divination. We’ll have to split up here.”

“Aquila, what I said back there — if you really do want to do something like, _super_ romantic—”

“I wasn’t lying, George.” She stops, pulling the two of them to the side. “We don’t need to indulge in vomit-inducing romance. Any time spent with you is enough.”

His cheeks flush. “That’s great to hear, but I want to do something a bit more... out of the ordinary. It’s our first Valentine’s Day and I want it to be special.”

Aquila grins. “I wouldn’t have taken you as a hopeless romantic, George Weasley.”

“Yeah well,” he rubs nervously at the back of his neck, “I have something in mind. If you’re okay with a surprise.”

“I’d be honoured. Just don’t scare me. You and Fred do that plenty.” She rolls her eyes playfully and leans in to give him a half-hug. Someone behind them shrieks to step eight inches apart.

###

“Today we will be starting our journey into learning the Patronus charm.” Harry pauses to let everyone murmur. Apparently, this had been one of the biggest reasons everyone joined. “Now right out the gate, you need to know this spell is difficult to learn and many of you will feel discouraged. Don’t be. Many adult witches and wizards cannot even perform this charm. Not only do you need a powerful memory for this to work, but you also need to say it like you mean it. That’s what makes it so hard.”

Harry looks around the room, almost like he’s trying to guess which of the students here will be able to successfully be able to produce a Patronus. “I believe it’s also worthy of mentioning that there are two types of Patronus: corporeal and incorporeal. Both work. By the end of the session I want us to try and at least get blue wisps out of our wands.” He claps his hands together. “Partner up and let’s get started.”

Fred looks at George, “you’re going to abandon me again, aren’t you?”

George pats his brother’s shoulder sympathetically. “I sure am. Aquila, you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” she replies, trying to hide her grin for Fred’s sake. He sulks over to partner with Ginny, leaving the two together.

“Meet me by the lake tomorrow at noon,” he whispers, immediately acting like nothing is going on after. He ignores all her questions.

“You are so frustrating sometimes, Weasley.”

“I live for it.” George winks and raises his wand. “Alright, then. Happy memories.”

Aquila supposes this should have been something she thought of before this because she finds it hard to pull out one specific memory. The only person that had brought her life any joy in youth was Draco, and that was only when he wasn’t being a prat. Her relationship with George had made her feel safe and seen, which she hadn’t been used to while being at Hogwarts. That wasn’t to say Draco wasn’t looking out for her, but there was only so much time she wanted to spend with her brother.

Harry had said she needed to think of one, powerful memory, but she wondered if it’d be possible to think of the two people in her life that had brought her the most joy.

“Expecto Patronum!” She says proudly, watching as a few strands of blue shoot from her wand. Aquila smiles, chuckling a little, at the very idea that she was on the right track. For a minute or two, she thought she wouldn’t be able to create a Patronus. After all, her and Draco’s childhood was very lonely. He had expressed his own concerns about the Patronus charm from a young age, concerned he’d never be able to perform the spell.

By the end of the lesson, almost everyone can produce those beautiful, blue wisps, signaling that all their hard work had paid off. Harry had been offering tips, telling people that if they didn’t _mean_ it, nothing would happen.

“Aquila,” Harry calls as everyone is leaving, giving her a brief moment of deja vu. George offers to walk her back, but she tells him to go make up for lost time with his brother. After some whining, George agrees. Soon it’s only Harry and Aquila left in the room.

She doesn’t feel as nervous as she had last time. Perhaps it was because Harry had shown more kindness toward the girl and she was starting to feel like an acquaintance rather than an enemy.

“How can I help you?”

“I’m curious about how things have been going in terms of Lord Voldemort.” She thinks he might be kidding, but his face is as stoic as ever. It was also interesting to see that Harry didn’t seem to be afraid of the name either.

“Harry, it’s hardly been a month since I spoke with Sirius. Nothing has happened since then.”

“That can’t be true. I overheard Malfoy talking to you about it.” He folds his arms and tries to appear threatening. “He said Voldemort was in his head.”

“First of all, you shouldn’t be eavesdropping, especially not on _private_ conversations between Draco and I. Second off; if it were that important, I would go to Sirius, not you,” Aquila snaps, feeling annoyed Harry was accusing her after everything that had happened over Christmas.

“I only ask because he’s been in my head too. I saw Mr. Weasley getting attacked. Surely you noticed the cuts and bruises all over his face.”

She had, but she never asked. It hadn’t been any of her business.

“Voldemort _needs_ me for something, but I haven’t quite figured that out yet. I’ve been training with Snape to try and block him from my mind. That’s why I ask. I wasn’t trying to accuse you of anything and I realize that might have come across as wrong. Sorry.”

Aquila sighs. “I’m actually fairly skilled in both legilimency and occlumency. I have been since our third year. I needed to learn how to block out the nightmares and yes, who I was led to believe was Voldemort. I’m sure it was not as bad as you, considering you’re the ‘chosen one’ and whatnot, but I felt like I could always hear him.”

“Who taught you?”

Aquila frowns. “Who do you think?”

He seems to realize what a stupid question that was and tries again. “You could hear him before he even retook shape?”

She nods. “The dementors. They were what really fueled my nightmares. And now Draco is suffering. That’s why we were talking about it. He’s having the same nightmares, the same struggles. I’ve been helping him just as Snape has been helping you.”

That sparks Harry’s interest. “Why would Voldemort be interested in Draco, of all people?”

“He’s easily susceptible to Dark Arts. Always has been. We’re the children of a Death Eater, after all. I’ve always been able to push past my father’s beliefs, but Draco has not. Like I mentioned over the holidays, he is constantly fighting himself.”

“You think he’s been trying to get inside your mind as well?”

“I do. I’m just better at blocking it.”

“Do you really think your brother has it in him to become a Death Eater?”

“I don’t think we have a choice, Harry. That’s the truth. And that is why Sirius wanted my help. I told him all I knew.”

There is a brief moment of silence between the pair. Aquila wonders if he’ll try to coax more out of her in the belief she’s not telling the full truth. Harry, however, is trying to figure out how to formulate his next words.

“I’m sorry you’ve had to deal with all of this for so long,” his voice is barely over a whisper. “And I don’t just mean having Draco as your brother. I know you love him and I know he’s kind to you. I just mean having to deal with your father and the strangers who enter your house. Having to deal with the nightmares and the fear and the darkness.”

“I guess that makes two of us, yes?” Aquila smiles sadly. “They don’t call you the chosen one for nothing?”

“I suppose not.” He sighs. “I am really glad you’re here, Aquila. I was a git at the beginning and I’m glad it didn’t scare you away.”

“I’ve grown to fear very little.”

“I’m sure. I guess I’ll see you later this week, then?”

“Absolutely.” She turns to leave when Harry calls for her once more.

“Good job on your Patronus today. I think you’ll be able to create a full one by the end of the week.”

Aquila leaves proudly.

###

The next day she meets George at the lake for their Valentine’s date. Love is truly in the air; even Umbridge seems slightly less strict on her rules. Aquila wonders if she has someone to celebrate the holiday with. Surely even someone as awful as she had found love. Unless she was too evil to know what love felt like. Aquila thought that might be possible too.

“How are you?” George asks as she sits down. He’s laid out a picnic with a spread of sandwiches, butterbeer, and more of his mum’s fudge. Aquila grins.

“Brilliant. This is beautiful, George.”

“I’m glad you like it. Mum sent out more of her fudge after I told her you adored it. Then I remembered you loved butterbeer and I managed to convince Pitts to let me steal some sandwiches.” George is nervous; that much is obvious. He keeps pulling at his untucked shirt and straightening his tie. His forehead is covered in sweat and Aquila thinks he might keep talking if she doesn’t interrupt him.

“George,” she reaches out to hold his hand, “it’s perfect. Truly. You don’t need to be so nervous.”

“I’m not nervous,” he lies, “I just want this to be memorable. Y’know, with it being our first and all.”

“It will be memorable. Don’t worry. Every second spent with you is memorable.” Her smile grows as she reaches over the lanky boy for a piece of Mrs. Weasley’s fudge. It tastes like heaven on your tongue. “I really do need to send your mum a thank you card. This is heavenly.”

That seems to calm him down. “I reckon she’d appreciate that. Oh, I also got you something. I actually... well, believe it or not, I had a civil conversation with your brother to find this.”

“That is surprising. Quite the contrary from you punching him in the face at the start of the school year, hmm?” Aquila sits up straight and wipes her hands on her skirt as George pulls out a small, blue box from his pocket. He passes it over, his hands still shaking. Carefully, Aquila pulls off the top, feeling her heart swell when she finds another charm for her necklace. This one is of a magpie, more obsessed with scanning the ground than fluttering about. In a weird way, both Fred and George reminded her of magpies, which made her think they were more made for each other than she had previously thought.

“This is _beautiful._ ” She finds herself tearing up and thinking back to last night with her Patronus. Draco and George truly _were_ the two people that brought her the most joy. These were happy tears. She didn’t have many experiences with happy tears. “Thank you so much for this.”

“Draco helped enchant it, so.” He tries to shrug nonchalantly and ends up looking awkward. Aquila doesn’t mind. “Really, thank him.”

“But you picked it out for me. I love it.” She leans over to embrace him in a tight hug before turning toward her bag to grab her gift for George. After her hesitation at Christmas to give Fred and George a down payment for their eventual shop, she had decided to do it for Valentine’s Day. She hoped it wouldn’t come across as offensive.

“Now, you might get upset at me for this,” she explains, hiding the velvet pouch in her hands, “but I want to stake my claim in your upcoming business ventures, so you really can’t tell me no.”

George frowns. “What are you on about?”

With a sigh, Aquila plops the bag in George’s hand and leans back on her knees. He doesn’t need to look inside to know what it is, knowing exactly just from the weight of the pouch.

“Aquila, no—”

“I told you—”

“There’s no way I can accept _this_ much money from you! Besides, Fred and I have been saving, and we’re doing fairly well—”

“George, come on.” Aquila tilts her head and touches his knee. “This is your _dream._ I want to be supportive. I want you to be able to do what you need to do after graduation. Besides, I want to help with the shop too. You guys would not have been nearly as creative without me.”

He scoffs, but a hint of a smile rests on his lips. “That’s true.”

“I wish I could put into words how much I care for you, George, because it’s the truth. Your family has been so kind to me and you and your brothers have been some of my closest friends since the beginning. I never thought I’d have a group of close friends before. I spent a lot of my childhood alone. You make me happy and I feel so _free_ when I’m with you. And I know all of this is gushy and _completely_ unlike me—”

“But I feel the same way about you,” he hurriedly interrupts, his face growing more and more magenta, “and like you said, I’m not necessarily a romantic either, but it’s... it’s weird.”

“It’s weird,” she repeats, leaning toward the redhead. They kiss, just happy to be in each other’s presence. It was sad knowing she’d only had a couple more months with him at school before he graduated, but Aquila knew they’d keep in touch. They had to. She hadn’t been this calm around a boy that wasn’t her brother, like, ever. Part of that was definitely because of her father’s manipulative (and emotionally abusive) behavior. The other part was because she found it hard to trust that people had good intentions when befriending her. Many people were after her because of the wealth and status of her family.

It was perfectly weird in the most brilliant of ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind comments!


	8. Detention with Umbridge

Draco has been doing a fantastic job in his occlumency lessons. So good, in fact, that Aquila thinks she’ll soon let him continue on his own. No matter how upset Draco gets, he’s always kind during these lessons. He definitely learned his lesson after what happened over the winter holidays.

“I reckon this will be our last lesson,” she mentions in casual passing as they walk up to the Room of Requirement. Draco gives her a look.

“Seriously?”

“I can barely get into your head anymore and you look so much healthier. Do _you_ feel like you need more help?”

He thinks about it. “I’m not sure. We’ve been doing this for so long that I just thought... I don’t know what I thought.”

“Don’t tell me you’re sad about it. We can still hang out, Draco.” Aquila grins as he scoffs and plays it off, not wanting to truly admit he’ll miss their sessions. Hanging out with his sister had been nice, especially after the first four years of only seeing her over holidays and in classes.

“I’m not sad,” he replies defensively. “We don’t _need_ to spend time together—”

“Don’t be like that, you git. I know you get lonely. You forget I’m your _twin_ sister.”

“Fair enough.”

They diverge into normal, sibling-like conversation as they continue their way up to the seventh floor. Aquila thinks she might let Draco practice seeing into her mind today; after all he’s suffered through and had to reveal, he deserved that.

Unfortunately, by the time they get up to the Room of Requirement, they run into the one person Aquila tried to avoid when she snuck around with her brother: Harry Potter. As the ornate details of the door start to appear, Harry marches over to the pair with fury in his eyes.

“You said you wouldn’t _tell!"_ His voice is an angry hiss, causing Aquila to take a few steps back. She had never seen Potter so aggressive.

“What we’re doing is none of your _business,_ Potter, so run on with your mudblood friends and leave us alone.” Draco steps in front of Aquila protectively, straightening his back to appear taller. It’s not hard; Draco was nearly taller than Harry kneeling down.

“Shut up, Malfoy. This conversation doesn’t concern you.” Harry’s eyes flicker back to Aquila cowering in the back. “I knew it was a mistake. I knew—”

“People use this room for multiple things! I told you already what I was doing.” She glares at Harry, hoping he remembers the conversation they had a month ago about Draco’s occlumency lessons. It was a while ago, so the chances of him remembering were slim to none. What’s even worse is that Harry is about to ruin everything by blabbering about Dumbledore’s Army himself.

“There’s a hundred things you could be doing—”

“She just told you we’re busy. Piss off, mate.” Draco cocks an eyebrow and smirks, loving to see Potter squirm. Harry begins to sulk away, still not buying Aquila’s argument.

“Idiot. He really is obsessed with me.”

“You’re obsessed with each other. Go sit down.” Aquila rolls her eyes and chases after Harry as Draco enters the room, the door behind him dissolving into the wall. She needs Harry to know that she has no intention of betraying anyone, no matter if she thinks Draco would keep his mouth shut.

“Harry, wait!” She catches him just before he turns the corner. Harry is still fuming, his hand so tightly grasped around the strap of his bag that his knuckles are turning white.

“I can’t believe you—”

“I bloody _told you_ what we were doing in the Room of Requirement a month ago. I’m helping Draco with his nightmares. Do you want to continue throwing around accusations?”

His tongue presses hard against the inside of his cheek as he debates what to do. Sometimes Harry was too proud to admit he was wrong. He and Draco had more in common than they would think.

“I get it. You will never fully trust me. But I’ve told you time and time again that I have _no_ intention of betraying anyone in the DA. I’ve learned a lot and I like to think everyone has too. What do I have to do to prove to you I’m dedicated to stopping Voldemort?”

“I know, I know. I just, not many people know about that room, right? You can understand why I would be concerned.”

“Just apologise and let's end this conversation. I have lessons of my own, with people who actually give a damn about me.”

“Aquila, come on.”

“No!” She feels all her anger and rage about five years of accusations rising to the surface. “I’m not going to ‘come on.’ This has been a repeated cycle and I’m sick of it! You accuse me, I prove my innocence, you apologise, and I forgive. Well, guess what, Harry? This won’t be the last time this happens. So I’m done trying to be your friend. I’ll stick around and I’ll do my best to help, but this back and forth is over. Congrats. You just made enemies of both Malfoys.” Aquila pivots on her heel with flourish and begins the march back to the Room of Requirement. Stupid Harry Potter and his chosen one complex. She should have guessed.

“Don’t be like this! I’m sorry, okay? Aquila? Come on!” Harry calls after her, but Aquila ignores him. She was done.

Draco can tell something went down when she sits next to him on the sofa. That slight smirk is still on his face.

“I told you not to be friends with Potter. He’s trouble.”

“I really don’t need a lecture right now, Draco.”

He raises his hands defensively. “Sorry. What did he mean by ‘you told me?’ You aren’t keeping secrets from me, are you?”

Aquila rolls her eyes. “He has this stupid dueling club. Obviously, since Umbridge banned all the clubs, he didn’t want anyone to know. I, of course, was not invited for obvious reasons.”

“It’s probably for the better. Thanks for telling me. He’s going to regret—”

“Do _not_ tell Umbridge. I’m serious. I don’t need there to be any more trouble. I’m over it. All of it. And he saw us sneaking around, so he has just as much dirt on you.” She glares at her brother, hoping to get the message across. “You know how I feel about your obsessive relationship with Potter—”

“I am _not_ obsessed with him!” Draco’s voice cracks and he looks away hurriedly. He’s embarrassed. “You want to talk about things that annoy us, then let’s start with that.”

“I don’t want to fight,” she mumbles, shaking her head, “so can we just move past this and work on occlumency?”

“So you can see into my head? I reckon I try on you for a change.”

Everything Aquila had said earlier was out the window. She was too fed up from the events that just transpired. “Not tonight, Draco. I’m not feeling it.”

He pauses, contemplating his next decision. His choice is wrong. _“Legil—”_

 _“Petrificus Totalus!”_ His body seizes up as his wand rolls across the floor. Furious, Aquila stands up, her wand still pointed dangerously at her brother.

“I told you _no,"_ she growls. “I should just leave you here, but because I’m not an asshole like you, I’m not going to do that.” Unable to move, Draco only stares. “I am so _tired_ of being used for everything. Used by our parents, used by you, used by Potter.” She can see it in his eyes how badly he wants to argue with her. “I know you mean well Draco, but sometimes you are so _thick."_

With a sigh, and unable to find it in her to continue ranting, she does the counter curse, allowing her brother to slump in his seat. He reaches out for her as she gathers her things to leave.

“Aquila, I’m sorry.”

Unable to stop the onslaught of tears, she lets them fall. “We can do this another night, okay? I need to be alone.”

“Quillie, I didn’t mean—”

“Please, not tonight.” Aquila shakes her head. “Not tonight.”

Then she turns around and leaves.

###

The day they get caught is a day Aquila knows she’ll remember for a long time. The day itself had been great; she passed her transfiguration exam with flying colors, watched Slytherin beat Hufflepuff in Quidditch after Dumbledore said Quidditch would continue despite Umbridge’s educational decrees (she had been invited to the after-party, courtesy of her brother), managed to sneak away to spend some time with George and studied with Luna and Hermione in the library. Harry actually started to mind his business and avoided her, even in their DA sessions, so Aquila was finally starting to feel like things were going right. And, of course, when things start going right, they always find a way to go south.

They were continuing their Patronus practice. Luna had managed to get hers right at the start; a small, jack rabbit skidded across the room before disappearing through the wall. Everyone had paused to congratulate her, causing her to blush. Next came Hermione’s otter and Ron’s Jack Russell Terrier.

Maybe it was the fact that things with Draco were rough right now, but she was struggling to even get those blue wisps to leave the tip of her wand. George and even Fred were doing a lot better than her.

“Are you okay?” George asks, his eyebrows scrunched up in worry. Aquila sighs and lowers her wand. 

“I can’t focus, that’s all. There’s a lot going on.”

“Well, Harry said this was a hard spell, especially if you weren’t thinking clearly. I don’t think that’s your fault.”

“Maybe not.” Not even George was cheering her up right now. Something hadn’t felt right that night. It was almost as if she could predict that Filch and Umbridge would be arriving outside the room by the end of the night. Of course, she didn’t know that. Aquila really was just having a bad day.

“Maybe I can help you out.” With a grin, George waves his wand. _“Expecto Patronum!”_ A small, fluttering bird leaves his wand and flaps around the room. Aquila recognizes it immediately: it’s a magpie. She instinctively touches the charm on her necklace and smiles.

“Good job, George.”

“You definitely help me with happy memories,” he admits, rubbing his neck. Aquila blushes.

“You help me too. Unfortunately, I’m not gonna get this one today.”

“No worries. You can try again next time. There’s no rush.”

 _And some of us have more happy memories than others,_ she thinks miserably. That wasn’t to say Aquila didn’t have happy memories. She had made it clear she did. Some memories were just more powerful than others. And, at the moment, Aquila’s brief happiness felt like a blip in a long timeline of disappointment.

“How are you doing, Aquila?” This is the first time Harry has spoken to her in nearly a month, so she’s surprised to hear her name roll off his tongue. He does seem genuine, though.

“I’m struggling to produce a corporeal Patronus if I’m being honest.”

George has started a conversation with Fred and Ginny, which makes Aquila feel better about being vulnerable with Harry. There were things she could share with “the boy who lived” that she couldn’t share with George. It wasn’t because she didn’t trust George with that information, because she knew he’d be polite and kind about it, but Harry knew what she went through. He understood trauma and misery. They had been through a fair share.

“What’s going on?”

She sighs. “I don’t think I have enough happy memories to properly produce a full Patronus.”

“You’ve seemed so confident these past few weeks. Perhaps it’s just a bad day.”

“Perhaps. But if I’m being honest, there wasn’t one particular memory I had in mind. I was thinking of people.”

“Draco and George?”

Aquila nods. “Is that... is that okay? Will it still work?”

Harry smiles softly. “Just think of your happy memories with them, and it should work. It’s okay to have bad days. Like I said at the beginning, this is a very hard spell. Most adults can’t even perform it.” He pauses. “But I know you’ll be able to, one of these days. You’re strong, probably stronger than me if I’m being honest. And I’m really sorry, Aquila, for everything I’ve said and done to you over the past five years. That wasn’t fair. None of that was fair. Especially because you’ve done nothing but be kind to me. I just hope I made that clear.”

“Pardon me if this feels too blunt, but, honestly, it feels like the first real apology you’ve given me.”

Harry blushes. “I think I needed to hear that, so it’s alright. I’m learning to separate you from Draco.”

“As you should. Feel free to hate Draco. He’s a prick.”

“Glad we can agree on that.” He rests a hand on her shoulder. “You can do this, Aquila. I know you can. No matter how long it takes.”

Aquila smiles. “Thank you for believing in me.”

“Of course,” says Harry, turning to speak to another student. Before he can get a word out, there is a loud thud from the wall outside. Everyone freezes.

“Did you hear that?” Asks Ron. Ginny’s face scrunches up.

“I’m sure everyone heard that, dipshit.”

The thud comes again, causing the mirrors on the wall to fall. They shatter into a million pieces, causing everyone in the room to jump back in surprise. Aquila finds George’s hand and squeezes it tightly.

 _Boom._ The entire room shakes, even the hanging chandelier. Her grip on George’s hand tightens even further. A stone falls out of the wall, causing Harry and Ron to peer curiously.

“I’ll make this easy for you. _Bombarda Maxima!”_

The entire wall is blown back, causing Harry, Ron, and everyone within five feet to tumble to the ground. George manages to stabilize them by grabbing the mantle of the fireplace. Umbridge, Filch, and the Inquisitorial squad enter the room, looking around in wonder.

“So this is where you naughty children have been hiding. Dumbledore’s Army, hmm?” Umbridge smiles. “Mr. Potter, you’ll be coming with me. The rest of you, escort these vigilantes back to their dorms. We’ll deal with this in the morning.” Her tight smile remains present as Filch grabs Harry and begins to drag him out of the room. Different members of her squad began to follow, pulling different students out. George is ripped away from her in the chaos and she calls for him, but it doesn’t matter. They were caught.

Draco is the one to escort her back. He looks furious, but he stays quiet. His grip on her shoulder is tight and painful.

“Draco, you’re hurting me.”

He shoves her against the wall aggressively. Aquila gasps in pain.

“You _lied_ to me,” he sneers. “You said you were keeping out of trouble. You said—”

“You couldn’t know, Draco. I’m sorry. I wanted to tell you, I did, but—”

“But _nothing!"_ He yells. “You make up this whole story about us only having each other and you lied. You were involved in Potter’s schemes.”

“We were protecting ourselves. Umbridge didn’t let us perform defensive spells, but Voldemort is back, you know he’s back—”

“I told you to not say his fucking name!” She hasn’t seen Draco this upset since their first occlumency session. Aquila should feel bad, but she doesn’t. He needs to hear it.

“It’s _his_ name, Draco. You’re going to have to face it one of these days.”

He backs off, still glaring. “We don’t need to protect ourselves. You shouldn’t have been breaking the rules.”

“That’s a lie. That’s the whole reason we spent all that time practicing ourselves.”

He scoffs. “Don’t do that.”

“You and I both know what’s coming. We both know why our parents were gone over the holidays. We both know why the Dark Lord was in your head. Come on. Don’t pretend you don’t know.”

There is a moment of silence. Draco closes his eyes and breathes in deeply. “If you apologize to Umbridge and admit that joining this was wrong, you won’t be punished. You’ll be an example.”

“I don’t want to be an example. I was there because I wanted to learn how to protect myself. I promised I wouldn’t give the group up, no matter what.”

“That was Potter’s dueling club, wasn’t it? That you said he wouldn’t let you join.”

“I wanted to tell you, I really did. I thought you’d understand.” She pleads with her brother. “This is it. This is where everything starts. Please tell me you know that.”

“Quillie, I get it, I do, but we need to be safe. We can’t be getting involved in shit that puts us on the map. When Father finds out—”

“I’m the one that has to deal with it, not you.”

He swallows loudly. “She’s going to hurt you. Umbridge. I don’t want that to happen.”

“I can handle it. Don’t worry.” Aquila offers a small smile and reaches for her brother’s hand. “I’m sorry I lied to you. I really am. You’re right. We need to be there for each other. And starting now, I’m telling you that I’m doing what I need to do to protect myself and you. Mum and Dad, they—”

“Don’t understand,” Draco finishes. He nods his head. “You’re right. We need to take matters into our own hands.”

“It’s going to be scary.”

“I know.”

“Surely you won’t let Potter get all the glory, will you?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Good. Then I deal with the consequences and you act as a double agent. Got it?”

“I don’t like it.”

Aquila repeats herself. “Got it?”

Draco nods. “Got it.”

###

The next morning, the students of Dumbledore’s Army gather in the Great Hall. It was announced this morning that Dumbledore was now a wanted man for conspiracy against the Ministry. He had disappeared from Hogwarts, leaving Umbridge as the new headmistress. She was already hungry with power after one night.

Draco had already tried to plead with her again to get herself out of trouble, but once again, Aquila refused. She wouldn’t sacrifice her morality to escape punishment, especially not when all of her friends would have to suffer a similar fate without any chance of going free.

Aquila sits in front of George, giving the others a sharp nod. Behind George is Fred and next to her is Harry. She looks at the golden quill and parchment placed in front of her. This must be the quill Harry had to use earlier in the year when he spoke out of turn. It wouldn’t look so bad if Aquila didn’t know exactly what it did.

“Welcome, children.” The doors slam shut behind Umbridge as she makes her way through the desks to a large, grand chair at the head of the room. She sweeps her pink robes behind her and sits down to pour herself a cup of tea. “You’ll be writing some lines for me. Each of you has something different to write, something special.” Umbridge tilts her head. How can she always be smiling? Aquila knew it was fake, but it was still unnerving.

“I expect you to write a hundred lines while you are here. You have one hour. Failure to complete means you’ll be back here the next day, and the next, until the lines are complete. I recommend you comply and get this over with. Naughty children must deal with punishment.” Umbridge leans over to pick up her wand. With a wave, each roll of parchment straightens out and a line appears at the top. Aquila feels herself begin to shake when she reads hers.

_I must not disgrace my family name._

She picks up the quill and watches Umbridge flip the hourglass over. “You may begin.”

Aquila decides she needs to do this quickly, no matter how badly it hurts. The words carve their way into her skin, causing her to whimper under her breath in pain, but she pushes past it. With each new line, more blood is drawn, deepening the cuts in her skin. The only noise in the room beside the scribble of quills is the sound of short breaths and quick gasps. Everyone is trying to stay strong and put on a blank face, but the pain is unimaginable. Tears prick at Aquila’s eyes.

Umbridge, that sadistic bitch, drinks her tea and continues watching, that smile not once leaving her wrinkly face. This has to be a real smile. She’s enjoying this. Surely she got joy out of watching children suffer. Someone at the back of the room cries out in pain, causing Umbridge to yell at her to shut up.

It is the longest hour of Aquila’s life. When time is up, Aquila has just barely managed to finish. She stands up with the others, her injured hand clutched tightly to her chest as she walks out of the Great Hall with her head held high. George touches the small of her back on their way out.

“Are you okay?” He whispers. Aquila nods.

“You?”

“I’ll be better when I can get away from Umbridge.”

“Good point.”

They get separated in the crowd, but Aquila doesn’t mind. George needs to be with his family more than he needs to be with her right now. She wishes Umbridge hadn’t found the Room of Requirement so she could hide out with Draco for a while.

Really, Aquila just needed a safe place where she could cry. She was due for a good cry.

Lost in her thoughts, she doesn’t see Harry barreling toward her. He catches her off guard and slams her into the wall.

“You’re a right fucking treat, you know that?” He growls at her. “Making me think I was in the wrong for assuming. It was your fucking brother that made this happen.”

“Harry, _get off of her!”_ Hermione pushes through to grab Harry’s arm. He pushes Hermione off with ease.

“No! She’s the whole reason this happened, that we got caught—”

“She’s not! I jinxed the parchment. Anyone who betrayed us would have open sores on their face. It’s not Quillie.” Hermione, her face scrunched in worry, points across the corridor, where Cho Chang is comforting Marietta Edgecombe, whose face is covered in pus-filled boils. She is sobbing into her hands, trying to apologize to anyone that walks by. Everyone ignores her, too occupied with the fight about to break out across the way.

“Draco was there,” Harry still tries to argue, but Ron joins Hermione’s side, pulling Harry away from Aquila’s quivering body.

“Leave it alone, mate. You’re making a fool of yourself.”

Harry, still scowling, steps back, letting Ron steer him back to the crowd. It might seem like this is it, but then a fist hits Harry in his chin and everyone in the corridor begins to freak out again.

“Don’t you _dare_ put your hands on her,” Draco sneers, raising his fists in front of him. Hermione and Ron try to pull back to stop Harry from getting in another fistfight, but it’s too late. Harry throws himself forward, knocking Draco to the ground. They roll around, Hermione, Ron, and Aquila all screaming at them to knock it off, but neither boy listens. They’re too busy being fueled by testosterone and adrenaline. Harry gets one good punch in, but Draco is faster, absolutely obliterating the smaller boy. It isn’t until Umbridge’s shrill voice calls out from the end of the corridor that the boys separate and jump off the floor.

“What is going on here? Mr. Malfoy, care to explain yourself?” 

Draco fixes his robes and ignores the blood pouring from his nose. “Potter hit me.”

“Are you serious? He started it!” Harry points, trying to defend himself, but Umbridge takes Draco’s side.

“Ten points from Gryffindor. Don’t land yourself in another detention, Potter. I’m sure everything that has happened these past couple of days is enough punishment, correct?” Her smile grows. “Surely you don’t want to be expelled from Hogwarts.”

“Of course not, professor,” Harry mutters through gritted teeth. With one last glare at Draco, he joins Ron and Hermione on their walk back to the Gryffindor tower. Umbridge excuses herself, allowing traffic in the corridor to return to normal.

Draco turns toward his sister. “Are you okay?”

“Am I okay? You just got punched in the face!”

He sniffs. “It’s just a broken nose. I’ll go to the infirmary to get it fixed. Let me see your hand.” Before Aquila can object, he pulls her left hand toward him to take a look. It isn’t hard to make out the words carved into her skin or the large amount of blood still pooling from her wound. Draco sighs.

“She’s a hag, making you carve this into your skin.”

“I think I’d use a word stronger than hag, but yes.”

“I have a numbing potion down in my trunk I can fetch for you. It won’t help with healing, but it’ll make the pain a bit more bearable.”

“Thank you.”

“I told you hanging around Potter was a bad idea. I can’t believe that filthy little—”

“I don’t want to hear a lecture about hanging around Harry Potter, so save it, okay?”

Draco seems confused. “He just stood there screaming at you.”

“And I’m not denying that. I appreciate you trying to defend me. It’s just that...”

“What?”

“Once you start talking about Potter, it’s hard to get you to stop.”

Draco rolls his eyes. “Asshole.”

“Let’s go to Madame Pomfrey and then you can get me that numbing potion. This is the only time I will have to do this, alright?”

“It better be. I don’t have any more noses to get broken.” Playfully he bumps his shoulder against Aquila, who scoffs in response.

###

School is very lonely without the risk of getting in trouble. Aquila misses sneaking around at night, avoiding Filch and the eager students of the Inquisitorial squad. She missed spending time with Fred and George in their DA sessions, practicing their spell and cheering when Neville was properly able to perform a stunning spell. She missed cheering at Quidditch games and smiling when George waved at her from the stands. Now it was all work and no play. She hardly got to see her friends or her boyfriend. All they ever did was study for their upcoming O.W.Ls which seemed to be creeping up on them with every passing day.

Aquila overheard Hermione lamenting about accidentally smacking Harry in the face during studying. Ron said he was being turned into a monster. In her own house, Luna and Aquila laid on the floor, trying to recite notes for their written Transfiguration exam. Even the Slytherins seemed exhausted; Draco had (finally) learned to keep his mouth shut and spent all his time locked in the common room studying for Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Aquila wasn’t too worried about that one, simply because the DA had allowed her plenty of practice and revision for the practical exam. She did fear for her brother, though. It wasn’t like Draco had any interest in pursuing a career fighting the dark arts, but even with his passion for potions, he’d need to know some stuff. How did Umbridge expect anyone to pass their DADA practical exams without actually practicing magic? Did the ministry want everyone to fail?

It sure seemed like that.

Before their O.W.L.s came the Easter holidays. Aquila was walking back to the Ravenclaw tower when she came across Harry spying on Fred and George as they comforted a young student who had just left Umbridge’s office. He was sniffling, his freshly cut hand held to his chest. Aquila looked down at her own. It hadn’t quite healed yet, but it definitely was going to scar. That bitch. Aquila hated her more than anyone in this school.

“It won’t hurt after a while,” whispers George, pointing to his own wounded hand. “And if you go visit Madame Pomfrey, she can give you something to help with the pain.”

The young boy sniffs again. “Really?”

“Yeah. My brother and I have something for you too.” Fred slides some chocolate out of his pocket for the boy, who perks up immediately. He takes the sweets and begins to unwrap it.

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”

Aquila watches Harry wander down the corridor to join the Weasley twins. He barely gets to speak to them before Umbridge opens her door and smiles. She eyes the young boy, watching as he sulks away from the classroom. Fred, George, and Harry stare at her, glaring.

“You know naughty children need to be punished. This is what needed to happen to get you all back into line.” With a sharp nod, Umbridge slams the door to her office shut, leaving the boys alone.

“You know George, I always thought our future laid outside the world of academic achievement.”

“Fred, I’ve been thinking exactly the same thing.”


	9. O.W.L.s

Easter at the Manor is boring. Aquila and Draco spend most of their time locked in their bedrooms away from their parents. Lucius has people over, more faceless, unknown death eaters, that are in his study behind closed doors. Narcissa sits at the window, putting together a puzzle. She seemed a lot sadder these days than usual. Aquila would ask her mother if she was okay, but something told her this was something that could not be fixed. It had something to do with the Dark Lord, surely.

George sends her letters updating her of his and Fred’s game plan. They have a lot of fireworks and plan to raid the written exam for Defense Against the Dark Arts, finishing their last few days of school with a bang. Aquila was sad she would be losing George at Hogwarts. She knows they didn’t have a lot of time left to start, but their few months had been shortened to a few days. He brought her a lot of joy and it would be hard to cope knowing he wouldn’t be near her.

“We’ll be in Diagon Alley, just a short visit away,” he told her when she began to express her worries. “You can come anytime you want, and I’ll continue to write to you.”

“I know,” she sighed, “and I’m happy you and Fred are going to fulfill your dreams. I just thought we had more time.” Aquila expected them to stay those few months. She expected to get to see them graduate and go off with a huge party she would coordinate. She and Hermione had talked about that a lot; she wanted to help. Hermione did love to plan things.

“I understand.” He gave her hand a squeeze. “It’s because of you we can do this so soon. We really thought we’d have to wait, even after graduation.”

“I really want this to happen for you.”

“We’ll be pulling off the prank of the century and literally going out with a _bang_.” George grinned, which made it impossible for Aquila to be grumpy. His smile lit up the room and was so terribly contagious.

“Everyone will talk about it for a very long time,” she agreed, pulling him into a hug.

It sucked that she couldn’t be spending time with George over their break and that she had to be stuck here in her miserable, cold house. She knew she’d be able to visit him whenever she wanted, but it wouldn’t be that easy. So far she had managed to hide that she was dating a Weasley, but her father would be very upset if he found out. It would be very difficult to sneak out of the house to go see him and Fred.

In George’s newest letter, he says that Ron promised to look out for her. Ginny, too. At least she’d still have some good ole’ Weasley charm to get her through the days.

A knock at the door causes her to look up from her letter. Draco cracks it open and sticks his head through, an uneasy look on his face. Surely he wants something.

“Are you busy?”

“Just reading George’s letters. Did Mum and Dad see our owl come in?”

He shakes his head. “We’re all good. Dad is still locked in his study. Probably conversing about the best way to bring You-Know-Who into our home.” Draco invites himself inside Aquila’s room and shuts the door behind him. Aquila looks over suspiciously.

“You’re bored, aren’t you?”

“How could you tell?”

“You don’t invite yourself into my room all that often.”

Draco shrugs. “I got bored rereading my book of spells. Speaking of which...” He pauses to look back toward the door, almost like he expects someone is listening. Satisfied, he finishes his sentence. “Have you studied for your DADA exam yet?”

Aquila nods. “I’ve been studying for the practical part, yes. It’s mainly just theory, so not too difficult, yeah?”

“Maybe. You’ve always been better at that topic than me.”

“You’re prepared for Potions, surely.”

“Not too worried about that one. Are you feeling better?”

“Surprisingly, yes. Your tips on note-taking helped a lot.” Aquila moves her letters off her bed and stares at her brother. “I know you didn’t come in here to talk about our O.W.L.s.”

“No.” Draco runs a hand through his hair. It’s wavy and messy, unlike his usual slicked back. Under normal circumstances, their father would have scolded Draco for not looking professional, but since he was locked away, Draco didn’t bother. Not like it mattered; the only person around to see his natural hair was Aquila.

“I want you to teach me the spells you learned in Dumbledore’s Army.”

“There are far too many for me to teach in our one week away from school. Besides, we aren’t allowed to use magic outside of—”

“It doesn’t matter. The Ministry won’t get us in trouble. Father basically owns the Ministry, does he not? Besides, they rarely send those letters to pureblood families. Has Weasley not told you about all the times he and his brother used their Mum’s wand to turn Ron’s teddy bear into a spider?”

Aquila blinks. “George told you that?”

“Just in passing. We were having a laugh and—” Draco stops himself, aware that he was admitting to have a genuine conversation with a Weasley. He narrows his eyes when Aquila starts to smile. “No, Quillie, it is definitely _not_ what you think!”

“My apologies.”

“So are you going to help me or not?”

“Half of them you already know. Stun spells and—”

“Maybe, but we also needed to learn counter-jinxes and counter-curses, both of which were highly discouraged. And I certainly don’t know every defensive spell.”

“Why are you so up in arms about this anyway? You never cared for the subject before. Your interest in alchemy won’t require anything higher than an A or an E in your exams.”

“I’m going to have to get an O if I want to be an Auror and as of now, that isn’t going to happen.” Draco freezes when he realizes what he just admitted to his sister. She raises her eyebrows.

“I didn’t know you wanted to be an Auror.”

His cheeks flush. “Well, it’s a new thing, but I was thinking, and... I want to be able to protect myself, protect _you_ , when everything we’ve been waiting for eventually takes place. I told you I was tired of waiting and I still am. I want to get out and _do_ something before something happens to _us._ I don’t want this to happen to anyone else.”

Aquila takes a minute to absorb everything her brother just said. She had never thought Draco, of all people, would want to fight against the dark arts. He had spent most of his life arguing _for_ the dark arts, supporting their father, fighting for his father, eager to please and impress. What had changed his mind?

“When did this happen?” She asks, fully expecting Draco to shut her down. He was full of surprises. Instead, he shrugs lamely and ducks his head.

“I’m just tired of being the bad guy. I used to think that having friends, trusting people, it was all a sign of weakness, but you’ve always been so much happier than me.”

“I’m not happier than you, Draco. I’m just able to better ignore what our father says. There is a difference between right and wrong and we never properly got to learn about it. It’s going to take us a long time to learn about the outside world. I just got a head start.”

“That, then,” he agrees, “but my point still stands. So are you going to help me or not?”

“Fine.” Aquila jumps off her bed and slips on her trainers. “I’ll meet you outside.”

###

They spend the next hour practicing spells. It feels weird practicing outside of school, especially when Aquila was told time and time again they’d get in trouble or expelled, but nothing is happening. No owls are swooping over with letters and their wands aren’t exploding, so all seems okay.

Just like she thought, Draco knows most of the stun spells. It isn’t a surprise, considering how often they’d practice duelling on the training grounds. He does struggle more with the counter-curses and counter-jinxes. Aquila reminds him to speak clearly and have a purpose in using the spell.

“That’s a bit hard to do without having anyone in front of me,” he mutters. Aquila sighs.

“Alright, then let’s try something else. I can teach you _Reducto_ if you’d like.”

That piques his interest. “How many spells did you learn in your secret club?”

“Quite a few. Mostly defensive spells, some protective charms, the Patronus—”

His eyes about bug out of his head. “You learned the _Patronus charm?!_ ”

“Yes, but I wasn’t really that successful. I bet you won’t be either. It requires powerful, happy memories, of which we don’t have all that many.”

“Surely we have at least one,” he replies eagerly, frowning. Aquila thinks about it. Draco had been on her mind most of the time when she thought about her childhood. It was scary to think what Draco’s life might have been like without her, or vice versa. To be all alone in that dark, dreary Manor as a child would not have been fun.

“Maybe,” she replies cynically, causing her brother to scoff. “I’m serious. We’re surrounded by evil and darkness. You can’t blame me for being pessimistic. Besides, you once said yourself, we don’t need to break the rules.”

“And yet here I am, breaking the rules.” He quirks up an eyebrow. “Teach it to me.”

“I couldn’t even if I tried. Besides, there’s no need for us to even learn it, is there? The dementors are on our side.”

“On our father’s side,” Draco corrects her, glaring. “Since when are you the one to dismiss learning a new spell? You’ve always been eager to beat me at everything.”

“As if, Mr. Competitive. If you wanted to learn the spell, it’d have to be from someone else.”

“Well, who taught you then?”

Aquila pauses, knowing Draco isn’t going to like her answer. “Harry Potter.”

“Oh, piss off.” He waits for her to say she’s joking, but because she isn’t, nothing happens. “You’re bloody serious?”

“Absolutely. He got rid of a whole bunch of them our third year, you remember? When Sirius Black was rumoured to be around. That’s why he fainted on the train.”

“Right,” Draco replies, remembering his constant teasing. “I didn’t know he knew that spell. Anyway, that’s off the table. Not asking that twat for anything.”

“Well,” she shrugs, “if you truly want to learn it—”

“We should be learning how to stop dementors when they come, no? What is going on with you?”

“You are freaking me out, Draco.” Aquila shakes her head and leans against the fountain. She always loved their back garden. It was large and spacious, which meant plenty of room for playing. She’d sit at the fountain’s edge and pretend to have tea parties when the weather was nice. What was even better was that there was no need for upkeep or landscaping. Just another perk of magic.

He joins her against the stone edge, sticking his fingers in the icy water. “What? Why?”

“Do you ever think about what our lives would be like without each other? If one of us didn’t exist? If _I_ didn’t exist?”

“I try not to think about that, actually, because I would have probably died by now.” He’s kidding, but Aquila thinks there might be some truth to it. She sighs loudly.

“I wasn’t even supposed to be born. Mum and Dad expected a son and then they had twins. It wasn’t in the plan, and you know how our parents feel about plans.” There always needed to be a plan. Plans brought order. It was no wonder the Ministry liked Lucius Malfoy so much. That’s why it was always “wake up at this time, eat at this time, wear this Monday through Friday and look your best.” Aquila never liked plans.

“It doesn’t matter what Mum and Dad _wanted_ because it happened. You’re here right now, alive and well. So why is this bothering you so much?”

“I just don’t want to think I was the sole influence on your sudden decision to change.”

“It wasn’t sudden, Quillie.” Draco is firm. “And I’m not changing who I am. I’m learning, just like you.”

“Then why have you been such an arsehole to literally everyone around you for _so long?_ ”

Draco is quiet. The questions caught him off guard, so he had no planned out answer. There it was again, the Malfoys and plans. Always ready, always poignant, always perfect.

Always prepared.

The truth was that Draco had no good answer for why he did what he did. A part of him knew, deep down, it was wrong, but the rest of him pushed forward anyway. His father could get away with saying horrible things, and _had_ gotten away with horrible things (I.E. The first wizarding war when he managed to evade prison) so why couldn’t he? He was simply following by example.

But that small part of Draco knew why he actually bullied and hurt those who weren’t like him: it made him feel better about himself. He was a sad and anxious boy underneath his pompous act. He was worried about how those around him would act if he didn’t live to upkeep his family name. A Malfoy was not known for being kind and friendly and easy-going. They were mountain lions, ready to attack and protect those closest to them. They were cold, predisposed, and out for blood. And so Draco needed to act just like his parents expected him to. He couldn’t play nice, not when he needed to make his father proud. 

But it was more than that. Draco had an innate need to prove he was more than what he was made out to be, and part of that was making others feel small. It was awful, really. He knew that. 

Draco couldn’t bring himself to stop. Until he no longer felt sad and unwanted, he would do the same to others. It was nice that he had his sister, but Aquila could only do so much for him. They were separate people. She couldn’t help his depression and anxiety. She couldn’t help him be a better person. The only person who could do that was himself.

He really _was_ tired of being the bad guy. The more Draco thought about his own behavior and the way he was expected to act, the more he hated himself. And that was the honest truth. He _did_ hate himself. He hated the person he had grown to be, expected to do exactly what was told of him from birth. He no longer wanted his life planned in front of him. He wanted to be spontaneous and happy like his sister.

He wanted to be like his sister.

Aquila was right. It was frightening to think about where he might have been at this point, or what would have happened in the future if she hadn’t been around to question his behaviour. Aquila was the one good thing in his life and he refused to let that go.

“I still want our father to be proud of me and I have a hard time separating that piece of me from, well, me.” He sighs. “It’s rough. I’m fighting a battle with myself. There’s a hole inside me that feels like it can never be filled and that’s why I... act the way I do.” 

“You never treated me that way.”

“You’re different. I felt a need to protect you, no matter what. It made me feel good inside. And I know how horrible that sounds when I say it out loud, but I don’t mean it like that. I mean it in the case of, you give me a purpose, unlike everyone else. Everyone else around me means nothing. They make me feel small. People say shit to me and I take it to heart despite all the horrible things I say. I can’t stop.”

Aquila reaches out to give her brother’s hand a squeeze. “You won’t feel like this forever, Draco. You’ll find someone who makes you feel like I do. You’ll find people who care about you. You just need to prove you’re willing to compromise and understand that sometimes change is for the better.”

He sniffs. “Yeah, well.”

“Anyways. Enough of this. You’ll go soft.” She grins, causing her brother to roll his eyes.

“Oh, please.”

“I reckon it’s about time for dinner anyway. Put on your fake smile.”

“Already ahead of you.”

###

Dinner is quiet. Aquila keeps her head down and ignores the clinks of silverware against their platters. They sit at their unnecessarily large dining table, with Lucius at the head, Narcissa next to him, and the twins down at the end. Draco and Aquila have been giving each other looks the entire time they’ve been here, which hasn’t been that long but feels like an eternity. The house elves come in and out of the room to remove their plates and present them with new dishes. The Easter ham sits plump in the centre of the table with an apple in its mouth. Aquila has been staring at that too, wondering when she’d be dead, lying upon a table for being a traitor. Hopefully, it wouldn’t be any time soon.

Mum’s fork scraps against her plate as she cuts into a slice of ham. “O.W.L.s are when you return, correct?”

“Yes,” answers Draco. Father glares at him.

“Yes, _what?"_

“Yes, Mother.” Draco looks down at his plate, just like Aquila.

“How are you feeling about them?”

“Same as winter exams, I suppose. Good about some, nervous about others.”

“I’m sure you’ll do great, darling,” Narcissa flashes a cheerful smile, making Draco feel a bit better. He nods his head and returns to his food.

“What were you two doing out in the garden earlier today?” Lucius asks, still glaring at the twins. They look at each other.

“Studying,” Aquila replies, still looking at her brother. Draco busies himself by flattening his mashed potatoes.

“Studying. Yes, of course. Is that why I received notification from the Ministry?”

“We were only practicing for our exams,” Draco tries to argue, but their father holds up a hand, silencing the boy.

“You both know you are not to use magic outside school. You are lucky the Ministry is under my thumb, or you both would have been expelled.”

“I thought purebloods could get away with it,” says Draco. Lucius peers at him curiously.

“You are still _breaking rules,_ Draco. Besides, the Ministry discouraged the use of magic for Defense Against the Dark Arts, did they not? Surely there is no need for you to be revising.”

“There is still a practical exam, Father,” Aquila further explains, still stealing glances at her brother, “and they give us no time to practice. We’ll fail if—”

“Enough, Aquila. Neither of you has any reason to defend yourself against so-called _dark arts._ ” He scoffs and begins to chuckle, urging his wife to join him. Narcissa smiles and continues to eat her dinner. “Such a joke. They couldn’t even catch an old man like Dumbledore. Things will be better when the Ministry falls and we can take proper control, really _whip_ that it back into place. It’s a pity they let mudbloods work there. Disgusting, isn’t it?”

“Terribly,” says their mother. Draco and Aquila both nod their heads.

“Although, I do have a question for you, daughter.” A haunting smirk rises to their father’s face. “Aquila, can you inform me why you joined a secret organization dedicated to defeating the Dark Lord?”

Her stomach flips. He wasn’t supposed to know about that. This was really bad. “It wasn’t, Father. We were practising defensive spells so we wouldn’t fail our exam. It is impervious that we continued working to get proper marks—”

“And I told you there is no reason. It was Draco that caught you, yes?”

“I didn’t catch her,” he tries to defend Aquila, but Lucius doesn’t believe it.

“We don’t lie in this household, do we Draco?”

He gulps. “No, Father. My apologies.”

“Aquila, did you, or did you not, join a secret organization dedicated to defeating the Dark Lord?”

“We were practising for our exams,” she says again, looking her father right in the eyes. Lucius leans back in his chair.

“I should punish you, but I know the Dark Lord will do it for me in the future if he is to ever find out. And so, if you really do have any intentions of harming our operation, Aquila, I wish you luck. For if any mission is to fail, our family will be the first ones targeted, even if I am unable to perform.” He raises an eyebrow. “Not that any children will properly be able to defeat the strength of our order.”

“Right, of course,” Aquila replies, reaching for her glass. “We’d be silly to think that so.”

###

As much as Aquila didn’t want to take her O.W.L.s, she’s slightly relieved when she and Draco can go back to school. They have one last day to study, so she, Luna, and a few other Ravenclaw students spend their whole day trapped in the common room studying. She hopes Draco feels better about his exams now that they had some time to study. After their father found out about their practises, they could only practise without magic. It wasn’t as helpful, but at least he’d know the wand movements.

“You have your charms stuff prepared?” Asks Cho. Aquila nods. “And transfiguration?”

“Yes. Potions, herbology, history of magic, DADA... what am I forgetting?”

“Care of magical creatures,” Luna chimes in, smiling. “That’s my favorite one.”

“What do we need to still study?”

“I honestly could go over everything again,” says Cho sheepishly. Her cheeks flush. “Should we start with defense against the dark arts?”

“Whatever happened between you and Harry?” Aquila suddenly asks, her mind being taken back to their DA sessions. Cho shrugs.

“It didn’t work out. He thought I had something to do with Marietta’s betrayal. I tried to tell him I didn’t, but because she was my friend he was set on it.”

“He thought I had something to do with it too,” Aquila adds, reaching out a hand to comfort Cho. “We can start the ‘falsely accused by Harry Potter’ club.”

“Harry is just overwhelmed,” Luna attempts to advocate for Harry, making Aquila feel bad. “He has so much going on all the time. It’s normal for him to lash out.”

“Nobody has an excuse to be a prat,” Cho mutters, and the conversation ends there.

The next morning their O.W.L.s begin. They’ll take place over the next two weeks; Charms was first, followed by Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, and finally, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Aquila could also take an exam for her elective classes, mainly Divination, but she had no interest in seeking a N.E.W.T level course for that terrible excuse of a class.

Her Charms exam goes well. Aquila had to perform the cheering charm and the colour charm, both of which she felt good about. Draco expressed his dismay about doing worse than “Saint _Potter,_ ” but felt happy that the chosen one seemingly mixed up spells on his practical exam.

“How did your written exam go, then? Did you get the part about the counter-charm for hiccoughs?”

“I did. I also heard Granger complaining about the possibility of missing that question which makes me feel good. Perhaps I’ll pass her in grades this year.” He grins dreamily at being top of the class, causing Aquila to elbow him. He whines in pain.

“Will you worry about yourself? Honestly, so eager to best those around you.” She rolls her eyes and Draco mutters his apology.

Next came Transfiguration. They needed to vanish a variety of small animals and move them from table to table, of which Aquila slightly struggled. She ended up multiplying her iguanas instead of vanishing them but managed to come back with her rat. She left feeling semi-okay with her results. Herbology and History of Magic are a different story, but she has no interest in further pursuing those subjects, so it is what it is. Aquila had never cared for memorising dates and events, nor did magical plants that had the ability to bite her.

Potions go very well. Snape had normally left her alone, staying away from the insults and bitter comments because he was in some sort of “cahoots” with her father. He had a soft spot for Draco as well, always allowing him to get away with his bullying. She has her Potions exam with both Draco and Harry, which isn’t the best outcome, but she’s happy to have her brother around. He was truly the reason she had managed to get so good over the months following their winter exams. She doesn’t struggle with the written exam or the practical exam, although Snape is absent from their practical exam and everyone in the room seems much more relaxed. Even Neville seems happier than Aquila has ever seen him in Potions before.

Care of Magical Creatures is a total flop and Aquila will admit that. She’s hoping for an A at least, but similar to her lack of interest in Herbology and History of Magic, she has no care in furthering her education of those subjects.

Then, their last exam is Defense Against the Dark Arts. Aquila is prepared for this one. She’s hoping to succeed with an O; hopefully, the curse of one-year teachers means Professor Umbridge won’t be sticking around. Aquila thinks she’d actually rather have Snape at this point. 

Draco continues to express his concerns all the way up until the exams. They perform their practical exams in private, demonstrating for Umbridge, who seems concerned through her tight, fake smile at the large number of students who could properly perform all the spells she had banned at Hogwarts. They could even perform the Patronus charm for extra credit, and it didn’t need to be corporeal. Aquila walked out of the room with a smug grin on her face when Umbridge’s eyes nearly popped out of her skull.

They are just about to head into the Great Hall for their written portion when George pulls her around the corner. She lets out a soft gasp in surprise and immediately pulls the boy into a tight hug. This was it. This would be the last time she saw her boyfriend at school.

“We have a bunch of enchanted fireworks. Fred made some that would chase the members of Umbridge’s love squad, but I wanted to check on you about Draco—”

“Absolutely,” Aquila interrupts, smiling. “He will hate it and it will be hilarious.”

“Brilliant.” He smiles back, pulling her into one last hug. “You’ll see me again.”

“I know,” she whispers, reaching on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips. He kisses her back passionately, not wanting to let go. This was just as hard on him as it was on her.

It is extremely hard to concentrate knowing Fred and George will blow in here with fireworks sometime soon. She’s moving quickly, as she’s done okay remembering all the theory questions (Name the five signs of a werewolf? Easy enough) but she knows she’ll still jump when the first _bang_ comes. Aquila just needs to repeat to herself to stay calm and—

_Bang!_

She jumps. Umbridge, who is sitting at the front of the hall with a cup of tea in her hand, frowns and stands up, gesturing to all the students to continue their exams. Aquila turns around in her chair, watching as Umbridge walks to the front doors and sticks her head out into the corridor. Another firework goes off, startling her. Aquila locks eyes with Ron and winks, which helps Ron catch on. He grins back at her, slamming his quill down and spinning around toward the front door. They watch Umbridge walk out into the corridor to look around, and she yells in fear as Fred and George zoom past her on brooms into The Great Hall. They cheer loudly as they throw fireworks up into the air, causing a million sparks, pops, and booms. The students in the Great Hall _ooh_ and _ahh_ in amazement, watching their own personal Bonfire Night. Aquila claps, smiling ear to ear at the Weasley twins as they continue to cause chaos. They always hated order, so what a perfect way to leave the school.

Fred throws a big, red firecracker into the air, which forms into a fiery dragon. Umbridge starts screaming as it chases her out of the hall, causing everyone to laugh. Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco are yelling too as they try to avoid the sparks flying their way. The students join Fred and George in the courtyard, piling out of the Great Hall and pushing past Umbridge who is still yelling. Aquila only briefly sees Peeves laughing up a storm in the corner. George had once told her that Peeves said Fred and he were the only students that Peeves respected. The highest honour, truly.

Outside, the Weasley twins fly into the sky, disappearing behind a shimmer of sparks that form the famous branded “W.” Aquila continues to clap, smiling ear-to-ear. She would miss George, truly, but at least she knew he would do everything he could to see her again. Aquila had promised via letter to visit their joke shop as soon as it opened.

“I’ll charge you extra,” he teased.

Behind Aquila comes a gasp. She turns around, watching Harry plummet to the ground. Hermione tugs on Ron’s sleeve and the both of them kneel down to see what’s going on. No one else is paying any attention, still caught up in all the chaos.

Hermione pats Harry’s cheeks a couple of times, attempting to wake him up. Aquila can tell what’s going on. His face is flushed and his forehead is covered in sweat, just like Draco had been. 

Voldemort was in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Cho is a year above but for this, she's the same age due to the lack of important Ravenclaws in the series (such a lost cause honestly, for both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, smh). Thanks for reading!


	10. Battle For the Prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big ministry battle! I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it! :-)

Aquila rushes back into the castle to follow the trio up to the Gryffindor Tower. She stays a good while back, but can still hear Harry’s worried tone.

“He has Sirius. I have to go help him.”

“Harry, it could be a trap. You’ve learned to block him and suddenly he’s back in your head? He knew you were distracted and he used it to get any easy win in.” Hermione, always the level-headed one, argues with him over safety. Those boys would be dead by now if it hadn’t been for her.

“Even if it is a trap, I can’t just leave him there. He could be hurt, or—”

“Then leave it up to the Order. We’re still children, Harry. Even if we could get into the Ministry, what’s our game plan?”

Harry stops at the top of the staircase and smiles. “Hermione, I’ve already been to the Ministry once this year. I can get in easily. It’s after hours, so no one will be around. Besides, he’s the only family I have left.” He takes a deep breath. “I’ll just need to figure out how to contact Sirius and make sure he’s okay.”

“Just you, mate?” Ron scoffs. “We’re coming with you.”

“It could be dangerous.”

“And when has that ever stopped us?” Hermione smiles. Harry nods.

“Change and let’s meet in the corridor. We’ll have to get Umbridge’s office.”

“You’ll need a distraction,” Aquila interrupts, pushing back the sleeves of her robes. She stands as tall as she can. This is the first time she’s spoken to Harry since his outburst after detention. Fortunately, he doesn’t seem disgusted by the fact she’s speaking with him. Hermione had made it clear Harry was terribly sorry for yelling.

“Were you eavesdropping?” He asks, raising an eyebrow, but there is a coy smile on his lips. Aquila shrugs.

“Maybe. You’re wasting time. We’ll meet at Umbridge’s office and I’ll guard the door.”

“Brilliant,” says Harry.

Ten minutes later, dressed in jeans and jumpers, the four meet in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Harry, Ron, and Hermione squeeze into Umbridge’s office to access the floo network and get to Sirius Black. Aquila had only been in contact with him once after that Christmas, and it was to say she didn’t know anything else about her father’s involvement with Voldemort. Like Harry, she hoped he was okay. They weren’t close, but he was proof that she could continue living a good life without spewing pureblood propaganda.

Aquila sits near the door, tapping her wand against her thigh. The door to the office is shut, so she can’t hear anything the trio is talking about. She’s thankful they’re letting her help them out. If Umbridge catches on, she will surely be punished, especially after all the lies she had to give to get out of trouble the first time. Draco surely wouldn’t be happy to find out she was here, either. The group had to ride out the chaos created by the Weasley twins as long as they could and hope Umbridge would be distracted long enough for them to—

The doorknob clicks. Okay, or not.

As soon as the door is unlocked, Aquila pushes her way through and quickly shuts the door, putting on her best fake smile to Professor Umbridge. “Hi, Professor. I’ve been looking for you. I was curious, with everything that just happened, what will be happening with our written exams.”

Umbridge matches Aquila’s fake smile with one of her own. “I’d love to answer your questions, but I am far too busy. Those boys are in big trouble, I tell you...” She trails off and begins to mumble to herself as she reaches for the doorknob. Aquila tries to stop her.

“I only ask because most of us didn’t finish our written exams and in all the disorder, most of them got destroyed.” Umbridge pushes Aquila out of the way and enters the classroom, strutting her way between the desks. Aquila quickly follows. “And if we’re being graded purely off the practical exams, many of us are going to do poorly due to the Ministry's wrongful decisions.”

That catches Umbridge’s attention. She turns around and sends Aquila a terrifying glare. “Surely you are not disagreeing with the Ministry of Magic, my dear. Besides, if my calculations are correct, you passed your practical exam with flying colours. One can only assume that is due to your involvement in illegal activities.”

“Absolutely, Professor. As you always say, I mustn't tell lies.” This smile is real. Before she can react, Umbridge has Aquila by the arm and yanks her painfully up the stairs to her office. _Oops,_ thinks Aquila, _might have gone too far on that one._ She tries to make plenty of noise to alert the others, but when the office door is thrown open, Harry, Ron, and Hermione are knelt in front of the fireplace, looking awfully suspicious.

“What are you three _doing in here?!"_ Aquila is pushed to the side. She trips and lands on the ground with a thud as Umbridge fills with more and more fury, like a balloon about to pop. Harry stands up, unconsciously pushing his friends behind him. “You were trying to contact Dumbledore, weren’t you?”

Harry is silent. Umbridge reaches across the desk and violently grabs him, causing Harry to stumble. He is thrown down into a chair and glares at the Professor.

 _"_ _Weren’t you?_ ” She repeats, slapping Harry across the face. He clenches his jaw and stays silent as the door opens. In pushes Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, holding Luna, Ginny, and Neville.

“Longbottom was helping the Weasleys,” Draco announces as he pushes Neville forward. Neville apologizes to Ron and Hermione who silence him. They join the others where the three Slytherins hold on tightly to as many as they can. Aquila picks herself off the ground and adjusts her jumper, joining the group. Draco locks eyes with her. He doesn’t seem upset, but rather worried.

“I wasn’t helping the Weasleys,” Neville tries to argue, causing Goyle to shush him. Umbridge leans in closely to Harry’s face, trying to get a read on him.

“You’ve been causing problems all year, Mr. Potter, and I am sick of it. It’s about time your anti-Ministry ways are stopped. You’ll be expelled and—”

“You called for me, Headmistress?” Snape appears in the doorway. There are so many people in here, they could throw a party. Irritated, Umbridge turns toward Snape.

“Yes. Did you bring the Veritaserum?”

“I did not. Unfortunately, my stash seems to be... exhausted.” Snape speaks slowly, looking directly at Harry. Umbridge groans.

“Surely you have something else.”

“Unless you wish to poison Mr. Potter, I will be on my way.” When he turns to leave, Harry calls Snape’s name.”

“They have Padfoot. Please, professor, you have to help.”

Umbridge glares. “What is a ‘Padfoot?’ Severus, what is he on about?”

Snape blinks just as slowly as he talks. “No idea.” The door is slammed in Snape’s face.

“Useless man. Fine. I’ll take matters into my own hands. Let’s see you spill your secrets after a few goes of the cruciatus curse.”

“That’s forbidden,” Hermione calls out, her eyes wide with fear. Umbridge’s smile — this one real — returns.

“The Ministry doesn’t need to know.” She pulls her wand out of her sleeve and points it at Harry, who closes his eyes in preparation for a terrible pain. Aquila runs through different scenarios in her head, but none of them seem like they’ll make any difference. She will be unable to stop Harry’s nasty fate.

“Tell her, Harry!” Hermione suddenly calls out, pulling out of Crabbe’s grasp. She wraps her arms around herself and looks between Umbridge and Harry.

“Tell me what?” Asks Umbridge. Hermione takes a deep breath.

“If you won’t tell her, I will. Dumbledore has a secret weapon. It’s in the Forbidden Forest. Only Harry and I know about it.”

“Is that so?” Still smiling, Umbridge leans back and points her wand toward the door. “Mr. Potter and Miss Granger can show me. The rest of you, stay here. Malfoy, you’re in charge.”

“Yes, Headmistress,” Draco murmurs, shoving his hands into the pockets of his robes. The eight of them are silent until the door slams shut, where Crabbe and Goyle start teasing.

“Leave it to the Gryffindors to make stupid decisions.”

“Shove off, you fatass,” Ron shoots back. Crabbe and Goyle laugh loudly.

“I reckon we practice the cruciatus curse on Longbottom, see how long it takes before he cracks like his looney bin parents.”

“Don’t say anything about my parents,” Neville says firmly.

“Knock it off, the both of you,” Aquila stands up for her friends, causing Crabbe and Goyle to look at Draco.

“Are you really going to let your sister talk to us like that?”

Draco speaks firmly. “Umbridge put me in charge, so I make the decisions.”

“What are we doing?”

“Throwing a party?” Ron offers dryly, pointing to the pile of confiscated Weasley products in the corner. “Umbridge took a lot of sweets and I could go for a bite.”

“You can always go for a bite,” mutters Ginny, rolling her eyes. Crabbe and Goyle squeal like pigs before shoving past everyone to rifle through the boxes. Aquila knows exactly what Ron was getting at, and when she looks over at her brother, he seems to know too. There is a subtle smirk on his face as he undoes the clasp on his robe and removes it.

“George told you about his puking pastilles, didn’t he?” Aquila whispers. Draco nods as he loosens his tie and pulls off his sweater vest.

“Sure did.”

“What are you doing?”

“Getting everyone out of here.” He points over to where Crabbe and Goyle are stuffing themselves. Goyle is the first to grasp his stomach and reach for an available container to vomit in. Ron grins.

“Good ole’ Gred and Forge.”

“Come on then, while they’re distracted.” Draco pushes open the door and holds it open to usher everyone out. They seem hesitant, which makes sense. It wasn’t exactly _normal_ for Draco to be helping the group get out of trouble. He was usually the one putting them _in_ trouble to begin with.

“Malfoy, are you having a go?” Ron says suspiciously, keeping a close eye on Draco as he leads the group out of the office. Aquila is the last one out, helping Draco shut the door. The sounds of Crabbe and Goyle vomiting will haunt her for a good while.

“What?”

“He’s asking what you’re on about,” Ginny translates, crossing her arms, “because, and I mean full offense, normally you’re a prick.”

“Explain, Draco,” Aquila urges her brother on. Draco shakes his head.

“Whatever it is you need to do, do it. I know how puking pastilles work.”

“How?” Ron narrows his eyes.

“My sister is dating your brother, Weaselbee. George and I have had conversations.”

“Blimey. This is just as weird as finding out Malfoy wears the jumper Mum made him.”

Draco’s face flushes as he angrily turns toward his sister. “I told you to keep that _secret_!”

“It was George’s fault!”

“Uhm, sorry to interrupt, but shouldn’t we be getting to Hermione and Harry? They could be in trouble. After all, they went to the forbidden forest, didn’t they?” Luna says, her big eyes full of worry. She holds Neville’s hand, who stays quiet throughout the duration of their conversation (and Draco and Ron’s argument).

“You’re right,” Aquila nods, “we should go.”

“Malfoy isn’t coming with us.”

“I absolutely am. There’s no way I’m letting my sister go along by herself. Besides, you could use me. I know a thing or two about the Ministry.”

“So does Aquila,” Ginny points out. “You have the same father.”

“Are all the Weasleys as brilliant as you?” Draco deadpans. Ron scoffs.

“You’ll just be an asshole the whole time.”

“Either way, we need to move. We’re losing daylight and running out of time.”

“If you don’t let me come, I’ll report you to the Ministry.”

“Low blow,” says Ginny.

“And rather childish,” Aquila adds, glaring. She tugs on Draco’s hand. “We need to go, _now._ ”

“But—” Start Ron and Draco at the same time, both of which are quickly interrupted by Aquila.

“Even if Draco is forbidden from coming, he’ll still find a way to weasel himself in, so can we move past this?”

The boys shoot daggers at each other, so Ginny shoves Ron ahead. “I’ll babysit Ron if you babysit Draco.”

“Deal,” Aquila nods, following.

###

The group runs into Harry and Hermione on the bridge to the Forbidden Forest. Ron sighs in relief.

“Thank God you’re okay. Where is Umbridge?”

“She’ll be busy with the centaurs for the next while,” Hermione grins, pulling Ron into a tight hug. Aquila can’t help but think those two need to date already. They spent so much time together, arguing and flirting, that the tension was just _begging_ to be broken. There was more to their relationship than just “friendship.”

“How did you get out?”

“Umbridge had a bunch of confiscated products from Fred and George in her office. We just used the puking pastilles to our advantage,” Ron replies, crossing his arms proudly. Hermione nods in approval.

“That’s actually really brilliant, Ron.”

“It’s known to happen.” He sniffs, looking over at the rest of the group. “I can’t take all the credit, though. Malfoy helped.”

“Pardon?” Harry raises an eyebrow in confusion as the group parts, displaying Draco and Aquila hidden in the back. To be fair, Draco wasn’t exactly hidden, towering above the lot with his hair in his eyes, but Harry was a “one track, one thought” kinda guy, so Aquila couldn’t blame him.

“Absolutely not. Whatever you’re doing here, Malfoy, you can shove off.”

Draco rolls his eyes. “I already know you’re going to break into the Ministry of Magic, Potter, so can we get this over with?”

“You bloody told him?” Harry looks at everyone in the group, waiting for someone to crack, but everyone is in agreement that Draco is coming. 

“We already had this argument, mate. He’s coming if his sister is coming.”

“Well, _none_ of you are coming. It’s already too dangerous for Ron and Hermione to be going, but they’ve already made it clear we’re in this together—”

“And we’re not?” Surprisingly, it’s Neville that says this. He clenches his fists by his sides. “You said Dumbledore’s Army was supposed to mean something, supposed to bring us together. Were those just words to you?”

“Sounds about right,” mutters Draco under his breath, causing Aquila to elbow him. He grumbles an apology as Harry sighs. 

“Even if I let you guys come, Malfoy has absolutely _no_ experience—”

“That’s not true,” Draco argues, pushing to the front of the group, “I’ve been to the Ministry loads of times _and_ I know just as many— if not more — defensive spells than you.”

Harry crosses his arms. “I _highly_ doubt that.”

“Can you boys have this dick measuring contest later? We’re running out of daylight. How do we get to the Ministry?” Ginny interrupts, raising her voice and rolling her eyes. Both boys pout.

“Draco isn’t coming.”

“I’m going if my sister is.”

“Then she doesn’t come. Problem solved.”

“Harry, it’s really better if we all go. More of us to fight, you know?” Ron elbows his best friend and leans in to whisper. “Besides, we can just use Malfoy as bait.”

“Now we just figure out how to get to the Ministry. With Crabbe and Goyle locked in Umbridge’s office, the floo network is no longer an option,” Aquila points out, looking at the group for another suggestion. Luna smiles.

“We fly, of course.”

Grasping the mane of an invisible horse was the last thing Aquila thought she’d be doing after completing her O.W.L.s, but here they were. The only people who could see the death omen Thestrals were Luna and Harry, who hurriedly helped everyone on. Even Draco keeps his mumbling to a minimum, allowing Luna to guide him. He was starting to become interestingly docile to Aquila’s friends. That was a good thing, surely, but it was very strange to see. Especially now, treating the people he spent so much time bullying with even a shred of decency was weird.

The Thestrals deposit them in the alleyways of London, hidden by shadows and disillusion charms. Luna and Neville are still huddled together while Ginny goes to check on Harry and Ron. Draco wipes his hands on his trousers in irritation.

“I am _never_ doing that again,” he says, causing Aquila to giggle.

“You’re so dramatic.”

“I am not.” 

“Come on.” She beckons Draco over with a wave of her hand as they rejoin the group. The only way into the Ministry is through a muggle telephone box. Aquila always found telephones fascinating. Surely that was the closest thing muggles had to actual magic.

“It’s quite fascinating you can hear a muggle through a small box, isn’t it?” Luna speaks out loud as she, Neville, Ginny, and Harry step inside the box. “I wonder how it works.”

“It’s not that magical, really,” Hermione replies chipperly, happy to show off her knowledge of the muggle world, being muggleborn and everything. “I’ll tell you later.”

Aquila touches her brother’s shoulder. “You better keep your mouth shut this entire time, Draco.”

“Trust me, I don’t plan on _anyone_ finding out I willingly went on a secret trip with Saint Potter.”

“Right.”

Instead of squeezing the other four of them into the already cramped box, they wait until it returns. Luckily it’s dark enough outside for no muggles to be around. It’s a bit nippy too; Aquila wishes she had worn a warmer jumper.

Draco and she hang out in the back, letting Ron take care of everything. Like Lucius, Mr. Weasley worked for the Ministry, so surely Ron had been once or twice. Honestly, although children were technically not supposed to be running through the corridors of the magical government headquarters, many sons and daughters of the employees had seen the place at least once. Draco and Aquila had been a few more times than average people, as Lucius had made it clear he wanted them to learn what their “futures would be.”

“This place is led by an idiot. I don’t want either of you to be as incompetent as Cornelius Fudge,” he scowled.

Harry has his eyes closed when the four of them rejoin the ensemble. Ginny and Luna look worried, hovering around him like concerned parents.

“What are you doing?” Ron questions, scratching his head. Hermione shushes him.

“He’s trying to find the door,” replies Ginny.

“What door?”

“Have you not been listening? The door from his dreams. He thinks Sirius might be behind it.”

“The Department of Mysteries. It’s exactly where I saw Mr. Weasley getting attacked. Ron, do you know where that is?”

“I don’t know directions for shit, mate.”

“I do,” Draco speaks up, catching everyone’s attention. They all seem surprised.

“You do?” Ron tilts his head. Draco nods.

Harry scoffs. “Why didn’t you say that two minutes ago?”

“No one asked.”

“Lead the way.” Harry steps to the side, allowing Draco to take the spot as the line leader. They pull out their wands to illuminate the dark hallways. Aquila had never been here after hours. The black tiled walls make everything look endless and spooky, the shadows of their figures bouncing off the walls. Draco counts the doors under his breath, pointing at them discreetly until they reach the end of the corridor where the lifts are. Proudly, Draco crosses his arms and gestures.

“Level nine, if I remember correctly.”

“I didn’t know your brother was so smart,” Ron mumbles to Aquila. She glares at him.

“You know he’s right behind Hermione in academics, right? How do you think he became a prefect?”

Ron grumbles. “I’m a prefect too, y’know.”

“Exciting. Are you done?”

With some more grumbling, Ron saunters into the lift with the rest of them, pushing to the other side to stand away from her. Aquila shakes her head. That boy was so sensitive sometimes. Everyone in this lift was ridiculously dramatic.

Harry pushes the button fifty-something times, eager to get to the floor. As the lift slides back, they all scramble to grab onto something sturdy before it knocks them off their feet. A cool, monotone voice echoes throughout the lift. _Level nine, Department of Mysteries._

“Alright, where to next?” This was the second-lowest level of the Ministry, with a set of stairs to their left leading to level ten. Everything looked exactly the same; windowless, dark, and full of strange whispers if you were quiet enough. Luna reaches out to touch the black tiles and pulls back as if they electrocuted her.

“I don’t trust this place,” she whispers, causing Neville to take her hand once more. Harry has his eyes closed again.

“Hermione,” Aquila asks, “what do you know about this place?”

“Not much,” she admits. “I couldn’t find many histories on the Ministry, even in the wizarding world. It makes me wonder if they do just as many horrible things as regular governments.”

“So nothing about this place?”

Hermione shakes her head. “I know they study things in secret here, hence the name.”

“There’s a prophecy room,” Harry suddenly speaks, “that’s where Voldemort is keeping Sirius.”

No one sees Draco flinch except Aquila, who gives his hand a squeeze, just as a reminder that she knows. There was a lot Harry would never know about the Malfoys, no matter how far he divulged into Voldemort’s followers. The Malfoy twins would forever remain enigmas.

“There are six rooms total,” Draco clarifies, confirming Harry’s point. He pulls his hand away from Aquila and tucks them into his pockets. “The prophecy room is on the other side of the brain room.”

“Brain room?” Ron raises his eyebrows in surprise. “What are they doing in there?”

“Studying thought,” Draco continues like it’s obvious. “Then there’s love, space, time, and...” He looks between the group until the thought comes to him. “Death.”

“Let’s avoid that one,” Neville whispers, shaking his head. “Where do we start?”

“Pick a door,” replies Harry, marching to the end of the hallway. Everyone follows, unsure of what else they could do. He looks at it. “Now we just figure out how to open it.”

“Alohomora?” Suggests Ron. Hermione shakes her head.

“Surely it will deflect such a spell.”

“We kick it down?” Draco tries. Aquila rolls her eyes and pushes her way to the front.

“Have you tried,” she pauses for dramatic effect as she twists the doorknob and pushes the door in, “just _opening it?!_ ”

“Bloody hell. There’s a reason we weren’t put in Ravenclaw,” Ron mumbles as they walk through single-filed. Luna and Neville continue to cling to each other, looking around in awe. Ginny is quiet, which is new, while Harry, Ron, Hermione, _and_ (surprising, right) Draco lead at the front. Aquila hovers in the middle, trying to observe as much as she can just in case something happens. She shouldn’t be paranoid or feel responsible for the other seven of them, but she does. If anything were to happen, or anyone got hurt, Aquila would feel responsible. After all, she and Draco were risking the most by being here, being the children of a renowned Death Eater.

The room they enter is a proper full scale of the solar system. Hermione warns everyone not to touch _anything_ because it could be jinxed or cursed or a number of other things. Everyone listens, keeping their hands to themselves. Gravity seemed to be off in this room, with their footsteps seemingly longer and a bounce in their step. Aquila catches Luna staring at Pluto.

“Sad, isn’t it? That they don’t see Pluto as a planet anymore simply because it’s small. I’m small too, but they didn’t stop seeing me as a person, did they?”

Aquila smiles softly. “It is rather sad, isn’t it?”

“It’s quite fascinating what they are studying here. My father always told me they were creating poisons. If we find that room, I’ll have to tell him.”

“I’ll keep an eye out,” Aquila retorts, tugging on Luna’s arm to get her to follow.

The next room is long and thin, with dancing light and stars on the ceiling. Aquila finds the constellations she and her brother were named after while the others are much more occupied with the shelves of time turners and clocks in every shape and size. Harry ignores the items, too occupied with getting to his destination. The group follows despite their curiosity.

Then they reach the brain room. Ron continues making jokes, causing Hermione to lecture him (“stop _touching_ things, Ronald! You’ll get yourself killed!”). Harry closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“This is it,” he whispers, just barely loud enough for those closest to him to hear. “This is the door I’ve been dreaming about all year. Through there is the hall of prophecies.”

“Remember,” says Hermione, still glaring at Ron, “don’t _touch anything._ ”

“Touching a prophecy that isn’t yours will cause you to go mad,” Draco informs, looking at Hermione. She smiles at him, but Draco turns his head so she doesn’t see his cheeks flush. What he didn’t know was that Hermione had actually caught the small smile that rose to his lips, almost proud that the smartest girl in school acknowledged how smart he could be.

The room seems to be endless. The prophecies are in small, glass balls, full of oozing smoke. They light up the room with bluish-white light and make everything feel ominous.

“I don’t like this,” Ginny murmurs. Aquila agrees.

“Let’s just find Sirius and get out of here.”

Harry nods, but he looks distracted. Aquila watches as he walks over to one of the shelves. “Do you guys hear that?”

“Hear what?” Says Ron. He looks at Neville, who shrugs.

“Whispering,” Harry says back, squinting to read the writing on all the different prophecies. He begins wandering down the aisles without telling anyone, causing the rest of the group to tell him to wait up.

“We really shouldn’t be splitting up,” Hermione warns, running up to match Harry’s pace, “I know most of you have never seen a horror movie, but it’s really a terrible idea.”

“I also don’t think Sirius is here,” Ginny points out, “he still could be in the Ministry, but not this room. It’s endless. Where would we even find him?”

“Wait! Harry, this one has your name on it.” Ron suddenly stops, causing everyone behind him to nearly crash. They spread out as Harry reaches out for the prophecy with his name on it.

“Be careful.” Hermione reminds Harry, who seems to have a bad case of “protagonist syndrome” at the moment. Aquila understood now why he didn’t want the others to come. Surely it wasn’t for their safety, but really because Harry couldn’t pay attention to multiple things at once. He really was a one-track mind.

Slowly, Harry wraps his hand around the crystal ball and removes it. Aquila waits for the place to blow up or for all of them to go mad, but nothing happens. They are safe, for now.

“It’s saying something,” Harry tells them, even though no one else can hear the whispers. The group huddles together, watching Harry with eager eyes, waiting for him to explain what the hell is happening.

“Are you gonna tell us or what?” Draco says what everyone else is thinking, his impatience shining through. He has his arms folded and is tapping his foot rapidly. “I don’t think we should stick around. If your Godfather isn’t here, surely he’s somewhere else.”

“Or this really was a trap,” Hermione mutters, always the realist. There is a crash on the other side of the room, catching everyone’s attention. Neville’s eyes widen.

“Surely everyone heard that.”

“Yes,” Ginny responds, pulling out her wand. “I think we have company.”

“That you do.” A dark figure emerges from the shadows, causing the group to huddle closer. When they turn to run the other way, another figure appears, and another, and another. They are trapped.

The figures, cloaked in black, wear silver masks that Aquila instantly recognizes. Death Eaters. Hermione had been right.

Wands raised, the group circles, trying to block themselves from all sides, but it doesn’t matter. If any of the Death Eaters here were to fire, one of them would be severely injured or worse: killed.

The dark figure facing Harry waves off his mask, revealing the long, platinum hair and cold eyes of Lucius Malfoy. Aquila gasps.

_Shit shit shit._

She looks at her brother, who looks just as nervous as her. They step closer to each other, trying not to be seen by their father. What was he doing here? Was Voldemort himself _actually_ here? That was not a comforting thought.

“Surely you didn’t think Sirius Black was actually here, Mr. Potter. The Dark Lord needed you to pick up the prophecy so we could take it.” He extends a hand. “Hand it over, Potter.”

“No.” Harry pulls the crystal ball to his chest and takes a step back. Hermione and Ron guard him with their wands up.

“Don’t be stupid.” Lucius raises his cane up threateningly. From the shadows comes a shrill, high-pitched laugh. Aquila freezes.

She knew that laugh, that saunter, that figure. Bellatrix Lestrange, aka, Aunt Bella. She joins Lucius’s side and cackles again.

“He came to play! Itty, bitty, baby... _Potter._ ”

“Bellatrix Lestrange,” Neville whispers in fear, tightening his grip on Luna’s hand. She comforts him by stroking his arm. The great wizarding families knew what had happened to Frank and Alice Longbottom. They had been tortured with the cruciatus curse to the point of insanity, rendering Neville basically an orphan. He had been sent off to live with his Grandmother, forever to be haunted by the woman who tortured his parents: Bellatrix Lestrange.

“Neville Longbottom, was it? How’s Mum and Dad?” She winks, bursting into another round of shrill laughter. There is fury in Neville’s eyes. Aquila knew what he was thinking of when he was practicing in their DA sessions. He wanted to avenge his parents and prove he was a true Gryffindor.

“Stay calm, Neville,” whispers Luna, still petting his arm. Bellatrix continues to look around the group with those wide, crazy eyes of hers. A wicked smile appears when she notices the obvious features of the Malfoy children.

“Ah, what’s this? Draco and Aquila Malfoy? Surely here by mistake.” Lucius grows furious when Bellatrix points them out. Aquila wishes she could disappear from the room at this very moment. Draco protectively steps in front of her.

“Both of you, come here _right now,_ ” growls their father. The others in the group step closer, offering their support and protection. They were all in this together and they’d be leaving that way too.

“Draco, _now,_ ” Lucius tries again, but Draco stays put. Aquila can feel how badly he’s shaking. This is one of the first and only times he’s defied his father’s wishes and it seems to be making him extremely ill. Aquila assumes Lucius gave up on her. She’d be punished later unless he decided the “Dark Lord” could take care of it once again. By the end of this war, Aquila would have quite the collection of so-called punishments from Voldemort himself.

“Just like we practised,” Harry whispers, craning his neck so the Death Eaters don’t hear. “On three, stun them. One, two, three!”

A chorus of _“Stupefy!”_ rings out from the group as they fire, sending the Death Eaters away in a puff of black smoke. Everyone scatters, and Aquila ends up alone. The black smoke continues to follow her, so she ducks and twists and turns to avoid the line of fire her way. She shoots back with as many stun spells she can remember and focuses on the moment, but it’s still not enough. She’s stopped by a fist to the face, causing her head to ring.

“Stupid, little girl,” the man spits, grinning ear-to-ear. His teeth and yellow and a few are missing as he grabs her arm. Aquila tries to kick him away, but he’s a lot stronger than her. The only thing that she has to her advantage is her small height; Aquila is able to slip between his legs and point her wand at him. 

_“Everte Statum!”_ The man flies back, knocking his head against a shelf of prophecies. They fall and crash to the ground, stunning the man just long enough for Aquila to pull herself up and continue running.


	11. Malfoy Managed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left of year 5 and then we get into their sixth year! I've been working on it and am about four chapters in, so I'll be updating how many chapters there are in total very soon. Thanks again for reading and liking and all that jazz!

Aquila knows she hasn’t been running that long, but she’s out of breath and in a lot of pain. The man that had punched her hit her between her nose and left eye, making it hard to see properly. She doesn’t have time to stop and fix it either, still set on finding the others, especially her brother. For fear of being heard, she ignores her urge to yell for her friends. The only clue she has that they’re still around is the random clashes and bangs coming from different parts of the room.

She turns the corner and runs smack into a body. She and the figure both pull their wands on each other, but relax when they see who it is.

“Oh thank Merlin,” Draco murmurs, helping Aquila off the ground. Like her, he’s out of breath and injured, sporting a busted lip. “Have you seen the others?”

“Not yet. Have you?”

He shakes his head. “It’s just us. We should get out of here.”

“We can’t just leave the others.”

“There’s no guarantee we’ll be able to find them, either.”

“Do you even know where the exit is?”

Draco looks around the room, squinting to find some sort of direction to help him remember how to get out. “The doors change. When we find it, it won’t be the same rooms we came in through.”

“That’s alright, as long as we figure a way out.” Aquila flinches when she hears a scream. “Draco, what are we gonna do about our father? What if he tells You-Know-Who about us and we get hurt or killed, or—”

“Our father is the last person we need to be worried about right now. We just need to move.” Behind them comes a loud thud, further proving Draco’s point. They turn the corner and search for the exit, but nothing is there. The room is an endless maze and it looks like their chances are getting out of here are slim to none. The towering shelves of crystal orbs never seem to end and Aquila has a pit in her stomach. She shouldn't regret coming here, but a small part is beginning to feel that way. She hadn’t pictured her own father being a part of this equation.

“This way,” Draco hurriedly whispers, steering his sister to the left. He is instantly met with a kick to the stomach, causing Aquila to scream. She points her wand at the man, who looks just as crooked and evil as the last one. His teeth are black and his eyes are full of fury.

“Malfoy said you two were hands-off,” he chuckles, low and gravelly, his wand pointed against Draco’s chest. Draco, dazed from his head hitting the edge of a shelf, doesn’t fully seem to understand what is going on. “But Malfoy isn’t here right now, is he?”

“Don’t touch him,” she growls, trying to be intimidating. She knows a 5’2 girl isn’t the face of terror, but she was fast. Aquila had already outsmarted one Death Eater, so how hard would another be?

“Don’t touch him!” The man mocks, bursting into another round of laughter. “Why is he so set on protecting his idiot children? You know, I’ve always been of the mindset that all the children should be the first to die. Especially you two, betraying your pureblood kind. Pitiful.”

She tightens her grip on her wand. “Get away from him.”

“Alright.” With a shrug, the man aims his wand at Aquila, muttering a curse she had never wanted to have directed toward her. “ _Crucio._ ”

She instantly crumbles to the ground and screams. It feels like her flesh is being peeled off her body, with white, hot knives piercing every part of her skin. Her screams feel small and pointless, her body contorts in ways she didn’t know they could, and she’s having trouble breathing. Aquila is dying.

 _“Reducto!”_ The Death Eater is launched halfway across the room and the pain stops. Draco kneels down next to Aquila and cautiously helps her sit up. She can’t speak and she certainly can’t stand on her own. The pain still runs through her bones.

“Hey, it’s okay. We gotta get up, alright?” Draco helps her up and swings an arm around her waist. Footsteps echo from behind them, causing Draco to aim his wand protectively, but it’s just Luna and Neville. They lower their wands and run over to check on Aquila, who visibly looks very bad.

“Is she okay?” Asks Neville, his face masked in worry. Luna helps support Aquila from the other side, her hands soft and gentle.

“He used the cruciatus curse on her,” Draco whispers in fury. Neville audibly gasps.

“No!”

“She’ll be okay, right?” Luna steps forward, leading the group toward the left most wall. Neville follows awkwardly behind.

“She should be, but it will take a while.”

 _Boom._ That is a much different clash and bang than they’ve heard before. They stand, watching in shock as the shelves fall over, creating an illusion that the room is imploding in on itself.

“Shit. We gotta go, _now!"_ It becomes a race against time as they run as fast as they can. Between the aisles, Aquila catches glimpses of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, who are just as focused to get out.

Almost like the room knew they needed to leave, a thick, black door materializes in the wall right before their eyes. Draco’s grip on Aquia is tight, probably much tighter than he realized, simply because of the fear of dying in here. Her whole body still hurts and adrenaline isn’t making a lick of a difference. How long will this pain last? Will she be cursed with it for the rest of her life? Perhaps that’s why Neville’s parents went insane. Maybe she was weaker than them and unable to deal with the pain of one round.

The group manages to get through the door just as the room collapses in on itself, but it sits at the top of the next room, causing everyone to fall nearly fifteen feet. Hermione slows their fall with _Arresto Momentum,_ but even those few inches is enough to make them groan. They take a few minutes to find their bearings and collect themselves after the battle that just occurred in the Hall of Prophecies. It seems everyone is cut and scratched except Harry, who is still clinging to his small crystal ball.

“Are you doing any better?” Whispers Draco, who still is holding onto his sister. Aquila nods and forces a smile. The pain still lingered, but the battle was far from over. She needed to be strong.

“I’ll be alright. No worries.”

“Yes, worries. I’m going to kill that man when I see him.”

“Do you guys hear that?” Harry interrupts. What was with him and his voices? He needed to get that checked out.

Harry wanders to a large, stone arch in the middle of the circular room, his head tilted in interest.

“Why is it you’re always hearing voices?” Ron mutters, shaking his head. Luna joins his side. 

“I can hear them too,” she agrees, making him feel sane. Luna takes Harry’s hand and gives it a squeeze.

“Draco, where are we?” Hermione asks.

“Death chamber. I’d stay away from that if I were you.”

“Thanks for the heads up,” says Harry, pulling himself and Luna away from the supposed whispers. 

“So what now?”

“We leave. Sirius obviously isn’t here.”

“I told you this was a trap,” Hermione nearly brags, looking over at Draco and Aquila. Her face softens. “Aquila, are you okay?”

“Can everyone stop asking me if I’m okay? I’m bloody fine!” She snaps, pushing her brother away from her. Aquila forces herself to stand up and clenches her wand tightly. “Let’s just leave.”

Unfortunately, just like Aquila guessed, this battle was far from over. The group only gets a few steps toward the door before black smoke fills the room and seven Death Eaters get everyone in a chokehold, wands pressed tightly against their necks. One wrong move and they would be dead.

The only person who remains untouched is Harry himself, who faces the angry glare of Lucius Malfoy. Aquila fidgets in the arms of an unknown Death Eater, who slams his fist against the side of her head to get her to stop.

“Nice try, Potter, but you didn’t really believe an army of _children_ could stop us, did you? Even more impressive, you somehow managed to rope both of my own flesh and blood into the mix. The Dark Lord will be proud for sure.”

Harry stares blankly, the prophecy clenched tightly in his hand. He steps back and looks at all his friends on the brink of death. One wrong move and someone would die.

“Give it over, or your friends will die.”

“Surely you won’t kill your own children.”

Lucius smiles. “Surely you don’t truly care about my children.”

“Don’t give it to him, Harry!” Neville calls out, causing Bellatrix to push her wand farther into his neck. Harry sighs. He knows what he needs to do and places the prophecy in Lucius’s hand.

“Good choice, Mr. Potter.” Lucius gestures to the two Death Eaters holding Aquila and Draco prisoner. “Take them home, please.”

Aquila screams. “No!” She tries to wrestle out of the stranger’s arms again, eager to fight and unwilling to leave her friends here in trouble, but it’s too late. The man apparates, bringing Aquila with him. She still continues to fight, ignoring the obvious strength the man has against her until they land just outside Malfoy Manor. The man grins.

 _“Incarcerous,”_ he hisses, sending thick ropes out of his wand. They wrap painfully around her body, rendering her immobile. The Death Eater cackles. 

“Enjoy your weekend, _Miss Malfoy._ ” And just like that, he’s gone. Aquila rolls around on the grass in front of her house, attempting to escape, but it’s no use. The ropes seem to tighten with each attempt to break free. It only gets worse when Draco lands next to her, any sign of the Death Eater who brought him here long gone.

Even worse: Draco got splinched.

Half his body is drenched in blood, but it is where his shirt is torn that’s really the problem. A huge chunk of flesh is missing from his upper arm, almost as if it was cut clean off with a butcher knife. He is unable to speak or even move, his eyelids fluttering as he slowly loses consciousness. Aquila begins to scream as loudly as she can, hoping their mother will come to their rescue. She couldn’t do anything tied up in magical cords and Draco was dying right before her eyes.

He had already lost so much blood. If Narcissa didn’t come out soon, he really would die.

“MUM!” She screams, still wrestling around with the ropes. One hand manages to slip free and she rolls over to Draco’s side to press her hand against his wound. Her wand is lost in the grass somewhere and she has no clue where Draco’s is. Her pain means nothing, not when there is nothing she can do to stop her brother from dying.

“GODDAMMIT!” Aquila screams again. This was ridiculous. They were so close to home, to freedom and safety, yet she couldn’t do a thing.

“Quillie?” The calming voice of Narcissa Malfoy appears off in the distance. She pulls her dress up and runs toward the front garden in a rush, having obviously heard the desperation in her daughter’s voice. She unlocks the front gate and drops to her children’s side.

“He’s fainted,” Aquila has tears running down her face and she can barely form coherent sentences, “Father sent us with Death Eaters and they didn’t _listen—”_

“It’s okay, I’ll help you in a second...” Narcissa trails off as she rolls up her sleeves and tears Draco’s shirt to give her more room to work with. His skin is a sickly grey and is much, much paler than usual. Their mother taps her wand to Draco’s torn skin and begins to murmur incantations of healing spells. Aquila watches his bloodied skin heal right before her eyes and a wave of relief settles throughout her body. He was okay. He’d _be_ okay.

###

Mum sends Aquila to her room while she takes care of Draco. He’ll be okay, but he’ll definitely need some rest and his arm will take a couple of weeks to fully heal. Like Aquila’s pain, it would still be there, haunting, long after the wounds healed.

Her bedroom feels sad and dark. She longs for Hogwarts, longs for her friends, hoping all is fine. They’ll have to go back after the weekend, but for now, they were stuck. Narcissa would not let either of them out of her sight, so all Aquila could do was hope the other six got out safe and sound. She spends some time looking at herself in the mirror, nursing her wounds, before jumping on her bed and spreading out like a starfish.

Her mother had asked what happened. _How did you guys get here? Where were you? Where is your father? He did what?!_

Aquila had to be honest. _We were looking for Sirius Black. There was a prophecy that Father was trying to get. The Death Eaters disobeyed._

Narcissa didn’t ask many questions past that, even though Aquila could tell she wanted to. She wanted to know why her children were at the Ministry of Magic in the first place and why they were breaking rules. These weren’t normal actions of her children. Lucius hadn’t told her where he was going or what he was doing. Even if she were to disagree, it wouldn’t matter. She was just as wrapped up in this mess as her children were.

And Aquila was told to stay away from Draco. Somehow, for some reason, Aquila was blamed for her brother’s injuries. It wasn’t the truth in the slightest, nor was it a fair accusation, but once again, Aquila was the disgrace. She had the scars to prove it.

She refused to stay away from the only person in her family that she trusted. Aquila picks herself off her bed, takes a deep breath, and crosses the hall to Draco’s room. He’s awake, with a glaze over his eyes. He shifts when he hears the bedroom door open.

“Hey,” whispers Aquila as she shuffles to the end of his bed. He smiles.

“Hey.”

“How are you feeling?”

“It fucking hurts, I’ll give you that.”

Aquila chuckles. “I would assume so.”

“What about you?”

She shrugs lamely. “Not important. I’m just glad you’re doing okay. Seeing you like that...” Aquila trails off. She can’t help but think of her boggart. Draco’s lifeless body on display for all to see. That is basically what she saw out there in the yard, and it filled her with fear.

He remembers. They spent a good while talking about it, after all. “I’m okay, Quillie. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“You’re only being strong because there is no one around to give you attention. Lest we forget our third year when you milked a literal _scratch_ from a hippogriff—”

“Shut up,” he interrupts her, rolling his eyes playfully. The corners of his mouth are slightly tilted up in a smile. “My arm hurts, I already told you that, but at least I’m not going to _die,_ right?”

“I suppose.” Aquila sighs. “I don’t think we should have gone.”

“What, to the Ministry?” A nod. “I don’t regret that.”

What a strange, parallel universe this was. Aquila stares blankly at her brother. “What?”

“I don’t regret it. It was good for us to see what our father is up to. It was even better to get something over Potter’s head. Now he’ll definitely have to teach me the Patronus charm since I played tour guide for him.”

“Was that your sole intent on going?”

“No, just a benefit. I went to protect you.”

“Well, you did a fantastic job. Without you, I would have passed out from the pain.”

“Just wait until everyone hears my badass little sister survived the cruciatus curse. You’ll be the talk of the school.” 

Aquila scoffs. “Little sister, huh?”

Draco grins. “By six minutes.”

“Arsehole.”

“That’s my job.” He pauses. “We go back to school on Monday, yes?”

“Hopefully. I really hope everyone else is okay. What do you think happened?”

“I have faith they got out alright. As much as I hate to admit it, everyone there can hold their own fairly well. I was especially impressed with Luna.”

“You called her Luna.”

“Did you hit your head somewhere in that room?”

Aquila shakes her head. “You’re different. Not in a bad way, but I can see happiness in your eyes.”

“You proved some things are worth the fight.” Draco shrugs nonchalantly, like his change in behaviour means nothing. It is quite comedic. Draco Malfoy, who spent nearly fifteen years of his life as a bitter, cynical prat, was learning how to be polite and kind to those who weren’t carbon copies of himself. If someone had told Aquila three years ago that her brother would be helping Harry Potter break into the Ministry, she would have called them crazy.

“So we’re of the agreement that neither of us is siding with the Death Eaters.”

Draco shakes his head. “Absolutely not.”

###

Aquila sends an owl to Sirius Black, informing him of Lucius Malfoy’s behavior at the battle of the Department of Mysteries. She also sends one to Harry, telling him what happened to Draco and why they were yet to return to Hogwarts. She’s hoping Harry is okay.

Neither man answers, and that terrifies her.

Upon their arrival back to Hogwarts, she hunts Harry down. The school is full of whispers and rumours about what took place at the Ministry. The Daily Prophet finally confirms what half of Hogwarts already knew:

Lord Voldemort had returned.

The Minister of Magic had seen the Dark Lord with his own eyes and was forced to admit the wizarding world was no longer safe. With that being said, Harry Potter was declared to no longer be a pariah, and Dumbledore was reinstated as Headmaster. Umbridge was forced to leave. Good riddance.

Even better, those who performed poorly on their practical Defense Against the Dark Arts could retake their written exams for a higher combined score. Those who performed well on their practical exams had no need to retake the written portion, making Aquila free from more exams. She was thankful. So thankful, in fact, that she looked for George only to remember he and Fred no longer attended Hogwarts.

Oh, George. Aquila missed him so much. She needed to send him a letter telling him everything that happened, but it seemed Ron had beat her to it. Aquila gets a letter deposited at breakfast as soon as she arrives back at Hogwarts.

_Ron told me everything. Please write back as soon as you can. You are going to give me grey hair, Aquila Malfoy._

_Yours truly,_

_George xx_

Aquila takes a deep breath. As much as she loved him, George was much lower down on her list of priorities. She needed to find Harry.

Since she sat with Luna, Neville, and Ginny for breakfast, Aquila knows they are safe. They fill her in slightly about what conspired after her absence; The Order of the Phoenix arrived to help them out, sending nearly all the Death Eaters straight to Azkaban. The Ministry was practically destroyed after that night, even the parts the group never saw.

Aquila tells her friends what happened to her and her brother. They landed on the front lawn of Malfoy Manor, where Aquila was promptly tied up and her brother was left to die after getting splinched. It was a story straight from a nightmare, but the four of them seemed relieved Draco was okay. They looked over at the Slytherin table, where Draco was conversing with Blaise and Pansy. Crabbe and Goyle were there too, but they seemed less engaged, most likely due to what happened in Umbridge’s office.

She finds Harry after Herbology. He’s sitting near the courtyard, staring blankly at the students in flying class. She clears her throat to let him know he’s not alone and sits down next to him.

“Hey,” says Aquila.

“Hey,” says Harry back.

“Did you get my owl? I wanted to make sure you and Sirius were okay. Ginny said the Order was there after I left, but neither you nor Sirius answered.”

“Sirius is dead.”

There is a sharp pang in Aquila’s chest. “What?”

“You can blame your Aunt Bella for that one. Next time I see her, she’s dead,” he spits. Aquila is still in shock.

“He... no. He can’t be dead.” Sirius was the whole reason Aquila agreed to spy on her father in the first place. If he was gone, what was to come of the Order? Would she and Draco still be protected?

“I thought the same thing,” sighs Harry. “I didn’t mean to lash out at you. I know we can’t pick our family.”

“It’s okay. I’m so sorry about your Godfather, Harry. That’s a terrible loss.”

“He’s not the first person I’ve lost. It seems those closest to me always die. I think I might be cursed, actually.” He scoffs. “Even all of you. Somehow I got away unscathed, but the lot of you are covered in cuts and bruises and you, Aquila got bloody tortured. I can’t believe you’re even sitting here talking to me.”

“Cut the ‘woe is me’ attitude, Potter. We all made a conscious decision to be there that night, including Draco. You know why?” He stays quiet. It’s a good decision. “We know what you’re capable of. We know you are the only one who can stop Voldemort. And if _Draco Malfoy_ of all people can admit that, you must know this is serious.”

“I saw that he hurt his arm. Is he okay?”

“He got splinched, lost a decent chunk of his arm. He’s fine now.” Aquila pauses. “You are not the cause of death, nor are you some sort of curse. We put our life on the line for the greater good of the wizarding world. Any of us could have died, even you. Draco almost did die. We don’t want the world to be ruled by evil and insanity. And if that means telling my father to fuck off, I’ll do it. Whatever it takes.”

“Whatever it takes,” Harry repeats, almost as he sees it as a daily mantra. “I’m thankful to have you as an ally, Aquila.”

“I’m thankful to have you as a friend.” She reaches over, offering her hand. With a warm smile, Harry takes it, pulling her in for a hug rather than a handshake.

He whispers in her ear. “I promise you’ll be safe.”

Aquila believes him.


	12. The Final Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of year 5. Thank you all for your kind words; they've made writing so much easier!
> 
> TW: violence

The school year is nearly over and the end of the year feast quickly approaches. Aquila can’t believe she’ll be a sixth year soon. Time passed quickly, especially when you had the threat of literal death hanging over your head.

Harry filled in the blanks for the ministry battle, detailing what happened after Sirius died. He chased Bellatrix Lestrange through the Ministry, threatening to kill her when Voldemort appeared in his head. He was using Harry as some sort of vessel, trying to convince him to murder, and then suddenly, the Dark Lord was there with him, standing in the shadows like a devil on Harry’s shoulder. Dumbledore had shown up to help and right before Voldemort could apparate away, the Ministry had seen him.

On the front page of the paper too, was that Lucius Malfoy had been arrested and sent off to Azkaban. Aquila thought she should be sad her father was in prison, but she felt no pity, just satisfaction. He had gotten what he deserved.

June 5th is her and Draco’s birthday. While Draco is off getting showered with attention by his Slytherin buddies, Aquila is surprised with a cake from Mrs. Weasley and presents from Luna, Neville, and Ginny. Hermione, Harry, and Ron even wish her a happy birthday, offering presents of their own. Ron gives her a box of fever fudge as a joke, knowing perfectly well she won’t touch them (nice try, though) and Hermione extends an invite to visit over the summer. Aquila, who had always found muggles interesting, says she’d love to. Harry gives her a chalice from Sirius’s home in London.

“I figured you’d want something to remember him by,” he explained, ducking his head to hide his blush. Aquila had pulled him into a tight hug regardless and thanked him.

That night, Draco surprises her with a party in the courtyard, where both Fred and George sit. With Umbridge gone, they were allowed back on school grounds, and Dumbledore had even said they could return to Hogwarts if it was within their realm of interest.

Spoiler alert: it wasn’t.

Aquila spends as much time with her boyfriend as she can that night. It’s weird to see Gryffindors and Slytherins mingling, as she had made it clear this party was just as much for him as it was for her. Even Harry and Ron stop by, despite their differences with Draco. Aquila overhears Harry asking how his arm is.

“Good, thanks,” Draco replies. Harry nods.

“Uh, thanks. For all your help in the Ministry.”

“‘Course.” There is an awkward silence between them as Draco figures out what to say next. “Hey, I heard you know the Patronus charm. Do you reckon you could teach me?”

Harry chuckles a little in surprise. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, I can do that.”

“Cool.”

On the other side of the courtyard where Aquila sits, Fred and George are exclaiming loudly about the current progress of their shop. They had purchased their location in Diagon Alley, exactly where Fred had pointed the residence out in December. Aquila smiles ear-to-ear.

“I’m excited to visit.”

“We charge all significant others an entry fee,” says Fred, ruffling Aquila’s hair. She squeals and pushes him off.

“He’s joking, of course,” replies George. Aquila rolls her eyes.

“I wouldn’t put it past you two.”

With a sigh, George gently touches her face, right where the bruises around her eye are starting to fade into nasty yellows and browns. Aquila pushes forward to kiss him.

Chuckling, George accepts but only briefly. He’s still concerned with what happened at the Ministry. Aquila had explained as best as she could via letter and promised him a million times that she was safe, but it didn’t matter. He was still worried.

“You didn’t tell me you had the cruciatus curse used on you.”

Her heart skips a beat. Okay, so maybe she didn’t tell George _everything._

“I didn’t want you to worry.”

“I’ve been worrying this whole time.” He shakes his head. “I can’t stop you from joining the fight. I wouldn’t want anyone to stop me either. I’m just scared that doing this... long distance... will be bad for us. That we’ll lose touch.”

“We won’t,” she promises, taking his hand. “Look around, George. Draco had to _send you a letter_ to get you here. He wouldn’t do that if he didn’t think this would last.”

“I don’t know about that. His letter was along the lines of ‘come to this party or I’ll hex you.’”

“That sounds like Draco,” Aquila replies, “but I’m serious. He might be my brother, and I know he means best, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t try to take things into his own hands. Sometimes he thinks he knows what’s best for me, even when he’s far from it. He’s tried to scare off every boy I’ve had a thing with and you’re the first one that’s managed to stick around. Surely you remember what happened at the beginning of this year.” She wiggles her eyebrows, thinking of how satisfying it was to see George uppercut her brother on the pitch. Draco needed to be taught a lesson and a lesson he got. “That certainly means something. And when you and Fred get your shop up and running, I’ll be the first one there.”

He chuckles. “I know you will be.”

“I love you, George Weasley. Don’t you forget that.”

“Never, not when you’re here to remind me every five seconds.” With a cheeky grin, he dodges her playful punch and rests his chin on her head. She feels safe here in the courtyard, especially now that everyone is getting along. Hopefully, there would no longer be a reason for fist fights or terrible words about each other's families.

“I love you too. You do know that, don’t you?” George’s grip around her waist tightens. “I’ll always be here.”

She smiles. “I know.”

###

The end of the year feast marks the end of the school year. Dumbledore gathers the students in the Great Hall and congratulates Gryffindor (of course) for a job well done. It’s a surprise the House Cup even existed this year with all the Umbridge bullshit. The Quidditch cup had been cancelled, angering nearly everyone. Draco had gotten over it, but Aquila could still tell he was upset. That boy lived and breathed Quidditch.

“This has been a difficult year for many of you,” Dumbledore starts, looking around the room with a sparkle in his eye, “and I admire your ability to deal with the chaos as it came and went. My sudden disappearance was not something I wanted to happen, nor was the intensive punishments and exams that took place. I’d like to give a round of applause for our fifth years for completing their O.W.L.s. May they manifest the grades they deserve.” The hall breaks out into a round of applause, Aquila included. She shares a smile with Luna.

“As I’m sure most of you have heard, a darkness has fallen over our world with news that the Dark Lord has returned.” Whispers fill the room and Aquila’s stomach twists. She hadn’t seen him that night in the Ministry, but just knowing she was in close proximity with someone made of pure evil was jarring enough. “I want you all to know that you will be safe at Hogwarts and safe this summer. The world might have some evil in it, but it is full of much more good. You should celebrate yourselves and the love that exists in the world.”

Aquila thinks of George. Dumbledore was right. There was a lot of love in this world and their experiences at the Ministry had proved that. Harry would have given up his life for his friends and even his enemies that night. Draco had practically thrown himself in front of his sister to protect her from harm and Neville and Luna had put themselves in danger to help Aquila outrun the towering shelves of prophecies. They had looked out for one another that night, proving that even children could stand against the evil of Voldemort and his followers.

She meets Draco’s eyes across the hall and smiles at him. He smiles back, giving her a curt wave with his good arm.

“Enjoy yourselves these summer holidays and I look forward to greeting you back in September for another great year at Hogwarts.” More cheering and applause breaks out as large heaps of food appear on the table. Luna launches into a story about her summer plans, about how she and her father are planning on visiting Ireland and Scotland to search for more unknown creatures. Aquila humours her. She knows her own summer won’t be great, but at least she can sneak away to the burrow to visit the Weasleys and actually make the trip to London to visit Hermione’s family. With her father in Azkaban, sneaking around would be much easier.

The next morning, they pack their trunks and prepare to take the train home. Aquila says her goodbyes to her friends, telling Ron and Ginny to not be surprised if they saw her around.

“I think I’d be surprised if you _weren’t_ around,” said Ron, shaking his head. “George will be swooning about you for the entire summer.”

“As he should. Aquila is wonderful,” Ginny vouched for her friend, giving her a wink. “You’re just angry you don’t have a girlfriend.”

“As if I could get a bloody girlfriend.”

“Don’t say that, Ron. I’m sure there is someone out there for you. After all, if Percy can get a girlfriend, certainly you can too.” Aquila grinned cheekily, causing Ron to shudder.

“Don’t remind me.”

On the train ride home, she sits with Luna and Neville, listening to them talk about summer plans as she dozed off against the window. She thinks of Draco somewhere on the train with his friends and wonders what they talk about. Surely it isn’t the same things she’s listening to right now. Neville has been speaking about his garden for the past hour.

The Malfoys never met their children on Platform 9 3/4 like everyone else. Aquila and Draco never had a warm welcome after a long year of school. They have to get home by themselves, dragging their heavy trunks behind. Aquila had never minded. It gave her and her brother some alone time to talk.

“How are you feeling?” She asks. Draco shrugs lamely. With his arm still in a sling, he’s struggling to drag his trunk behind him. Aquila had charmed it to float and take the weight off, yet he still seemed to be struggling. “Do you need me to carry that?”

“No,” he replies firmly, “and I’m fine.”

“It’s not heavy, is it?”

“No.” Draco shifts uncomfortably. It had been nearly three weeks since their mishap at the Ministry and his arm was still hurting. That splinch had been really, _really_ bad.

“Just, stop moving, okay?” He listens, allowing Aquila to further charm the trunk so Draco doesn’t need to hold it at all. He grips his satchel bag and rolls his shoulders.

“Thanks.”

“Of course.” She does the same for her trunk and makes them follow her like puppies. “You’re upset.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“It’s not hard to read you, git.”

“Figures,” he sighs. “I just don’t want to be home.”

“Father will be gone at least.”

“That’s just the problem. Don’t you remember what he said during Easter dinner? If I’ve gone, you’ll be next. You said this was the start of the war, Quillie. I think we’re walking into something terrible.”

“You’re getting bad vibes again?” She clarifies. Draco nods.

“I think I’ve been letting him back in, slowly. He knows I’m scared and he’s using it to his advantage.”

“And why are you doing that? Letting him in?”

“Because I thought I could see what he was up to, but he’s too powerful and I’m not strong enough.”

“You’ll get there. You’ve proved your worth this year. You’ve proved you want to fight. Isn’t that enough?”

Draco scoffs. “Come on. You know nothing is ever good enough for me.”

“Yeah, well, fair enough.” Aquila can’t help but continue to think about Draco’s omen of suffering all those years ago. It seemed to only be growing worse and one day, something so terrible would happen that she wouldn’t be able to help with. Soon, it would be Draco versus the world.

The Manor is empty and quiet when the twins enter. Aquila calls out to her mother but gets no reply. She looks at Draco.

“She’s probably running errands,” he suggests, grasping the banner of the staircase. “I’ll put our trunks away if you want to see if anyone is home. Even the house elves, maybe. Haven’t heard from them either and normally they’re making all kinds of noise in the kitchen.”

“Alright.” Aquila shrugs off her bag and wanders into the kitchen. It’s empty, which isn’t a great sign. She hopes her parents had a sudden change in heart and freed all their elves, but something told her that wasn’t the case. The kitchen looks abandoned, dishes still in the sink and stains still on the countertops. That wasn’t normal.

Through the kitchen is the dining room. She peeks her head through, continuing to call her mother’s name.

“Mum? We’re home!”

There’s a cloaked figure sitting at the table. Aquila isn’t sure who it is, but it sure isn’t her mother. She starts to back away, hoping the stranger didn’t see her, but it’s too late. The figure stops her with a hand and points at the table.

“Please Miss Malfoy, have a seat.”

Shakily, she obeys, a sinking feeling in her stomach. Aquila knew, deep down, who this was sitting at the dining table, but she didn’t want to admit it to herself. She thought they had more time, that they’d be safe this summer.

She thought that had more time.

The figure removes his hood, revealing the wrinkled, dead face of Lord Voldemort. His grey eyes are full of hatred and fury, his nose merely two slits, and his fingernails long and yellow. Aquila is instantly filled with fear.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. Aquila, is it?”

She nods and tries to appear normal. “Yes, sir.”

“You’ve been a hard one to get to. I like that about you.” He smiles. It reminds Aquila of Umbridge’s fake smile. Always eager to please, eager to get more on their side. They were manipulative and out for blood.

“Just been busy, I suppose. With school.”

“Ah. Of course.” He rolls his shoulders and takes a deep breath. Aquila feels like she has ants crawling under her skin. She wants to run away and hide.

“Quillie?” Draco’s shouting comes from the foyer. “No one is home. Where are you?” 

He steps foot in the dining room and instantly freezes when he sees the scene in front of him. Voldemort smiles.

“Welcome, Draco. Have a seat.”

Draco listens. The colour has drained from his face and he looks like he might throw up. Aquila can see his hands shaking under the table as he glances over at his sister in pure terror. She knows what is running through his head right now because it’s running through hers, too. _We were supposed to have more time._

They sit in uncomfortable silence until they are joined by their mother and Aunt Bella, followed by a handful of masked Death Eaters. They all sit down at the table like they’re about to indulge in a meal. Aquila is bleeding from how hard she’s biting her lip.

“How wonderful for you to join us. Now we can begin. Unfortunately, Lucius Malfoy has been stolen from our cause and is now in Azkaban. It is a shame he failed us.” The table echoes with agreement. Narcissa seems just as nervous as her children. “Fortunately, we have two perfectly good recruits sitting right here in front of us. Surely you all know Draco and Aquila Malfoy. They are brilliant young children.”

Draco has his injured arm pulled tightly to his chest. He refuses to look at the Dark Lord in front of him. Aquila stares at the table and focuses on the taste of metal in her mouth.

“Interesting enough, both these children were with us at the Ministry that night. Bellatrix, do you care to share what you saw?”

Narcissa seems furious that her own sister betrayed their family by exposing her children’s misdeed, but Bellatrix tries to explain herself.

“They were with the boy that night, my lord, but it is of my belief that Potter had them under some spell. The imperious curse, perhaps.”

“And do you believe the boy has that in him?”

Bellatrix nods. “They are good kids, my lord. They’ll be loyal. Won’t they, Cissy?” She turns toward her sister, who nods her head. Just like she’s supposed to. You could not oppose the strongest, most powerful man in this room.

“They are, my lord,” Narcissa chokes out.

“That is wonderful to hear.” Voldemort waves his hand, and in seconds both Draco and Aquila are in chokeholds with wands to their necks. This is all too familiar. The smell of dirt and grime on these greasy, evil men. The sinking feeling and the uncomfortableness of knowing they could die with one wrong move.

But this time, they had no friends around to save them.

“No,” their mother whispers before she can stop herself. She pushes out of the chair, attempting to free her children, but Bellatrix stops her, forcing her to sit down.

“It will be okay, Cissy. Let this happen.”

Draco whimpers. The masked Death Eater has Draco’s injured arm twisted at an uncomfortable angle, one that certainly has to hurt, just as the stranger intended. Voldemort wanders over and grabs Draco’s chin with his long nails.

“I was always told you’d join us one day, Draco. I looked forward to it. Your father praised you when he should have doubted your abilities. You’ll be a failure, just like him, won’t you?” Draco doesn’t respond. He tries to avoid eye contact and fidgets around in the man’s grasp.

“I think you can prove yourself. You’ve learned to block me from your thoughts, from your memories, but recently, you’ve let me back in. I know you’re scared, Draco. I can help you. Would you like my help?” Silence. The Dark Lord is growing frustrated. “Say my name.” Nothing. Voldemort practically spits. “ _Say it. Now._ ”

The Death Eater holding Draco elbows him harshly in the stomach, causing him to groan. Aquila squeaks and squeezes her eyes shut, but it’s too late. He heard her.

“Just as I thought. Pitiful. But _you,_ Miss Malfoy, Miss Aquila Malfoy, are really who I should have been after. You refused to let me in since before I was reborn. How did you know I longed for you?”

She opens her eyes. “I don’t want strangers poking around my thoughts.”

“Smart. I don’t either. You’re strong, aren’t you? Strong and misunderstood, just like me. Your parents call you a disgrace and discard your abilities, but I know better.”

Aquila looks at her mother, who has tears in her eyes. She shakes her head, almost like she’s trying to convince her daughter that wasn’t true. Aquila knew better.

She also knew that Voldemort was wrong. She was nothing like him.

“I need someone like you who can get into trouble. I need someone talented, someone who knows their way around the rules. I need _you,_ Aquila. With your father gone, someone needs to step up to the plate. You would be my first pick, but unfortunately,” he pauses to sigh, “I must pick the firstborn son.”

The man yanks Draco’s arm back, causing him to scream in pain. Aquila bites her tongue. She can’t say anything, no matter how badly she wants to.

“I was told to keep you out of this, and I will respect your mother’s wishes for now, no matter how stupid they might be. One day you’ll join our ranks, but today, you’ll need to prove your loyalty. You _and_ your brother.”

Somehow, Voldemort knew. Aquila blamed Draco for letting the Dark Lord back into his mind. Voldemort must have seen Draco was changing his views on the world and seeing all the bad. He was no longer blinded by the words of their father, but it was too late. There was no way out.

“Your father was tasked with killing Dumbledore. We need to eliminate Potter’s allies if we are to defeat him in battle. With your father now gone, this duty goes to Draco.”

“What?” Draco says in disbelief. “I can’t — I can’t do that!”

“Oh, but you must.” He smiles and turns back to face Aquila. With another sigh, he grabs her chin with his gnarled hand, his nails leaving crescent-shaped marks on her skin. “It is with deepest regret that I must do this.”

And before she can question his words, her body is on fire. She never wanted to hear that word directed at her ever again. She thought she had been freed from feeling this pain, but here they were. The feeling of her skin being peeling off lasts so much longer this time without Draco there to help her. They hold her down as she screams and wriggles around, the world around her evaporating into darkness. It’s no wonder this curse led people to insanity.

“Stop, STOP! PLEASE!” Draco screams too, attempting to pull out of the grasp of the Death Eater holding him back. “I’ll do it, I’ll do whatever you say, just please, stop!”

He isn’t the only one freaking out. Narcissa claws against her sister’s grip, trying to yell out in opposition, but she’s unsuccessful. Bellatrix had silenced her sister’s voice, stolen it, knowing perfectly well this would happen. Voldemort had promised her children would not be hurt.

He had lied.

When the pain finally stops, Aquila is helped into a chair where she slumps over. Her tongue feels swollen in her mouth and her fingertips tingle. She doesn’t even notice the tears running down her face.

But she does notice Draco’s. He’s been pushed to his knees, his hair pulled so Voldemort can press his wand against Draco’s neck. He has his eyes squeezed shut and arms bent in an uncomfortable way.

“Say my name.”

“I—” Draco’s hesitance sends Aquila into another round of screams. She falls out of her chair and seizes on the floor. Draco yells out again.

“V-VOLDEMORT! Please, stop hurting her, I’m _begging you._ ”

He listens. “Bellatrix, take the mother out of the room. She doesn’t need to see this.” 

Bellatrix nods and leads Narcissa out of the room reluctantly. Draco is kicked to the ground, where he is a sobbing mess of snot and tears. He starts to crawl his way to his sister and is promptly stopped by Voldemort’s foot on his chest.

“Get up.” Draco is hoisted to his knees. Voldemort grabs Draco’s arm aggressively and pulls up his sleeve, revealing his pale forearm. “We’re so glad to have you join us, Draco.”

Black ink is burned into his arm, causing him to scream. Aquila weakly reaches out, wanting his pain to stop, but she can hardly move. The ink takes the form of a skull, the famous dark mark, searing into his flesh, under his veins, securing his loyalty. 

Aquila’s mark comes next. The pain from the cruciatus curse is still around, swirling inside her ribcage and her soul. She barely feels the burning of her flesh.

“Remember,” Voldemort reminds Draco darkly, “if you fail, I break all your bones, one by one, until you _beg_ for death. Then, I will torture you until insanity, and when death couldn’t come any sooner, I will make you watch me strip the flesh off your sister and murder your mother. Understand?”

Draco nods, still whimpering. Voldemort smiles.

They were foolish to think they’d be able to escape this.


	13. Summer of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got to year six!

Aquila wakes up in her own bedroom. She feels tingly and wonders if she was given a numbing potion to help with the pain. She catches sight of the mark burned into her arm and remembers everything.

She wanted it to be a nightmare, but it wasn’t. This was real life.

“Quillie?” Her mother’s head pops into her room. When she sees her daughter is awake, she steps in and hugs Aquila tightly. Aquila thinks this might be the most affection her mother has given her in over five years.

“Hey, Mum.”

“Thank God you’re okay. I’m so sorry, I never thought it would get to _that_ point, he said you’d be safe, you wouldn’t get hurt—”

“It’s okay. Really. I’m fine.” Aquila tries to put on a brave face. Surely Narcissa didn’t think Voldemort would listen. It was her fault for getting her children involved in the first place. But, even that, Aquila couldn’t blame her mum completely. It was Lucius that brought the family into this mess. Narcissa never wanted her children to live like this.

“You don’t understand. And that’s my fault. All of this is my fault.” Her mother shakes her head. There are tears in her eyes as she sits at the end of Aquila’s bed. “When I was younger, my sisters and I got involved in something at first seemed like good fun. Bella believed we’d be safer if we were involved with powerful wizarding families, protected by the man who would take power. She was so certain and I got sucked up in this. Even Andy. She... she wanted no part. When she got banished, I was devastated. I never wanted to not speak with my sister, but I was forced to. Same with Sirius. We had strict beliefs, strict plans, and you couldn’t break those. You _can’t_ break those. Having you and Draco changed me. I didn’t want either of you to be involved in this. Your father promised, but he lied. And now he’s in Azkaban and I’m being forced to take things into my own hands. I was told neither of you would be hurt. I was told—” She chokes, unable to finish her sentence. Aquila often had her suspicions about her mother’s introduction into the evil world of dark magic, but this wasn’t it. She didn’t know her mother had regrets and sympathy toward muggle-borns or wizards who were fine with muggle-borns. “It’s my job as your mother to keep you both safe, and I _promise_ you I will do just that.”

“We protect each other. We’ll all protect each other, no matter what.”

Narcissa is quiet. She looks at her daughter and pushes hair off Aquila’s forehead. “I know you don’t agree with most of what your father and I have taught you. I know you’ve done your research and you’ve seen how the world works outside of our quiet hillside. I might not agree with what you do in the future, but I will _never_ force you out of this family. I will never do what my parents did to my sister.” With a sniff, she stands up. “Get some more rest. Having that wretched curse used on you more than once is enough to drain all your energy.”

She had a point. Aquila felt like she hadn’t slept in days. “Thanks, Mum. I love you.”

“I love you too.” She shuts the door behind her, leaving Aquila alone.

###

After a two hour nap, Aquila pulls herself out of bed and changes clothes. Her body still hurts, but she pushes through it. She needs to be strong. If she shows any weakness, the Dark Lord will use that against her. He was probably still below them, sitting at the dining table, waiting for her to slip up.

Voldemort knew everything. He knew about Aquila’s actions and beliefs and words. This was punishment. What happened to Draco was punishment for their father’s failure, and their father’s failure was because of _them._

She looks at herself in the mirror and combs her hair. So badly did Aquila long for a normal life. She was sixteen years old and preparing for a summer of plotting to murder the headmaster of Hogwarts.

She was sixteen and on her way to death.

Draco’s bedroom door is cracked when she wanders across the hall. Aquil quietly pushes the door in, watching her brother scribble viciously in his journal. His hands are cracked and bleeding, and there is an undeniable hole in the wall.

“Draco?”

He turns around. Tears still prick the corner of his puffy, swollen eyes. In the time it had taken for Aquila to regain consciousness, Draco had changed into jeans and a tee, his injured arm looking much worse. It looks like a painting with all the swirls of purples, pinks, and blues. He doesn’t seem to care one bit about it hanging limply at his side. If he had, something would have been done to fix it.

Draco blows his hair out of his face as he launches himself across the room to grasp his sister in a tight hug. “I’m so sorry,” he sobs into her shoulder, “I’m so _fucking sorry._ ”

“It’s not your fault,” Aquila replies, hugging him just as tightly back. “You couldn’t have guessed he would do that. And besides, it’s not my first experience with the cruciatus curse. You did all you could.”

“Well, you shouldn’t have to bloody deal with it at all, should you?” He shakes his head when they pull away and begins to pace. “You should be furious with me.”

“Why on Earth would I be furious with you?”

With a sigh, Draco sits down on his bed. “I’m the one who let him back into my head. I’m the one that knew something like this would happen and pushed it away. If I had guessed, or prepared, or—”

“Stop that, Draco. Don’t put any of this blame on you.” Aquila shuts the bedroom door and walks over to sit next to her brother. “Everything that happened is _his_ fault, not yours.”

“We’re being punished. Father was right. We got rid of him and now all the responsibility is falling on us.” He scoffs. “So much for not being the bad guys anymore.”

“I guess it’s our destiny.” They are quiet for a couple of seconds. Aquila reaches over for her brother’s injured hand. “Where’s your wand?”

He reaches under his pillow and hands it over miserably. Aquila bites her lip as she taps his wand to his bruised knuckles. _“Episkey.”_

“Thank you,” he whispers. Aquila looks at him.

“You need to take better care of yourself. We can’t be reckless anymore. We can’t show fear or love or weakness anywhere near that man. Do you understand?”

Draco sniffs. “All three of those are half my personality.”

“Change it, then. Things have changed.” Aquila taps the dark mark on his skin. It’s just as red and swollen as his eyes. “He tasked you with killing Dumbledore because he knows you won’t be able to do it.”

“He’s right. I can’t do that.”

“Prove him wrong, then.”

“Quillie, surely you aren’t telling me to suck it up and _kill_ Dumbledore—”

“You don’t have to _actually_ do it as long as you prove you have it in you to do it.” Aquila looks at the closed door and listens for whispers. “Is he still here?”

“No. He’s gone. So is Aunt Bella. Off to recruit more for their evil game of chess, I suppose—”

“Stop joking around. This is serious.” Aquila grabs Draco’s shoulder. “We don’t get to be kids anymore, Draco. We have to take care of ourselves, of each _other._ Just like we promised and practiced. We need to come up with some plan, make a promise. You and I can’t wander around with different friend groups next year. We need to stick together, figure out how we’re going to do this.”

“Why are you saying this?” Draco shakes his head. “This is not you.”

“It is now. I’m not going to lose everyone close to me. Now it’s my turn to protect you.” They look at each other in the eyes. Draco shakes with fear. “I’ve always been stronger than you when it comes to this stuff. Don’t get mad; you know it’s true. You are going to struggle. That’s why I’m here to help.”

“He said I had to do it _alone_ or—”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m still here. Do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you, are you mad?”

“Harry Potter and his friends are going to stick their noses in our business, just like they always do. I’m telling you to _stay calm_ and follow my lead. We only have each other. Do you understand?”

He nods. “But they’re your friends.”

“It doesn’t matter. We can’t tell anyone about this. No one. Because _he_ will know. Start practicing your Occulemacy again. Get Voldemort out of your head.”

Draco flinches, but he says nothing. He understands. This is no longer a game.

This is war.

“Alright,” he says, nodding, “but what about you? You don't need to put on a brave face for me, you know that.”

“I’m not,” Aquila lies, standing up from the bed. “If you’re going to write all the heinous things we’re about to do, at least use a concealment charm on it. We don’t need Potter stealing your diary.”

“It’s not a diary,” he mutters.

“And fix your arm. Pain isn’t a good look on you.”

“You’re being really mean, Quillie.”

She smiles bitterly. “Welcome to my world.”

###

Later that night, after her mum has gone to bed for the night, Aquila uses the fireplace to travel to the Burrow. She knows she’s ignoring everything she just told Draco about staying quiet and sticking together, but she needs to see George. The truth is, Aquila was putting on a brave face. She was just as terrified as Draco. She was tired of the pain and tired of being dragged into her father’s messes. But this was a matter of life and death. No one could know, because if they did, they ran the risk of Voldemort taking Draco’s mind over or killing someone she loved. She wouldn’t risk it.

Ginny nearly falls off the sofa when Aquila appears in her living room. She sets her book down and stands up.

“Aquila! We didn’t expect you to visit for another few weeks, at most. I mean, we _just_ got back from Hogwarts—”

“Where’s George?” Aquila interrupts. She knows she’s being short, but she didn’t have much time. Anyone could find out she left the manor unattended and she’d surely be punished.

“Upstairs. It’s late, though, they could be asleep.”

“I highly doubt that. Thanks, Ginny.” With a forced smile, Aquila climbs the stairs to Fred and George’s room and pounds on the door. Fred answers, looking mighty surprised to see her in front of him.

“Aquila! Wow. We weren’t expecting you.” He turns around. “George, did you know your girlfriend was coming?”

“What?” George pushes his brother out of the way and smiles ear-to-ear. “Aquila! What are you doing here?”

He tries to sweep her up in a hug, but Aquila isn’t in the mood. She holds him off. “We need to speak.”

George senses the urgency in her tone and nods. His smile is gone. “Yeah, of course. Let’s go outside, then. There’s a bench.” He leads the way down the staircase and out of the Burrow. Ginny watches them from behind her book suspiciously up until the door closes.

Aquila waits until they sit down to speak. She takes a deep breath and immediately feels her throat close up. She needed to cry. Soon, she wouldn’t have a choice.

“What is going on? What’s wrong?” George rests his hand on her leg and looks at her with worry. She takes a deep breath and pulls up the sleeve of her jumper. He stares at the dark mark on her arm and gasps slightly.

“Aquila—”

“I didn’t have a choice,” she replies, choking. There they go. Tears always had to ruin everything. “He was there when I got home, pinned me down, _tortured_ me.”

“Are you talking about Voldemort?”

“Who else would I bloody be talking about?” Aquila nearly yells. She feels bad, but her anger and frustration are only growing. “I’m not safe to be around anymore, Georgie. I shouldn’t have come here, but I needed to see you one last time—”

“What on earth are you on about? You could be a volcano about to erupt and I still wouldn’t leave you alone. If he is hanging around your home, then come here. We’ll keep you safe; we’ve done it for Harry since he’s always been searched for—”

“This is worse than that. He expects me and Draco to follow his rules, his game plan. He expects me to be able to _kill,_ George. I can’t put you in danger.”

“We’ll protect you. The Order will protect you. You and Draco.”

She shakes her head. “He is watching Draco through his mind. He’ll know where we are and you’ll be punished. He kills for fun. Everyone in your family would be dead in seconds because of us.”

“Surely you didn’t expect me to be okay with you telling me all of this and dipping. You know Fred and I would put our lives on the line for you.”

Aquila did know that. That’s what made George so special. She shouldn’t have come here. “I made things so much worse, didn’t I?”

“Hey, look at me.” George cups her cheeks and wipes away stray tears with his thumb. “You aren’t breaking up with me for my safety. I won’t allow that.”

“But—”

“No! I told you from the beginning that I didn’t care if you were a Malfoy. I knew what I was signing up for and I didn’t regret it. I still don’t regret it. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Quillie, and I’m not going to run away. Fred and I already joined the Order anyhow, so this just gives me the chance to keep an eye on you.”

“You could be hurt. You and your whole family.”

“That just gives me incentive not to screw things up.”

Aquila sighs. She knew George would be stubborn, but she didn’t feel good about this. “You can’t tell anyone, not even Fred. I don’t want anyone getting hurt because of me.”

“Mate, we’ve been in trouble because of Harry this whole time. Protecting you changes nothing. Besides, Mum and Dad put a concealment charm on our home to block it from dark apparition and Death Eaters. We’ll just have to be safe.”

“They’ll expect me back home. I wasn’t supposed to leave.”

“I’ll write to you,” he goes on, still lost in his own world, “we can use our own concealment charms and use code names. No one will ever know it’s me. I’ll sign them ‘Mischief,’ since I cause you so much trouble.”

She hiccups and laughs at the same time, burying her head in George’s shoulder. Aquila really was stupid for thinking she could appear here and expect everything to end. Maybe both of them were too stubborn. George was the best thing in her life and she didn’t want to lose him.

“You reply with ‘Managed,’ and I’ll know it’s you.”

“What’s that mean? ‘Mischief managed?’”

George grins. “It’s code.”

“I’m sorry I’ll be here a lot less than I originally thought. They’re bound to keep an eye on Draco and me all summer. Slipping away will be quite difficult.”

“Fred and I are moving to London this summer anyway. You wouldn’t have spent too much time at the Burrow. Although Mum will be disappointed she missed you. She talks about you all the bloody time. Aquila this, Aquila that. You’re a proper celebrity here, you know that?”

“I’m sure Ron is only spewing nonsense.”

“He doesn’t do that too often anymore. The bloke has learned his lesson, obviously.”

Aquila hugs George as tightly as she can. “I’m so lucky I have you.”

“We’ll keep you safe, Aquila. That’s a promise.” He kisses the top of her head and squeezes back.

###

When Aquila returns, Draco is sitting in the living room. He glares at her when she dusts off her clothes of floo powder and notices him.

“Where have you been?” He asks.

“I went to go say goodbye to George. Does Mum know I was gone?”

Draco shakes his head. “No. I saw your bedroom empty and knew you were up to something.” He pauses. “I’m sorry you had to say goodbye. That’s it, isn’t it? No more Weasleys.”

“And right when you were starting to warm up to them too,” Aquila says, only half teasing. Draco rolls his eyes.

“Hardly. It’s called ‘keeping my mouth shut’ for your sake. Still. I can imagine it was hard.”

“I appreciate your sympathy, but it’s fine. What needed to be done is done.” She feels bad for lying, but Draco wouldn’t have taken her seriously if she hadn’t listened to her own advice. Outside of George, she would stick to herself. If Draco actually had someone he trusted that much, she would have encouraged him to do the same.

“So that’s it, then.” He sure had sobered up from earlier in the day. Even his bruises were looking much better. “It’s time.”

“Yes,” she nods. “It’s time.”


	14. Diagon Alley

Summer is uneventful. Planning is hard when neither twin is actually interested in plotting to kill their headmaster, but Voldemort’s frequent returns kept them on their toes. They knew this needed to be done. The Dark Lord’s threats hung over Aquila’s head, as she would be the first to go if Draco refused. He was doing an awfully good job at hiding his fear.

“Fear is often a better ruler,” Voldemort said, his wand pressed against Aquila’s throat. She stayed calm. She had to. Voldemort didn’t need to know how scared she really was. “Fear fuels the wielder to do things he otherwise would not do. It shows us his true self.”

Aquila didn’t agree with that. Fear made people lash out. It didn’t show the true self; it showed a scared, angry version. Love was a true ruler. Love overcame both fear and anger and would always win in the end. That was what kept Aquila going.

She thought the house would feel safer with her father gone, but in her father’s place, Malfoy Manor was now being used as Voldemort’s headquarters. The rooms in their home were littered with unknown Death Eaters with rotting teeth and hands itching to steal, hex, and jinx. Draco and Aquila took to locking their doors and using concealment charms to hide what didn’t need to be seen. Aquila continued to send letters to George, who checked in on her with his letters signed ‘Mischief.’ The concealment charms made his letters appear blank, which was exactly what needed to happen. No one, not even the Dark Lord himself, knew who she was messaging. She felt proud, outsmarting him. Once again, love would prevail.

The twins are thankful when they can finally leave the Manor. Voldemort is suspicious, of course, but Bellatrix manages to convince him that Narcissa would keep a close eye on them and they couldn’t flee in Diagon Alley, not with a hundred pairs of eyes watching them. And so they travel to Diagon Alley with their school lists in hand. Draco keeps scowling.

“What is going on with you?” She whispers harshly, elbowing him. He shakes his head.

“It feels so pointless preparing for school when we know what lies in our future. To think this year will matter, or even next year—”

“It’ll do you good to finish your education, both of you,” Mum interrupts, whispering back. She glares at Draco. “Keep your mouth shut while we’re around people. The last thing we need is unnecessary attention.”

“Yes, mother,” Draco mutters, crossing his arms over his chest. With an excuse to finally dress up and flaunt his wealth to everyone around him, Draco was in a nice suit with his hair slicked back. Aquila hadn’t cared that much, settling for trainers and jeans. It does make her look a bit out of place, especially since her mother is dressed up just as nicely as Draco.

“Honestly, Aquila, you could have tried,” her mother had said when Aquila came downstairs. With a shrug, Aquila had gathered up her things and moved on. Narcissa stayed quiet, too exhausted with the strangers in her house to start an argument.

“Where do you two want to start?”

When the results of their O.W.L.s had come in, Aquila was thrilled to see she had succeeded in securing an O for potions, transfiguration, charms, and defense against the dark arts. These were the classes she was eager to pursue anyway, so the other results didn’t matter. Draco, on the other hand, had gotten an E in defense against the dark arts, which had discouraged him quite a bit. Depending on who the professor would be this year, his chances of taking the N.E.W.T. diminished greatly.

“Not that I could ever have a chance at being an Auror after this,” he muttered, pointing to the dark mark on his arm. Aquila had tried to comfort him, but the truth was, she wasn’t feeling too good about her future, either. Why would Hogwarts want to hire a professor with a dark mark? Although to be fair, Snape was involved with Voldemort and still worked at the school. He, however, did not bear the mark of the Dark Lord. That could very well be a contributing factor.

“At least we can take potions together,” Aquila tried to lighten the mood, but Draco was already set in moping and moaning the rest of the day.

“Advanced Potion Making,” Draco tells their mother, still dragging his feet. “They recommend picking up ingredients too. Better than picking from the scraps of mudbloods.”

Aquila rolls her eyes. She needs to keep to herself for now since her personal beliefs are outnumbered 2-1. Draco seems to realize this and looks away from his sister guilty.

“You should get some new robes while we’re here too. Your ankles are showing,” Narcissa continues, digging through her purse, “it might take a while to get the hemming done, though.”

“The more time we can spend here the better. I have no interest in hanging around with Father’s Death Eater friends. Most of them could go for a shower.” Aquila wrinkles her nose and almost walks into the corner of a building with her face buried in her school list. “I need to pick up my defense against the dark arts textbook too...”

Her mother shushes her and gives her an irritated look. “I told you to stop talking about that.”

“Sorry.”

“We’re trying to _not_ draw attention to ourselves, alright? Ah. Here it is.” She pulls a small, velvet pouch out of her pocket and tosses it Aquila’s way. “You go get your books. I trust you’ll do well on your own and stay _on track._ ”

“Yes, mother.”

“Draco, come with me.”

“You don’t trust me to be on my own?” He nearly whines, crossing his arms over his chest. His school list wrinkles under his arm.

“You’re the one being watched by You-Know-Who, not your sister. Stay with me. I’m not tolerating your poor behaviour today.” Their mother seems on edge, but Aquila doesn’t blame her. It took a lot of arguing and pleading for this to happen, mostly thanks to Aunt Bella. Aquila never thought the day would arrive where she’d be thanking Bellatrix Lestrange. To be fair, she definitely did it for her sister’s sake, not for her niece and nephew.

Draco huffs and moans, but agrees to his mother’s wishes. They part ways and Aquila is alone. To be frank, she’s surprised she was allowed to be on her own. She tugs on the sleeve of her jumper to hide her wrist and takes a deep breath. She was told to stay on track, but she’s standing in the middle of Diagon Alley, staring at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. Many shops had shut down and moved out after the Ministry finally admitted Voldemort was back. Some muggles and muggle-borns had been kidnapped by Death Eaters, never to be seen again. Everyone was in a panic. Aquila knew if she wasn’t in the position she had been forced into, she’d feel that same panic.

Ollivander’s is gone. She remembers so clearly the day she got her wand. Like Draco, it was made of Hawthorn. _It’s complex,_ she was told, _and hard to control. It will learn as you do._

She never had a problem with her wand, but standing here staring at the dark and empty shop windows plastered with Ministry posters, Aquila wonders if it’s just as sad as she is.

With a sigh, Aquila pushes past her urges to enter the Weasley shop and instead enters Flourish and Botts. Everyone travels in pairs, eager to get in and out. The Alley doesn’t have the same bright and happy feel it had the previous year. The threat of death is hanging over everyone and everything.

Aquila is surprised to see Hermione, Ron, and Harry in the back of the shop. She didn’t expect to see them, but the world was small, especially when everyone needed the same things for the school year. Still, she tries to avoid them. Aquila knew she needed to follow the pact she and Draco made to keep to themselves. They couldn’t get distracted, not now.

“Aquila, is that you?” Well, shit. So much for that. The blonde-haired girl turns around and flashes a smile at Hermione, who is bounding over to her like a puppy.

“It’s so good to see you!” She pulls Aquila into a hug, her hair covering Aquila’s entire face. Quillie tries to be polite, but Hermione’s hair is in her mouth.

“It’s good to see you too.”

“We’re actually just on our way out,” Ron says, pulling Hermione away. He smiles too. “I think we’ll be stopping by Fred and George’s shop later if you’ll be there.”

“I wouldn’t leave without seeing it. Where are you heading to?”

“Madam Malkins. I need new robes.”

“Ah. Be careful, I think Draco’s over there right now.”

“Brilliant,” Harry mutters sarcastically. “Thanks for the heads up.”

“I thought you two would be best friends after last year. Didn’t you teach him the Patronus charm?”

“Malfoy doesn’t take criticism well,” Ron explains for Harry, patting him sympathetically on the back. “I’m surprised he didn’t tell you.”

“I reckon he didn’t tell me for precisely that reason.”

“Big surprise.” Harry rolls his eyes. “Anyway, I guess we’ll see you later?”

“Sure,” Aquila replies, watching as they leave the store. She returns to searching for her textbooks, piling them into her arms. She reckons she could get Draco’s too, but they’d be here longer if she didn’t. It’s definitely for her own selfish reasons, but Aquila thinks Draco would have done the same thing. He didn’t want to go home just as much as she didn’t.

After her purchase, she heads across the street to the Weasley store. She feels her heart pounding as she pushes inside, even though she has no need to be nervous. Perhaps it’s because George knew he wouldn’t see her for a very long time after their conversation in June and Fred supposedly didn’t know why Aquila had been so absent from their endeavours.

The shop is bright, sharp, and angular, just like the layout of the Burrow. Aquila can definitely tell the Weasley twins were inspired by memories of home. It’s also packed full of customers nearly floor to ceiling. Boxes upon boxes of product are scattered around the shop as kids and parents alike look through all the Weasley patented goods. They have everything from self-inking and self-checking to quills to nosebleed nougat and—

“Patented daydream charms. Yes, they really do work.” A voice behind Aquila startles her as she turns around with the box in her hand. It’s discarded to the side when she realizes who it is.

“Fred!”

He grins and pulls her into a hug, giving her head a couple of pats. “Miss Aquila Malfoy. I thought we had scared you off.”

“Of course not. This summer just got busy. I would never forget about my favourite twins.” Dressed in a nice fitting suit, Fred adjusts the “W” pin on his lapel and grabs the box.

“Fun little things. Allow you to visit any daydream for a good thirty minutes.”

“I’m sure the girls love them.”

He laughs. “I always forget you aren’t like other girls.”

“It sounds silly when you say it like that. What else do you have?”

“More like what _don’t_ we have! C’mon, I’ll give you the tour.” As animated as Fred is, he somehow manages to top himself, tossing different items into Aquila’s hands. “We have trick wands— some of them do work like actual wands, just small charms and jinxes though. We got a section of muggle magic tricks — I thought others might get as excited as Dad — and some bruise cream. I’m quite proud of that one. Would you fancy some?”

“That’d be helpful for sure,” Aquila replies, reaching to pull out her coins. Fred shakes his head.

“Put those away. I’m not taking your money.”

“What?”

“Lest we forget who got us here, darling.” Fred winks and turns toward a large pot of pink, fluttering bottles. “Love potions. Some of which you helped us make.”

“Not that she needs love potions.” George appears behind his girlfriend, enveloping her in a tight squeeze. Aquila squeals playfully as she hugs him back.

“You oaf, giving me a bloody _heart attack_ —”

“That’s my job, isn’t it? I hope Fred isn’t bothering you too much.”

“Not at all. Just being his usual salesman self.”

“You know me,” Fred grins, spinning around to grab another product off the shelf. A loud thump comes from the other side of the store, causing the twins to look at each other. “I’ll take care of it,” offers Fred as he disappears behind the shelves. George picks up one of the pink bottles and twirls it around in his palm.

“How are you?”

“I’m feeling better with some fresh air on my skin. The manor was getting crowded.”

George raises an eyebrow. “Lots of unwelcome guests, I’m guessing.”

“Yeah. The closer we get to leaving the school the more relieved I feel. I’m just ready for all of this to be over.”

“Hmm.” He beckons her over for another hug. “You’re more than welcome to crash here whenever. Here or Mum’s house. Oh, speaking of which.” George let's go so he can dig around in his pockets, fumbling around until he finds what he needs. With a click of his tongue, George hands Aquila a shiny, gold coin.

“What’s this?” She asks, looking at it. It’s blank and looks more like a plaything than currency. 

“If you are ever in trouble, give it a rub, and Fred and I will be there at a moment’s notice. I messed around with a couple of charms over the summer just to make sure I could do something if you got into danger. I was gonna mail it to you, but you’re here now, so.” He shrugs lamely. “I hope you don’t take offence to that, because it isn’t like I don’t think you _won’t_ get into trouble—”

“You’re fine, Georgie. I think it’s very kind of you to look out for me.” She flashes him a polite smile. “Honestly, my Mum might kill me if she knew I was in here because I had specific instructions to stay on track, but she doesn’t need to know, does she?”

“A rule breaker. Makes sense why you two get on so well.” Ron appears around a shelf, looking around in awe. “George, this place is brilliant. I’m impressed.”

“That’s great, but we’re kinda in the middle of a conversation here,” George replies, glaring at his brother. Behind Ron comes Hermione and Harry, who seem just as impressed with the magical abilities of the Weasley shop.

“Fred said he’d be over in a second,” Harry informs them, picking a box off the shelf. George shakes his head.

“God forbid we ever get a moment alone,” he mutters, taking a step away. Hermione picks up one of the love potions.

“Surely you of all people don’t need _that,_ ” Ron exclaims, folding his arms, “Cormac likes you, you know.”

“Cormac can choke,” she replies. George shakes his head.

“Alright then. I guess our conversation is over. I reckon this might be the last time I see you for the next few months.”

“I think so.” Aquila looks over at the trio before pulling George to the side. “I’ll try to visit, during the school year. And I’ll write.”

George nods. “I know. Keep that thing on you. We’ll be watching.” He kisses her forehead. “You’ll be okay.”

Just like that, he’s gone. Aquila joins the group again and notices Ginny is here now too. She flashes a smile.

“Hey, Aquila. How are you?”

“Brilliant. You?”

She shrugs. “Bit sad to see Diagon Alley like this, but I guess it is what it is with You-Know-Who being back and whatnot.” Like Hermione, she’s looking through the bin of love potions. “What’d George say to you?”

“Just catching up. It’s been a while.”

“And why are _you_ looking at love potions?” Ron turns his attention to his sister, “aren’t you currently dating Dean Thomas?”

“That’s none of your business,” she glares, turning on her heel. Ron huffs as Ginny marches off to a different part of the store.

“Didn’t know snogging could make a girl so angry.”

“You are so thick, Ronald,” Hermione replies, shaking her head. She sets the bottles down and crosses her arms. “Certainly you don’t know anything about love.”

Ron sticks his tongue out. “I know plenty.”

“Quit your fighting, both of you.” Harry turns his attention to Aquila. “Your brother is in a particularly great mood today.”

Wonderful. This was exactly what she needed. “I’m sure he is.”

“Your mum, too. Ranting about bloody death eaters in the middle of Madam Malkin’s. Is everything okay at home?”

“Everything is fine, Harry.” She knows what he’s trying to do. Damn his constant need to know everything that went on. If she didn’t end his trail cold now, there would be trouble. They wouldn’t be able to properly execute their plan with him sticking his nose in places he shouldn’t. “Draco just likes to brag. With our father in Azkaban, things have been a bit rough at home. Really, he’s just as bothered as me.”

“Right.” Harry doesn’t seem so certain, but he drops the topic. “My apologies. I hope things get better.”

“Thanks.” With a forced smile. Aquila decides it’s time for her to leave. She gives her goodbyes and leaves the shop, feeling almost worse than when she came in. It was nice to speak with Fred and George, but it made her guilt and her fear so much worse. She should have listened to her own advice. Why was it she could never follow her own advice?

Even hearing about the trio’s run-in with Draco makes her upset. Draco had a problem with making things worse and Harry had a problem with getting involved in things he had no business getting involved in. Perhaps she shouldn’t regret the time she wasted, but she does. It would have been so much better if she had gotten her books and left.

Aquila meets Draco in the center of Diagon Alley. She’s surprised to see their mother is nowhere to be found. He looks squirely like he’s worried about something.

“What’s going on with you?”

“C’mon. Mum is looking for me. I managed to get away from her before she noticed but if we keep hanging around, she’ll find me.” He looks around the alleyway again. “I have to show you something. Quickly, before she finds us.” Draco grabs her hand and leads her toward Knockturn Alley. She nearly dislocates her arm pulling away from her brother’s grip. He looks at her, confused.

“What?”

“Why are we going down there?”

“I think I might have found something.”

“What—”

“We don’t have time. Just follow me, okay?”

“Okay.” With a nod, she lets her brother lead the way down the alley to Borgin and Burkes. It wasn’t the first time they had been here, as their father visited often, but it was their first time alone. Aquila felt dirty coming here for reasons that weren’t her father’s.

“Now listen,” Draco speaks quietly, his eyes flickering around like he thinks someone might be listening or spying on them, “Father kept a vanishing cabinet in the store. There’s another one in Hogwarts, somewhere, that needs to be fixed for them to work.”

“Vanishing cabinet? What does it do?”

“I reckon it vanishes things, obviously.” He shakes his head. “This will be good though, right? We could use this to our advantage.”

“Draco—”

“It’s an option, Quillie. Weren’t you the one telling me I needed to have options?”

“Sure, but I didn’t expect you to schedule an appointment and sneak away from Mum. Is that why you were so set on going to Diagon Alley today?”

He shrugs. “Not exactly. It’s nice to get out of the house, right? Even if I have to speak with Potter and his stupid friends.”

“Let’s save that argument for a different time, alright?” Aquila could not take another rant about Harry Potter from her brother right now. “If you’re going in there, you’re doing it alone. The Dark Lord said this was your task and I don’t want anyone to think I’m breaking his rules.” It was true. Technically Aquila was supposed to have absolutely _no_ involvement in this. “I’ll take guard.”

He seems nervous. “Oh. Alright.”

“You’ll be fine. Be a big boy.”

“Fuck off,” he mutters, straightening his tie to prepare himself for his appointment. With one more deep breath, he walks inside, leaving Aquila to hang around the dark, creepy alleyway herself. There were significantly fewer people around than usual, but it didn’t make her feel any better. She keeps her wand wielded and ready, just in case.

Five minutes later, Draco exits the shop looking just as nervous as when he walked in. He messes with the cuffs of his sleeves and gestures toward the exit of Knockturn Alley. “We can leave now.”

“What did you say?”

“I told Mr. Borgin to keep the cabinet safe, tell anyone who enters it’s not for sale. No big deal.” He shrugs nonchalantly, but Aquila knows better.

“Right,” she replies, narrowing her eyes. “I’m sure you were so, _so_ nice to him.”

“I mean, Borgin listens to Father because he’s threatening, correct? So I just did what I needed to do.”

Aquila stays quiet. She can hear a rustling from behind them, which freaks her out because she isn’t sure if it’s some dark wizard looking for some fun or someone actually trying to spy on them. Either way, she’s uncomfortable.

“Are you really going to ignore me? I’m _trying_ to—”

“Oh my God, shut up,” hisses Aquila, slapping her hand over Draco’s mouth. His eyes widen and he shoves her away angrily.

“What?”

“I think someone’s listening. You’re fine. Just... let’s go back, alright? Formulate some apology for Mum because she’s going to have your head.”

“Are you sure?” Draco looks around the alley with fear in his eyes. “I don’t hear anything.”

“Shh!” Aquila gives her brother a shove forward. It pained her knowing her life was on the line because of her _brother_.

If she didn’t take matters into her own hands, she’d be dead by the end of the semester.


	15. Slug Club

This is the first time Aquila has ever sat in a train cabin with her brother. It’s painfully boring and quite contentious, but this was what they needed to do. Narcissa’s speech to them about watching out for each other this school year and being safe only strengthened their agreement. They had done everything to make it clear this was a promise each was willing to keep short of an unbreakable vow.

Aquila is sat next to her brother with Pansy Parkison and Blaise Zabani across from them. Crabbe and Goyle in the cabin over, their relationship still strained from the events of the previous year. Apparently, Draco had tried to clear things over by saying he was actually just leading the group to Umbridge, but Crabbe and Goyle didn’t really believe him. They were civil, but things were even stranger than usual.

Pansy has been glaring at Aquila since she sat down. She wasn’t a fan that Aquila was disrupting their seating arrangements. Aquila knew Pansy had a crush on her brother, but she didn’t think she’d be getting the silent treatment.

“Blaise, you remember my sister, yeah?”

“Yes,” he says coolly, offering his hand. “Pleasure.” Aquila shakes it firmly.

“Nice to see you again.”

“And that’s Pansy, of course.”

“Pleasure,” sounds Pansy, still shooting daggers. Aquila contemplates saying something rude but decides it would be in her best interest to play nice. She doesn’t understand what Draco sees in her, anyway. She had a scrunched, pug-like face and complained about basically everything. Aquila wasn’t even sure if she was capable of smiling.

“Why are you sitting here, anyway? Tired of hanging out with blood traitors and mudbloods?” Pansy asks mockingly, quipping up an eyebrow. Aquila clenches the fabric of the seats to stop herself from bunching Pansy in the face.

“Surely you can share your boyfriend for one day,” Blaise murmurs, looking at her in frustration. Normally he got the seat to himself, so Aquila understands his eagerness to get away from Pansy Parkinson. Aquila felt the same need herself.

“I’m not her boyfriend,” Draco scowls back, “and shut your mouth, Pansy. No one is making you sit here, so if you have a problem, you can leave.”

“Oh, you’re angry today,” Pansy teases, leaning back in her seat. “I didn’t know Miss Perfect got her own personal bodyguard.”

“There’s plenty I could say to you, but I’ve learned to keep my mouth shut,” Aquila answers before Draco can stick up for her again. She doesn’t want to look weak, especially not sitting here with her brother’s friends.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in the prefect cabin anyway?” Asks Blaise. Draco shrugs.

“As if I’d sit in there. Besides, if you’re so worried, why aren’t you asking why I didn’t sit in there last year?”

“I think we’ve learned by now you’re a rule-breaker,” says Pansy, a slight smirk on her face, “considering what happened last year. You know, all the rumours you broke into the Ministry with Potter and his friends. I saw it on the front page of _The Daily Prophet._ ”

“Those rumours have already been shut down. He was trying to stop me,” Aquila argues, glaring at Pansy just as strongly as the girl stared at her. Pansy scoffs.

“Makes sense your brother would have to stop you. You’ve always been trouble, haven’t you?”

Aquila expects Draco to say something, but he keeps quiet and looks away. Right. He wouldn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of his asshole friends. She feels sick knowing all these people have the same beliefs as her brother. She shouldn’t be here. Surely one train ride alone would not lead to her death.

Blaise changes the subject. “How was everyone’s summer?”

“Wonderful. My parents took me to Italy for the holiday,” brags Pansy. She sure loved to talk about herself. “What about you?”

“It was a quiet holiday. Peaceful, which is exactly what I needed,” says Blaise. “Draco, how about you?”

“Summers are pointless anyhow. Why does it matter what I did?”

“We had a fine summer,” Aquila translates, elbowing Draco under the table. “Thanks for asking.”

“Whatever,” Draco grumbles under his breath.

“No punishment from your father for trouble in the Ministry, I suppose?”

“Our father is in Azkaban,” Draco replies harshly before Aquila can stop him, “don’t you read the paper? Or are you just stupid?”

Pansy frowns. “Sorry. Just trying to make conversation.”

“Why don’t you talk about Italy?” Suggests Blaise, trying to defuse the tension. It’s obvious he doesn’t care what Pansy did over the holidays, but Draco looks ready to kill someone and Aquila is losing her mind watching this. Is this how they always spoke to each other. It wasn’t fun. She wished she was with Luna and Neville again.

In fact, one visit couldn’t hurt. She stands up from her seat and stretches, looking at the faces staring at her.

“Where are you going?” Draco asks. Aquila narrows her eyes.

“The loo. Or is that not allowed?” With a scowl, Draco waves her away, and Aquila leaves the cabin. She breathes a sigh of relief. The rest of the train seemed brighter outside the Slytherin compartment, which makes sense based on their conversations. She peers into the different cabins until she finds Luna, Neville, and Harry, deep in discussion. Luna is wearing a pair of bright pink glasses and holding a stack of her father’s _Quibbler_ magazines. She smiles when Aquila enters.

“Quillie! It’s so good to see you. I was beginning to think you weren’t allowed back at Hogwarts.”

“Nonsense,” says Aquila as she closes the door behind them. “Mum insisted Draco and I return for another year.”

Harry seems to flinch when Aquila says her brother’s name. She puts it off as a coincidence and continues on. “How were your summers?”

“Brilliant,” Neville exclaims, showing off his new wand. “The press has been great for me and Gran. She got me a new wand!”

“That’s exciting,” Aquila smiles. “What about you, Luna? Find your wrackspurts?”

“I did, actually. They are everywhere. That’s why I have these on, see?” She points to her glasses. “Spectrespecs. They allow me to see them. They’re these invisible creatures— Harry’s head is full of them.”

“Apparently,” says Harry, shrugging when Aquila looks at him for an answer. She smiles.

“I’ll take a copy of _The Quibbler,_ Luna. I’ve been looking forward to the new edition.”

“Father has written a lot about Harry, especially now that the _Prophet_ is claiming he was right all along,” explains Luna as she passes the magazine to her friend. “You can make your own pair of spectrespecs too.”

“Wonderful.”

“Harry,” says Neville, “are you okay?”

“Huh?” He pulls out of his stupor and nods. “Yeah, brilliant.”

“How were everyone’s O.W.L. scores?” Neville changes the subject, speaking wildly with his hands waving all about. “I got ‘Acceptable’ in Transfiguration and I don’t think McGonagall will let me in, but I’m going to beg.”

“Your Herbology score was Outstanding thought, right?” Luna tries to make Neville feel better. It’s cute, seeing them be all cuddly out in the open. It makes Aquila miss George.

“Yes. Sprout is already excited. I reckon I’m one of the few students who actually care for the course,” Neville laughs nervously. They talk about their exam scores for what feels like a good while until the conversation moves to Quidditch. Harry knew how much Aquila liked Quidditch, yet he still seemed surprised she knew so much.

“Are you really not going to try out? I know it was your father giving you issues, but if he’s gone...”

“It’s not really in my best interest this year, unfortunately. Too much going on.”

“Sure, sure.” Harry nods, but Aquila can tell he’s suspicious. She reckons she ought to get back to Draco and excuses herself after saying goodbye. Aquila knows Harry is going to be a problem this year. She’d need to come up with a plan to get him off Draco’s tail.

“Aquila!” Hermione’s happy tone stops her in the train hall. “We were just on our way back from Prefect rounds.”

“Oh, how is that going?”

“It’s boring, really,” says Ron, “I’m starving.”

“I think it’s fun.”

“Of course _you’d_ think it’s fun. You think reading entire textbooks is fun.”

“It is!” Hermione argues, placing her hands on her hips. Ron shakes his head.

“It is weird though, your brother isn’t doing his job. Doesn’t seem like the type to pass up perfect power, yeah?”

“I reckon Umbridge’s reign gave him enough to last a lifetime,” Aquila replies, not wanting to get into her brother’s personal problems. She knew why Draco was not doing his job.

“That’s what I was thinking,” Hermione agrees, nodding. “Anyway, we’ve got to get to the cabin before the lunch trolley. Is Harry down this way?”

“Yeah, with Neville and Luna.”

“Oh bloody hell, she’s gonna go on about wrackspurts, isn’t she?” Ron runs a hand through his hair and sighs in annoyance. “I can never eat in peace.”

“Don’t be rude, Ronald.” Hermione smiles. “See you around, Aquila?”

“Sure, sure.” After a smile of her own, Aquila continues onward, where she’s suddenly stopped by an unknown Hufflepuff. The girl tugs on Aquila’s sleeve and hands her a letter.

“This is from Professor Slughorn. He asked me to deliver them. I couldn’t find you, so you might be a bit late.”

“No worries, who is Professor Slughorn?”

The girl shrugs. “New teacher.” Before Aquila can ask any more questions, the girl slips past her and disappears into a different compartment. She opens up the letter. Sure enough, this new professor is inviting her to lunch, so instead of meeting back with Draco, she turns around and heads in the opposite direction. This new professor had to be their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Hopefully, he would stick around for more than a year.

She’s surprised to see Harry, Neville, Ginny, and Blaise in the compartment when she steps inside. Professor Slughorn, an average-sized bald man with a large smile, stands up to shake her hand.

“Miss Malfoy, it’s such an honour! I’ve heard so much about you. Please, have a seat.” The only seat left is right by the door and next to Harry, so that’s where she sits. She shifts uncomfortably, wondering why she’s here and Draco isn’t. Surely this must be some sort of attempt to get to know certain students, but Aquila can’t connect the pattern across the group.

“You all know each other, yes?” Slughorn looks between the students, whose small glances between one another show that no, they do not all know each other. “Oh, well. This is Marcus Belbey, Cormac McLaggen—” He pauses to check again that they don’t know each other and continues, “Blaise Zabini, and—”

“We actually all know each other,” interrupts Harry, “I mean, Neville, Ginny, Aquila, and I.”

“Ah, that’s right. You were all together at the Ministry earlier this year. Such courage, from all of you. I was truly impressed when I read the article. There were a few others with you, yes?”

“Yes,” Harry nods, counting on his fingers, “Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley — Ginny’s brother — Luna Lovegood, and—”

“My brother,” Aquila finishes for him. Harry ducks his head and nods. 

“Right.”

“Fascinating. I mean, Harry m’boy, I could talk about you all day, but we should get to know one another, shouldn’t we? Marcus, how’s your father? I taught him back in the day, you know.” As the conversation moves into personal interviews, Aquila thinks she begins to realize why they were called here. They had powerful families or roots to powerful families, and all had something to do with Lord Voldemort. The more Professor Slughorn spoke, the more evidence Aquila collected. She still couldn’t understand why she was sitting in here and Draco was not. He had both power and connections to You-Know-Who if that’s what Slughorn wanted. She supposed it could also be that they performed well in their O.W.L.s, but once again, Draco would have made the list.

Slughorn says he’ll be teaching Potions this year, which shocks everyone. Neville asks if that means Snape will be leaving — Slughorn only laughs. Aquila learns that Blaise’s mother has remarried several times and that Cormac is looking forward to Quidditch tryouts, as he wants to be Gryffindor’s new keeper. Ginny makes a comment about how Ron would drive him into the ground, causing Slughorn to make a joke and quickly change the subject. Apparently Ginny was only here because Slughorn saw her threatened to jinx someone— and that made her valuable, apparently. She zones out for most of it, even leaving to get something to eat from the trolley, but eventually, the conversation comes back to her.

“Blimey, it just occurred to me that we never spoke about you, Aquila!”

“Probably because you kept talking about ‘chosen one’ Potter,” Blaise huffs. Ginny glares at him.

“Because you are _soooo_ interesting.”

“I don’t have much to say, sir,” Aquila tries to steer the conversation back on track, “I mean, almost everything you probably already know because of my brother—”

“Oh Miss Malfoy, I want to know the _real_ you! I mean, the first Malfoy in Ravenclaw; that’s quite impressive, isn’t it?”

She stares, unsure of how to answer that. Harry seems to recognize how uncomfortable she is.

“Surely she’s more than just her family name, sir.”

“Of course,” Slughorn agrees with Harry, “I was just saying, breaking that chain. I’ve been told you are outstanding in potions and defense against the dark arts, is that correct?”

“Well,” Aquila tilts her head, “I mean, I wouldn’t say I’m any better than the rest of us—”

“Nonsense! Don’t sell yourself short, my dear. That reminds me...” Slughorn trails off, once again changing the subject. Aquila felt this wouldn’t be the last time she’d have to deal with his long-winded stories, especially because both she and Draco would be taking his class.

By the time the group disperses, it’s nearing nightfall. Aquila and Blaise walk back to the cabin together in silence until Blaise speaks up.

“Well, that was something, wasn’t it? Strange old man.”

“For sure,” Aquila nods, pushing her hands deep into her pockets. They’d be arriving at the station soon, which meant the train would be in a flurry of robes. “Kinda pointless, really.”

“I don’t know why he invited Weasley and Longbottom. They seemed to be outliers.”

Aquila frowns. “I think they contributed to... Whatever that was.”

“I suppose so,” Blaise retorts, leaving it there. When they enter the cabin, Aquila holds the door open, watching Pansy stroke Draco’s hair. He’s half-asleep laying in her lap and Aquila has to hold in her laughter. He looks ridiculous.

“Line at the ladies really long?” Asks Pansy as Aquila sits down with Blaise next to her. Aquila rolls her eyes.

“The lunch rush really took a toll.”

Draco pulls himself up and wraps his knuckles against the table. “She just wanted to get away from us.”

“Actually, she got invited to the Slug Club, same as me,” says Blaise. Draco’s nose scrunches up.

“Slug Club?”

“New teacher,” Aquila continues, hoping she won’t set her brother off. Draco would not be happy knowing he couldn’t be a part of something. A loud thud comes from the back of the cabin, causing everyone to look behind.

“Did you hear that?” Pansy squints hard. Draco scoffs.

“Probably some stupid first years. Don’t worry about it. Anyway, what did this new teacher want?”

“Trying to surround himself with connections, I reckon. Nothing important,” Blaise rolls his eyes and leans back against his seat. “Nothing you need to worry about, Malfoy.”

“Who else was there?” Brilliant, Blaise had just made things a hundred times worse.

“Some Ravenclaw kid, Longbottom—”

“Oh, you’ve _got_ to be kidding me,” Draco whines, slamming his hands down on the table. “Him? What on Earth could Slughorn want with him?”

“Something important or he wouldn’t have been there,” replies Blaise. “The Weasley girl was there, too.”

“Oh, bloody hell.” Draco shakes his head. “I got beat out by Weasley and Longbottom?”

“Your life is over,” Aquila deadpans, quipping up an eyebrow. Draco glares at her.

“Potter was there of course—”

“Well, _obviously_ he wants to associate with Potter, the stupid _chosen one._ ”

“Maybe he just forgot about you,” suggests Pansy, but Blaise shakes his head.

“I doubt it. He was gonna invite Nott until he heard what happened to his father. Rumour must have gotten around about what happened over the summer.”

“Then why the hell did you get invited?!” He points at his sister, who shrugs.

“I couldn’t quite figure that out either.”

“Surely it’s got something to do with your connection to You-Know-Who, yeah?” Blaise says like it’s obvious. “Aquila separated herself from all of that, starting when she got sorted into Ravenclaw.”

Draco lets out a bitter laugh. “Whatever. Not that it even matters. Don’t need a stupid teacher to like me, not when I might not even be sticking around. Think I’d pitch myself off the astronomy tower if I had to waste another two years here.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Pansy questions, reaching out for Draco’s hand. He pushes her away and shoves his hands into his pockets. 

There he went again, bragging about things he didn’t even care about. That really drove Aquila nuts. “I have other things to worry about this year.”

Blaise gapes. “Are you talking about....”

“I’m just saying, surely You-Know-Who isn’t going to care about N.E.W.T.S. or O.W.L.s, is he? Why would I waste my time on exams and homework if by the end of the year I’ll be on to bigger things?”

“As if he’d ask for your help, a scrawny, sixteen-year-old kid—”

“I tower over you, Zabini,” Draco brags, narrowing his eyes, “and he did ask me.”

 _Lies,_ thinks Aquila. Voldemort didn’t ask; he _forced._ Why was he bragging about this? If anyone around them knew what really happened, they wouldn’t call him names or make him feel bad. Draco had every right to be afraid of Voldemort.

“Anyway,” Draco announces, pointing out the window, “we should probably get changed. We’ll be arriving soon.” The group dispersed to change into their robes, leaving Draco and Aquila alone for the first time since the trip began. They sit, looking at each other, each nonverbally daring the other to say something. Aquila knew Draco wanted her too. He loved attention, that little shit.

The luggage rack shakes above them, Aquila’s bag moving over slightly. She flicks her eyes back at Draco, who seemed to notice the same thing.

“You had a fun train ride, yeah?” He raises an eyebrow, his lips pressed into a thin line. Aquila folds her arms.

“I visited my friends and got dragged into a terrible luncheon. You have a problem with that?”

“No. I just specifically remember you saying we needed to stick together and avoid friends this school year.”

“Shove off. You sat and talked to your friends the whole time. Don’t act like Pansy didn’t spend three hours playing with your hair.”

“Whatever,” he mutters, pushing up from his seat. “I’m gonna go change.”

“Alright then.” She watches her brother shift his weight from one foot to another before deciding to actually grab his robes from his bag. He stops before leaving the cabin, leaning in to whisper.

“There’s someone hiding on the rack. Leave and I’ll take care of it.”

Aquila glances back up at the luggage rack, realizing she actually had seen something. Slowly she stands up and grabs her bag, throwing it over her shoulder. They watch the train pull into the Hogsmeade station and come to a rolling stop. Instantly the corridor fills with students, losing Blaise and Pansy in the crowds. Aquila continues forward, letting her hand hover over Draco’s shoulder. He gives her a short nod and pretends to dig through his bag as Aquila leaves the cabin. She doesn’t leave the train, though, pressing against the wall right outside the back compartment, knowing something doesn’t feel right. As the crowd begins to thin out, Aquila watches the blinds slam shut, leaving the train isolated. She stays still, trying to listen closely.

 _“Petrificus totalus!”_ Draco’s harsh whisper is followed by a loud thump. Aquila can’t make out anything past that, but she’s pretty sure they might be the only ones left on the train by this point. When Draco leaves, bag in hand, she ducks into a different compartment and waits for him to pass before entering. She doesn’t see anything out of the ordinary at first glance, but then there is a small, white texture near the corner of a chair. Aquila kneels down and reaches out for it, unsure of how to describe what she’s looking at, but one yank later and Harry’s frozen body is revealed.

“Oh my God,” she whispers, fumbling with her wand to point it at him. It turns out what she saw was Harry’s white trainers. _“Finite Incantatem.”_

He twitches and immediately cups his nose, which is gushing blood. Aquila hands Harry his glasses.

“Are you okay?”

“How’d you know I was here?”

“Draco doesn’t talk to himself all that often.”

Harry scoffs bitterly. “Well, you can thank him for my broken nose.”

“I can fix it for you,” she offers, twirling her wand between his fingers. “I’ve done it before.”

“That’d be helpful, yeah, but we should probably get off the train first.” With a groan, Harry stands up, Aquila hovering near him just in case he collapses. They gather their things and head toward the front of the train, where Luna is still lingering.

“Oh, hello! I thought I noticed something strange.” She takes off her spectrespecs and rests them on the top of her head. “Harry, you’re bleeding.”

“It’s alright,” he replies, leading the way into the station. Aquila notices her brother up ahead and knows if he sees her standing next to Harry Potter, the conversation would be awkward.

“Luna, do you know how to fix a nose?”

“No,” she replies, skipping a little ahead of them, “but I have fixed several toes, and how different are they, really?”

“She’s got a point.” Aquila shrugs and walks faster, “Sorry, but I should go catch up to my brother. I’m sorry about what happened, Harry.”

“Well wait, can we talk about—”

“Come find me later,” she interrupts, breaking out into a jog. She makes it up to Draco just as he’s arguing with Filch.

“You have no need to go through my stuff, you filthy squib.”

“Draco,” Aquila hisses, shoving him to the side. She looks at Filch preparing to say something terrible back when Snape suddenly appears from the shadows. He flicks his cloak back and glares at the Malfoy twins.

“I will take it from here, Argus.”

“Dumbledore’s orders that we go through everything — just in case, with everything going on. We have people stationed all over for that reason.”

“I will check his things.” With a sharp nod, Snape expects them to follow as he leads the way back to the school. Draco has a permanent scowl on his face. Every time Aquila looks over at her brother, he seems angrier and angrier.

“I have made a promise to your mother to watch out for the both of you this year as you complete your... task,” Snape explains without looking back at the twins. He walks at a steady pace, making Aquila basically have to jog to keep up. “As such I expect you both to stay out of unnecessary trouble. Anything that needs to happen needs to happen, and I’ll do my best to excuse you from any disasters that might arise, but don’t get cheeky about it.”

An idea comes to Draco’s mind. “Sir, that new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, do you think he’d let me in with an E?”

“ _I_ will be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year,” Snape corrects, looking back to glare at Draco, “and under normal circumstances, anyone who did not receive an O on their exam would be too incompetent for my class. However, since your sister is... brilliant at combating the dark arts,” it looks like it pains him to say that, but Aquila is surprised he even choked out a compliment, “it would benefit both of us if I could keep an eye on you in that class as well.”

“Brilliant,” Draco replies, realizing his chances at becoming at Auror was still in the realm of possibility (that is if Voldemort didn’t actually take over the wizarding world and drag the Malfoy twins around with him), “thanks, Professor.”

“I won’t actually be looking through your things, so if you have anything illegal or prohibited in that bag or your trunk, keep it hidden.”

“Thanks for the heads up.”

When they get to the Great Hall, the twins part to change and sit down at their respected tables. Luna comes in a few minutes after with Harry, whose nose is still encrusted with dried blood. Aquila watches Hermione remove the blood with her wand before the trio leans in for a conversation.

“Did you manage to fix Harry’s nose?” Aquila asks as she reaches for a chicken leg. Since they were late for dinner, the main course wouldn’t be around much longer.

“I did. He’s back to being ordinary. Did we miss anything?”

“Just the sorting ceremony,” Cho chimes in. Luna nods.

“Oh. I always like watching the ceremony. Any new Ravenclaws?”

“A couple, yes.”

Luna nods as she piles food onto her plate. “What classes are you guys taking?”

“I’m pursuing Divination,” Cho says without looking up from her meal. “I’m taking Transfiguration and Charms too.”

“I’m taking Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid seemed excited, at least. We ran into him on our way to the castle, Harry and I. He seemed upset Harry wasn’t taking it.”

“Not many people like that class,” Aquila points out. Cho nods her head in agreement, making Luna sigh.

“It’s my favorite class. I can’t wait to travel the world looking for creatures. Anyway, I’m also taking Charms and Transfiguration.”

“That’s brilliant,” Aquila gives Luna a friendly pat on her shoulder. “I’m doing Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts as well as Charms and Transfiguration, so at least we’ll have some classes together.”

“Defense Against the Dark Arts?” Cho exclaims, looking surprised. “I barely passed with an A. Retook my written exam and everything.”

“She wants to be a professor,” Luna explains, smiling at her best friend. Aquila smiles back.

“That’s true, but also, it’ll feel like the DA again. I sure will miss those sessions.”

“I will too. It was like having friends,” says Luna dreamily. Aquila shakes her head.

“They are your friends, Luna.”

“I suppose.”

“Are you trying out for the Ravenclaw seeker again?” Aquila changes the subject, trying to ease out the awkward tension Luna unknowingly made. Aquila loved her friend very much, but sometimes she did say things that made people uncomfortable.

“Yes. Roger is the captain again and we’ve kind of been seeing each other.”

“She moved on from Harry quickly,” Marietta cuts in, seemingly appearing from nowhere. Apparently, a lot of students were late. It’s slightly uncomfortable to see the scars the boils left on her face from her betrayal of Dumbledore’s Army. The whole fiasco was the reason Harry and Cho broke up, after all. Cho wouldn’t leave her best friend in a time of need.

“I reckon I had a good reason to,” Cho replies, rolling her eyes.

Before Aquila or Luna can continue the conversation, Dumbledore alerts the students with a few taps on his wine glass. He clears his throat and smiles.

“Welcome, students. It’s great to see all your smiling faces for another wonderful year at Hogwarts.” Aquila notices he has a hand tucked into the pockets of his robes. When he shifts, she sees that his hand is completely black. That wasn’t a great sign. “I’m sure many of you have noticed our increase in security. This is for your protection, and I suppose that now means I have to address the elephant in the room. You-Know-Who is back.”

Most students knew this by now, so it’s mainly the first years who are whispering to each other. Dumbledore clears his throat again.

“You are all safe here at Hogwarts, I can promise you that. I and the rest of the professors here will do what we can to make your school year enjoyable and as normal as possible. Now, allow me to introduce our new teacher, Professor Horace Slughorn.” Slughorn stands up and gives a curt wave, looking just as shiny as he did on the train. When he sits down, Dumbledore continues. “Slughorn will be teaching Potions this year while Professor Snape will take over Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

“Seriously? Snape?” Cho whispers, looking disgusted. “Aquila, are you _sure_ you want to take that class?”

“I actually already knew he was,” she admits, which only surprises Cho more.

“And you’re still taking it? You’re brave.”

“Apparently so,” she replies, looking back at Dumbledore.

“If any of you have any questions or any worries about the upcoming school year, don’t hesitate to reach out to your head of house. We’ll make sure you are comfortable and satisfied. Now enjoy your desserts and your evenings, for classes start tomorrow!” Dumbledore steps down, allowing the students to slowly return to their conversations over pudding and raspberry tarts.


	16. Draco's Assistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: implied self-harm

Harry stops Aquila on their way back to the dorms. She knew this was going to happen, but it’s still annoying she’s going to have to answer all his questions about what happened on the train.

“Aquila, hey. You have time to talk while we walk back?”

“Where are Ron and Hermione?”

“Prefect rounds. Your brother is with them.”

“Which makes sense, considering he’s also a prefect,” she reminds him, shaking her head. Harry is trying to be gentle, which is a change from his usual behaviour. He must really need this information.

“You and your brother obviously knew I was hiding in the luggage rack.”

“Eavesdropping,” Aquila corrects him. She doesn’t like how he said it as if he just _happened_ to find himself stuck in the luggage rack.

“Fine, yes, _eavesdropping,”_ he clarifies, narrowing his eyes, “but for good reason. I saw Draco in Diagon Alley, at Borgin and Burkes.”

“Did you now?” That was interesting. How had Harry not seen her too?

“We— Ron and I— thought you were still with George, so we followed Draco into Knockturn Alley, and I know this sounds suspicious, but I think something is up. I just wanted to make sure you were safe—”

“Do you really expect me to believe that, Harry?” Aquila places her hands on her hips and shakes her head. “The person I’m safest with is Draco.”

“Well do you know what’s going on?”

“Nothing is going on,” she replies calmly, trying not to give herself or her brother away. She knew Harry was going to stick his nose in everything. “What you heard on the train was Draco showing off for Pansy and Blaise. As if Voldemort would want anything to do with him, especially after what happened at the Ministry of Magic. Draco put a target on himself. We both did.”

“If that’s the case, why his sudden change in behaviour? I thought things between us were changing, and then he started acting like a total prat again.”

“Yeah, well, that’s Draco for you.”

Harry pauses. “Ron and Hermione said the same thing.”

“There you go.” She rests a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “You know if anything was happening at home, I’d tell you. I want him stopped. With our father in Azkaban, things have been slow. The Ministry took all of Father’s things and left us alone.”

He doesn’t seem too certain. “Then why were you sitting with him on the train? Normally you sit with Luna and Neville. Shouldn’t he have been with the other prefects?”

“Obviously he should have been, Harry. He’s having a rough go. He needed help and support that he’s not going to get from his egghead friends. That’s why I was there. His mental health is only getting worse.”

Aquila is trying to be understanding because she knows Harry has mental health problems of his own, but she really needs to steer him away from this. He was going to be very upset when he found out Aquila was lying to him.

“I’m sorry,” he says gently, “I didn’t realize.”

“Doesn’t give him an excuse to break your nose though, so I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t apologize for him. I’m sure I’ll get him back one of these days.” Harry winks and Aquila laughs.

“Good. Probably for the best.”

###

The next morning they receive their timetables and head off to class. Aquila is surprised at how much free time she has now, but she knows that it won’t be “free time” for long. Soon it’ll be full of homework and studying.

She has Defense Against the Dark Arts first, followed by Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms. Neville is begging Professor McGonagall to let him in with an A when Aquila walks by.

“I’m sorry Longbottom, but you will not succeed in my advanced class without at least an E. Speak with Flitwick about Charms, I’m sure you’ll do very well there.”

“But my Gran, you see, she’s so set on me being in Transfiguration—”

“Seems like your Nan needs to worry about herself. If I recall correctly, she wasn’t great at Transfiguration back in the day.” McGonagall smiles. “You’ll do well in Charms, Neville.”

Aquila waves at him as she makes her way upstairs and to the classroom. She isn’t surprised to see Ron, Hermione, and Harry there as well, but Draco seems to be the only Slytherin in the class. Aquila sits down next to him, but he barely reacts, too busy scribbling in a notebook.

“Taking notes already?” She teases, but once again, Draco doesn’t reply. He finishes up and tucks his notebook into the pockets of his robes. He looks nervous and very pale.

“What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” he replies quickly, reaching into his bag to pull out a quill and some parchment for actual note-taking. Aquila narrows her eyes.

“You need to put a concealment charm on that. How many times do I have to tell you—”

“Don’t worry, I did,” he interrupts, still looking squirrely. Aquila decides to drop it. Whatever he was writing was obviously private and it would do her no good to impose. She could bring it up later.

Snape enters minutes later, closing the windows and removing any trace of sunlight with the flick of his wrist. Leave it to Snape to sadden up the place. Any speck of cheer was now gone, replaced by horrifying dark artefacts in glass jars and paintings of people being murdered.

“Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. You have proved your competence by succeeding with an O on your exams, but don’t pat yourselves on the back yet. I expect many of you to disappoint me. After all, you’ve had, what, five different teachers at this point?” He says it with a smirk on his face like he knows he’ll be the best one yet. Aquila isn’t convinced.

“We will be practicing nonverbal spells today. This is highly important for when you must defend yourself against dark arts without speaking. Stand up and collect your things so I can move the tables.”

Everyone hurriedly stands up and moves to the side, allowing Snape to slide the tables over with his wand. The sound is horrendous and Aquila scrunches up her nose as she steps out of the way.

“Partner up. You’ll be trying to jinx each other in _complete silence._ Neither of you should have any reason to speak during this class period, so keep your mouths shut. That goes for you too, Mr. Potter.”

Draco sniggers as Harry stops his conversation with Ron and Hermione. Aquila tugs on her brother’s arm and takes place across from him. Draco immediately shuts up and stands up straight, his wand held out in front of him. Aquila does the same. She realizes she’s never really tried to perform spells nonverbally, but it’s a lot harder than she would have expected. She feels herself trying to scream every duelling spell inside her head, yet nothing is happening. Snape looks around the room with a scowl on his face.

The only person who seems to get anything done in the first twenty minutes is Hermione, whom Snape ignores. Aquila finds that unfair. Surely she deserved some house points for that. Ron is purple and Harry has a twisted look on his face.

Draco’s eyes are closed. His wand sticks straight out, pointed directly at his sister’s chest. Aquila holds her own more gracefully, but she’s still unable to do anything, up until Draco shifts his stance. She panics, thinking he might have gotten it, and his wand flies into Aquila’s hand. Surprised, Draco cracks an eyelid open, looking just as shocked as she is.

“Did you really just do that?” He whispers, trying not to attract the attention of Snape on the other side of the room. No one seemed to realize what Aquila just did.

“I thought you were going to jinx me and I said the first spell that came to mind.”

“That’s brilliant.” He scoffs and shakes his head in wonder. “Absolutely brilliant.”

“Keep quiet before we get yelled at,” she reminds him, handing Draco back his wand. He takes it and the process repeats. It’s not the most fun class, but both Draco and Aquila get some enjoyment out of Harry’s sass (He really had the courage to say “There’s no need to call me sir, Professor” to Snape; that alone was the reason he was a Gryffindor) and the look on Snape’s face when Harry is able to properly block his nonverbal jinx. They leave the classroom together and walk toward the dungeons for Potions. Draco wouldn’t admit it, but he was excited for Advanced Potions, partially because he wanted to prove to Slughorn he was just as good as his sister (if not better).

“Do you want me to sit with you?” She asks, elbowing him gently. Draco shrugs.

“You can if you want. Zabini, Pansy, and Nott are all going to be there too so you don’t have to. I reckon you’ve had enough of me by now.”

“This isn’t about me. I just want to make sure you’ll be okay. Whatever you were scrawling in that journal like a lunatic—”

“I’m just taking notes for my job,” he mutters, hurt by that statement, “you know, the one I’m supposed to complete by the end of the school year.”

“What’s your plan? I thought you had something at Borgin and Burkes—”

“Shh!” Draco basically shoves her across the corridor to get her to quiet down. He scoots in close so they can whisper without anyone overhearing them. “Keep your voice down, you numpty. I will tell you later when we aren’t _surrounded by people.”_

“Sorry. You know I’m worried about you.”

“You don’t need to be. I’m fine. I have an entire stash of calming draughts back at the dorm that Snape prepared for me.” His cheeks turn red from embarrassment. If he had more time he would have made them himself, but with the unbreakable vow Snape made and Draco’s increasing anxiety, he needed them now.

“I don’t want you to drown in your duties. I know how you get. So if I can distract you, even slightly—”

“I can’t be distracted Quillie, don’t you understand?” He gives his head a hearty shake. “This is a matter of life and death. You said it yourself, earlier this summer. Remember?”

“I remember,” she mutters, opening the classroom door. Aquila allows her brother to pass through first, who sits in the back corner with his other Slytherin friends. She sighs, lingering at the door. There are three potions steaming on the front desk where Slughorn is humming to himself as he stirs the one with a pearly sheen. Between her attempts to keep Harry at bay and keep Draco from falling into his own head, she was going to have her hands full with classes this year.

Hermione is the only other student in the classroom, so Aquila sits down next to her. Hermione smiles politely.

“I knew you’d be in this class. You and Draco are brilliant at Potions.”

“That’s only because Draco’s obsessed,” she replies, stealing a glance at her brother. He’s busy listening to Blaise and Pansy’s conversation. Aquila wonders if Pansy is bragging about Italy again. Theodore Nott looks amused.

“Hermione,” Aquila changes the subject, deciding she should probably give Draco some space, “is it just you? Weren’t you with Ron and Harry?”

“I was, but McGonagall stopped them. Apparently, Slughorn has been practically _begging_ her to convince Harry to join his class. I’m more than certain Harry will comply — he wants to be an Auror, after all — but Ron... well, Ron doesn’t care either way.”

“He doesn’t seem to care about classes at all, does he?”

“Nope, just like his brothers before him. It’s a bloody wonder he got this far, honestly.” She pauses. “Hey, whatever happened to our summer plans? I sent you a letter, but never heard back.”

Oh. Right. Aquila had planned to visit Hermione’s muggle residence over the summer. That was obviously cancelled when Lord Voldemort made the Manor his headquarters. Hermione’s letter must have been destroyed, as it certainly had no concealment charm to sneak past the Death Eaters like George’s could. She feels terrible.

“I’m so sorry about that. Things got really busy, and then with my father in Azkaban and the Ministry searching our home... I lost track of time. I never received your letter, actually. It might have been lost in the post.”

“Sure, of course,” Hermione replies, although she doesn’t seem so certain. Aquila hopes she’s making it clear just how guilty she feels for that. The conversation diminishes as Harry and Ron enter the classroom with a hoard of other students. Slughorn beams ear-to-ear when he notices Harry.

“Harry, m’boy! It’s a pleasure to see you again. I’m glad you can make it!”

“Thank you, sir. I hope you don’t mind, I brought my friend along.”

Ron offers his hand, which Slughorn takes apprehensively. “Ron Weasley, sir.”

“Yes, yes, welcome, both of you. Please have a seat.”

“Sir, Ron and I didn’t know we’d be joining this class, so we never got the textbook. McGonagall said you would have some we could borrow while we wait on our Flourish and Botts packages?”

“Of course. Cabinet in the back.” As the boys make their way to the back of the room, Gryffindor student Lavender Brown bats her eyelashes and waves at Ron. Hermione grumbles under her breath.

“I don’t understand why you don’t tell him you like him,” Aquila says cheekily as she smooths out the pages of her textbook. Hermione looks at her blankly.

“Who?”

“Ron, obviously.”

She blushes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Slughorn requests the attention of the class as Harry and Ron join the girls at the table. “Welcome, everyone. I’m glad to see all your smiling faces. I want you to know that this class will be tough, but it shouldn’t be anything none of you can’t handle.” He clears his throat. “Now, I have three potions here to show you. Does anyone know what these are? Let's start with this one on the right.”

Not surprisingly, Hermione’s hand shoots straight up. With no one else raising their hands, Slughorn gestures to her. It’s obvious he wanted Harry to answer the question.

“Yes, Miss...”

“Hermione Granger, professor. That’s veritaserum. It forces its drinker to tell the truth, no matter what.”

“Correct! Wonderful, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor. How about this one?” He points to the larger cauldron with the potion bearing a shiny sheen. Aquila raises her hand as high as Hermione’s. She helped Fred and George make this before so they could experiment with other love potions.

“Miss Malfoy?”

“Anmortenia, the most powerful love potion in the world.” That gets the attention of several female students, including Pansy and Lavender.

“Ten points to Ravenclaw. Well done.”

“It doesn’t create real love of course,” says Hermione, who flashes Aquila a smile, “only infatuation. It can be quite dangerous, actually.”

“That’s correct. You must be careful with love potions, as they can backfire.”

“Is that how George convinced you to date him?” Ron asks teasingly, causing Aquila to roll her eyes. She gives Ron a playful shove.

“And this last one.”

“That’s a polyjuice potion, Professor,” answers Harry to Slughorn’s excitement. 

“Wonderful, Mr. Potter. Twenty points to Gryffindor.”

“You guys get all the house points,” Aquila whispers to Hermione, who giggles.

“It’s just because Harry is the ‘chosen one,’” she mocks, causing Aquila to join in her laughter.

“Professor,” Lavender’s high voice echoes throughout the room, “what’s the small one?”

“What, this?” Slughorn holds up a tiny, cone-shaped bottle filled with a golden liquid. “Does anyone want to take a guess before I tell the class?”

Everyone is silent, including Hermione, who flips rapidly through her textbook for the answer. After a few seconds, Draco hesitantly raises his hand, to everyone’s surprise, including his own friends.

“Felix Felicis, also called liquid luck.” His eyes are hungry for the tiny vial, no doubt so he can complete his task. “It allows the drinker to be successful for a small period of time.”

Slughorn raises an eyebrow. He’s impressed but is trying not to show it. “But?”

“But taking it in large doses can be dangerous, as it causes overconfidence, recklessness, and giddiness.”

“Wonderful, Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin. Yes, this is Felix Felicis. I will be giving this vial to whoever can brew a proper draught of living death potion. You’ll have the rest of class to try this out, starting now, so use your time wisely.” The classroom fills with commotion as everyone begins to flip to the page for living death and gather their ingredients. Aquila always loved a good competition, especially when her brother was in the mix. He always had been better at Potions, so if she won this, he would never hear the end of it.

Hermione and Aquila murmur to each other as they work on the potion, but nothing they do seems to be working. Their potion is a dark purple and definitely isn’t the lilac colour it’s supposed to be. Ron has given up completely, his a dark brown goop. He watches the others, especially Harry, whose potion looks the closest to the illustration in the textbook.

“How are you doing that?” Hermione demands, her frizzy hair thrown into a ponytail. The death potion was definitely driving half the class mad and making the room humid. Everyone’s hair was matted to their head or sticking up in a ball of frizz. Everyone except Harry Potter.

“You have to squish, not cut.”

“The book specifically says to cut!” She reaches over the table for Harry’s book, grabbing it out of his hands before he can object. 

“Hermione, give it back.”

“Wait a minute. This is covered in notes! You’re cheating!” Hermione shows Aquila the secondhand book covered in an inky scrawl. Sure enough, there are notes in the margins detailing how to make the potion perfectly. Aquila frowns too.

“Come on, Harry.”

“He’s just utilizing his resources,” Ron comes to his best friend’s defense, pulling the book away from the girls, “it’s not cheating.”

“It’s totally cheating,” Hermione mutters, blowing her hair out of her face.

###

Harry ends up winning the Felix Felicis, no surprise there. Hermione is furious.

“You’re just mad Harry is better at potions than you are,” Ron grins. Hermione shoots daggers at him.

“No, I’m upset that he’s cheating and now Slughorn thinks he’s the best potions student there is. Harry didn’t even know what potion he was winning!”

“Liquid luck is helpful whether I knew what it was or not!”

 _That would have been helpful for Draco and me,_ thinks Aquila. She’s slightly annoyed with Harry but knows she’ll get over it. She also knows that if Draco were to find out how Harry really won, he’d be just as furious as Hermione. 

The trio bids Aquila goodbye as they continue to argue on their way to their next set of classes. Aquila has a free period, so she hangs back and waits for her brother. Draco looks just as damp, frizzy, and frustrated as the rest of the students did.

“Stupid death potion,” he mutters, walking right past his sister. Aquila has to take a couple of large strides to catch up to him. “Stupid Harry Potter.”

“It’ll be alright Draco. We can figure something else out.”

“Whatever.”

“Do you have some free time? We can talk about things.”

With a long sigh, Draco nods. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

They walk in silence up to the seventh floor. Aquila hadn’t been up to the Room of Requirement since the previous year and honestly had forgotten it was a place they could speak in private. Draco was the one that reminded her with a simple shrug and the words “I visited it last night.” He is the one that lets them into the room, but Aquila is surprised to find the room is completely different from what she remembered. This Room of Requirement is large and full of lost things. Some of the piles contain multiple items, like the stack of broken armchairs at the front of the room. Other piles twirl all the way up to the ceiling.

“How’d you end up here?” She asks, following Draco through the piles and over random items. She bends down to pick up what looks to be a broken wand. Blue sparks shoot out the sides, causing Aquila to drop it.

“One of the kids on the inquisitorial squad last year got sent to the infirmary after a couple of Weasley twins stuck him in a vanishing cabinet,” Draco explains, turning around to shoot his sister a look. Like she had any control over the crazy antics of Fred and George Weasley. She hadn’t known the twins had almost killed someone, though.

“He told me the cabinet was placed in the room where things are lost, so I just stole your little room trick and here we are.”

“Look at you, using your brain.”

He scowls, ignoring Aquila’s comment. “That’s what I was looking at in Borgin and Burkes. The other one is in here. If I can fix this one, then we have an easy escape.”

“That still doesn’t explain how you plan on killing Dumbledore.”

He twitches uncomfortably. Aquila knew she was being blunt, but this was what Draco needed right now. She knew he wouldn’t be able to do this and she couldn’t blame him. She didn’t want to kill anyone either. They need to figure out their other options.

She needs to reach out to Lupin. Maybe he could help. George already agreed to look out for her, but he didn’t know what Draco was supposed to do. Aquila hadn’t wanted to tell anyone for fear of Voldemort finding out, but maybe it would be best for them. They couldn’t do this.

Draco clears his throat. “That’s what I was writing down.” He pulls out his notebook and hands it to his sister, who opens it. Sure enough, he concealed it with magic, so one tap of her wand later, she can see everything he’s scrawled down in his chicken-scratch.

 _Dark artefacts. Poison. Stabbing? Get someone else to do it? Some sort of potion? Killing curse? Crucio? Insanity... unforgivable curses._ ~~_I can’t do that. I can’t use these._ ~~

He scrawled out the last part, but Aquila can still read it. She looks up at Draco with sad eyes.

“You can’t do this,” she whispers.

“I _have_ to do this. If I don’t, he’s going to kill you. I can’t have your death on my hands. Jesus, I can't _lose_ you Quillie.”

“We have to find some other way. If we continue to conceal our letters and our notes, maybe we can reach out to the Order, or to Fred and George, or—”

“He’ll know somehow. I know he will. It’s too dangerous for us to do that.”

“Draco, we _just_ got here and you’re already sick to your stomach. People can tell you aren’t yourself. You’ve been neglecting your prefect duties and you aren’t bullying first-years—”

“Maybe I’m just tired of it all, have you thought of that? I don’t want to stand around and bully kids anymore. I want to change. I thought I was changing, but now we’re being forced into this darkness and I can’t _deal with it.”_ There are tears in his eyes. With a soft sigh, Aquila sets the notebook down and peels off her robes. She gestures for Draco to do the same. He looks at her hesitantly.

“Take your robes off,” she demands, rolling up her sleeves. It felt nice to do that without judgment, especially because the dark mark was still raw on her arm. After a few seconds of staring, Draco reluctantly agrees, unclasping his dark green robes and folding them up to set them on top of Aquila’s. He doesn’t roll his sleeves up, but Aquila notices his knuckles are covered in dried blood. She frowns.

“Draco.”

“What are we doing?” He asks, his voice bitter. He sniffs and wipes at his nice.

“Have you been hurting yourself again?”

“What, like punching walls? No. Aquila, whatever kind of interrogation this is, I’m really over it.”

“Give me your hand,” she demands, yanking Draco’s arm toward her before he can object. She pulls his sleeve up, displaying his scratched up mark covered in dried blood. Aquila’s heart instantly breaks. “Draco, what are you _doing?”_

“Trying to get rid of it,” he replies, pulling his arm from his sister’s grasp. He hurriedly gathers his stuff, trying to hide his emotions, but he’s shaking so badly he drops his wand and it rolls underneath a table. He lets out a furious scream and kicks the pile of broken furniture, causing a mini landslide of chair legs and bunched fabric. He drops to the ground and covers his face with his hands, trying to stop the heaving of his shoulders. Aquila kneels in front of him, her hands gentle as she touches Draco’s shoulders.

“Hey,” she whispers, “look at me.” Draco ignores her. _“Right now.”_

With a couple of sniffs, he pulls his hands away. Aquila smiles.

“Five things you can see.”

“What?”

“Do it.”

“Uh...” He looks around the Room of Requirement and mumbles under his breath, “there’s just shit here.”

“Stop messing around and do as I said.”

With a sigh, Draco complies. Aquila leads him through her exercises, following with four things he can touch, three things he can hear, two things he can smell, and one thing he can taste. Then they sit in silence for a couple of minutes, breathing together. He’s seemed to calm down.

“Better?”

He nods. “Better. Thank you.”

With a sigh, Aquila picks Draco’s wand off the floor and taps it to his arm. _“Episkey.”_ The scratches on his arms slowly begin to disappear. When no sign of his self-harm remains, he takes his wand back and pulls his sleeves down. He stays quiet, even when Aquila starts her lecture.

“Stop hurting yourself.” Aquila knows she’s being harsh, but he needs to hear this. No one else will tell him. “I know you think scratching at it will somehow make it go away, but it won’t. It’s not going away.”

He wipes at his falling tears quickly, hoping his sister won’t see. He isn’t fast enough.

“You know I have mental health problems too. Don’t be ashamed. Just, please, stop hurting yourself.”

“I want it gone,” he whispers. “I don’t want _any_ of this.”

“I don’t either, you know. Why do you keep acting like I do? If you fail, _I’m_ the one who dies. I want both of us to be safe.” Draco is quiet. “So we need to be brave, and we need to put thought into our decisions. If you think Vol—” Aquila stops herself, knowing her brother doesn’t like his name, “You-Know-Who will hear us if we decide to go to the Order for help, then we need to figure out what our next step is. What is your next step?”

“Borgin and Burkes has a bunch of cursed artefacts. If I send Mr. Borgin a letter, maybe he can send it over.”

“They have people who check the mail. It won’t get far.”

“I’ll talk to Snape then. He can get it in. Borgin has this necklace; he can wrap it up nicely, and if Dumbledore just touches it, he’ll pass out for sure, and maybe that will be enough, maybe he’ll leave us alone.”

Aquila wasn’t so sure, but her brother had been through enough today. So, she smiles. “Alright. That sounds great. How about we go get some lunch?”

“We didn’t find the cabinet.”

“We can look for the cabinet tomorrow. Come on.” Aquila offers her hand, helping Draco up. He rolls his shoulders and makes himself look professional before following his sister out of the Room of Requirement.


	17. The Dinner Party

School becomes difficult quickly. Defense Against the Dark Arts isn’t the only class that requires nonverbal spells; practically all of them do, and it’s expected now. Aquila got lucky that one time in DADA, but she’s needing to practice twice as hard just to keep up. The rest of the students in her year seem to have the same experiences, so she feels slightly better. Hermione even sneaks her to study in the Gryffindor common room. It’s beautiful, but nowhere near as beautiful as the Ravenclaw room. Aquila describes the floor to ceiling bookshelf and the floating stars that cover the ceiling. Hermione’s eyes widen.

“You have to let me visit one day,” she pleads, causing Aquila to laugh.

“Of course.”

The morning of the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts, Hermione invites Aquila to watch with her. Ron is trying out again, and she said she’d be there to support him. Aquila thinks it might be something Draco would enjoy. He had only gotten worse since their conversations in the Room of Requirement. He had found the cabinet and began working on repairing it, but Draco was growing frustrated. He couldn’t do it — didn’t _want_ to do it. He was stalling.

These days, Draco was relying on his calming draughts to make him appear normal. He always looked tired, dark bags under his eyes and his skin a sickly pale. He looked just as he had the previous school year when his sleep was haunted by nightmares. Draco needed something to perk him up.

Slytherin students glare at her as she sits down at the table across from her brother. He’s sitting alone, so he looks up, ready to yell, only to relax when he sees it's his sister.

“Hey.”

“You look miserable.”

He scoffs. “Good morning to you, too.”

“Gryffindor tryouts are this morning. Wanna go watch and make fun of a bunch of third years?”

“Pass, thanks.”

Aquila frowns. “Draco, come on. Potter’s the captain this year. It’ll be hilarious. You need something fun to do.”

“I don’t have time for fun things, and either should you. We have constant homework and we really shouldn’t be focusing on something as insignificant as _Quidditch.”_

Aquila couldn’t believe her ears. Draco _loved_ Quidditch. What was going on with him? Well, she knew what was going on with him: a whole lot of inner turmoil. It just seemed like he was struggling a lot more than usual. Almost a whole month had gone by since they arrived back and school and his mental state had only deteriorated. 

She leans forward so no one can hear her whisper. “He’s in your head again, isn’t he.”

Draco looks away and begins to scrape his fork against his barely touched food. Aquila speaks again.

“Isn’t he?”

“Okay, yes!” His fork clatters loudly against his plate, causing some of the other Slytherins to look over. One “Draco approved” glare later, they go back to their conversations. “He’s trying to make sure I get the job done. Jesus, you happy?”

“Why aren’t you trying?”

“What’s the bloody point? Nothing I do matters anymore. This is my fate. _Our_ fate.”

“If you give up, it will be. Stop moping and come watch the tryouts with me and Hermione. It’ll be fun.”

He scoffs again, this time with more hatred. “I’m not going anywhere near that mudblood.”

Aquila’s hand curls. “Fuck you, Draco.”

“Just leave me alone.”

“Happily.” She passes Blaise on her way out of the Great Hall, who gives her a soft smile and a small wave. Too pissed to reply, she forces a smile and stomps outside to meet Hermione in the courtyard. Aquila didn’t know what she was expecting, but it wasn’t that. She didn’t think her brother would be giving up and talking about something as silly as “fate.” Aquila didn’t believe in fate. She would work her arse off to make sure she and Draco got out of this shitty situation.

“I guess he didn’t want to come,” says Hermione when she sees Aquila alone.

“Just being a prat, as usual. Thanks for letting me try, though. I know it wouldn’t be a pleasure to have him around.”

“You’re right. He does seem sad. McGonagall had to force Snape to yell at him about prefect duties. I think he might get replaced soon.”

“It might be better for all of you, anyway. I’m sure it’s stressful when he doesn’t show up to a shift.”

“It’s not like Parkinson is much better. Honestly, it’s a wonder either one of them became prefects. No offence.”

“None taken,” Aquila finds herself smiling, feeling a bit better about her argument with her brother. She knew he was lashing out and she just happened to be the one in his way. She was thankful Hermione was her friend.

“You know, I’m surprised you aren’t a prefect. You’d be perfect for the job. Sensible, responsible, absolutely _brilliant—”_

“See, your first mistake was thinking I’m sensible _and_ responsible,” Aquila interrupts, giggling. “I’m dating George Weasley.”

Hermione clamps her mouth shut. “Alright,” she admits, “I suppose that’s fair. Still, I’d rather be doing rounds with you than Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein.”

“Padma’s nice though,” Aquila says as she holds the gate open for Hermione to pass through. “She was with the DA, wasn’t she? She was Neville’s partner, usually.”

“Well, yes, Padma is nice. I mean, her twin sister Pavarti is in Gryffindor and they’re always sneaking each other into their respective common rooms. I just meant I’d rather be forced to spend time with a friend.”

Aquila finds herself blushing. “That’s really kind of you, Hermione. Honestly, I never thought we’d end up being friends, considering the circumstances.”

“It is a bit strange, considering who your brother is and who I’m friends with, but I’m glad we’ve connected. It’s nice to have a girlfriend. Ron and Harry are a bit much sometimes.”

“I know what you mean. Draco is too. Honestly, those boys are more alike than they think.” The girls giggle again as they climb the stairs up to the Quidditch stands to join the other few students gathered to watch. Luna was supposed to come later after she finished up an essay for Care of Magical Creatures. The field is full of students from all years clutching brooms and fixing their helmets. Hermione points out Ron, Harry, and Ginny down at the end of the field.

“Harry has been so stressed about tryouts lately. He’s nervous if he puts his friends on the team, he’ll be chastised.”

“I mean, if they’re good, then why does it matter? Ron and Ginny did great last season. Well, of what they could play.” It was annoying how sporadic the games were last year.

“That’s what I’ve tried to tell him, but he never listens to me.” She rolls her eyes. “I guess it’s because I’m not necessarily a Quidditch expert.”

“Both those boys would be dead by now if it wasn’t for you.”

Hermione laughs. “I suppose so.” Their conversation fades out as the first group situates themselves along the pitch. Harry yells at a group of Ravenclaws to leave the field before the first game begins. Behind the girls come the giggles of Lavender Brown, Romilda Vane, and the Patil twins. Hermione tries not to show her frustration, but Aquila can see it.

“Things with Ron are tense, then?”

She sighs. “Not tense, but awkward. He and Ginny got in a fight about her dating Dean Thomas. Apparently, Ron hasn’t been happy to see all his friends snogging. They started shooting spells at each other. Ginny said I snogged Viktor Crum and Ron got upset with me.”

“Well, that sounds like he likes you then, yes? He doesn’t want you snogging other boys.”

“But that was back all the way in our fourth year. If he’s really concerned about something that long ago, he’s just being petty.” Hermione rolls her eyes and steals a glance at the girls giggling behind her. They are whispering about Ron and Harry. “You looked gorgeous that night, by the way. You went with George, right?”

Aquila nods, blushing. “I did. You looked stunning too.”

“Thanks. Surely you’ve done a bit of snogging.”

“Well, yeah, he’s my boyfriend.” Aquila watches the third-year miss the quaffle completely. “Ron’s just being childish. Once he gets a partner himself, he’ll stop complaining.”

“That’s just the problem, isn’t it?” Hermione leans in closer and whispers. “You could tell I have a crush on Ron. For us to be together... it makes no sense. He’s Harry’s best mate, first off, which could cause all kinds of issues. Second, Ron is everything I hate. He’s annoying, he cheats, he never follows the rules, he mouths off... and yet, he’s all I can think about. Every time I will myself up to tell him, I chicken out. I can’t do it.”

“Maybe it’s for the best then. You can ask him eventually, but if he’s being childish about dating, perhaps someone else needs to help him through that. He’ll realise eventually you’re the one.”

“I suppose.” She shakes her head. “I shouldn’t be worrying about it, anyhow. There’s too much on my plate.”

“You should come to study with me and Luna tonight. I can sneak you into the Ravenclaw common room so you can see our library.”

Hermione’s face lights up. “Oh my God, please. I’d love that. Are you taking Apparition lessons?”

“I will be, yes. Are you nervous?”

“Slightly. Especially after what happened to Draco last year.”

Right. Aquila thought about that a lot. Draco was for sure worried. “Yeah, that worries me too.”

Harry blows a whistle down on the pitch, switching out the players. Aquila recognizes the new keeper trying out: Cormac McLaggen. He had been with them on the train for Slughorn’s luncheon. As he prepares himself, he swings by the box, winking at Hermione.

“Hey, Granger. Did you come to watch me?”

“Not just you in particular,” she mutters, crossing her arms. Cormac smirks.

“Right, you’re friends with Weasley, aren’t you? Anyway, I wanted to take you out on a date. You available tonight?”

“I’ve actually got plans. Sorry.”

“Another time then.” Cormac looks over at Aquila. “Malfoy.”

“McLaggen,” she replies with malice, rolling her eyes as he flies over to the goals. Hermione scowls.

“I hate him.”

“You and me both.”

Cormac is a pretty decent keeper, blocking all his shots. On the fifth one, he jerks his broom over into the stands, the Quaffle zooming through the goal. He curses loudly and pouts as he lands. Aquila can hear him begging for a second chance all the way from up here.

She also knew why he missed that shot. It wasn’t hard to hear Hermione’s whispers.

“Did you _cheat,_ Granger?”

Hermione smiles. “I simply evened out the playing field.” 

They leave the pitch satisfied knowing Ron is Gryffindor’s new keeper. Aquila promises to keep Hermione’s secret and they plan to meet up tonight for some late-night studying. On her way to class, Professor Slughorn stops her.

“Ah, Miss Malfoy! I’ve been looking for you. I’ll be having another dinner this Friday evening that I’d love for you to attend. You can bring a guest if you’d like. Based on what I’ve seen from you in potions, you have potential.”

“I’d be honoured, sir. My only question: why invite me and not my brother? He certainly shows potential too, does he not?”

Slughorn sighs and looks around the corridor before pulling Aquila to the side. “You’re correct, Aquila; Draco is brilliant at potions. My only concerns are his behaviour towards others and his inherent need to prove his loyalty to You-Know-Who.”

Aquila frowns. “What do you mean?”

“I’ve overheard his conversations. I did consider it after he was the only student to correctly guess Felix Felicis, but he’s so set on proving he’s... _capable.”_ Slughorn shudders slightly. “I know he’s your brother, but I’ve heard things about you that I haven’t heard about your brother. You have no connection to the Dark Lord and I’d like to distance myself from followers of You-Know-Who.”

That made sense. Even though Aquila was _just_ as involved as her brother, she wasn’t bragging about it. That was Draco’s weird coping mechanism. If he made it look like he enjoyed it, he’d feel better about _not_ enjoying it. It made no sense logically to Aquila.

“I suppose that makes sense,” she replies, trying to appear unbothered. Slughorn’s smile returns.

“Then I hope to see you there. There will be a few new faces from our lunch on the train.”

“Alright. I’ll see you later, Professor.” And with that, Aquila continues her walk to Transfiguration. 

###

A few days had gone by and Aquila had yet to speak with her brother. He had resorted to skipping class altogether and had even landed himself detention with McGonagall. Aquila had seen Snape arguing with her about that, but she wasn’t sure if that was because Snape was supposed to protect them or because he was head of house.

She couldn’t figure out who to take to Slughorn’s dinner. Hermione and Harry were already invited; Harry managed to escape the dinner with a detention from Snape and Hermione was going to invite Ron. Aquila supposed she could invite Luna, but something told her a dinner with a Potions master wasn’t exactly her style. She hadn’t pursued potions for a reason, after all. Perhaps she should try and fix things with her brother.

So Aquila chases Blaise after Potions class so she can sneak into the Slytherin common room. Draco hadn’t come to class, so this would be her time to bombard him. He needed some love right now.

“Blaise, hey! Wait up!” He stops and turns around as she skips forward.

“Aquila! What’s up?”

“I need you to let me into the Slytherin common room. I gotta speak to Draco.”

“Uhm...” He looks around the empty corridor and rubs his neck, “I’m not really supposed to let you in there...”

“Please, he’s my brother. Plus, if the password is still pureblood, I can get in myself.”

Blase narrows his eyes and sighs. “Fine.” Aquila smiles as she follows closely behind Blaise, who whispers the password and holds the portrait open for Aquila to get in. She whispers her thanks and continues on her way.

The common room is full of students studying near the warmth of the fire and playing wizard chess. They stare at her as she walks by, obviously confused by her Ravenclaw robes. Aquila was used to the stares, so she’s easily able to ignore them. The dorms are nearly empty, which makes sense considering the number of kids in the front room, but one door is open. She pushes through the cracked door and folds her arms as Draco rolls over in bed to see who’s bothering him. He groans loudly upon Aquila’s entry.

“You are not supposed to be in here.”

“That’s never stopped us before.”

“Yeah, but the common room is _full_ of people. Someone is bound to rat us out.”

“What did you expect me to do? I needed to talk to you and you’ve been skipping class. This was my only chance at talking to you.”

“You could have—”

“Don’t argue. You’ve been avoiding me.”

With a sigh, Draco sits up in bed and scoots up so Aquila can sit down next to him. She looks at him as he runs a hand through his hair and gestures for her to continue. Things were bad. His hair is greasy and he has dark circles under his eyes. Aquila feels sympathy for him, but she also knows she’ll need to be blunt to get her point across.

“I know you think all hope is lost. I know you think that we’re destined to be the bad guys. I thought that too, for a short while.”

“But?”

“But it’s not true. We have options. We have people who care about us.”

“Correction,” he mumbles, “you have people who care about you. There isn’t an us.”

“You truly think no one cares about you?”

He shrugs lamely, causing Aquila to sigh. “Draco, there are a _lot_ of people who care about you. And the fact that you don’t believe that just proves you have some stuff to work on.”

“If you just came here to lecture me, then—”

“I came here to tell you I _care_ about you. And I’m worried. I know there are going to be things you don’t want to hear, but I need to be upfront with you. I know you are struggling. I know you are depressed. But if you don’t try and push past that, try and do things to keep your head on straight, you’ll only get worse.”

“Maybe I deserve that.”

“You have to quit this ‘woe is me’ attitude, got it? Nothing will come from it. Now that necklace you wrote to Mr. Borgin for. Is he sending it?”

“I have to talk to Snape.”

“Alright, and when are you going to do that?”

He pauses. “I suppose I can do it after detention with McGonagall.”

“Great. And you’ll start coming to class?”

“I guess.”

“Either a yes or no, please.”

Draco rolls his eyes. _“Yes,_ I’ll start coming to class.”

“Wonderful. Now I’m going to Slughorn’s dinner party tomorrow night and you’re coming with me.”

“Quillie—”

“I’m not arguing with you about this. You don’t have a choice. You _are_ coming. The Draco I know would have been pissed he wasn’t invited to an exclusive dinner party. In fact, at the beginning of the term, you _were_ pissed off.”

“I guess that’s true.”

“So you’re coming with me. Dress nicely, comb your hair, and for Merlin’s sake, take a shower. You smell worse than goblin piss.”

A hint of a smile rises to Draco’s face as he shakes his head. “Arsehole.”

“Only because you’ve forced me to. Now stop acting like a git. I’m tired of forgiving you.” She smiles back as she stands up and smooths down her robes. “Take a calming draught and try and get some sleep, because if I don’t see you in potions tomorrow, I will kill you. Second off, if you continue to act like this, I’ll poison you with a love potion.”

Draco frowns. “You can’t sneak love potions in here.”

“Sure I can. My boyfriend is George Weasley.” With a wink, Aquila pulls Draco into a tight hug. He gasps slightly, not expecting affection, but slowly wraps his arms around his sister. He needed a good hug.

“Things will be okay. I promise.”

###

The next evening, Draco meets Aquila outside Slughorn’s office. He looks nice, almost like himself. Aquila smiles.

“Well, don’t you look handsome.”

“Shut up,” he mutters, blushing. He offers her his arm and together they walk into the room. There is a large, round table sat in the middle of the room, full of familiar faces. Cormac and Blaise are alone, but Ginny brought Dean. Hermione is also alone, which means the conversation with Ron didn’t go well.

There are a few new faces, just like Slughorn promised, but Aquila can tell the professor isn’t happy she brought her brother along. If Aquila was being honest, that was part of the reason she brought Draco. Mostly, though, it was so he had an excuse to enjoy himself.

Glasses of mead that refill themselves upon request are paired with chicken breasts and mashed potatoes. Aquila sits next to Hermione and smiles as Draco makes himself comfortable on her other side. He stays quiet.

“Things with Ron not work out, I suppose?”

Hermione sighs. “Yeah. He was being a dick, so I went alone. I do wish Harry was here, though.”

“I assume this will be the first of many.”

“Most likely. Slughorn _really_ wants Harry to come to one of these. I think that’s the real reason he’s having these, anyway.” She shrugs. “It’s fine, though. I always take the opportunity to drink and eat.”

“Amen to that.” Aquila was surprised Slughorn could get away with serving them alcohol, but she wasn’t going to complain. Draco wasn’t, either. He sips his mead and looks at everyone around the table. “I guess Neville didn’t make the cut.”

“No. It’s sad, really. He’s brilliant.”

“Absolutely,” she replies, ending the conversation there. Aquila nudges her brother.

“You doing okay?”

“Fine,” he replies dully. 

“Don’t look too excited.”

He sticks his tongue out and goes back to his drink. Slughorn joins the others at the table and gestures to the food. “Please, everyone, dig in!”

Cormac goes straight for the chicken and mashed potatoes before anyone else can grab them, causing Marcus Belley to grumble under his breath. Hermione leans over, a polite smile on her face. Aquila watches in surprise as she speaks to Draco.

“Hey. Haven’t seen you in a while. You doing okay?”

He seems taken off guard as well. “Uh... yeah. I’ve been... sick.”

“Aquila mentioned. Glad to see you feeling a bit better.” She leans back against her chair and winks at Aquila, who shakes her head in response. Leave it to Hermione to be friendly. It was hard to believe she had punched Draco in the face only a few years prior. (He totally deserved that, by the way.)

“So Miss Granger, I heard your parents are muggles. What do they do for a living?” Slughorn asks, causing everyone at the table to look at her. Her cheeks turn pink.

“They’re dentists. They fix teeth.”

“Fascinating. And is that a dangerous job?”

“Sometimes.” She laughs nervously. “One time my father got bit by a kid and had to get seventeen stitches. That was a wild time.”

Since no one at the table has muggle parents, they have no clue what she’s talking about and stay silent. Hermione continues to laugh awkwardly before looking back down at the table. She takes the plate of chicken from Ginny and hurriedly places them on her platter.

“Very interesting. You know, I think there is a lot we can learn from muggles.”

“You sound like my father,” Ginny says teasingly, her hand on Dean’s knee. Blaise looks at Aquila and rolls his eyes playfully. She raises her eyebrows and smiles politely in return.

“Mr. Weasley works at the Ministry, doesn’t he?”

“Yes sir. He’s been very busy after what happened in the Department of Mysteries.”

“Of course. He used to work with Lucius Malfoy before he—” Slughorn cuts himself short as all sets of eyes land on the Malfoy twins. Draco ducks his head and bounces his knee as Aquila keeps her polite smile.

“Yes, our father is in Azkaban. It’s alright, you don’t need to keep it a secret.”

“Let’s talk about something else, shall we? Cormac, did you say hello to your father? I expected him to write to me, but he never did.” As McLaggen and Slughorn start a new conversation, the food continues to be passed around the table. Draco takes as little of a helping as he can and doesn’t touch it. Aquila looks over at him and touches his shoulder.

“It’s okay,” she whispers, giving him a stern look. He nods and stabs his potatoes with his fork.

“That’s all they ever want to talk about,” he mutters, “Lucius Malfoy in prison.”

“Yes, well, we just have to give them something else to talk about, don’t we?”

Draco stays silent. Aquila enjoys her food and listens to Cormac talk about Quidditch.

“Potter didn’t put me on the team. I think he’s playing favourites, if you ask me.”

Ginny narrows her eyes. “Please. You missed a shot and Ron missed none. That’s fair.”

“Besides,” adds Dean, “if he was picking favourites, he’d put me on the team.”

“I’m not sure about that,” Hermione murmurs, causing Aquila to choke on her water. She hides her giggle behind her hands.

“Still. That shot was hardly my fault. The wind was off or something. If he had just given me another shot—”

“You _lost._ Get over it, for Merlin’s sake!” Ginny raises her voice, causing Slughorn to laugh nervously. He looks over at Draco and his face lights up.

“Mr. Malfoy, you’re Slytherin’s seeker, aren’t you?”

Surprised his name was mentioned, Draco sits up straight. “Y-Yes, sir. I am.”

“And Mr. Zabini, you play too, do you not?”

“I’m a chaser, yes.”

“Brilliant. I always found Quidditch to be quite fascinating. I might have even played myself during school if I had time.”

“The Slytherin versus Gryffindor match is coming up soon. Will you be watching, sir?” Asks Ginny, who is still glaring at Cormac. Dean looks like he’s having to hold her down.

“Of course! I never missed a game in my old days at Hogwarts. I don’t plan on missing now.”

“Aquila is great at Quidditch,” Hermione speaks up, causing everyone to look at her, “she played her third year.”

“I remember that,” says Marcus, “you were fantastic. Why’d you quit?”

“Personal reasons,” Aquila replies. Draco scoffs.

“No, our father _made her_ quit. She would have won Ravenclaw the cup if given the chance.”

“Draco, _shush,”_ she spits through gritted teeth.

“Seriously? That’s not cool,” Blaise says. It seems like everyone is in agreement at the table, so Draco continues.

“She taught the Weasley twins new beater strategies too. I honestly think that’s the reason Gryffindor won that match. I was fuming, but hey, I guess Wood got her first.” He rolls his eyes. “Aquila’s done all kinds of cool things. She beat Harry Potter in a duel.”

More whispers echo around the table. Aquila is stark red. “That’s not completely true—”

“And she survived being hit with the cruiatius curse _three_ times.”

“Wow,” Slughorn looks slightly uncomfortable that his dinner party took this turn, “that’s quite the feat.”

“It was nothing, really,” Aquila tries to be humble, but her brother isn’t having it.

“I think she’s better at Harry Potter in most things.”

“That’s not true—”

“Don’t say that,” Ginny nearly growls, her glare having moved on from Cormac to Draco. “Just because you hate him doesn’t mean—”

“I don’t _hate_ him,” Draco interrupts, glaring right back. “I’m just being honest.”

“Well you ‘being honest’ seems to get you in trouble quite often, doesn’t it? How’s detention with McGonagall? Is it because you aren’t going to class, or because you stopped doing your job? Maybe it’s the bullying and the constant classism. What about that, Malfoy?”

“Ginny, stop it, please,” Aquila pleads, but it’s too late. Draco is pissed. He pushes out from the table and thrusts his wand at her.

“Shut your mouth, you filthy blood-traitor. I promised I’d keep quiet about your brothers, but I never agreed not to hurt you.”

“Oh, so scary!” Ginny raises her hands mockingly and rolls her eyes. “Depressed Draco Malfoy is going to hurt me!”

“Weasley, Malfoy, both of you calm down!” Slughorn tries to defuse the situation, but neither Draco nor Ginny listens. She jumps up from her seat and pulls out her wand too.

“What are you doing to do, Draco? Call me names? Nothing you say even matters. I’m on the right side here, not you. You’re _pitiful.”_

Draco’s hand shakes. Aquila tries to pull him back down, but he refuses. Everyone at the table, Slughorn included, watches with interest, wanting to know what will happen next.

“Sit down please,” she begs, her eyes wide. Ginny has a smirk on her face.

“It all makes sense. You want to be like Harry so _badly_ so people will like you. Well, newsflash, no one will ever like you. You’re a _nobody,_ Malfoy. A whiny little twat. There’s a reason you weren’t invited and your sister was bloody stupid for bringing you here.”

“Ginny, that’s enough,” Hermione raises her voice too, reaching out to grab the youngest Weasley. Ginny pushes her out of the way and fires.

_“Depulso!”_

Draco is sent flying across the room, his head hitting the corner of a tall bureau. Blood begins to pour from his skull, causing Aquila to panic. She rushes to his side and slides her arm around his waist.

“Get him to the infirmary now Aquila,” demands Slughorn, throwing open the door with his wand. Hermione and Dean deal with Ginny as Blaise joins Aquila in helping Draco down the corridor. He’s on the verge of passing out and it’s a miracle he’s still somewhat conscious after that.

“She’s not going to be welcome back after that one,” Blaise tries to lighten the mood, but Aquila only shakes her head. Tears run down her cheeks. She only wanted to make Draco feel better and somehow he ended up worse than before.

“Fuck,” Draco moans, tripping over his own feet. Aquila tightens her grip around his waist.

“We’re almost there,” she promises. The cut has matted his platinum hair with crimson and it’s dripped down his neck. He’s a mess.

“What happened back there wasn’t your fault Aquila, you know that, right?” Blaise looks just as worried for her as he does about Draco. Aquila knew Blaise shared Draco’s beliefs about pureblood wizards, but he had always been kind to her unlike the rest of Draco’s friends. It was just weird to have one of Draco’s friends be worried about her.

She doesn’t reply, too focused on getting her brother to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey takes Draco quickly and shoos the other two away. By the time his head hits the pillow, Draco is passed out.

“What happened?” Pomfrey demands to know, looking at the Malfoy girl. Aquila sniffs.

“He got into a fight and hit his head at Slughorn’s party.”

She scoffs. “I knew the ‘Slug Club’ would cause issues. Don’t know why he needed to come back here anyway, especially after what happened last time.”

“What happened last time?”

Pomfrey clicks her tongue. “I’ve said too much already. Your brother will be fine, Miss Malfoy. Both of you should go get yourselves cleaned up.”

“Is he going to wake up?”

“He’ll be _fine._ Now both of you, out of here.”

“Come on Aquila,” whispers Blaise as he guides her respectfully out of the infirmary. She tries to keep herself together, but after months of refusing to cry, Aquila could barely will herself to stop the flow of tears. Blaise doesn’t say anything, though. He walks her up to the Ravenclaw tower quietly, only speaking once they arrive outside. Aquila looks at the golden eagle knocker and sniffs again. 

“What happened back there wasn’t your fault,” he says again like Aquila might listen this time. “That Weasley girl has a knack for pissing people off. It’s not the first time she’s hurt someone and it certainly won’t be the last.”

“Her and I are supposed to be friends. How can we be friends after what she did?”

Blaise shrugs. “Maybe you guys shouldn’t be friends then. I know you’re dating one of the twins — I don’t know which one, sorry — but since they’re graduated and out of the house, maybe that means... you don’t have to talk to the others.”

“That’s very unlikely, but I appreciate you trying to help.”

“Well...” He sighs, “Draco has been different. I know he talks about being loyal to You-Know-Who and that he’s trying to do... whatever the hell he’s trying to do, but I don’t believe him for a second. Whatever’s going on with him is personal, isn’t it?”

Aquila nods. “I thought bringing him to the party would help. Apparently, I was wrong.”

“I think it did help at first. He was pissed he wasn’t a part of the Slug Club, you know. It was kind of you to invite him.”

“Yeah, well, he’s not going to ever want to leave his room again after this.”

“Maybe, maybe not. The things you say and do have a lot of influence over him. You’d be surprised.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously. Take it from someone who’s an only child.” He pauses briefly, “I think. I’ve had a lot of stepdads, so maybe I have a secret brother or something. Regardless, he needs you around to keep his head on straight. And despite his cold shell, the only person he truly opens up to is you. If I said anything about you, he’d murder me on the spot.”

“Now that’s true.” They both laugh. Blaise touches Aquila’s shoulder supportively.

“I’ll keep an eye on him, make sure he’s getting to class and whatnot. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“Thanks, Blaise. I’m glad Draco has at least one friend that cares about him.”

With a wink and a smile, Blaise heads back toward the grand staircase. Aquila waits until he’s gone from her view before heading inside her common room. As much as she wanted not to worry, she knew she would. That’s just who she was.

And as long as she got through the night, she could make sure Draco was okay in the morning.


	18. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

The next morning Aquila is right by Draco’s bedside before he even wakes up. Pomfrey makes it clear he needs his rest and Aquila is not to bother him, but she is allowed to stay. He’s still in his wrinkled clothes from last night, but Aquila’s glad Pomfrey didn’t see the marks that laid beneath his sleeves.

When he finally does wake up, there is a scowl on his face. Aquila prepares herself to be yelled at, but he’s quiet.

“You should stop getting yourself hurt,” she teases. Draco pushes his tongue against the inside of his cheek.

“I’ve thought about that once or twice.”

“I’m so sorry Ginny did that. It makes me so furious—”

“Don’t be mad at her. I deserved it.” Draco sighs and rolls his shoulders back as he scoots up farther in bed. “It was nice of you to invite me to that party, but...”

“I know. Everything that could have gone wrong went wrong. Why were you bragging about me?”

“Everyone kept talking about themselves and you weren’t, so I took it into my own hands. Slughorn deserves to know how great you are.”

“Well.” Aquila wants to yell at him for embarrassing her, but his intentions were kind. “You didn’t deserve to have your head busted open.”

Draco shrugs. “Maybe not, but I can’t blame her.”

“Don’t tell me you’re regressing back to your deep depression.”

“I’m trying not to, but it’s hard, Quillie.” He shakes his head and sighs. “I’ll probably be here for the rest of the day.”

“Pomfrey cleaned you up. There’s no more blood. You might have a concussion.”

“I bet that could get me out of Quidditch,” he mumbles. Aquila clicks her tongue.

“Don’t say that. You need Quidditch in your life to function like a somewhat normal human.”

“I think you should try out for the Ravenclaw team.”

“What happened to 'avoid fun things?'”

“You aren’t even supposed to be helping me anyway. You should be enjoying yourself.”

“Surely you can’t expect me to enjoy myself when I’m sitting here looking at you like this.”

“I’m trying to stay calm, but it’s so hard. I know he’s watching me. I know he knows I’m going to mess up. But I can’t mess up. If I mess up, the only person I’ve ever cared about dies.” He looks at her closely with big, watery eyes. Aquila sighs and reaches out to grab his hand.

“You won’t mess up. We’ll get out of this alive.”

“The memories are always going to haunt us. The mark will never go away.”

“We’ll figure something out. That’s what we’ve done our whole lives, you and I. Maybe just avoid getting hurt from now on.”

“I’ll try my best.”

“Did you hear from Borgin?”

“Snape has it.”

“So what’s your plan, then? I don’t think we should give it to Dumbledore directly. It might be better to have someone else deliver it to avoid suspicion.”

“That’s smart.”

“There’s a Hogsmeade trip on Monday. We can do it then.”

“I have detention with McGonagall.”

“Well, I can do it then. Leave it to me.”

That seems to take a lot of stress off Draco’s shoulders. He melts back against his pillows. “Okay, brilliant. Thank you.”

###

Classes drag on the day of the Hogsmeade trip. Draco got released from the infirmary after one night and he promptly went to his dorm to sleep off his concussion. Pomfrey suggested he ‘take it easy’ over the next couple of weeks, which Draco took as his out from Quidditch practice. Aquila decided to keep her mouth shut.

The walk to Hogsmeade is filled with a bitter cold that sinks past her many layers. Stupid Scotland cold. No matter how warm she tried to make herself, it still got past her. Not even a warming charm could stop the wind and snow piercing her skin. Even so, Aquila takes her time and walks with her head down. Like in Diagon Alley, everyone in Hogsmeade travels in pairs, so she’s getting a few weird looks traveling by herself. She ignores them and presses on toward the Three Broomsticks Inn.

Inside, she spots Hermione, Harry, and Ron bickering amongst themselves at a table in the back. Almost directly across from them is Dean and Ginny who are snogging right there in the booth. Aquila had to give it to her: Ginny really didn’t care what those around her thought. She also knew things would be awkward between her and Ginny following Slughorn’s party because they were yet to discuss Draco’s injury.

“Aquila! Hey!” Hermione waves at her as Aquila joins them at the table. Harry has his tongue pressed against his cheek and stares off lost in his thoughts. Ron is glaring at his sister currently making out.

“It’s like everyone is bloody invisible, isn’t it?” Ron shakes his head, oblivious to Aquila joining them at the table.

“She’s young, Ronald. Let her enjoy herself.”

“Disgusting is what it is. You think I want to be watching my little sister snog Dean Thomas? Hardly. I’m not saying anything to her again after she tried to hex me. She’s been annoying the hell out of me.”

“She nearly killed Draco the other day,” Hermione whispers, looking at Aquila sympathetically. “He has a concussion.”

“Seriously?” That snaps Harry out of his thoughts. “I heard rumours about Malfoy, but no one knew what happened.”

“Bloody hell, what’d he say to deserve that?” Exclaims Ron.

“Surprisingly nothing,” Aquila says, “he kept his mouth shut.”

“He’s different,” Harry murmurs, placing his fist under his chin, “something is going on.”

“For Merlin’s sake Harry, how many times do I have to tell you? Nothing is going on. He’s just having a rough go.”

“Personally, I think the wizarding world should invest in therapy,” Hermione shakes her head, “it ought to do many of us a great deal of good, you included Harry.”

He huffs. “I don’t have time for therapy.” Harry opens his mouth to speak again when Slughorn walks in, pulling his attention away from his friends. “Be right back. You want a butterbeer, Aquila?”

“I’d love one, thanks.” Aquila smiles politely as Harry leaves the table to go speak to the professor. Ron is back to watching his sister.

“I knew Ginny got detention, I just didn’t know she about murdered your brother.”

“He’s fine now and I know Draco isn’t going to say anything to her. He really has learned to keep his mouth shut.”

“Well, I’ve already said something. She’s too hot-headed sometimes,” says Hermione in annoyance. “And with Ron being all bitter about snogging, he isn’t going to.”

“I have no problem with _snogging_ in general, it’s just horrible to picture my family doing it.”

“I’ll keep George’s snogging habits to a minimum for you, then,” Aquila teases, grinning. Ron rolls his eyes.

“Well, George is old enough too—”

“So this is a younger sister problem, then?” Hermione interrupts. Ron scowls.

“Can we change the subject?”

“You’re the one who started it.”

“Shut it.” While grumbling under his breath, Ron leans over to grab something from his bag. He gasps and pulls out what looks like a map. “Oh, bloody hell.”

“What is that?” Aquila leans over the table to get a better look, but Ron pulls it to his chest and stuffs it back inside his bag.

“Harry’s got this map that shows where everyone is,” Hermione explains, watching Ron struggle to get the zipper up on the bag, “It’s a complete violation of privacy.”

“And he’s using it to stalk your brother at this point. I’m starting to actually believe he might be obsessed with Malfoy.”

“We could have told you that,” Aquila beats Hermione to answering, a coy smile on her face, “Draco talks about Harry all the time, you know.”

“They should snog and get it over with.” Hermione grins too.

“He will murder both of you if he hears us talking about this, so hush up.” Ron can’t hide his chuckle either. “I’m surprised George hasn’t told you about the Marauder’s Map. He and Fred used it all the time.”

“He never mentioned it.”

“Interesting.” Ron clicks his tongue and sighs in relief when Harry rejoins them, sliding Aquila over her butterbeer just like he promised. She thanks him and takes a long sip.

“Sorry. Professor Dumbledore asked me to speak with Slughorn, get to know him a bit better. I told him I’d be at the next dinner party.”

“Must be nice being liked by teachers,” Ron mutters. Hermione glares at him.

“I invited you, but you’ve been a real prick lately.”

“Don’t start this again, Hermione.”

“It never actually ended, did it, Ron? I try to say one thing and you make me feel like a fool.” Hermione stands up from the table. “I’m going to the ladies' room.”

“I’ll join you,” Aquila pushes up too, not wanting to wait in awkward tension with Ron and Harry until Hermione got back. The girls head off to the restrooms, which are full of other Hogwarts students. Hermione looks at herself in the mirror and scowls.

“Why did I agree to come to Hogsmeade with them? I’ve been annoyed by Ron for weeks now.”

“You were being the bigger person. Don’t worry, you did nothing wrong. They’re just being boys.”

“Yes, well, just being boys doesn’t give them the excuse to be prats, now does it?” She had a point. Aquila nods and shoves her hands into her pockets. Now would be a great time to pass the package on.

“Do you actually need the loo?”

“Nah. Just needed to get away from Ron.”

“Fair enough. I’m going to use the toilet, then.”

“Do you want me to hold your bag for you?” Hermione reaches out her hand, but Aquila pulls her satchel close to her body and shakes her head.

“It’s okay, really. Thanks, though.”

“Alright. I’ll be just outside then.” With a smile, Hermione leaves Aquila alone in the toilets surrounded by other girls. She looks around, searching for a familiar face. Aquila needed someone that wouldn’t ask questions and was nice enough to make a delivery to Dumbledore.

She spots Katie Bell. Katie was nice. Aquila didn’t know her well, but she did know Katie was probably the nicest person on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. With a deep breath, Aquila interrupts Katie’s conversation with her friend Leanne.

“Hey, Katie.”

Katie seems surprised the blonde-haired girl is speaking to her. “Oh! Hi Aquila. Are you here alone?”

“I was with Hermione.”

“Oh, she’s nice.”

“She is. I was curious— I have this package for Dumbledore that Madam Rosmerta gave to me but I’m supposed to meet someone at the Hog’s Head Inn later and won’t be back at Hogwarts for a while. Do you reckon you could deliver this for me?”

“Oh!” Katie smiles. “For sure! When is he expecting it?”

“I assume whenever you have time. Thank you, I really appreciate it!” Aquila was only slightly surprised how easy the lies came to her. The false story was rolling off her tongue without a second thought.

Katie takes the package and shoves it in her purse as soon as Aquila passes it over. She’s still smiling. “You can count on me. By the way, how’s your brother doing? I heard he got injured pretty badly.”

“I don’t think he’s too worried about it. He sure seemed excited to get out of Quidditch practice.”

She laughs lightly. “Aren’t we all? By the way, are you going to try out for the Ravenclaw team? I’m dying to see you play again. We still use that surfing move, you know.”

Aquila smiles back at her. “I know. You make it look easy.”

“I learned from the best!” exclaims Katie with a wink. Leanne tugs on her sleeve as a silent gesture that she wants to leave. “We got to head out now, but I’ll see you later? I promise I’ll get this to Dumbledore as soon as possible.”

“Thanks, Katie, you’re the best!” Aquila waves, feeling relieved that this scheme was over with. They could only hope that Dumbledore would be injured enough to have to leave Hogwarts, completely their part in Voldemort’s plan. Maybe it would be okay if the headmaster wasn’t deceased, just... out of the way.

Aquila washes her hands and rejoins the trio at the table. Hermione and Ron are quiet, refusing to speak with each other as Harry stares at the map Ron told her about earlier. She clicks her tongue to get their attention, but no one looks at her. With a sigh, she downs the rest of her butterbeer and gathers her things together.

“Alright, I have to go meet someone else now, but it was a pleasure seeing you all. Harry, have fun stalking Draco; he’s in detention with McGonagall. Ron— stop staring at Ginny, you’re only going to piss yourself off, and Hermione... actually I have nothing to say to you, you’re perfect.” With a cheeky grin, Aquila heads off before any of them can complain. She makes her way up the stairs to the inn part of The Three Broomsticks. With the return of Voldemort, not many people were visiting Hogsmeade for fun, so a majority of the rooms were empty, giving Aquila the perfect opportunity to visit her favourite set of twins. There’s a small sitting room at the end of the hall, the fire still green with the last visitor who traveled by the floo network. She makes sure she still has all her things and zips her coat all the way up to her chin before stepping into the flames. To Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes she goes.

Aquila sneezes three times upon crash landing at her destination. She dusts herself off and wipes a few tears under her eyes from the excessive powder that made her sneeze. When she could finally apparate, she would never use the cursed floo network again.

She does panic for a second when she realises this looks nothing like the store; she’s in some living room with mismatched furniture and poorly painted walls, but it doesn’t take long for Aquila to connect the dots. This must be the flat the boys live above the shop. She takes a few seconds to admire their place, knowing how excited they must be to have a space to call their own after growing up with five other siblings the past seventeen years. It was well kept and clean too, which was also surprising. Aquila wondered if Molly had recently come up to clean it or if the boys took pride in cleanliness after being raised by Molly Weasley.

Down in the store itself, Fred and George are nowhere to be seen. She can only count a couple of customers roaming around, which made sense. The boys’ main demographic was now at Hogwarts and wouldn’t be returning to Diagon Alley until at least December. The few people inside were most likely parents with young kids looking for gifts. Aquila picks up one of the daydream charms Fred had told her about earlier. She could actually use one of these now to escape the disastrous position she was put in.

“She doesn’t want you to know quite yet, so can you drop it?” The boys’ hushed voices pique Aquila’s interest as she sets the box down and ducks behind a set of shelves. Fred and George are arguing near a pile of unopened products. They must be in the middle of restocking.

“How can I drop it when I don’t even know why we’re supposed to keep an eye on her? I know she’s your bird, mate, and I care about her too, so I’d like to know what’s going on.”

“Well, she can tell you when she’s ready. It isn’t my place.”

“You’re too good sometimes, you know that?” Fred scowls and piles a bunch of boxes into his arms. “Sometimes we have to put aside _feelings_ to make sure things are secure.” He marches away, leaving George alone. He runs a hand through his hair and goes back to restocking the shelves.

An idea comes to Aquila’s mind. She pulls the coin George gave her out of her pocket (she kept it on her at all times) and gives it a solid rub with her thumb. Her eye still on George, she watches in amusement as he pulls his own coin out of his pocket and looks around the room wildly. When he sees her across the way, he shakes his head.

“When I said you were going to give me grey hair, I meant it.”

She giggles, allowing him to sweep her up in a hug. “I had to make sure it worked.”

“Of course it works. You think I’d give you something that doesn’t work?” With a hearty chuckle of his own, George folds his arms. “Not that I’m complaining, because I’m not, but why are you here?”

“Snuck out through the Three Broomsticks fireplace. Thought it would be a good time to visit you. Plus...” She pauses to sigh, “I thought I’d share some updates with you and with Fred. I figured I’d finally tell your brother unless you have already.”

“Of course I haven’t. That’s your decision, not mine. Did you hear...?” George trails off when he notices Aquila’s confused expression. She was too good at lying and it was becoming a problem. “Nevermind. If you want to meet me upstairs in our flat, I’ll make sure our customers are doing alright and pop in.”

“Okay. I’ll see you in a few.” One smile later, Aquila makes her way up the spiral staircase back into the twins’ flat. She makes herself comfortable on the loveseat and waits patiently, admiring the photos hanging on the walls. There is one of the Weasley family in Egypt, smiling happily. She could only imagine how expensive that trip cost. The Malfoy’s didn’t have time for vacation often, but the few times they did travel, they got to visit France and the United States. Those were fun trips, as she and Draco got the opportunity to wander around places that seemed whimsical without much effort. Foreign countries often had a magical effect on children.

“Alright,” George’s voice comes from the front door as he makes his way into the living room, “what’s up?”

Aquila refuses to look at him as he sits down on the sofa. She feels embarrassed, having to tell him this. She already felt dirty being involved in this situation and felt like a loser having to admit she couldn’t be strong anymore. Aquila had wanted to tell George for a while as school went on, but Draco’s fears stopped her. She only hoped Draco would still be safe when the Order found out about their tasks.

“They tortured us all summer,” she sniffs, trying to ignore the onslaught of tears that threatened to fall. “And Draco... he...”

“Hey, it’s alright, darling.” George makes his way over and kneels in front of her, reaching out to give her shoulder a comforting squeeze. George had never called her that before, but she pushes it aside and sucks in a breath.

“You-Know-Who wants us to _kill._ And we can’t. I can’t. How can I be a murderer?”

Before George can answer, the door opens again. “Aquila? You here?”

She looks up. The boy standing in front of her has a bump in his nose from a rogue bludger years ago. She hadn’t been talking to George this whole time, but Fred. No wonder he had called her darling.

Aquila jumps up from her seat and pushes Fred away. She’s mortified it took her this long to notice, but also knows it’s not completely her fault. She was vulnerable and Fred Weasley had taken advantage of that.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” She’s trying not to scream, but in her fragile state, she’s becoming neurotic. “Were you listening to my conversation with your brother? Did you decide to take advantage of me?”

“No!” He raises his hands up defensively in front of him as George enters the room, looking confused. “I just wanted to know what was going on! I’m just as worried about you as George is!”

“I told you that wasn’t our place,” George hisses, pulling Fred back. He’s connected the dots. “Did you try to impersonate me?”

“He did,” Aquila places her hands on her hips and scowls, “He would have pushed it further too if I hadn’t gotten a good glimpse of him.”

“Well, what did you expect me to do?” Fred shakes his head. “Nobody is telling me anything. You and George are writing blank letters to each other and I’m completely in the dark. You don’t think that’s worrisome to me? If either of you is in trouble, I would want to know. You can’t expect George to tell me we need to protect you and not ask questions.”

“That’s exactly what I expected you to do,” George argues, stepping slightly in front of Aquila. “You took things too far. You _always_ take things too far—”

“Whatever.” Fred rolls his eyes and jams his hands into his pockets. “Fine, keep me out of it. Let some _girl_ get in the way of our relationship. We always said—”

“She’s not just some girl,” George spits back, pointing toward the door. “Go take a walk.”

Fred flips his brother off as he leaves the living room and slams the door hard behind him. With a sigh, George gently nudges Aquila back down into her seat and kneels down in front of her. She’s shaking violently with anger.

“I’m sorry Quillie, sometimes he doesn’t know when to stop—”

“Have you two done that before?” She cuts across him with fury. “Have you ever tried to _trick_ me?”

“Of course not!” He exclaims, his voice almost immediately diminishing. “Well, only once. During the Yule Ball. Fred thought it’d be funny if we switched places—”

Aquila scoffs. “So you just do whatever Fred says, I suppose? Fred this, Fred that. Did it never cross your brilliant mind how _shitty_ that is?”

“That was over a year ago!”

“You don’t get it, George. I spent my whole life living in fear of the world around me. I was surrounded by dark magic. Anyone in my family could have been some random dark wizard impersonating my loved ones. I feared Draco’s death so much that it still haunts me to this day. So what seems like silly little pranks to you was my whole _life.”_ She allows her tears to finally fall. “We are different. Too different.”

“Don’t say that.” He grasps her knee tightly. “I know exactly where you’re trying to take this conversation and it’s not going to happen. You did not come all the way to Diagon Alley to _break up_ with me.” Aquila stays quiet. She wants George to talk his way out of this one. She wants to know his side of the story. “I’m sorry I didn’t think about your triggers. I’m sorry about Fred’s behaviour. I’m sorry that you came all this way only to feel like we rejected you. This is a safe place for you.”

Aquila sighs. “I know that. And I’m not mad at you. Or Fred, really, for that matter. I know what he’s like. I have known you lot for quite a while. There’s just been a lot building up these past few months and it all kinda... came out.”

He nods. “I’m sure. What you’re going through cannot be easy. Fred will understand that. And I understand if what you wanted to tell me has been thrown out the window—”

“Not at all. You need to know.” This was it. If she told George what she had been keeping secret this whole time, she risked everything. “You-Know-Who has had us do a lot more than just becoming Death Eaters. He tasked Draco with...” Aquila stops herself. Maybe this would be good for them. The Order would be protecting them two and Voldemort didn’t even have to know because he couldn’t see her thoughts like he could see Draco’s. “He tasked Draco with killing Dumbledore.”

George’s eyes widen. “Come off it.”

“I’m serious. He tortured us all summer and every time we refused to do something we were punished. Draco didn’t want me to tell anyone because he feared You-Know-Who would find out, but I know he won’t know I’m here. I’m supposed to be staying out of these things for now— Bellatrix and my Mum made a deal with him.”

“Although I assume you’ve been helping him feel better about things anyway.”

“Of course I have. He’s my brother.”

“Of course.” George bites his tongue and pushes off the floor so he can pace back and forth. “Okay, so we need to let Dumbledore know. I can contact Lupin and Moody; they should be able to take a look. Tonks is already on Hogwarts guard duty, so it shouldn’t be that big of a problem...” He trails off and looks at Aquila. “No one outside of Hogwarts can hurt him. Is your brother capable of murder?”

“Of course not. We’ve been stalling, but there’s only so much we can do.” She decides to omit the part about the cursed necklace, still hoping that if Dumbledore gets it, he’d be safer at St. Mungo’s than inside Hogwarts. “Eventually, You-Know-Who will want something to happen. He’ll be checking in with us come Christmas.”

“Alright. We can figure something out. I promise you two will be safe. Just keep that coin close and...” He drops back down at Aquila’s feet and leans his arms on her knees, “You’ll be safe. I _promise_ you’ll be safe.”

“I’m still worried about someone getting hurt. If you or Fred or anyone in your family died, I’d never be able to forgive myself.”

“No one is going to get hurt. I promise that, too.” They look at each other for a couple of seconds before Aquila leans forward and gives George an awkward hug. She buries her face in his hair and breathes in his musk. She can smell his shampoo and cologne and the sweat he’s built up restocking products all day. It’s comforting, being with him again, feeling safe after so many months of fearing for her life.

“If anything happens, I’m bringing you straight here, even if that means Draco needs to stay here too,” mumbles George into her chest, “I’ve never felt this way about someone before. Truly. If anything happened to you, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself either.”

She adjusts her position so she can rest her chin on the top of his head. “Even if we’re young?”

“Why does that matter? We’ve been through enough to know right from wrong. And this feels—”

“Right,” Aquila replies for him. She smiles. “You’re right. I love you.”

“I love you too.” She thinks that’s the first time they’ve ever properly declared their love for one another. It felt nice.

“Will you go get Fred?”

George huffs as he stands up and ventures off to go find his brother.

###

Five minutes later, Fred is squished next to George on the loveseat Aquila sat in earlier. She stands, pacing nervously. Fred had apologised about a hundred times, saying how he lost his cool, but Aquila tells him it’s fine. She’s moved past their row from earlier and isn’t cross with him anymore.

“He marked us,” she starts, rolling up her sleeve. Aquila had deposited her coat and layers a few minutes prior, too hot from the arguments and conversations they all had. Fred gawks at her swollen dark mark. She knows she told her brother not to harm himself, but she hadn’t been great either. She was just better about hiding it.

“Is that... real?”

“No you numpty, it’s marker. Of course it’s bloody real.” George rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, gesturing for Aquila to continue.

“So yes, Draco and I are technically Death Eaters now, but we’ve been trying to defy anyway we can. We don’t want to do this. And that’s why we need your help.”

“Okay,” Fred nods, “that sounds about right.”

“You-Know-Who’s next target is Dumbledore. That’s why the Order needs to be protecting us.”

“Shit.”

“Exactly,” says George. “Honestly, this is helpful. You’re like our own personal mole.”

“A mole with a humongous target on my back. If I’m compromised, myself and everyone involved are killed.”

“Eh, what’s new.” Fred shrugs nonchalantly. “We’ve been on the verge of death our whole lives.”

Aquila narrows her eyes. “Part of that is because of your own antics. I just want to make sure you understand how important this is. Important _and_ dangerous.”

“That’s a risk we’re willing to take.” Fred smiles. “Thanks for telling me. Again, I’m really sorry about earlier.”

“It’s sure a good thing I didn’t try and snog you, isn’t it?” Aquila winks as she reaches to gather her stuff. “Anyway, I should go. It’s getting late and I still have to walk back to Hogwarts.”

“I can take you back,” offers George, already looking around for his coat, “I wouldn’t want you walking back to school grounds alone. Plus, it gives us more time together.”

“Sure.”

“I’ll keep an eye on the store, then.” Fred jumps up from the sofa and fixes his hair in the mirror. “Be safe, you two.”

“We will,” says George.


	19. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun little chapter. Although it doesn't progress the story really, I had fun writing a normal teenage party!

Aquila quickly learns what happened to Katie Bell upon her return to Hogwarts, and she’s mortified.

She isn’t the only one. Draco is a mess over it. Aquila nearly sets the portrait ablaze trying to get in to speak with her brother, only to have him pull her by the wrist all the way up to the Room of Requirement. He takes her to the small room they took cover in over the Christmas holidays, although void of Christmas decorations, it’s dark and sad.

“What happened?”

“She touched it. I didn’t think she’d _touch_ it, she wasn’t supposed to open it, she—” Draco gasps for breath and clutches his hair with his shaky hands. “Holy shit Quillie, we could have _killed_ her! It was supposed to be wrapped!”

“It _was_ wrapped! I did everything you told me to do! I told her to give it to Dumbledore; I didn’t think she’d open it.” Aquila shakes her head wildly. “You said it’d only injure Dumbledore. If it put Katie Bell in St. Mungo’s for simply _touching_ it, imagine what it would have done to the headmaster!”

“I know, please, don’t yell at me, I didn’t know...” He falls to the sofa and curls in on himself, his breaths shallow. It’s a tall-tell sign he’s about to have a panic attack.

Aquila holds her composure as she sits down next to her brother and rests a hand on his back. “I’m sorry, I’m not trying to get upset. It’s just a lot to take in is all.”

“You don’t think I know that?” He’s trying not to raise his voice, but he’s upset and rightfully so. “I specifically told you I didn’t want anyone getting hurt. She wasn’t supposed to touch the damn thing!”

For once in her life, she doesn’t have the words to comfort her brother. She’s in shock too, having actively contributed to Katie's injuries. She picked Katie because she thought she was nice enough to do the job; if Aquila had known what would happen, she would have given that package to anyone but Katie. No, she wouldn’t have given the package to _anyone at all._ Aquila would have locked that thing up so no one could touch it.

“Where were you?” Draco suddenly points his anger toward his sister. “It’s nearly eight o’clock. The others got back from Hogsmeade hours ago.”

“I got caught up in a meeting.”

“I don’t believe you.” He gasps for air and nearly screams. “God, I can’t fucking _take this anymore!”_

“Draco, just breathe—”

“Don’t tell me what to fucking do. I know what you were doing. Probably out shagging your stupid boyfriend you were _supposed_ to break up with!”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” She says, still trying to stay calm despite Draco bloody screaming at her. “I didn’t see what happened to Katie. Besides, you can’t put this on yourself Draco, you didn’t know what was going to happen. You said yourself, it was only supposed to injure, not murder—”

“And I lied to you, okay?” He jumps from the sofa and paces back and forth quickly. “I knew what the necklace was supposed to do. I knew you wouldn’t help me if I told you the truth, which is exactly why Katie’s injuries are my fault. She could die in St. Mungo’s all because of me. She’s _nice,_ Quillie, she’s never hurt me, never said anything nasty about me, not like those other stupid Gryffindor players. She... she doesn’t deserve any of this.”

“You knew that necklace would kill Dumbledore?”

Draco can’t even look at her. “Yes.”

“We agreed we weren’t—”

“And _you_ told me we needed to do everything we could to stay alive. You don’t get how _often_ he’s in my head, fucking with me. He’s making me angry, he’s making me do things, he’s driving me absolutely _mental_ and there’s nothing I can do about it. You don’t think I long to be enjoying myself, having a bit of snogging like you and all your friends? You don’t think I long for a night full of firewhiskey and sneaking into other dorms? I _wish_ I could be normal Aquila, but I can’t even get a fucking killer to leave my skull.”

Almost as if Voldemort knew they were talking about him, Draco’s nose begins to bleed. His eyes flash black for a few seconds, and then he collapses to the floor. Aquila panics, dropping to her knees to shake her brother harshly.

“Draco? Come on, wake up!”

Nothing. She feels for his pulse and sighs with relief when she can feel the slight _pitter-patter_ of his heartbeat. Aquila struggles to lift her brother up onto the loveseat, nearing bonking his head against the armrest, and pushes his wild hair off his forehead. He didn’t even bother to groom himself anymore.

As she fumbles to pull her wand out of her pocket, Draco’s chest rises and falls slowly, her only sign that he was still alive and kicking. She uses the spell that Hermione had to clear the blood from under his nose, but almost immediately it starts to pour again. With a sigh, Aquila pulls off her jumper and uses it as a handkerchief. This has to be some form of dark magic. 

Aquila receives an immediate answer. Draco rises from the sofa, his hand shooting out to wrap around Aquila’s neck. She gasps, trying to push him away, but he suddenly has immense strength. Draco’s eyes are completely black again and his voice doesn’t sound like him at all.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’ve been doing. If you aren’t careful, you and everyone you love will perish.” And with that, Draco collapses back down in a whoosh of breath and exhaustion. Aquila stays still for a second, trying to comprehend what just happened. Was that Voldemort? Was he hinting that he knew she told the order?

Had she put Fred and George in danger?

“Quillie?” Draco’s eyes open again and are back to grey. He pushes her jumper away and looks at the blood down his front, slowly touching his nose. “What happened?”

“You fainted,” she replies, choosing to not tell him about his sudden possession. He places a palm on his forehead.

“God, my head hurts.”

“You should get yourself cleaned up.” She’s glad to see the blood has stopped rushing out, at least. It definitely was dark magic. 

“Yeah, okay. I’ll make sure your jumper gets washed then.” He’s still touching his nose, pulling it away to look at the crimson staining his fingers. “There’s something you aren’t telling me.”

“We were arguing and you fainted. That’s all that happened. I think you should get some rest, it’s been a rough day and I know you’re struggling.”

“Sure. Right.” Draco doesn’t seem so sure, but he collects his things regardless and starts to stagger toward the door. He pauses just briefly to look back at his sister. “Alright?”

“I’m fine.” She forces a smile and watches him leave.

###

The next morning, Aquila is sitting over a cup of tea and some toast catching up on her readings before Defense Against the Dark Arts. Luna, Padma, and Cho had sat with her for a while but left early to do some studying for their respective classes. She had only gone to bed the previous night after making sure Draco was going to be okay. He was confused after he woke up and had forgotten their whole conversation about Katie Bell. She expected him to not be in class today, knowing he woke up, remembered what he had done, and promptly tried to forget by going back to sleep. Snape would definitely be asking her questions and she’d have to tell him Draco wasn’t feeling well... again.

“Alright, Aquila?” She looks up as Harry sits down next to her, reaching out to make himself a cup of tea. She sighs and closes her advanced potions textbook, knowing exactly what Harry is here for.

“I’m fine, yeah. You?”

“Been better. With Katie gone, I’m having to find a replacement chaser. I’m down to Dean and Seamus.”

“Uh oh. One of them isn’t going to be happy.”

“Exactly.” He rubs the back of his neck and sighs.

“Where are Ron and Hermione?”

“Ron’s still asleep. I think he might skip. Hermione is already in class. You know her.”

“Yeah, she’s in quite a few more classes than you and I. Ancient Runes isn’t it? The one she’s in?”

“Yep.”

“She’s brilliant, don’t get me wrong, but I worry about her. She needs to do something to calm down every once and awhile.”

“Don’t worry, Fred sent Ron with some gifts for specifically that reason.” Harry grins, wiggling his eyebrows as Aquila realises what “gifts” could be hinting at. She’s pretty sure she knows.

“Good luck getting Hermione to smoke.”

“Like you’ve ever done it. Strict parents like yours?”

Aquila frowns. “Like you know anything about my parents. Draco and I got away with quite a bit as kids.”

Harry raises his hands up. “I’m just teasing. Anyway, speaking of Draco...” He knows he’s going to piss Aquila off and he’s trying to be strategic about it. “I don’t know if you heard what happened to Katie.”

“I know she’s in St. Mungo’s and that’s it.”

“Someone gave her a package with a cursed necklace. Leanne said it was for Dumbledore, but she couldn’t remember the name of the person.”

Aquila’s stomach churns. That wasn’t good. “She opened a package for Dumbledore?”

“I don’t think she meant to. It ripped. At least, that’s what Leanne said. Ron, Hermione, and I only caught the last bit. It possessed her and jerked her around all crazy in the air. McGonagall said that if Katie had put it on, she would have died.”

Draco had told her the same thing. “Is she gonna be okay?”

“She’s in a coma right now. They think she’ll be okay, but it’s still too early to tell. She’ll be out for a while.”

“That’s crazy. Hermione and I had just spoken to her in the toilets that day.”

“Neither of you saw anything?”

“No,” she lies. Aquila feels bad lying, but Harry can’t know what really happened. “I didn’t leave the Three Broomsticks until later that evening.”

“Where’d you go?”

“Are you interrogating me, Harry?”

“No, of course not, I’m just... I’m trying to figure out what happened. Katie’s my friend you know, I’m worried about her, and if someone is sneaking cursed objects into Hogwarts, what’s to stop someone else from getting hurt?”

“You think Draco hurt her, don’t you?” Better to get it out in the open.

“Well...” Harry bites his lip as Aquila sighs.

“I told you Draco was in detention with McGonagall yesterday. Here, I’ll save you some trouble. Draco will spend all day moping in his dorm room. He has another detention with McGonagall tonight. He’ll be skipping Quidditch practice because of his concussion. Do you want me to go on? Do you want to know what he’s eating? What about what he’s wearing?”

Harry frowns. “He could have told you to do something though, right? Or maybe he lied. Maybe you didn’t know—”

“You really think Draco is capable of killing someone? Or even attempting to kill someone?”

“He’s spent all this time treating people like shite.”

“Yeah, because he’s a prat, not a murderer. There’s a difference. Besides, he’s changed this year. You said it yourself. How can he be plotting to kill someone if he can’t even take care of himself?”

“Where were you then?”

“I snuck away to visit George. Do you want me to get more detailed so you don’t think I’m lying?”

“I don’t think you’re lying.”

“Then why the accusations?”

“What Draco said on the train—”

“He was showing off, Harry. That’s all. Bloody hell, why don’t you just talk to him?”

“You don’t think I’ve tried? We were getting along fine when I was teaching him the Patronus charm, but he couldn’t produce a corporeal one and got angry. Things just went downhill from there. Every time I try to be nice he’s a dick.”

“You aren’t trying. You’re just as shitty to him as he is to you. Be the bigger person.”

“Why do I have to do it?”

“Because then you’ll see Draco isn’t a killer. He’s broken. All he wants are friends. _Real_ friends. Why don’t you try and see where it gets you?”

With a sigh, Harry leans forward on his elbow and stirs his tea with a spoon. “Friday night before the game, Gryffindor is having a pre-match party. Ron is getting some alcohol from Fred and George’s owl service and Dean has some music. If you’d like, you and Draco can come.”

Aquila raises an eyebrow. “You sure you don’t want to check in with the others? Draco isn’t particularly liked by any of those people.”

“I’ll talk to them, but I was the one who wanted to have the party. I’m the captain, after all. Besides, if you’re being serious, then Draco won’t cause problems.”

“I should speak to Ginny beforehand. She and I haven’t been on the best terms since she busted Draco’s head open.”

“She’s felt bad, you know. She sees you as a good friend.”

“That’s comforting to hear.”

“I can come with you if you’d like, be a moderator. I’ve been doing that for Ron and Hermione for quite some time at this point.” He scoffs and runs a hand through his hair. “Aquila, I don’t think you’re behind this. I hope you know that.”

“No, you just think my brother is a murderer.” In some ways, she knew Harry was only trying to do what was right. Besides, as soon as Moody and Lupin found out Dumbledore was in trouble, Harry would be one of the first to know. He didn’t even know Aquila and Draco were under the protection of the Order of the Phoenix.

“I’m just weighing my options here.”

“You already got the Ministry to investigate my home twice. Yes, I got a letter from my Mum.” She raises her eyebrows. “Draco and I are under Order protection. Fred and George are watching out for us.”

“Really?”

“You’re surprised?”

“I guess I shouldn’t be. Draco’s sure warmed up to George, hasn’t he?” He smiles, probably thinking about what happened before they broke into the Ministry.

“He has. And he wouldn’t do anything he knew would hurt me and my loved ones. Would you?”

Harry sighs. “You have a point.”

“Anyway,” Aquila packs up her stuff and magicks away her empty dishes, “still cool to go with me to speak with Ginny?”

“For sure.” He pauses. “You’re not still angry with me, are you?”

“I’ve learned to let things go.”

“I don’t hate Draco. You should know that. Sure, he pisses me off, but I don’t _hate_ him.”

“Let’s just see what happens Friday night.” With a smirk, Aquila hurries out of the Great Hall, Harry trailing closely behind her.

###

Ginny apologises profusely, saying how she lost her cool and she felt horrible seeing Draco’s skull nearly crack open like an egg.

“I wanted to apologise as soon as it happened, but I was still pissed off and caught up in my own things. I’m so sorry, Aquila. And to Draco too. If I see him, I’m going to apologise as well.”

“He already knows you’re sorry, Ginny. No need to beat a dead horse. I’m just glad we can be friends again.”

“Of course,” she smiles, “we’ll always be friends.”

“Aquila and Draco are going to come to our pre-game party on Friday,” says Harry. “I think it’ll help us all become friends again.”

“That’s a brilliant idea. We can’t all be screaming at each other if we’re tipsy.” Ginny’s grin becomes more mischievous. “You find Ron a girl to snog?”

“Still working on it. Don’t piss him off too much.”

“Oh, but it’s so much fun!”

Harry rolls his eyes.

Aquila hunts Draco down before his detention. Just like she expected, Draco skipped all his classes and Snape had asked questions. He wanted to know if Draco was going okay after what happened to Katie Bell. After all, Snape knew exactly what had happened. Aquila was only allowed to leave after she promised Snape she and Draco had everything under control.

“I’m going to be late,” Draco says as Aquila joins his side. She rolls her eyes.

“Like you care about that. We got invited to a party.”

He stops. “Seriously? Whose party?”

“Don’t laugh.” 

Draco narrows his eyes. “Who?”

“Harry Potter.”

“You must be fucking mental.” Draco continues back on his way, causing Aquila to tug on his arm.

“I’m being serious. He invited us this morning, said he wanted to restore good terms. He told me your Patronus lessons didn’t go well.”

“Of course they didn’t go well. Potter is an idiot.”

“I know you don’t actually think that. You two were getting along for a short period of time, weren’t you?”

“I suppose,” he mutters, tugging at his shirt collar. 

“He’s being nice. It’ll be in the Gryffindor common room Friday night. There will be drinks and... well, you know. _Stuff.”_

“How are people sneaking stuff inside?”

“Fred and George.”

Draco scoffs. “Of course. Don’t they have anything better to do now that they’ve left school?”

“Why stop when they make all this money from Hogwarts students?” He clicks his tongue. “Come on. You were just complaining the other day about not going to parties or snogging girls anymore. This gives you an excuse to drink and be merry.”

“And how the hell do you expect me to _be merry_ after what I did to Katie Bell?” Suddenly, Draco is furious. Aquila shakes her head.

“You’ve been neglecting your Occulemacy. If you want me to stay out of your business, you should get on that. We’re going to this party. Just like with the Slug Club, you don’t have a choice.”

“Sure I do. The answer is no.”

“You’re a mess, Draco. Don’t think people don’t notice.” She gestures to his wavy hair and his untucked shirt poking out from underneath his sweater vest. His tie isn’t properly knotted either, the skinny part far much longer than it should be. “At least come drink to forget.”

He suddenly stops again and reaches out to use the wall as support. His knees look like they might buckle. “What if I start blabbing to everyone about what we’re doing? What if someone sees my arm, sees _your_ arm? What then? You’re being negligent.”

“I’m being negligent? You’re the one who lied to me. I wouldn’t have had any part in this scheme if I had known you had it in you to kill our headmaster.”

“I don’t have it in me. I’m desperate. Why can’t you get that through your stupid head?”

Aquila laughs bitterly. “Desperate, huh? I’m sure.”

“Whatever. I have nothing to prove to you.” He lets go of the wall to continue the walk to the transfiguration classroom, only to have his knees buckle from underneath him. Aquila reaches out to help her brother only have him push her away.

“What is going on with you?”

“Will you please stop asking me that question? God, can’t you let me wallow in peace? It’s a good fucking thing we aren’t in the same house. You’d never bloody leave me alone.”

“You want me to pretend I don’t care about you? Is that it? Wanna continue to play the victim card? I thought you were tired of being a fucking coward.”

“Fuck you.” Draco sneers and pulls himself up from the floor only to collapse again. He gives up and pulls his knees to his chest. “I am tired of running. Why do you think I’m trying to do this? I’m trying to save you and Mum. You can’t stop me from feeling the way I do, Quillie, and you’ll have to live with that.”

“I refuse to live with that. We’re supposed to have each other’s backs. I would be a shitty sister if I abandoned you like you think I should do, don’t you?”

Draco shakes his head. “You have a chance at a normal life after all of this. You can be a professor, get back together and marry George, change your last name, all like you wanted.”

She feels her heart flutter. “You’d be okay with me marrying George?”

“He’s a good bloke. I see that now.” He pauses. “I’m sorry I yelled at you. There’s... there’s a storm inside of me that I can’t stop and it’s making me sick.”

“I know that.” Aquila sits down next to her brother and reaches for his hand. He lets her hold it, despite the fact they’re in public and anyone could see them. That was very unlike Draco. “It breaks my heart to see you like this.”

“It doesn’t make me feel any better knowing you’re in a similar spot. How do you do such a great job hiding your feelings? It seems impossible for me not to wear them on my sleeve.”

“Lots and lots of practice. If you keep on protecting your thoughts from You-Know-Who, you’ll feel a lot better.”

“It just feels like a punishment I deserve now. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I wish Father was here. He’d know how to do this, how to deal with this.”

“They didn’t raise us to be killers.”

“I guess not. Just cold-hearted assholes.” Draco chuckles sadly. “I’m a bad person, aren’t I?”

“You aren’t a bad person, Draco.” Aquila gives his hand a squeeze. “We’re just... complicated.”

“You’ve always been so nice, though. How is it that you've been so nice? Where did I go so wrong?”

“We... we cope differently, that’s all. You thought you could get a hold on power through misery and I never thought that way. We’re human beings. Neither of us is perfect.”

“It just feels so hard to want to continue living when I look around and see the mess I’ve made, the mess I’ve created. I thought having people fear me was what I wanted, but it’s not. I just... I want people to like me. I want to have friends who care about me, friends that get me presents and invite me over for the holidays and remember my goddamn birthday.” He sniffs and checks his watch. “And now I’m going to be late for detention.”

“McGonagall will understand. I’ll walk you there and let her know.”

Draco nods. “You’re lucky, having the Weasley’s as friends. They’re a lot happier than us, aren’t they?”

Aquila nods. “Money doesn’t buy happiness. I don’t think we realised that, growing up.”

“Certainly not.” He pauses. “Can I tell you something? I never... I never washed that jumper Mrs. Weasley made for me. Sometimes, when I’m sad, I wear it. It smells like love and warmth and cinnamon and I... I want that.”

“Oh, Draco.” Aquila pulls her brother into a tight hug. “It’s going to be okay. I promise everything is going to be okay.”

Despite the number of times she’s said that, this is the first time Draco’s actually believed her.

###

Friday evening, Aquila and Draco head over to the Gryffindor tower. Draco isn’t as dressed up as he usually is, opting for simple trousers and a jumper, but he still looks handsome. He at least took a shower and combed his hair, so that was a plus. 

He keeps pulling the sleeves of his jumper over his hands and chewing on his thumbnail. Aquila hits his arm, causing him to whine.

“What was that for?”

“Stop biting your nails.”

He looks down at his hands. “Oh. I didn’t even realise I was doing that.”

“You chew on your fingernails every time you’re nervous. Why are you nervous?”

“The Gryffindors don’t particularly like me, do they? Besides, this is the only common room I haven’t seen the inside of.” 

Aquila gasps teasingly. “Cocky confident Draco Malfoy is _nervous?”_

He shoves her. “Shove off, Quillie.”

“It’ll be fine, Draco. I’ll be here the whole time. I’ll even hold your hand if you get too nervous.” With a grin, Aquila ducks just in time as his fist swings above her head. The portrait door opens then, Harry grinning ear-to-ear. His eyes are red, leading Aquila to believe he might already be stoned off his ass.

“Hey, guys. Come on in.” He holds the door open for them as they enter, Draco sticking close to Aquila’s side. Although this wasn’t her first time inside, she’s impressed with how they were able to move around the furniture into a perfect circle with their plethora of alcohol bottles lining an end table. She wishes Fred and George were here and can only imagine how big the parties they threw were.

“Help yourself to whatever you want on the table over there; the others are over in the dorms so I’ll go get them.”

Draco stretches his jumper even farther over his fingers as he awkwardly stands in the hallway from the portrait into the common room. Aquila gives him a slight push forward, causing him to gasp in surprise.

“Don’t do that!”

“Stop being weird!” To prove her point, Aquila makes her way over to the table and pours herself a glass of firewhiskey. It burns going down her throat, feeling her stomach with warmth. Draco shakes his head and backs himself into a corner.

Harry returns with Ron and Hermione, who make their way over to Aquila.

“Glad you could make it! George sends his hellos.”

“I just saw him the other day.”

“You did?” Ron blinks. “The way that bloke talked about you sounded like he hadn’t seen you in ages. Asshole.”

“I’m surprised they didn’t show up and join us, honestly,” says Hermione, rolling her eyes. “It’s unlike them to miss out on a Gryffindor party.”

“They’re businessmen now, Hermione. They have to keep up with the store.” Ron puffs out his chest and reaches for the bottle of firewhiskey to refill his cup. Behind him comes Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, who still continue to giggle and nudge each other. Talking about Ron, no less.

“I wouldn’t put it past them to still wreak havoc. Aquila, if you just saw them the other day, you can confirm that.” Hermione grins, causing Aquila to shake her head.

“They certainly weren’t ‘wreaking havoc’ as you put it, but owning a store definitely hasn’t disrupted their love of mischief.”

“So we’re both right.” Ron raises his eyebrows and raises his cup, stepping away from the table to sink into an armchair. “Dean, you still have your records?”

“Do I!” Dean excitedly races back to his dorm to collect his vinyl records as the rest of the Gryffindors settle down on couches and chairs around the area. Aquila recognizes a few others from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff too, but Draco is in fact the only Slytherin here. He’s still standing off to the side nervously, his arms crossed over his chest. Aquila steps toward him and forces her cup into his hands.

“Drink.”

“It’s really not a good idea.”

“Don’t be lame, Draco. That’s the whole reason we’re here.”

With a sigh, he raises the cup to his lips and takes a swig, still glaring at her when he hands her the cup back. “And they say peer pressure doesn’t exist.”

“It isn’t peer pressure. It’s ‘your sister is forcing you to have fun’ pressure.”

“Right.” He scowls as his sister pushes her cup back into his hands and leaves to pour herself a new one. She tugs Draco over to listen to Harry’s conversation with Dean, Ginny, and Ron about Quidditch. Seamus had taken over putting records on their record player, shooting the three looks. The chaser position had come down to Seamus and Dean, and Dean was chosen, leaving Seamus bitter and jealous.

“We’re going to smash Slytherin tomorrow. Their new captain is horrible, I’ve heard. They don’t stand a chance against us,” Ginny exclaims, waving her hands all around. Her drink sloshes over the edges and she grins sheepishly. “Oops.”

“You guys,” Ron raises his eyebrows and looks over at Draco, who shrugs nonchalantly.

“I’m not playing tomorrow, so it’s whatever. Talk about beating Slytherin as much as you want.”

The four of them stare at Draco. Ron speaks. “Uhm... you’re not playing?”

“No. Concussion is still too bad.”

“Sorry about that, by the way,” Ginny murmurs, looking away. She takes Dean’s hand.

“It’s fine. Don’t beat yourself up about it.” Draco nervously takes a sip of his drink and looks at the floor. Aquila can tell everyone is weirded out by this. Draco was normally loud and obnoxious, fueled by the laughter of his friends and their eagerness to see him succeed. Without anyone around to give him attention and push him over the edge, Draco was quiet and reserved, waiting to be spoken to. It was exactly how he behaved at home in the presence of their father.

“So...” says Harry, starting off cautiously as if he still expects Draco to start jinxing him, “do you know who your replacement is?”

“Harper, I believe. I’d tell you how he is, but I haven’t really seen him play. I reckon I’m probably better than him.” A small smirk rises to his lips as Harry chuckles.

“Yeah, I’m sure it’ll be an easy play then, not having you ram into me every five seconds.”

“It’s a good strat!”

The two fall into a side conversation about seeker strategies as the rest of the group continues staring. It really is bizarre to see the two conversing like old friends. Ron nudges Aquila's side.

“I told you they’d get along eventually. They can’t both be obsessed with each other and not act like this.”

“I bet a sickle we can get them to snog by the end of this party,” Aquila whispers back, trying to hold in her giggle. Ron rolls his eyes, but he’s giggling too.

“You have a bet.” They shake hands and return to listening to their conversation.

“So basically, you just have to point your broom handle up, easy as that.” Draco finishes, clearing his throat and looking away. Harry nods.

“Brilliant. I’ll have to try that.” 

“We should play a game,” Ginny interrupts, tugging Dean’s hand so they can sit down. “Hermione, what was that muggle game you were talking about?”

“Truth or dare? I don’t know Ginny, that might not be a great idea, considering how competitive half the people here are.”

“But competitiveness makes things fun!” Luna joins the group, causing Aquila to glance around. She didn’t even realise Luna had joined them.

“When did you get here?” She asks.

“Just a couple of minutes ago. Seamus let me in.” She gestures to Seamus, who waves at them, still bitter he isn’t a part of the conversation. Aquila claps her hands together and tries to get the group to disperse, just so no one feels left out.

“I think we should play. If things get too crazy, we’ll just... stop.”

“I really don’t want to play a silly muggle game,” Draco mutters under his breath. Aquila elbows him in a silent way to tell him to shut up.

“That’s easier said than done,” Hermione replies, still nervous. Ginny rolls her eyes.

“Well, no one is _forcing_ you to play, Hermione. Everyone who’s game, let's sit down.” Ginny leads the way and soon nearly everyone in the room has formed a small circle around the fireplace. Draco stays close to Aquila, still grumbling under his breath. From Aquila’s left is Ron, Harry, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna, and finally despite her complaining, Hermione. The rest of the party-goers are conversing and drinking, spread out throughout the Gryffindor common room.

“Okay, so rules then,” Ginny says, grinning ear-to-ear, “if you don’t do a dare, then you have to drink before truth. That’s how that works, right Hermione?”

Hermione rolls her eyes. “There’s nothing that _forces_ you to drink in the rules.”

“But it’s still truth or dare. Seamus, you go first.”

“Why do I have to go first?”

“Surely you know what this game is, right? Isn’t your dad a muggle?”

Seamus scowls. “That doesn’t mean anything.”

“It means you know how this game works, surely.”

“Come on, Seamus. Truth or dare!” exclaims Dean, smiling at his best friend. Seamus gives in.

“Fine. Dare.”

“I dare you to strip.” Dean giggles along with Ginny while Seamus shakes his head.

“Seriously? Right now?”

“It’s how the game works!” Ginny nearly yells, still giggling. With a sigh, Seamus pulls off his shirt and throws his arms out.

“Satisfied?”

“I’ll take it,” says Dean. Seamus gets to pick someone next, and he ends up choosing Dean, of course, also forcing him to remove an item of clothing. The group hollers as he pulls off his shirt, his cheeks flushed. Dean dares Ginny to kiss him, which doesn’t seem fair, considering they’re dating. Ron grumbles again and shields his eyes. 

Ginny picks Ron, who chooses truth and downs the rest of his glass.

“Ron, I dare you to snog someone.”

Ron blushes. “Anyone?”

“Anyone you want.”

Lavender must have really good hearing, because she suddenly appears next to Ron, initiating a kiss. The group _oohs_ and _aahs_ as they snog, causing Aquila to laugh. When she looks over at Draco, she’s happy to see he seems to be enjoying himself as well. Aquila then looks at Hermione, who is furious. She tries to nonverbally communicate with her, but Hermione is too angry to pay attention to anyone but Ron and Lavender.

Ron picks next. “Hermione, you go.” 

She glares. “No. I don’t think I will.” Hermione stands up and leaves the common room, Harry following after her. The others sit in silence for a couple of seconds before Ron speaks again.

“Alright then. Aquila, why don’t you go?”

“Sure,” she says, already taking a drink in case Ron decides to have her strip (which is just not an option with the swollen dark mark on her arm), “Truth.”

“Do you see yourself marrying my brother?”

Once again, the group fills with “awes.” Aquila blushes and ponders her answer. Draco had made her contemplate the same thing. Did she want to marry George? To be fair, they had officially been together almost an entire year. He made her feel special, but then again, it wasn’t like Aquila had really been with many others. She had only kissed one other boy — a Slytherin named Marcus Flint (Draco had _not_ been happy about that one) but it hadn’t been like kissing George. George made her feel a way she had never felt before. With him, she was safe. He was kind and loving and all the things a perfect husband should be.

“I do,” she finally answers, blushing as the group makes more noise. “He’s really great and I love him a lot. We’ve almost been dating a whole year, you know. That’s a long time, really, in the scheme of our short lives.” She chuckles slightly. “Anyway, yes. I would marry your brother.”

“This is supposed to be _fun,_ not sappy,” Ginny speaks up, already slightly tipsy. “Let’s get some dares in here.”

“Alright, then. Draco, you up for a challenge?” Aquila looks at her brother, practically begging him to go along with this. She felt she needed to prove Harry didn’t make a mistake inviting them here.

Fortunately, he recognises her pleading look and gives in. “Sure. What do I have to do?”

Before Aquila can reply, Harry joins the group, his hands deep in his pockets. Lavender is basically sitting in Ron’s lap and he’s too distracted to see Harry’s glare.

“Where’s Hermione?” Aquila asks. Harry sighs.

“She uhm, she had to do something. She’ll be back later. Is it your turn?”

“Yes,” Ginny replies for her, “and she’s about to dare Malfoy, so hurry up!”

Aquila takes some time to think of a good dare as Harry sits back down and makes himself comfortable. An idea comes to mind.

“Draco, I dare you to take Harry to the Slytherin common room—”

His brows furrow. “Okay?”

 _“And,”_ she glares at him for interrupting her before continuing, “you have to steal something from Crabbe and Goyle. _Both_ of you.”

“How did I get wrapped up in this?” Whines Harry as the rest of the group breaks out into laughter. Although Aquila has barely touched her drink and is still on her first round, the others are growing progressively drunker as the night goes on. Everything is hilarious at this point.

“That’s a stupid dare,” Draco mutters, leaning back on his palms. Aquila scoffs.

“Are you scared?”

“You wish. I just think it’s dumb is all.”

“Sounds like you’re scared,” Harry adds, already standing up. “I’ll do it.”

“How are you going to get inside the Slytherin common room?”

“I’ve done it before. You know it’s like common knowledge you haven’t changed your password this whole time?”

Draco glares. “Fine. Only because I don’t want you going through my stuff.” He too stands up and a minute later, the two of them are gone, leaving the group to continue their odd, drunken conversations. Ron ends up leaving with Lavender to continue snogging and Ginny pours herself another cup of firewhiskey. Aquila didn’t know she was so... into all of this. Although she should have guessed. Ginny was pretty intense.

“This is the first time you’ve been to a Gryffindor party I take it.” Luna takes Ron’s seat and smiles as Aquila nods her head. 

“Yeah, it’s a bit intense.”

“They often are. Nothing like the Ravenclaw parties. Although we don’t invite nearly as many people from other houses as we should. The post Quidditch parties are kind of lame.”

“To be fair, the players who represent us are kind of lame too.” Aquila giggles along with Luna as their game of truth or dare pushes forward.


	20. The Quidditch Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've already passed 25 chapters that this point, so I'll be updating how many chapters total there are. I just have a lot of ideas and I tend to write a lot so it ends up being extremely detailed and long. Sorry about that. I hope you aren't bored and you're still enjoying it! Thank you for reading; it really means a lot. :-)

Eventually, the game turns into a drunken match of exploding snap, which is dangerous but no one is sober enough to say otherwise. After Draco and Harry returned from the Slytherin common room, hair mused and cheeks flushed, the others seemed to realize that maybe they wouldn’t be able to form coherent dares anymore. Aquila had looked at her brother blushing behind his cup.

“Your fly is down,” she points out. Draco looks down.

“Oh. That’s embarrassing.”

“Sure is,” Aquila replies, grinning. She also noticed a suspicious bruise on Harry’s neck but decides to keep that to herself. She needed to find Ron to tell him she definitely won that bet.

By the end of the night, Aquila is wasted. At some point, Ron and Lavender had returned with joints, but Aquila doesn’t remember how cross-faded she got. She and Draco would have wicked hangovers tomorrow if it weren’t for Neville’s promise to send them back with Devil’s Claw.

Too incapacitated to walk all the way down to the dungeons on his own, Draco opts to sleep on one of the sofas in the Ravenclaw common room. He and Aquila are stumbling back to the tower with their arms around each other for support. They keep giggling and shushing each other because if Filch found them, they’d be screwed for sure. Aquila is lucky enough she remembered the riddle answer to the common room.

“That was fun,” Draco slurs, collapsing onto the couch. Aquila stumbles toward the stairs so she can grab her brother a blanket, but it seems he might not need one. He’s already struggling to keep his eyes open. “Those Gryffindorks aren’t so... so bad.”

“Told you,” Aquila replies, grinning. “I’ll get you a blanket.”

Draco doesn’t reply. He’s sprawled across the sofa and snores softly. Aquila climbs the stairs to her dorm, trying hard not to tumble backward. As soon as she hits the bed, she’s passed out.

###

The next morning Aquila is woken up to Luna’s roar. Well, the roar of her incredibly detailed lion headdress she made to support the Gryffindor team in Quidditch. Luna hadn’t drunk nearly as much last night and seemed to be Aquila’s voice of reason. She had even left early to get some sleep.

“Ugh, I feel like shite,” Aquila moans, pulling her pillow over her head. Luna removes the pillow and hands Aquila a glass of murky water.

“I mixed the Devil’s Claw in. You should be good after that. I woke your brother up too. His hangover is pretty bad; I reckon he’ll need another round.”

Wow. Draco had somehow beat her out. That was surprising coming from the boy who spent so much time complaining about the party in general. He had loosened up after returning back with Harry. Aquila wanted to bring up what happened, but she knew Draco wouldn’t tell her. He was very private about his relationships and always had been.

“How much did Neville send back?”

“I went and got more for Draco. Neville prepared quite a bit since the Gryffindor players had to be on the pitch early this morning. He’s a sweetheart, that one.” Luna smiles.

“I kept meaning to ask you how that’s been going. I’m sorry I’ve been so distracted lately.”

“It’s okay, Aquila. I know you’re busy. We both are now that we’re taking advanced classes and whatnot. It makes sense we wouldn’t have much time together. Now come on, get dressed! We have a Quidditch match to catch!”

Aquila listens. She changes into a fresh pair of clothes and heads out to the common room where Draco is sitting. It’s still early enough that not many Ravenclaws are out and about since it’s Saturday morning, but the few that are awake have been looking at him. He looks terrible with bloodshot eyes and puke all down his front. Aquila frowns.

“Maybe having you drink wasn’t a great idea.”

“I don’t remember anything that happened last night,” he replies, sipping his Devil’s Claw. He thanks Luna as she hands him a second glass. “I need to change my clothes.”

“The match starts soon,” Luna announces to the room, “so if you’re wanting a good seat, better leave now.” She looks at Aquila and Draco. “I’ll save you guys a seat.”

“Thanks,” responds Quillie as she watches Luna leave the common room. She directs her attention back to Draco. “By the time you get down there and out to the pitch, the game will have started.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t even go,” he sighs, downing the rest of his first glass so he can start on the second one. He’s already starting to look better. “I was supposed to play and now... I don’t know.”

“You still could have played.”

“No. I missed too many practices with this concussion. Even now, I can’t look straight.” Draco sighs again and stands up to stretch. “We should see how Harper plays. I gave Potter a bunch of pointers— that I _do_ remember. I want to see what happens.”

“I think I have one of George’s hoodies with me. You can wear that. Are you good with the trousers you have on? We can use the cleaning spell.”

“That’s fine.”

Five minutes later, Aquila and a pouting Draco are on their way down to the Quidditch pitch. It turned out the only thing she had of George’s was his old Quidditch jersey, so Draco is pulling at the crimson jersey and trying to hide the fact that he was clad in Gryffindor pride. He was only a couple of inches shorter than George, so it actually fits him pretty well. Aquila can’t help but giggle.

“Shut up,” he mutters, still sulking. Aquila pulls off her hat and hastily puts her hair into a messy bun before offering it to her brother.

“Since you’re so embarrassed,” she grins. Draco rolls his eyes and takes her ball cap, pulling it far down his forehead.

“Yes, I’m embarrassed. If anyone from Slytherin sees me, I’m going to get bullied.”

“Perhaps getting a taste of your own medicine will be great for you.”

“You seem very eager that I feel as bad about myself as possible.”

“Not bad, just aware.” She flicks Draco in the back of the head and runs along as he yells at her.

The two join Luna in the stands and make themselves comfortable at the front. It’s foggy outside and sprinkling, but still, the stands are packed with eager students ready for the first Quidditch match of the year. As some Slytherin students worm their way into the seats behind the group, Draco adjusts his hat and sinks lower in his seat. Aquila leans over to whisper.

“I can charm your shirt if you’re that bothered.”

“It’ll still say Gryffindor on the back.”

“You’re supposed to be enjoying yourself, not hunching over like a troll.”

“I’ll enjoy myself once this match starts and no one pays any attention to me. I can’t be caught not supporting my own house. It’s blasphemy.”

“Luna and I are supporting the Gryffindors.”

“Your house isn’t playing!” Luna and Aquila giggle together as Draco’s scowl deepens. Aquila feels bad and knows her brother is deeply embarrassed, but he’s too easy to make fun of right now.

“We’ll stop. Sorry.” On the pitch, the crimson robes of the Gryffindor team flash across the sky as they speed onto the field. Cheers and screams come from the stands as well as the comeback of “Weasley is Our King” by the Slytherins. The cheers for the green-clad team are less, but there are enough Slytherins to shake the stands. Draco seems to perk up a bit, even nudging Aquila to point out Blaise.

“He’s playing as a chaser this year, in case you forgot. I was glad he made it onto the team. It’s well deserved.”

“Absolutely,” replies Aquila, thinking back to how kind Blaise had been to her that night they carried Draco down to the infirmary. He always went out of his way to say hello to her, even though he was cold and aloof to everyone else. It truly was strange how Draco came to acquire such friends.

“And there’s Harper. As I said, I’ve never seen him play, so let’s see what ends up happening.”

“Ginny told me he’s an idiot,” Luna adds, leaning in to join the conversation. “He’s in her year.”

“He’s not the most brilliant, that’s for sure. But he can fly, at least.”

“I’m surprised they found someone to replace you so quickly,” Aquila exclaims as she watches Harry and the new Slytherin Captain, Urquhart. Draco sighs.

“Yeah, well, they didn’t really. I sort of... asked him to.”

“You mean you could have played?”

“Not necessarily,” Draco backtracks, his cheeks flushed pink both with embarrassment and from the cold. “I still have a concussion, you know. Pomfrey—”

“Pomfrey could have easily fixed that concussion for you. You’ve been milking this injury as an excuse to get out of Quidditch, just like you’ve done with everything else!”

“That’s not true!” He raises his voice and looks around to see if anyone heard him. Hooch blows her whistle and the teams take off, Harry and Harper soaring up into the clouds. Lee Jordan isn’t doing the commentary for this match and has been replaced by Hufflepuff Zacharias Smith. Aquila recognised him. He had been in the DA for a little while and Ginny had spoken poorly of him. Now that she thought about it, Harry had mentioned his extreme dislike as well.

“I did what I needed to do to stay focused,” Draco continues, leaning in to whisper to his sister. “I can’t focus on Quidditch, school, and my duties. I’m already failing courses.”

“That’s because you’re skipping class.”

Gryffindor scores their first goal and Zacharias has a lot to say about Ron. The Slytherin’s start up the second verse of “Weasley is Our King.” Aquila wonders how Harry is doing up there in the clouds, looking for the snitch. She could never play seeker; there wasn’t enough action.

“I’ve been trying my hardest,” he argues, trying to stay calm. Aquila nods.

“I know you have, and I’m proud of you. I’m just sad you’re giving up the things you love because we’re trapped in this shitty situation.”

“Well,” He shrugs lamely, “it is what it is.”

“But it doesn’t have to be.” She thinks of what she told Fred and George the other day. Aquila had held off telling Draco for fear of retaliation. He didn’t want to tell anyone because he was scared Voldemort would find out, but Aquila knew Voldemort couldn’t get inside her head. Until Draco got better at keeping his mind shut, Aquila wouldn’t be able to tell him.

“What are you talking about?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Ron blocks a shot and Zacharias says he “just got lucky.” Several Slytherin students jeer. Draco doesn’t object and leans forward on his elbows to continue watching the match. Aquila can hear him whispering under his breath when someone on the Slytherin team makes a wrong move or Gryffindor scores. However, Aquila can also hear him murmuring “Come on, Weaselbee,” every once in a while too. In fact, once Harry finds the snitch and the game is called for Gryffindor, Draco even briefly smiles. He was living vicariously through Harry now that he had given up his spot on the team. 

Aquila felt terrible. She knew everything he was doing in order to fulfill Voldemort’s task was for her. Her death hung over his head and it haunted him nearly every night. 

“Hey, Malfoys!” Seamus calls for her on their way back to the school, “there’s a party going on in Gryffindor tower! Feel free to come!”

“Thanks, Seamus!” Aquila calls back, flashing him a smile. Good vibes were in the air following Gryffindor’s win. The only people who didn’t seem happy were the Slytherins.

 _“Draco?”_ A familiar, high pitched voice stops Draco dead in his tracks as Pansy Parkinson rips the ball cap from his head. She giggles. “What are you wearing? Lose your clothes in the wash?”

Crabbe and Goyle snicker behind her as Draco grabs his hat back and pulls it over his ears. “I needed to borrow a shirt after—”

“Don’t even bother to come up with an excuse. It says Weasley on the back of it,” Crabbe points out, giving Draco a push. Aquila steps forward and jams her wand into Crabbe’s throat.

 _“Don’t_ touch him.”

“Seriously? Going to let your sister protect you?” Goyle laughs as Draco pulls Aquila away.

“It’s fine, Quillie. They’re just having a bit of fun.”

“First you lie to us about working for the Dark Lord, and now you’re switching clothes with Weasley. Are you two snogging?” Crabbe and Goyle mock Draco by pretending to kiss each other, still laughing hysterically, causing his face to turn tomato red. He feels his back pocket for his wand but doesn’t pull it out quite yet. Draco still wants to play this off as normal friend stuff, but Aquila knew better. She knew Draco was bullied quite often.

“I would never hang out with a blood-traitor,” he fights back, obviously lying. Pansy scoffs.

“Pathetic, Malfoy. Really. You and your sister. Honestly, what did I ever see in you?”

“Shut up, you tramp.” Aquila points her wand at Pansy, ready to fire. Pansy only sneers.

“I should have guessed you’d get your claws into him one of these days. He’s always been the softest of all of us. I just didn’t think you’d turn him into a pussy.”

 _“_ _Densaugeo_ _!”_ Aquila yells out without a second thought. Pansy’s teeth begin to grow irregularly, causing her to scream. She takes off running back to the school, leaving Crabbe and Goyle stunned.

“You bitch,” Goyle roars, pointing his wand directly at Aquila. _“Incendio!”_

Draco pushes his sister out of the way hard enough to knock her to the ground as powerful flames leave Goyle’s wand. Draco fires back. _“Expelliarmus!”_

Goyle manages to block Draco’s spell. By this point, a small crowd of students has gathered to watch the sudden duel. Crabbe jams his foot on Aquila’s nose, causing a sickening crack. She doesn’t feel anything, too fuelled by adrenaline and rage.

 _“Levicorpus!”_ Crabbe is hoisted into the air by his ankle and dangles, screaming violently. Aquila smiles proudly as she wipes the blood from her nose and stands up to help Draco. She’d have to thank Harry for that one.

A thick beam of green light hits Draco square in the chest, causing tiny needles to rise from his skin. He growls and attacks Goyle with his fists, pummeling him until McGonagall and Flitwick arrive to stop the scene.

“Malfoy! Get off him _now!”_ She yells, using nonverbal magic to yank Draco off. McGonagall sighs when she sees the now larger needles from his skin. “Sea urchin jinx. You’ll need to visit Pomfrey to get that fixed. What happened to her?”

“They attacked my sister, that’s what bloody happened!” Draco points at Aquila, whose nose is gushing with blood. Flitwick sighs too.

“Come, Miss Malfoy. I’ll walk you to the infirmary.”

“Crabbe, Goyle, you will wait here for Professor Snape. Draco, come with me.” Draco obeys, flipping the two larger boys the bird as he follows behind Professor McGonagall. Aquila holds her hand over her nose as she walks with Flitwick, wishing he was slightly faster. She might lose all the blood in her body at this rate.

“What happened?” Professor Flitwick asks. Aquila knows she should be truthful here.

“I’ll be honest with you Professor, I started it. Pansy Parkinson was saying all kinds of nasty things to my brother and I snapped. Then Crabbe broke my nose and Draco started rolling around in the dirt with Goyle.”

“He always did have an anger problem, that one.” Flitwick shakes his head. “As much as I know you did what you thought was right, and I am glad you were honest with me, I will have to give you detention, Aquila.”

“I understand, sir.”

“I won’t be taking away house points, however, because, between you and me, she probably deserved it.” Flitwick grins sheepishly, knowing he as a professor shouldn’t have said that, but Aquila laughs with him regardless. She was lucky to have such a great professor as her head of house.

In the infirmary, Pomfrey is helping Pansy return her teeth to normal while McGonagall removes the needles from Draco’s skin. He bites his tongue, trying to stay stoic, but he’s definitely in pain. Flitwick pulls out his wand from his pocket and tells Aquila to stay still.

 _“Episkey.”_ Aquila’s nose snaps back into place, sending a warmth all throughout her body. She grimaces and thanks Flitwick as she takes a handkerchief from his hand to wipe the blood off her face.

“Crabbe and Goyle will be spending detention with Snape. As for you two...” McGonagall looks at the Malfoy twins with disappointment in her eyes, “you will meet with me tonight. Mr. Malfoy, you can show your sister what I’ve had you doing for me and we’ll call it even. Next time someone calls you names, get a teacher, and do not get physical. Understand?”

“Yes Professor,” say Draco and Aquila at the same time. Draco bites his tongue and fidgets uncomfortably as McGonagall pulls a few more needles out. Pomfrey joins the group after declaring Pansy good to go. She glares at the Malfoy twins as she passes, even flipping Draco off before the doors to the infirmary slam shut.

“Welcome back, Mr. Malfoy. I didn’t expect to see you back here so soon.”

“Yes, well, it appears I have a knack for injuring myself,” he mutters dryly, flinching against as McGonagall tilts his head back and yanks the needles from his neck. Pomfrey steps in.

“I can take over, Minerva.”

“Thank you.” McGonagall steps back and folds her arms, observing Draco’s attire. “Although I take it things with the Weasleys have been smoothed over.”

“Something like that,” Draco replies. The needle Pomfrey yanks from his neck makes him curse loudly and he apologises.

“Eight o’clock,” McGonagall reminds them, a coy smile on her face. “Don’t be late.”

###

At eight o’clock sharp, Draco and Aquila meet outside the Transfiguration classroom. Aquila had thought about stopping by the Gryffindor tower to celebrate their win, but she decided against it. Rumours had already spread about what went down after the match between her and Pansy, and Aquila couldn’t deal with having to talk about it with everyone, no matter how excited they might have been. She knew Draco was already embarrassed beyond belief after what happened.

McGonagall welcomes them and holds the door to usher them through. On the table is a plethora of items from their lessons waiting to be sorted and placed back in their proper cabinets.

“I have papers I need to grade. Draco, I assume you can show your sister what to do?”

“Sure thing, Professor.” Draco gets to work, pointing out the specific boxes the items need to be placed in. “Just put them off to the side when it’s full. I’ll take care of it.”

“Alright.” They are quiet for the first minutes as they sort items. Aquila pulls a candlestick out of the pile and sets it to the side. Transfiguration sure was interesting. She looks over at her brother, who is humming under his breath. He seems to be at peace doing this. After all, it was his third time in detention with McGonagall. Aquila assumed he was used to this.

“Thanks for sticking up for me back there,” she finally speaks, stealing a glance at McGonagall to see if she’s listening. McGonagall hasn’t paid them any attention, too busy flipping through papers. “I’m sorry you got jinxed.”

“It’s fine. Wasn’t the first time, probably won’t be the last.” Draco doesn’t look up from his sorting. He packs up a box and sets it on the table behind them.

“I reckon I probably shouldn’t have attacked Pansy first, but I didn’t like the way she was talking to you.” Silence. Aquila realises something. “Do... do your friends talk to you like that often?”

“They’re just being dumb.”

“Uhm... my friends don’t talk to me like that.”

More silence. Aquila knows she’s pushing things, but if she never pushed conversation with her brother, Draco would never tell her anything.

“Are you going to keep hanging out with them?”

“Probably.”

“Crabbe broke my nose.”

“And I’ll punch him in the face next time I see him. Happy?”

“You don’t need to be a dick.”

Draco sighs and lets his shoulders slump. “Sorry. I’m not trying to be rude. I’m just... I’m trying to focus on this, okay? Besides, we aren’t supposed to be talking.” He glances over at McGonagall who still hasn’t paid a lick of attention to them.

“Alright then. I’ll shut up.” The silence is awkward and uncomfortable. Aquila can’t help but think something else must have happened between their time at the infirmary and now here in detention. Perhaps he was embarrassed Aquila had witnessed how his “friends” treated him; Draco always had been insecure about himself, which is why he surrounded himself with powerful people. Aquila just didn’t notice those powerful people didn’t see him as one either.

He must feel the same way about the silence because he nudges his sister to get her attention and leans in to whisper. “What did you want to tell me earlier?”

“You said to be quiet.”

“Yeah, well, I changed my mind.” He nudges her again. “What did you want to tell me?”

“What are you talking about?”

“I said, ‘it is what it is,’ and you said, ‘it doesn’t have to be,’ and then you didn’t say anything else since we were at the game.”

“Oh.” Okay, she remembered now. She had almost admitted to Draco that she had gotten others involved. He’d be upset, but he’d also be relieved. She just needed to know he wouldn’t accidentally give anything away as he had in the past. “I just don’t think you should have to give up Quidditch.”

He narrows his eyes. “That’s all you wanted to talk about?”

“There’s more, of course. I just need to make sure you won’t get us in trouble.”

McGonagall shushes them from her desk, causing the twins to jump. They step away from each other and move boxes behind them. She watches them for a few more seconds to make sure they’ll stay quiet. Aquila keeps an eye on McGonagall too for similar reasons.

“Why would I get us in trouble?” Says Draco as soon as he deems it safe to whisper again. Aquila shakes her head.

“Because you’re so set on _punishing_ yourself.”

“What?”

“Don’t play stupid.”

He folds his arms across his chest. “Sounds like you’re just keeping secrets from me, then.”

“What else do you expect me to do? You’re being unreasonable.”

“Oh, _I’m_ being unreasonable? You’re the one who’s been forcing me to go to parties and hang out with your stupid friends.”

“I’m trying to make you happy again.”

“Nothing will make me happy again,” he hisses, swiping the last object out of Aquila’s hands. He dumps it in the box, puts it in the cabinet, and asks Professor McGonagall if he’s free to leave.

“Is your part taken care of?” She peers at the twins over her glasses, noting the stack of boxes behind Aquila that Draco had said he’d take care of. He nods, that dick, and is allowed to leave, forcing Aquila to take care of the last of the stock. She scowls under her breath.

Aquila hated when Draco got this way, and the more time that passed, the worse he got. No matter what she tried to do to make him feel better, nothing worked. Yet she still tried, because deep down, Aquila knew this was partially her fault, whether she wanted to admit it or not. Draco was told she would die if he did not complete his task; her hypothetical death hung over his head. Every time he looked at her, she knew what he saw. Aquila had been having nightmares about Draco dying for years.

“Miss Malfoy, you’re free to go.”

“Hmm?” Aquila stops, a box still in her hand. McGonagall takes it from her and sets it down on the table.

“You’re good. Please, head back upstairs.”

“But I’m not finished.”

McGonagall smiles and pushes Aquila’s hands away. “It’s fine. I can finish the rest. I just need you to do one last favour for me.”

“Of course, Professor.”

“Can you help me understand what is going on with your brother?”

Aquila sighs. She wished she could be honest with the professor. “He’s... struggling. I mean, he’s also struggling mentally, but... it’s been so much worse lately.”

“That I’ve noticed. I’ve spoken with his other professors. He’s not turning in work, skipping class, feigning illness. And now I’ve heard he’s quit Quidditch.”

“Yes. That all is true. I’m trying my hardest to help him, offering support, walking him to class, inviting him to games and parties, but... it’s like he’s given up on life. I’m worried about him.”

McGonagall reaches out and gives Aquila’s shoulder a tight, supportive squeeze. “We will do what we can to make sure Draco knows people care about him. I’ve already offered to give him extensions in my classes. That’s part of the reason why he’s been here with me so often: he’s working on coursework. We understand that these aren’t easy times, for any student at Hogwarts, but especially for our students who have parents in Azkaban or—” Professor McGonagall stops herself like she knew she was going to say something wrong. Aquila knew what she was getting at. Having parents involved in dark magic was hard for children. She would highly agree after seeing the toll it put on her and Draco.

“I get what you mean, Professor. Thank you for looking out for him.”

“What I’d also like to know is how you are doing, Aquila.” Her eyes shine bright with kindness and worry. “I’ve seen you grow over the five years you’ve been here and I also know you often put the needs and feelings of others before your own. You’ve been doing that with your brother too. Don’t forget to take time for yourself as well.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you.” She pauses. “I’m trying to stay optimistic about the future, but with my father in Azkaban, I am worried.”

“I assumed so. We are determined to make sure everyone here is safe.”

“But what about Christmas, when we all go home? Who protects us then?”

McGonagall sighs. “We’ll do what we can, Miss Malfoy. I can promise you that.”

Aquila takes it. She’s thankful she has professors not only looking out for her but for Draco too. It made her feel better to know she wasn’t alone in trying to make him feel better.

Professor McGonagall bids her farewell, and Aquila leaves to walk back to the Ravenclaw tower.


	21. Snape's Discovery

Christmas was approaching quickly. The sixth years began the info sessions for their Apparition lessons; several students were giddy and excited to no longer have to travel by the floo network or portkey, but the small few that knew what took place in the ministry that night were nervous — Draco especially. His arm had never truly recovered from that night and a scar still remained from the chunk of skin that had to be regrown. He stands with Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise, despite what happened after the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match. Draco hadn’t said anything to them and they hadn’t said anything to him. It was their poor version of a truce, especially because Draco was still being treated like shit by Crabbe and Goyle who no longer wanted to listen to what Draco had to say. At least he still had Blaise. Blaise was willing to shut down the larger boys anytime they had something witty to say.

Aquila is sitting with Hermione and Luna. They weren’t actually going to start practicing Apparition until the spring term, but the Ministry was here to discuss what to expect in the future. 

Hermione had been avoiding Ron ever since he and Lavender had started dating; apparently, they had snogged some more in the post-match party and declared their relationship official. Hermione was furious.

“He’ll never understand how he hurt me,” she whispered in a study session in the library. Madam Pince glared at them, causing the two to lower their voices even more. “I mean, he didn’t do anything really, but seeing him with her... well, it upset me. I just wish he wasn’t so _thick.”_

“I understand,” Aquila responded, and she did. Boys could be so oblivious to flirting, but then again, Aquila never had been good at recognising when boys were flirting with her. After all, George had been openly flirting with her for years before he decided to say something and Aquila hadn’t even noticed. “But maybe this will be good for both of you. You can decide if you really like him or if it’s some sort of a silly crush.”

“Maybe,” she sighed, leaning on her elbow. “And maybe he’ll decide to grow up.”

The conversation had ended there. Aquila can tell Hermione is still struggling. She keeps looking over at Ron laughing and messing around with Harry. Suddenly, something comes to mind and Hermione grins ear-to-ear as she whips around to face the Malfoy girl.

“Oh my God! How could I forget to tell you this?” She shakes her head wildly and looks around to make sure no one is listening. “Do you remember when everyone was playing truth or dare? That pre-match party Harry threw?”

“How could I forget?”

“Well, you know I left because of...” Her eyes flicker back over to Ron, “anyway, I saw Draco and Harry walking around together. They were wasted for sure, and I was going to offer to get them back to the tower, just because I was wandering the halls and using my prefect badge as an excuse to roam around, but then... well, then Harry said something, and next thing I knew, they were snogging.”

Aquila’s eyes widen. She knew something fishy had gone on that night and totally expected it, but Hermione’s confirmation still somehow came as a shock. “You’re serious?”

“Deadly. I think I’m the only one who even noticed since everyone seemed to be so cross-faded that night. I tried to bring it up with Harry but he said he couldn’t remember anything. I was gonna ask Draco, but something tells me your brother wouldn’t exactly have a great conversation with me.”

“You’re right. He would have flipped out.” Although Aquila wasn’t sure if Draco would remember either. They really had drunk quite a bit that night.

“Look, I know it’s none of my business, but trying to figure all of this out... Well, it’s helping distract me from Ron.”

“I understand. When I get a second, I’ll ask him about it.” Aquila looks over at her brother, who meets her eyes and quickly looks away. They hadn’t had a full conversation in nearly a month and a half; Draco was upset with her and refused to spend more than a couple of minutes around her. She thought he was being petty, but he didn’t think so, of course. Draco spent all his time with McGonagall in detention and in the Room of Requirement working on that stupid cabinet. Whatever he was planning, he refused to talk to her about it.

In his weird mind, he thought he was doing her a favour by pushing her away. She deserved to have a normal year, enjoy herself, focus on school and her future. Draco was more terrified of losing her future than he was losing his own.

“Did you get that invite to Slughorn’s party?” Hermione changes the subject right as the Ministry representative steps into the Great Hall where they are all gathered. “I’m not sure who to take.”

“I was thinking of asking Luna, actually.” Upon hearing her name, Luna leans forward and smiles. She’s wearing a new pair of earrings she made, constructed of gillyweed and wood. 

“I’ll actually already be there. Harry invited me.”

Hermione’s eyes widen. “Did he?”

“Asked me last night. I’m quite excited. I’ve heard a lot about this professor’s dinner parties.”

Just like Blaise said, Ginny had not been invited back after she cracked Draco’s skull open. The dinner parties had continued though, and with Harry attending, he was all Slughorn wanted to talk about. Aquila was okay with it. It kept the conversation away from her imprisoned father.

“This will be the most extravagant of them all I’ve heard,” Hermione responds. She quiets her friends down as the ministry representative clears his throat.

“Hello, everyone. It’s wonderful to see so many bright faces. My name is Wilkie Twycross and I’ll be your Ministry Apparition Instructor when we return for the Spring term. I am here today to go over rules and expectations as well as the written portion of the exam you will next to pass before the actual exam can be taken. Do we have any questions thus far?” The hall fills with whispers, none of which are actual questions. McGonagall shushes the group and urges Twycross to continue.

“Thank you. Now, the first thing you’ll need to know is the three D's: destination, determination, and deliberation!”

Hermione leans back over to Aquila so they can continue their conversation. Aquila is surprised she’s willing to talk during a lecture, but it also seems like Hermione will easily be able to remember all of this before they come back to actually practice for the second semester. “I was going to ask Ron, but he’s been a downright git. We got into a fight after the Quidditch match and that’s why we’ve been avoiding each other. I mean, I told you some of it back in the library.”

“Yes, I remember. If not Ron, then who?”

She shrugs lamely. “Well, if Harry hadn’t invited Luna, I would have asked him. No offence to her, she’s lovely, but... well, I don’t want to show up alone. Slughorn said this was a big one. What about you?”

“Well... I _was_ going to ask Luna, but now I’m at a loss. I’m not sure.”

“You could invite your brother again.”

Aquila skips the part about her and her brother not speaking. “After what happened I invited him last time, I don’t think that’s a great idea.”

“Hmm.” Hermione presses her lips together into a thin line. “Perhaps you could invite George. I know there are going to be people there outside of Hogwarts, so maybe Slughorn will allow it.”

“I could,” Aquila agrees, although she feels George might be too busy for a school party. He graduated, after all, and certainly couldn’t be bothered with a silly party.

“We have time. Let’s just agree we’ll actually bring dates.”

“Deal,” Aquila grins, shaking Hermione’s hand discreetly.

###

The Christmas decorations around the castle and the tall pine trees in the Great Hall made Aquila’s heart full. She needed some Christmas spirit now more than ever, especially because she was in some stupid row with her brother and as soon as they returned to Malfoy Manor, she would be filled with fear and darkness from their new friend, Lord Voldemort. Not even the cold was that annoying anymore now that it was paired with fluffy white snow and hot chocolate.

Aquila tries to hunt down Draco, but it seems he’s going out of his way to avoid her. She barely just manages to get to him before Potions starts.

“Draco.”

“Aquila.” He says her name formally and it sends a chill down her spine. She hates it.

“Slughorn is having a Christmas party. Would you like to come?”

He scoffs. “After what happened last time? No.”

“I mean, I figured you’d say no. Just wanted to ask.”

Draco doesn’t reply. He’s cutting up his ingredients for their potion today, essence of insanity. His knife hits the board hard, just barely missing his finger. Still, Draco presses forward.

“We should talk.”

“We have nothing to talk about.”

“You’ve been ignoring me.”

“We’ve been busy.” He has an excuse for everything. Aquila sighs.

“Whatever you think you’re doing right, you aren’t. I hope you know that.” And with that, she storms back to her seat by Hermione. The Gryffindor girl, just like Draco, is preparing her ingredients. Aquila gathers her things and starts too.

“I’m going with Cormac,” she says bitterly. Aquila blinks in disbelief.

“Are you mental?”

“Only slightly. Ron kept talking about stupid Lavender Brown in Herbology and I snapped! I was going to take him, but he’s been such a prat! And then they were snogging right there in the common room and he asked if he could still go and I screamed at him. I’m going insane, Quillie.”

“Hermione, you’re _not_ going to enjoy yourself.”

“Maybe I will! I mean, I don’t know him well, maybe he just shows off to get girls to like him. He could be nice.”

“Well, I’ll be there to make sure he doesn’t take advantage of you.”

“What about you? Did you ask Draco?”

“He’s pissed at me, so that’s not happening.” Aquila shakes her head and starts a fire underneath her cauldron. “I might just end up going alone, Hermione.”

“We promised we’d find dates. Could George not go then?”

“I haven’t asked him. He’s past silly school parties anyway and I’m sure he’ll be far too busy.”

“Oh, not necessarily. He cares for you; he’ll come. You just need to ask Slughorn first.” Hermione’s cheerful demeanor suddenly darkens when Ron and Harry walk in. She pulls her ingredients close to her and glares as Ron sits down on the opposite side of the table, equally upset with her. Harry looks lost. He meets Aquila’s eyes and puts his wand playfully to his throat, causing her to giggle behind her hands.

After Slughorn gives his short lecture about their potion, the group begins. Harry is still using that old book filled with scribbles. Hermione is still annoyed with him but keeps her mouth shut.

“I heard you’re taking Cormac to Slughorn’s party,” Ron says. Harry’s eyes widen.

“Blimey Hermione, are you serious?”

“I am, yes. You know, I’m quite interested in _good_ Quidditch players.”

Ron narrows his eyes. “Lovely. I’m sure he’ll have a wonderful time.”

“We’ll have a wonderful time,” she corrects him cooly, still glaring. Ron quirks up an eyebrow.

“You certainly won’t. Surely you’re doing this to piss me off for some reason.”

“Oh really? For some reason? For _some reason?”_ She laughs harshly. “There is nothing wrong with Cormac. He’s nice and he likes me.”

“Of course.” Ron rolls his eyes. “Nothing wrong with him, my ass. He’s a git.”

“So are you!” She raises her voice and brings her knife down onto her finger, hissing in pain. With one more glare directed at Ron, she stands up and leaves to go clean the blood from her finger. The three of them are quiet for a few seconds before Ron leans over to Aquila.

“Do you know what her problem with me is? I get a girlfriend and suddenly she hates me.”

“I’d think that’d be pretty obvious.”

He stares at her blankly. “I have no clue, Aquila. Harry knows, but he won’t tell me.”

“That’s probably because you’re dragging him into business that’s not his own.”

Ron scoffs. “He gets in your brother’s business all the time and doesn’t seem to care.”

“By the way, you owe me a sickle from that night. Draco and Harry totally made out.”

“Bloody hell.” He looks over at Harry, who just happened to look up from stirring his potion for a minute to see two pairs of eyes on him. He knits his brows together.

“What?”

“You snogged Malfoy and didn’t tell me?”

“I did not!” He nearly yells, causing some other students to look over at him. One is Draco himself, who steps away from his cauldron to collect a few more ingredients he seemingly missed. It wasn’t like Draco to forget anything, so it only made sense that he was trying to listen in on their conversation.

“Why does everyone keep saying that to me?”

“Everyone?!” Ron exclaims, shaking his head. “I just barely found out, mate!”

“That didn’t happen.”

“Well, we were all pretty tipsy, so...” Aquila shrugs. “Besides, you had a hickey on your neck. Who gave that to you?”

“We were playing truth or dare. I could have snogged anyone that night. Ron was making out with Lavender the entire time, so why is it so hard to believe I kissed anyone besides Malfoy?”

Aquila can tell Draco caught that last bit because his face turns bright red. He hurries back to the table and intensely begins to stir his potion. Harry shakes his head and scowls under his breath.

“Honestly Ron, Hermione is right. You’ve been a proper twat ever since you started dating Lavender.”

“Seriously? You too? Jesus, is everyone going to bloody gang up on me?”

Aquila suddenly gets an idea in her head and tugs on Ron’s sleeve. “Come with me to Slughorn’s party.”

“What?” Say Ron and Harry at the same time. They both seem surprised Aquila would ask him that after witnessing what went down with Hermione. Really though, Aquila knew that if she could get Ron and Hermione together for a little bit and have a decent conversation, it would be better for everyone. Hermione would, of course, be fuming when she found out Aquila invited Ron, but they’d make up once she cleared things with the Weasley boy.

“Yeah! You’re my boyfriend’s brother; we’re basically family at this point, right? It’ll be fun.”

“Oh, well, I’ll have to ask Lavender, of course, she’ll be upset if she sees me go to a party with another girl.”

“Well I reckon it’s a good thing I’m not just _another girl_ then, is it Ronald?” Aquila tilts her head sideways and shoots him a look. Ron starts to backtrack.

“Of course not, you’re right, we’re family, right—”

“I’m just messing with you. George is going to get a right laugh about this.”

“C’mon, don’t tell him.”

“Only if you promise to be nicer to Hermione.”

“I don’t even know what I did wrong!”

“For fuck’s sake, Ron!” Harry exclaims, slamming his hands down on the table. “She _likes_ you and you’ve been a dick to her! How is it not obvious at this point?”

Everything suddenly clicks. Ron nods his head and leans back in his chair, suddenly aware of the unnecessary drama he caused. He swallows loudly and returns to his work without another sound, even when Hermione comes back into the classroom to finish up her potion. It looks like she was crying, but she puts on her best smile and says nothing.

###

The night of Slughorn’s party, Aquila gets ready with Luna, giggling like children as they put on makeup and pick out jewelry. Luna offers Aquila a pair of earrings she had been working on, similar to her radish ones. 

“I made them for you,” she exclaims, handing her two banana earrings. Aquila laughs and hugs Luna tightly.

“You’re brilliant, Luna. These are fantastic.”

“I thought they’d look nice with your dress.” She gestures to Aquila’s tight, black ball gown she had worn to the Yule Ball. She had preferred something with more colour, and would eventually go on to charm it maroon for her date with George. The dress certainly fit her a lot better now that she had come into her body and she was lucky it was long-sleeved. It was perfect to hide her stupid mark.

“I’m definitely going to wear them.” Aquila faces her vanity and tucks her curled hair behind her ears to slide the earrings in. She smiles. “Perfect.”

Luna offers Aquila her arm and they walk over to the Gryffindor common room to meet the boys. Harry says Hermione and Cormac had already gone ahead to avoid having any interaction with Ron.

“She’s still not talking to you then?” Aquila says sympathetically. Ron shakes his head.

“I reckon she won’t until I break up with Lavender. Honestly, it’s not fair. First, she gets mad at me for pointing out she snogged Viktor Crum, and then when I finally get a girlfriend, she’s _still_ upset with me. I’ve even been good to her this whole time. What does she expect me to do?”

“Do _you_ like her, Ron?”

He shrugs. “I don’t... I don’t know. I haven’t really thought about it. Whatever. I’m here with you now, so... let’s talk about this party.”

“I heard there’s supposed to be a vampire at this party,” Harry says, changing the subject. Ron silently thanks him with a nod of his head as he offers Aquila his arm and they start walking to the Slughorn’s office. Luna holds Harry’s hand tightly and looks around the halls with that look of amazement she often did. Aquila was lucky to have her as a friend.

“Yes!” Exclaims Luna, “Rufus Scrimgeour.”

“What? The Minister of Magic?”

“Bullshit,” Ron mutters.

“It’s true. My father wrote an article for _The Quibbler_ about it, but the Ministry wouldn’t let him post it. That’s suspicious, isn’t it?”

“Slightly,” Aquila agrees, even though she knew Luna’s father was definitely wrong. Like her own parents, Xenophilius definitely had raised Luna on some rather interesting beliefs.

Ron nudges Aquila. “Don’t encourage her.”

When they arrive at Slughorn’s office, the four are delighted to see it has been charmed to be much bigger than the normal office. It’s adorned with silver and gold decorations and filled with people. There is a buffet table and a band playing in the corner. Hermione was right: this was certainly the biggest party Slughorn had thrown yet. 

Slughorn immediately pulls Harry and Luna to the side to meet some people, so Ron and Aquila head over to the buffet. Ron is in pure ecstasy as he piles as much food onto his plate as possible. Aquila pours herself a glass of butterbeer and looks around the large room for Hermione, who is nowhere to be found.

“I should be thanking you for inviting me for this alone, bloody hell,” Ron moans. Aquila shakes her head.

“Keep it in your pants, Weasley.”

“Sorry, but— _shit,_ there’s Hermione.” Ron ducks underneath the table with his plate of food, leaving Aquila to roll her eyes and make her way over to her friend. Harry, who seemingly managed to get away from Slughorn at the moment, joins the two of them as Luna steps aside to engage in conversation with Professor Trelawney.

“Harry, Quillie— don’t you look stunning!”

“Thanks, Hermione. How are things with Cormac?”

She looks disheveled and runs a hand through her thick mane. “I left Cormac at the mistletoe. I really shouldn’t have come with him—”

“We both could have told you that,” Harry says dryly, crossing his arms. Hermione takes a deep breath and shakes her head.

“You know, I contemplated bring Zacharias Smith—”

“Smith?! Are you _mental?”_

“He’d be a lot better than Cormac at the moment. You know, I just wanted to annoy Ron.”

“Are you going to tell him about Quidditch?”

“He knows that about?” Aquila exclaims. Hermione scowls.

“I’m not sinking that low. Honestly, you boys and your bloody Quidditch. You have _got_ to come up with better conversation starters! That’s all Cormac has bloody gone on about is Quidditch! All those stupid shots he’s saved. I can’t stand it!” She turns around and squeaks when she sees Cormac looking for her. “I’ve got to go. If he asks, you haven’t seen me.” Hermione disappears into the crowd as Cormac joins them.

“Potter, Malfoy. You aren’t here together, are you?”

“Not that it’s anything to you,” Harry replies severely, stepping in front of Aquila slightly as means to protect her. Aquila feels her cheeks turn pink. This certainly was different compared to her relationship with the ‘chosen one’ over these past few years. “But no. I’m here with Luna.”

“Loony Lovegood, is that right?” He seems surprised. Before Aquila can correct him, he keeps on talking. “Have you seen Granger? It seems I’ve lost her.”

“We just got here,” Harry replies. “Haven’t seen her around.”

With a scowl, Cormac pushes back into the crowd. Slughorn catches Harry again and calls with a booming voice from across the room.

“Harry, m’boy! Come, come!”

“Lord have mercy,” mutters Harry. Aquila offers him a sympathetic smile.

“It’s tough being the chosen one.”

“Shut up.” Harry heads over to Slughorn who has thrown an arm around Snape and Trelawney. Aquila holds in her giggles as she makes her way back over to the buffet table where Ron still sits, shoveling food into his mouth. Fortunately, he is no longer hiding under the table

“Quillie, you should try one of these,” Ron offers Aquila a cake pop, “it’s red velvet, but it’s unlike any red velvet I’ve had.”

“Do you fancy a dance?”

He seems surprised. “Oh. I don’t... I don’t dance. I’ll probably just stay here, finish off my food...”

“Come on. Hermione is running away from Cormac and Harry is busy talking about how great he is to all the professors.”

“Where’s Luna?”

“She’s disappeared too. You’re my date, Ron.”

“Fine,” he succumbs, setting his plate to the side, “but only one.”

The two head out to the dance floor for their one dance where Ron awkwardly puts his hands on her hips and looks nervously around like Lavender might see him. Aquila taps his shoulder.

“What is going on with you?”

“Sorry. There’s just a lot going on.”

“This is about Hermione, isn’t it?”

“That obvious?”

“You seem nervous someone might see us.”

“It’s not that I’m embarrassed to be seen with you of course,” he starts to argue with what seems like himself, “but with this whole Lavender-Hermione situation, I’ve become a bit paranoid.”

“If you just told Hermione how you felt, perhaps this whole contest between the two of you would end.”

“But I can’t just tell her how I feel. She and I, we can’t... we can’t be together. I don’t want to ruin our friendship. You’ve seen how Cho and Harry act around each other! They can barely stand to even be in the same room. I wouldn’t want that to happen to Hermione and me. I love her too much to hurt her like that.”

“You’re hurting her right now by pretending you don’t care.”

Ron sighs. “You girls are going to bloody kill me.”

“That’s our job, usually.” Aquila flashes a cheeky grin as Ron spins her around. “If you spend forever wondering about ‘what ifs,’ you’re going to regret them in the future.”

“You never worried about ruining your friendship with George?”

“I guess I did at some point, but even if we broke up, we’d still be friends. We’ve known each other too long for that to be the case. The same would be true of you and Hermione.”

“I guess.” Ron sighs. “Maybe I should give up love and move to Antarctica.”

“You wouldn’t survive a day.”

He laughs. “That’s true.”

The two spend almost half the party together, trying new foods at the buffet and having their photos taken. They dance some more and Aquila realises she likes being around Ron. In a lot of ways, he reminded her of his twin brothers in how he moved and the facial expressions he made, but he also was his own person. Sure, sometimes he was rude, but half the time Ron didn’t even realise that the things he said were wrong. He was oblivious.

Aquila tries to keep an eye out for Hermione so she can give the two of them some free time, but by the time Hermione makes her way through the crowd again, she sees Aquila and Ron laughing together on the dance floor. When she and Aquila lock eyes, Hermione's fill with fury.

“Hermione, wait! It’s not what it looks like!” She pulls out of Ron’s grasp, but before Aquila can push through the thick crowd, she is gone.

And then Filch drags Draco into the room.

Aquila sticks her fingers in her eyes and pauses to take a deep breath. Jesus, it was one thing after another tonight. Ron joins her side and wraps an arm around her shoulders protectively, pulling her close as Flich pushes Draco in front of him.

“I caught this one lurking in the corridors,” Filch announces as the rest of the party-goers gather in a circle around the two. Slughorn looks embarrassed. “I reckon he’s up to no good.”

“I was gatecrashing, okay?” Draco fixes his suit collar and scowls. Aquila assumes that could be the case, considering how dressed up he is, but she knows better. He turned her down and now he’s here? That was suspicious.

“I can take him to my office and get out the shackles—”

“There is no need for that, Mr. Filch. It’s Christmas, Mr. Malfoy can stay. His sister is around here anyway.” Upon mention, Aquila sinks further into Ron’s side, trying to hide behind his tall frame. She wants nothing to do with this.

As Draco starts thanking Slughorn for his generosity, Snape steps forward, his long black cloak sweeping the floor behind him. Slughorn shakes his head.

“It’s nothing, really. Your sister is here and she’s really proved her worth, for a minute I thought she’d invite you again, but after the terrible events of last time, which I’m glad you’re okay, by the way—”

“I’d like a word with Mr. Malfoy,” Snape interrupts. 

“Don’t be too hard on the boy, Severus, who wouldn’t want to be at a party like this?”

Snape only glares. _“Both_ Malfoys.”

With a sigh, Aquila removes herself from Ron’s side and makes her way through the crowd with her cheeks flushed and her head down. Why of all nights did Draco decide to pick this one to embarrass her?

As soon as the two are in the corridor and out of sight from the party, Snape slams Draco against the wall, causing Aquila to jump back in shock.

“I _told_ you to _keep out of trouble,”_ He growls. “What were you thinking, sneaking around the corridors this late?”

“Nothing. I was sneaking into this party—”

“Do you take me a fool, Draco? You cannot afford to be getting in trouble. If you are expelled—”

“I won’t be expelled. I know what I’m doing!”

“Is that so? Then why was Katie Bell injured?” Snape furrows his brows. “Shall we forget I knew about the package? How did she get it?”

Draco pauses, contemplating his next words very carefully. “I had nothing to do with that.”

Snape turns to Aquila. “What about you? Did you have a role in this?”

“Of course not,” she lies, her stomach churning. Snape points to the spot next to Draco and Aquila walks forward to stand next to her brother. He looks at her out of the corner of his eye and curls his fists at his side. Snape knows they are lying. He knows because he played his own role in it whether or not he wanted to.

“Who has taught you Occlumency, Draco?”

He’s quiet, but Snape catches the sudden hitch in his breath. The Professor’s eyes wander over to Aquila. “You?”

Like Draco, Aquila keeps her mouth shut. Snape shakes his head in frustration.

“Listen, you two. I _swore_ to your mother to protect you. I made an Unbreakable Vow. For you to have suspicions—”

“Who suspects us?” Draco interrupts, his face twisted in concern. Snape scowls.

“That is not important. What is important is that you are involving your sister in something she should not be a part of—”

“I didn’t ask her,” Draco grows furious, “and I’m trying to do this myself. He tasked _me,_ not you!”

“I know you don’t want to do this. I can see the toll it has had on you physically and mentally. I know your ‘detentions’ with Professor McGonagall have been extension time because you’ve been avoiding class and avoiding me. Let me _help_ you, Draco.”

Aquila feels uncomfortable now. They talked about her like she wasn’t even here, so what was the point of bringing her out here?

“I don’t need your help. I can do this.” He looks ill but presses forward. “I have all the help I need.”

“Your sister is to remain _out of this.”_ Snape shoots Aquila a look. “I will assist you Draco, not Aquila—”

“I’m sorry, why am I here?” Aquila asks, folding her arms. “You aren’t my head of house and it seems this conversation doesn’t concern me.”

“It certainly does. I know your involvement in all of this and it needs to stop from this point on until you receive different orders. Is that understood?”

Aquila frowns. “Draco needs help. He isn’t going to take help from you—”

“Shut up, that’s not true—”

“You are being childish, both of you. Now, I understand that your father’s imprisonment and the theft of your own home has bothered you, but—”

“This conversation is over.” Draco’s jaw clenches as he pushes past Snape and turns down a different corridor. Snape grumbles under his breath and looks at Aquila with frustration in his eyes.

“Get it through his head that he isn’t alone. Stay out of his plans and keep me informed. Is that clear?”

“Yes sir,” Aquila replies quietly. 

“And keep practicing Occlumency with him. I don’t know how you became so skilled, but it is the least of my concerns. Whatever can be done to improve his mental health, do it. No questions asked.”

“Of course, sir.”

Snape nods, and seconds later, Aquila is left alone.


	22. Christmas Frozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is becoming a little boring; like I mentioned before I have a problem with writing really long chapters so I try to break them up into smaller bits and it makes some chapters full of filler. More action coming soon! :-) Thanks again for reading and liking and leaving comments! <3

Aquila debates going back to the party, just for a little while, at least to let Ron know where she was going, but she decides she’ll do that later. She knows exactly where Draco disappeared off to and this might be her only chance to have a conversation with her brother longer than thirty seconds.

Sure enough, he’s up in the Astronomy Tower, leaning against the railing. In fact, he’s leaning a little too far over the railing like he’s contemplating something Aquila doesn’t like. She pulls him away when the final stair creaks under her heels. He looks at her, huffs, and turns back around.

Aquila joins her brother and pushes past the freezing wind. Her long-sleeved dress could only do so much.

Draco’s rings click against the metal railing as he runs his hand back and forth. Aquila begins to play with the charms on her necklace, wrapping her palm around the magpie to get it to stop fluttering around.

Aquila doesn’t know how to start this conversation. She knows her brother isn’t doing okay and she isn’t about to ask him how he’s doing. The conversation with Snape was enough.

After a few minutes of silence, Draco slides the ring off his pointer finger and hands it to his sister. She smiles, pausing to put the ring on her thumb (the only finger small enough to fit into his ring), and takes out her earrings to place in his hand. He chuckles.

“Banana earrings? Really?”

“Luna made them for me. She said I needed some colour with my outfit.” Aquila shares a smile with him as Draco tucks the earrings into his pocket and leans forward on the railing once more. He sticks his thumbnail in his mouth as he watches the snow come down.

“I always found it nice how quiet it is when it snows. It’s like the world stands still.”

“It is peaceful,” Aquila agrees. A few more silent minutes pass as they continue watching the snowfall. Draco sniffs and tries to secretly wipe tears away, but Aquila knows better. She knows how much he’s struggling.

Carefully, she slides an arm around his waist and pulls him into a tight hug. He hugs her back and rests his chin on the top of her head.

“I’m sorry, Quillie. I thought ignoring you would make things easier, but it didn’t. I only made things worse.”

“What were you trying to accomplish?”

“You heard Snape. You’re supposed to stay out of this. And because I couldn’t do it myself like I was supposed to, you got involved and now you’re in trouble and—”

“Woah! What are you talking about? I’m not in any trouble.”

Draco pulls away and begins pacing. “I lied to you about Katie Bell. You’re the one who gave her that package and if Potter finds out you were involved—”

“He won’t find out. How could he?”

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Why aren’t you mad at me?”

“Because I know you’re desperate. I know that deep down, this is my fault.” That stops him. He looks at his sister with wide eyes.

“Why would you say that?”

“It’s my life on the line here. Me being around you, trying to take over, pressing forward— I’ve only made things worse.”

“No, no! Not at all! I mean, I’m trying to do this for you—”

“And that’s the problem, Draco. You wouldn’t be in this position if it wasn’t for me.”

“If you really want to start placing blame, then we can start with our father.” He shakes his head and sighs. “You were right. We need to stop feeling sorry for ourselves and start doing something.”

“Is that why you didn’t want to tell Snape your plan?”

“If I accept his help, he’s going to make sure I get this done. And I’m done trying. I’m done running away, I’m done feeling bad, I’m done with everything.” He pauses and looks back at the snowfall. “I even thought about jumping, you know. Thought about how easy it would be to lean over the edge and fall, to end it all. It’d make everything so much easier for everyone around me. I wouldn’t be a burden.”

“You aren’t a burden. And if you died, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself.”

“But this problem would be solved, you know? You could run off with that Weasley boy and—”

“Oh no, you don’t. I’m not letting you start that.” Aquila steps forward and reaches out to pull her brother back from the edge. “Come down, Draco.”

He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply through his nose, trying to calm his anxiety down. “You know me, Quillie. Snape doesn’t. I don’t want him involved, no matter how much he wants to help. He’s only doing this because he promised Mum, not because he truly cares. It’s my fault Bell is in the hospital and I can’t stop thinking about her. I never wanted her to get hurt. I just... I did what I thought I had to because we have no other choice.”

“We do have another choice,” she replies softly, still trying to gauge Draco’s expression. He’s too lost to really understand what she means by that. “You blocked Snape from seeing your mind, which means you’ve been blocking You-Know-Who too. Why the sudden change in heart?”

“I thought I deserved to be punished, but McGonagall has been so kind to me lately. I mean, I’ve been spending every night in her classroom just to catch up on homework and all the other professors have been giving me extensions, even Professor Sprout...” Draco trails off as if he’s just realised what he was admitting to his sister: he needed help. That was very unlike the Malfoy boy who had been taught from a young age that asking for help meant you were showing weakness. “Anyway. I want to make things right.”

“If you can continue to keep the Dark Lord out of your head, then I feel better about sharing my secret with you.”

“Okay.”

“You can’t tell anyone. I’ve already put others in trouble because of this.” Aquila takes a deep breath. “The Order of the Phoenix knows Dumbledore is in trouble and Fred and George have been keeping an eye on us, protecting us. I’ve been writing to George about everything I’ve known about You-Know-Who and what we’ve been told to do.”

Draco is shocked. “I told you we couldn’t tell anyone. You said you ended things with him—”

“And I lied, alright? I tried to, but he’s too damn stubborn.”

“Aquila, if You-Know-Who finds out, it won’t just be our asses on the line, it’ll be the entire Order too.”

“They know that. They don’t care. Fred and George offered their flat to us if we need a safe place; it’s got all kinds of protection spells and whatnot, and Moody is speaking with the Ministry as we speak—”

“Are you _serious?_ Jesus Aquila, are you _mental?”_

“I’m not mental, I’m giving us a way out. Do you really think that if Harry Potter was asked to do this, he would?” Draco says nothing. “Exactly, because he’s a good person, deep down.”

“And we aren’t?”

“We aren’t fantastic people, no. We’ve had to lie and cheat and steal just to get to make it in life. That doesn’t mean we’re necessarily _bad_ people, but we’ve certainly had it rough. And we want to be better, don’t we?”

“Yes,” he whispers.

“This is our way _out._ Don’t you see?” Aquila steps forward and touches Draco’s shoulder. “It might be dangerous, but then again, so is what we’ve already been doing. We just need to play it cool and continue pretending everything is fine.”

He nods. “I’m still fixing that cabinet, just in case.”

“For us, or for them?”

Draco pauses, which makes Aquila nervous. After all of this, was he still trying to deflect back to where he found it safe? As much as he didn’t want to be a Death Eater, he knew the way they worked, the way their mother and father raised them. Draco didn’t like change and new things. For him to go with Aquila’s plan and recognise that the Order could help get them out of this would be a big step in the right direction.

“You said you wanted to move past this. What’s stopping you?”

“Change.”

“I figured.”

He nods. “I guess I need to change to start being better, so... for us. We’ll do this for us.”

“How can I trust you won’t go back on what you said?”

“Do you think I’d do that?”

“Yes,” she’s honest, “I know you, and I also know that sometimes you aren’t the most reliable.”

“Well, I can promise this time will be different.” Draco sticks his pinkie out and looks at Aquila earnestly. She trusts him, and it might be a problem down the line, but for now, she would go forward with this. Aquila wraps her pinkie around Draco’s and pulls him in for another hug.

“I love you,” he murmurs. 

It’s the first time he’s told her that in months.

###

The train ride back for Christmas is quiet. Aquila sits with Luna, Ginny, and Neville, but pops in to visit Ron, Hermione, and Harry halfway through. Draco agreed that it’d be best if she didn’t sit with him and his “friends” again, especially after what happened last time. 

Fortunately for Aquila, her plan to reunite Ron and Hermione at Slughorn’s party had worked out after all. By the time she made it back to the party, Hermione and Ron had snuck off to have a conversation. Ron finally admitted his feelings and Hermione hers, but Ron made it clear he couldn’t just break up with Lavender, especially since they hadn’t been dating all that long. Hermione agreed that maybe they’d keep things on the down-low for now, only because they were worried that their relationship would interfere with their friendship. Aquila couldn’t blame them. It was something a lot of friend groups dealt with.

Aquila’s main focus now was trying to figure out why Harry seemed so cold with her. She couldn’t figure out what she had done. Was it because she made fun of him for kissing Draco? Was it the fight she got into after the Quidditch game or the fact that she brought Ron to Slughorn’s party?

Ron didn’t seem to think anything was wrong and Hermione wasn’t upset with her. Whatever Aquila had done to Harry must have been of her own accord.

“Hey,” says Ron as Aquila joins them in their cabin. Hermione has gone off to use the restroom, leaving the boys alone. Harry seems annoyed she interrupted their conversation.

“Hey! Alright?”

“Yeah, I’m doing great.” He’s eating a box of Bertie's every flavour beans, shoving them into his mouth by the hand full. “You?”

“Ready for Christmas and glad this semester is over for sure, but yes, I’m great.”

He shoves another handful of beans in his mouth and cringes when the bad flavours hit his throat. Aquila shakes her head. “You could just be eating normal jellies, you know.”

“That’s not as fun,” he replies, gagging. After Ron swallows, he continues. “You coming to visit us this Christmas?”

“I’ll definitely pop in over the break, don’t you worry.”

“Charlie and Percy can’t make it. Charlie’s caught up in Romania and Percy, well, Percy’s just a prat.”

“So George has said.”

“What, about Percy or Charlie?”

“Who do you think?”

“Good point.” With a sigh, Ron tucks his box of jelly beans into his bag and pulls his knees up to his chest. “Anyway, Harry and I were talking about — oh, bloody hell.” Outside the cabin, Lavender Brown walks up and breathes all over the window to create enough condensation to write “R + L” inside a heart. She blows him a kiss and continues on to her seat. Ron shakes his head.

“You really should break up with her,” Harry chimes in for the first time since Aquila sat down.

“We’ve only been dating for a few months. I don’t want to break her heart.”

“Then at least talk to her about what you want out of this.”

“I really should.”

Hermione returns and erases the faded declaration of love before entering the cabin. She smiles at Aquila.

“Hey, Quillie. Good to see you.”

“Good to see you too, Hermione. You have plans for Christmas?”

“Yes! My parents and I are going to see _Les Miserables_ downtown, it’s a muggle thing, a play, if you know what that is,” Aquila shakes her head, “well no worries. I’m just excited to spend time with my family. What about you?”

“I’ll be right back,” Harry suddenly announces, standing up to leave. Aquila looks between Ron and Hermione.

“Do you know why he’s acting like that? I feel like I did something to anger him.”

Hermione rolls her eyes. “I wouldn’t worry about it too much. Harry is just being his moody self.”

“He thinks you and your brother had something to do with Katie being put in St. Mungo’s,” adds Ron.

Aquila’s stomach churns. “Why would he think that?”

“Really Quillie, you have nothing to worry about. Ron and I are talking to him about it. He also thinks Snape is a Death Eater, so most of his claims are outrageous.”

“Apparently he heard Snape say something at Slughorn’s party, I don’t know.”

“Oh,” she replies, still nervous. That wasn’t good. If Harry had overheard the conversation Snape had with her and Draco, then he could paint a nasty picture of the Malfoy twins. So much for steering him in the right direction.

When Aquila and Draco arrive back at Malfoy Manor, they are pleasantly surprised to see the plethora of Christmas decorations ordained around the household. There’s a giant tree in the corner with plenty of presents underneath.

“Wow,” Draco whispers. Aquila agrees.

Narcissa pops her head around the corner and smiles ear-to-ear as she walks over to hug both her children tightly. “I’m so glad to have you home. We’ll be spending Christmas alone.”

“Really? No random Death Eaters?” Aquila asks. Their mother shakes her head.

“Bella will be with us as the Dark Lord’s eyes, but he’ll be staying at her flat during the holidays. I made it clear I wanted to spend the holidays with my family and no one else.” She clears her throat and picks a piece of lint off her dress. “Anyway, you will have time to rest over the break. Our master will want to leave a conversation with the both of you before Christmas, but it will be short and sweet.”

“I’m surprised he agreed to this,” Draco says.

“Aunt Bella and I can be very persuasive.” Narcissa claps her hands together. “Now, why don’t you two get unpacked and make yourselves comfortable? I’m sure you’re exhausted.”

“Yes,” Aquila answers, “I would fancy a nap right about now.”

“Take one. This is your time to relax.”

The twins take their trunks and drag them upstairs to their rooms. Draco elbows Aquila before they go their separate ways.

“Awfully strange You-Know-Who isn’t hanging around here, isn’t it?”

“Just a little.”

“I’m surprised Mum was able to get him out of our house, even if it's only for a few weeks.”

“It makes me worried.”

“Me too. We’ll just need to keep our eyes open, I suppose.”

Aquila nods.

###

“I think Harry heard our conversation with Snape.”

The Malfoy twins sit at their dining room table, waiting patiently for Voldemort to check in with them. Both of them are nervous beyond doubt so Aquila is making conversation. Although perhaps she shouldn’t have started with that.

_“What?”_

“I don’t think anyone believes what Harry is saying though.”

“What is he saying?”

“Just that he thinks we had something to do with Katie Bell.”

“But we did.”

“Well, yes, but he doesn’t know that.”

“Obviously he does or he wouldn’t be mentioning it to his friends.” Draco shakes his head. “I should talk to him. I should tell him—”

“Are you mental? Of all people, you want to come clean to Harry?”

His whole face is red. “We’ve... we’re getting along now. Kind of. Well, behind the scenes.”

“Behind the scenes? What does that mean?”

“Nothing, nothing.”

“Draco, are you and Harry... together?”

“No!” He nearly yells, mumbling an apology right after. “No, it’s not like that. Forget I brought anything up.”

“Look, I know we’ve never really discussed sexuality, but if you—”

“Please stop talking.” He buries his face in his hands and groans loudly. “Look, we... we kissed _once—”_

“I _knew_ it!”

“Shut up, Quillie. It’s your fault anyway, if you hadn’t sent us off to be together—” Something clicks. “You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“I thought if you had some time together, maybe you’d understand that you’re more alike than you think.”

He scoffs. “Well, nothing's gonna come of it. I hope you know that.”

“It doesn’t matter what I think. I just want you to be happy.”

Draco sighs but says nothing else. It’s probably for the better. Maybe Aquila pushed him too much, but she only did it out of love. She did want her brother to be happy, more now than ever.

The front doors open and the sound of footsteps echo throughout the large manor. Voldemort walks in, followed by his Death Eater cronies. Aquila notes that her mother and Aunt Bella aren’t here.

He sits at the head of the table and leans forward to observe the twins. “I’ve heard your progress was halted. Is this true?”

“Yes, sir. I meant to send—”

“Severus told me what happened. I don’t need your excuses, Draco. I need you to make progress.”

Draco nods. “Apologies, my lord.”

“I’ve also come to understand you’ve been keeping me out. Why is that?”

He swallows nervously, his Adam’s Apple bobbing like crazy. “There are people trying to see what we’re doing and I set out to block them.”

“That’s smart, although I can’t help but think you’re doing something you don’t want me to see.” Lord Voldemort leans back in his chair and smiles in an evil, unsettling way that sends chills down Aquila’s spine.

“Of course not, I would never.”

With a nod, Voldemort glances over at Aquila. “And you, Miss Malfoy. What is your involvement in all of this?”

“I was told to stay out of this.”

“You’re correct, you were told this. But you’ve been helping your brother, haven’t you?”

“No, I–” Suddenly she can’t breathe and it feels like her skin is burning. Voldemort has his wand pointed at her, his smile only growing.

“Don’t lie to me, Aquila.” She’s let go and gasps for air. Draco looks at her with worry.

“I’m sorry, I was just trying to help!”

“Don’t apologise. I made it clear I value your input. Your safety was put on the line here and you ignored it. That’s risky, Miss Malfoy.”

Aquila says nothing. She’s too scared of saying the wrong thing and getting hurt again. The pain of the cruciatus curse still hung over her head like a raincloud.

“Do you want to be a part of this? I can speak to your mother. I know you have potential and that you’re eager to fight.”

Again, she stays silent. Voldemort sighs. “Very well. I wish to speak to Draco alone. Please remove her.”

“What? No!” She speaks before her brain can register what she says. Aquila doesn’t want to leave her brother’s side. She needs to be here for him, to make sure he’s safe—

“Don’t talk back to me.” A Death Eater grabs her arm and she pushes forward, trying to get back to her seat. A fist hits her between her left eye and her nose, causing her to gasp violently. Not even the adrenaline can help with that pain. Aquila fights all the way to the door, where she’s tossed out like rubbish and the doors click shut. She starts banging her fists loudly, especially when Draco starts screaming. She knows what’s going on right now and she hates it. Tears stream down her face.

She knew something like this was going to happen, but she didn’t expect to not be there with her brother. Aquila expected to be by his side so they could get through this together. Instead, she was on the outside of a locked door, listening to her brother get brutally tortured by the Dark Lord himself.

Draco is unconscious by the time the meeting is over and has to be carried to his room. Narcissa does it, trying to save face and appear calm. Aquila knows her mother feels just as sick about this situation as she does. There was a reason Voldemort was to be removed from the home during the holidays.

Aquila heads up to her room and fixes her wounds; she has an obvious black eye and a swollen nose. It hurts just to wipe the dried blood from her nostrils and she gives up halfway to just lay in her bed instead. This was a nightmare. She wished she was back at the Burrow like last year, decorating the tree with adorable, homemade ornaments made by the Weasley children in their youth and tinsel charmed to flicker between red and green. She wished for the warmth of Mrs. Weasley, for George’s strong hugs and Ron’s conversations about food. She wished she was with a real family, not the cold shell of one.

So much for having a break.

###

Christmas is uneventful. Aquila tries to be grateful because she knows her mother is trying hard to make sure they enjoy their day, but it’s hard when Aquila has a black eye and Draco can barely even speak from the effects of the cruciatus curse. He looks miserable. Dark bags hang under his eyes and his hands shake every time he picks something up or eats. She wants to talk to him about what Voldemort said, but Aquila also doesn’t want to upset him further. In fact, she’s surprised when Draco is the one to beckon her over. He had been sitting on the sofa for the past hour, watching the flames in the fireplace as the sun sets outside. They’d be eating Christmas dinner soon.

Draco’s opened presents are still sitting under the tree. Aquila had gotten hers upstairs, but her brother was struggling to do everything. Voldemort had visited them two days prior and Draco was still sick to his stomach.

“Quillie.”

“Yes?” She stops, her hand on the armrest as she watches Draco shift in his seat. There is obvious pain on his face.

“You need to tell the Order what’s going on. What his plan is.”

“Did he tell you?”

Draco nods. He pats the spot next to him and only continues after Aquila has made herself comfortable. “They want a way in so the Death Eaters can destroy Hogwarts. After I... kill Dumbledore.”

“He still thinks you’re trying, then?”

“Yes.”

“That’s good.”

“I suppose. Although I reckon he suspected something. The amount of times they bloody tortured me says so.” With a sigh, Draco looks at Aquila’s black eye. “It pisses me off that they hit you.”

“Yeah, well, I got off easier than you this round.” Aquila forces a smile. “Are you feeling any better?”

“No. I can’t believe you recovered so quickly. You truly are incredible, you know that?”

“Not any more incredible than you. You aren’t weak.”

“Sure.” Draco settles back into the couch cushions and goes back to staring at the flames. “Hogwarts is the first part of their plan. They’re already kidnapping muggles and muggle-borns, probably killing them no less, but once Hogwarts is taken down and Dumbledore is removed, they plan on going after the Ministry and then the murders are only going to get worse. They plan on going into London and just... killing left and right, breaking all kinds of laws, just to take over the world. The _world,_ Quillie.”

“You care about those muggles and muggle-borns?”

“I used to not. I won’t lie. But... I don’t want to see all this death and destruction. You were right. They aren’t any different from us. The people we’ve met who care for muggle-borns are all so kind. How can I say any differently?”

“I’m glad to see you’ve learned, big brother.” Aquila pats his shoulder supportively, causing Draco to force a smile over his own.

“Only took sixteen years.” He pauses to gesture to the fireplace. “You should go. I’m sure the Weasley’s are expecting you.”

“What?”

“Don’t play dumb. Surely you expected to go see your boyfriend.”

“I thought about it,” she admits, “but it might be too risky.”

“He’s not here. And it’s Christmas. Whatever you need to do, do it. I’ll cover for you.”

“You can come with me. Harry is there, you know.”

Draco shakes his head. “One of us needs to stay to keep Mum away. Really, it’s alright.”

“I’ll give him your regards.” Aquila stands up to grab the floo powder off the mantle and tosses it in the flames, whispering her destination under her breath. Just before she steps in, she stops to make sure the coast is clear. Draco even forces himself off the sofa to keep guard around the corner.

“I think you’re good.”

“I’ll be back before midnight. If I’m not, something went wrong.”

Draco nods. “Alright. I’ll keep track. Now go, you’re wasting your time.”

Aquila nods back and steps toward the flames. Just as she’s about to step in, she’s yanked back by the collar of her shirt and nearly tumbles to the group.

Narcissa Malfoy caught both her children in the act. Aquila isn’t sure how Draco didn’t see her, but she stands with her hands on her hips and pure fury in her eyes.

“Where are you going, Aquila?”

“I was going—”

“It doesn’t matter where you were going. You know better. You are _not_ to leave this house. Do you know how much I’ve had to give just to have a decent holiday with my children? And here you are, trying to leave!”

“I promise it’s not what it looks like Mum, I was just—”

“Both of you have grown so disrespectful since your father was imprisoned. I can’t do this by myself. I need both of you to help, to be aware and obedient!”

“Aquila was bloody _punched_ in the face, Mum! And I was tortured! How do you expect us to be _obedient?”_ Draco clenches his fists by his side. “We are doing what we need to do. We’re involved in this, aren’t we?”

Their mother shakes her head. “I don’t like the way he’s treating the both of you, but he’s our master. We must respect the Dark Lord’s wishes and do what he says. Severus can keep you safe at school, but I must keep you safe in my own home. You aren’t going anywhere, Aquila.”

“Mum—”

“NOWHERE!” She screams so loud the chandelier rings. Aquila’s eyes fill with tears. She knew this was a stupid idea.

Then, Draco reaches out for Mum’s hand and whispers something in her ear. Aquila can’t hear it, but when Mum looks over, she realises it was about her.

“You have a boyfriend?” She asks, her voice wavering. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you wouldn’t like him.”

“Who?”

Aquila wipes her nose and sniffs. “I can’t... I can’t tell you.”

“Darling,” Narcissa steps forward, her voice suddenly soft. Whatever Draco said must have changed her mind. Leave it to Mummy’s boy to take care of the situation. Most of the time Aquila was annoyed her mother showed obvious favoritism toward her son, but in this case, it benefited her. “I told you that I would not let what happened to my sister happen to you. Whoever this boy is, it’s okay.”

“He’s...” Aquila squeezes her eyes shut and tries to get the last of her tears out, “He’s a Weasley.”

Narcissa’s eyes widen, but she doesn’t say anything. At least, at first. She reaches for her daughter’s hands.

“How long?”

“A year.”

She lets out a deep breath. “It’s alright, Quillie. I’m not upset that you didn’t tell me. I know you want to see him, but it’s too dangerous.”

Draco steps forward. “Mum—”

He’s promptly interrupted by their mum’s finger. “Not right now, Draco. You’ve said enough.” Draco’s mouth clamps shut and he looks down at the floor.

“The house is protected, Mum. I’ll be safe, and only there for a few hours!”

“He’ll know.”

“How?”

Narcissa shakes her head. Aquila can tell her mother feels guilty for yelling at her, but she’s not going to say anything about that. “He just will.”

“We can’t sit here and live in fear for the rest of our lives. What did you do when you were my age? Did you sneak off to see Father?”

“Yes,” she’s hesitant, “I did. My sisters did not approve and I didn’t want to bother letting them know.”

“Then _please,”_ Aquila squeezes her mum’s hands, “just for a few hours.” At this point, it wasn’t just about seeing George. She needed to get Draco’s information straight to Lupin so it could be passed on to Moody and the Ministry. Sending a letter was too risky and they couldn’t afford for Aquila to wait until she returned to Hogwarts.

With a sigh, Narcissa lets go and walks to the fireplace. “You have to be back before midnight.”

“Yes, of course.” Aquila steps forward and grabs the mantle. “I’ll be back and I’ll keep you updated, I promise.”

“Alright. Go.”

“Thank you, thank you so much!” She kisses her Mum on the cheek, smiles at her brother, and jumps into the green flames. 

Next stop: the Burrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, just a little taste of Drarry since they're growing close and both those boys needed some love and attention.


	23. A Weasley Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but I wanted to get something out here before Christmas :-) I hope you all enjoy your holidays!

The living room is empty when Aquila steps out of the Weasley fireplace. She can make out a conversation occurring in the kitchen and the clang of pots and pans on the stovetop as dinner is being prepared.

Aquila takes a moment to admire the Christmas decorations strewn throughout the Burrow. A large Christmas tree sits in the corner, freshly plucked and watered and adorned with red and gold tinsel. A stunned gnome acts as the star on top and a few presents still sit underneath the pine. She takes in the warmth of the room and the quiet, peaceful snowfall outside. It was always so much better to be here than inside the manor. The Burrow was cozy and warm. Aquila hadn't been lying when she said she’d give up all her wealth just to live in a place like this.

“You said he made an _unbreakable vow?!”_

Aquila doesn’t know who said that, but it stops her from announcing her presence. She leans in closer. 

“Yes,” that was Harry, “he was offering them help, and Aquila _definitely_ has something to do with it.”

“You’ve mentioned that part, mate, but I really don’t think she does. Even if Malfoy had something to do with what happened to Bell, there is no way Aquila would take part. Look at her. That girl wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“That’s what I thought, but now I’m not so sure.”

The back door opens and Mrs. Weasley pops her head in. “Harry, are you okay staying in Ron’s room?”

“Of course, Mrs. Weasley.”

“Fred, George,” Aquila wonders when they walked in, “Bill will have to squeeze in with you since Remus will be staying in Bill’s room. Fleur will be with Ginny—”

“That’ll make her Christmas,” mutters Ron.

“And that’ll leave just enough room for us to squeeze in all the luggage and extra storage.”

“Percy not coming then?”

Mrs. Weasley says nothing and the back door slams shut. Aquila presses herself against the wall and takes a deep breath. Maybe she shouldn’t be here. She was showing up unannounced, after all.

“That stupid prat,” Aquila can’t tell if that’s Fred or George speaking, “anyway, we better get moving.”

“Where are you going?”

“Mum wants us to go into town to get a few things. We’ll be back soon, don’t worry. It’s too much fun to watch you cut and chop like muggles.” There’s a loud thump and Aquila guesses Ron hit one of his brothers. 

“I’ll be seventeen in two months time, and then I’m going to absolutely _wreck_ you—”

“Keep telling yourself that Ronald, but George and I have eyes in the back of our head now. That’s what happens when you graduate—”

“You didn’t even graduate!” Ron exclaims, nearly screaming. “Jesus, I hate the both of you.”

“Is that what Lavender Brown said to you?”

_“Pardon?”_

It must be Fred instigating this conversation. No one got off on annoying Ron more than Fred Weasley. “Don’t think you can keep secrets from us. Word gets around. Now, what spell did you use to convince her to date something like you?”

“Fuck off—”

“Ronald, don’t _ever_ let me hear you speak to your brothers like that again!” Mrs. Weasley must have entered the kitchen again. “I need you to hurry up with those sprouts! Our guests are arriving soon!”

“Yes Mum, I’m sorry,” Ron mutters, cursing at Fred again when their mother leaves. Ron begs his brothers to help him so he can go with them to the village, but Fred reminds him that if he wants to go places with his “wonderful older brothers,” he needs to learn how to respect his elders. Ron yells out nearly every curse word he knows as Fred and George laugh their way out the back door. 

Dammit. Aquila should have said something. Now she’s standing here in the Weasley’s living room surrounded by paper chains and snowflakes awkwardly waiting for her friends to return. At least she can continue eavesdropping on Harry and Ron’s conversation.

“You know, if Fred went missing tonight, I don’t think I’d be so upset,” Ron scowls, chopping his sprouts so hard the board rattles. “Wait until he gets a proper girlfriend, I’m going to murder him!”

“Did he break up with Angelina?”

“They weren’t ever really _together._ Fred is a stupid git. The amount of hearts he’s broken... those poor girls.” Ron scowls again. “That’s why George having a girlfriend is good in some ways, he actually tells Fred to fuck off these days instead of constantly sucking his dick—”

 _“RONALD WEASLEY!”_ Mrs. Weasley starts yelling at her youngest son again and Aquila has to hide her laughter. Ron really needed to learn how to be more self-aware.

“Anyways,” Harry says once Mrs. Weasley went back to finish off whatever she was doing, “you’re missing the problem here, Ron. George is dating a _Death Eater.”_

“Come off it, Harry. I’ll believe you that Malfoy and Snape are up to something, but never in a million years will I believe that Aquila is a Death Eater.”

“Just wait, I’m going to talk to Dumbledore and you’ll see that—”

“Aquila Malfoy, are you eavesdropping?”

Aquila jumps at the sudden voice and whips around to see Fred grinning at her. She punches him in the shoulder.

“Give me a bloody heart attack, why don’t you!”

“Ron saying anything good?”

“Just what a cuck you are.”

Fred laughs. “No surprise here. When you’d get here?”

Aquila decides she should probably lie. “Just a few minutes ago. I noticed you and George weren’t here.”

“We’re off to town to pick up a few things. I came back because we forgot to get the muggle money. Wanna come with us?”

Aquila looks back at the kitchen. She shouldn’t be contemplating this, because seeing George was the obvious choice, but she also wanted to know how much Harry knew. Harry could be spewing nonsense to Ron and the rest of the Weasley’s and that was something that couldn’t happen, especially before she told the Order what she had just found out.

“Sure, I’ll come with.”

“Wicked. There’s this fit girl down at the shop, she loves when I do card tricks. Says it’s like magic.” Fred’s eyes sparkle as Aquila hits him again. 

“You are insufferable.”

“You love it.”

Aquila only rolls her eyes.

They meet George on the road to town. He has his hands buried in the pockets of his coat and a beanie over his ears, his chin tucked to his chest as he tries to warm himself up. He looks up when he notices Fred isn’t alone and a wide smile rises to his lips.

“Quillie!”

“Hey.” They hug and George kisses her forehead. “God, you must be freezing.” He goes to take off his coat and Aquila stops him. She’s wearing a jumper with a jacket over, so yes, she’s a bit chilly, but she’ll survive. Besides, George looks like he might turn into an icicle.

“I’m not as cold as you. It’s okay.” She reaches out for his hand as they begin the walk to town.

“How’s Christmas been for you?”

“Uneventful. We were lucky You-Know-Who wasn’t around.”

“Sad that’s something you have to worry about,” mumbles Fred. Aquila nods.

“I do have new information for the Order.”

“Does that new information include what happened to your face?” George peers at her in concern. She’s surprised Fred didn’t say anything the whole time they were alone together.

“He spoke with us. Draco and I.”

“And?”

“Well it obviously didn’t end well, did it?” Fred answers for her, seemingly annoyed his brother would ask such a question. “If that’s what he did to you, I wanna see what you did to him.”

“He didn’t do this, actually. Some random Death Eater punched me in the face when I was trying to get away. He tortured Draco for hours and he’s still not the same. That was two days ago.”

“Bloody hell,” whispers George. “I’m so sorry.”

“After Dumbledore is eliminated, they plan on taking over the Ministry. Once the Ministry falls, they go into London and start murdering left and right.”

“So Dumbledore is the first step.”

“They’ll burn Hogwarts to the ground if they get inside. I guess... I guess it’s good that Voldemort thinks the both of us are still on board, but it doesn’t sit well.”

“Of course not,” George agrees. Fred nods too.

“Also... Harry overheard the conversation Draco and I had with Snape— he’s supposed to be watching over us, I told you that via letter, George— and he suspects I’m working with Voldemort, but not as a spy, as an actual...”

“Death Eater,” Fred finishes. “We’ll tell him. He’ll understand, I know he will.”

“He keeps trying to get Ron to agree with him and Ron doesn’t believe it for a second.”

“Well,” says George, tilting his head, “he shouldn’t, considering you aren’t one.”

“That’s why I was listening to their conversation, Fred,” Aquila gestures wildly with her hand, reminding him why he had caught her eavesdropping, “Harry said George was dating a Death Eater.”

“Technically—” Fred starts but he’s promptly interrupted by his brother’s hand smacking him on the shoulder.

“Shut your mouth.”

“I didn’t mean it like—”

“Shut. It.” Fred listens. “We’ll speak with him and make sure he knows.”

“I don’t want Ron knowing. At least, not yet. So I’ll be there to talk to Harry and let him know, but I’ll need you two as back up. Considering I showed up uninvited I’m sure Harry will have plenty to say to your father and Lupin.”

“You definitely didn’t show up _uninvited,”_ George clarifies, “Mum expected you to pop in, even if it was only for a few hours. She prepared enough food to feed an army and there are presents under the tree for you.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Her heart stirs. “I didn’t bring anything for you guys.”

“You being here is enough,” says George. Fred nods his head.

“Seriously. Help us bully Ron and we’ll clear you off the next six Christmases.”

“That isn’t going to happen,” she replies, smirking. “Honestly, you two are going to destroy his confidence.”

“Like he had any to begin with,” says Fred. “We’re just doing our duties as his handsome, mature, older brothers. Speaking of which, Aquila, do you find me attractive?”

“Is this some trick question?”

“Of course not. George claims you find him more attractive, but I beg to differ, see, because I got this crook in my nose and that gives me _character,_ but if you really want to fall for a low budget, ginger-haired boy who honestly _cares_ for people, be my guest.”

“You two do realise you look identical?”

“Do we?” George grins. “That’s the first time I’ve ever heard of this. Believe it or not, we aren’t actually brothers; Fred found me outside platform nine and three quarters our first year and—”

“I made him come along with me because it was _mental_ considering how much we looked alike—”

“I’m going to bloody murder both of you,” interrupts Aquila with that smirk still on her face. “Of course you’re attractive Freddie, but if you ever try to disguise yourself as George and snog me, I will hex your face off.”

“That just sounds like you do want to snog me and I _assure_ you, I’m a much better—”

“Shut up!” She squeals, causing the three of them to burst into laughter.

###

By the time the three of them return to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley has the table set and everyone is gathered in the living room including Lupin, Bill, and Fleur. Mr. Weasley has returned from his late night at work and kisses his wife on the cheek as she pours him a glass of wine. When the door creaks open, everyone in the room looks up at George and Aquila holding hands and Fred with a paper bag full of the items they needed to pick up. Mrs. Weasley smiles happily as she rushes over to pull Aquila into a hug.

“Oh hello my dear, we knew you would be stopping by! I have some gifts for you and your brother; you can take those back to him after we eat!”

“Molly,” says Lupin, giving Aquila a solemn look. He knew why she was here. Mrs. Weasley goes on.

“And if you need a place to stay tonight, we have room somewhere, I hoped Percy would be coming back but he might not, so his room will be free for you—”

“Unfortunately I can’t stay—”

“Molly!” Says Lupin again, this time louder. Mrs. Weasley stops and collects herself. Her smile falls when she notices Aquila's black eye.

“Oh,” she says calmly, “something bad happened, didn’t it?”

Aquila nods. “I came here to celebrate Christmas of course, and I’m happy to stay for dinner, but yes. I do have updates.”

With a soft sigh, Mrs. Weasley pulls Aquila into another hug. “Well, we’re glad to have you, even if it’s only for a few hours.”

“George especially,” Ron pops his head into the living room, a roll in his hand with a bite taken out of it, “he’s been moaning into his pillow, _Quillie, Quillie—”_

“You better shut your mouth,” George cuts across him, narrowing his eyes. “Lest we forget how much Ginny has told us about _Lavender Brown.”_

“Boys, be polite, we have guests.” Mrs. Weasley wipes her hands on her apron and looks at Ron. “We can finish up dinner now. Ron, you and Harry can help me out.”

“Come on Mum, Fred and George haven’t done anything—”

“They’ve done _plenty._ Don’t be lazy, Ronald.” One stern look later, Mrs. Weasley and Ron disappear back into the kitchen, where Aquila can still hear Ron whining to Harry. Ginny must be up in her room with Fluer, as they are nowhere to be seen.

“Here, have a seat,” Lupin moves to sit side by side with Mr. Weasley, providing plenty of room for Aquila and the twins to sit on the sofa. They squeeze in with Aquila in the middle. She rolls her palms over her knees and tries to calm herself down. She’s having a hard time dealing with the fact that this is the first time she’s sat in front of multiple members of the order to tell them about her Death Eater interactions. She was used to telling George and relying on him to relay information.

She thinks she liked that better.

“Now, what information do you have to share with us?” Lupin asks, still trying to be calm. Aquila liked that about him. He never raised his voice, never got frustrated, never demanded information.

She looks at Bill, who smiles at her, and Mr. Weasley, who doesn’t really seem to be paying much attention, too distracted by his glass of wine.

“The others aren’t going to hear us, will they?”

 _“Muffliato,”_ whispers Fred, his wand pointed at the kitchen. “Not anymore.”

“Where should I start?”

“We’ve been told about Voldemort’s plan to eliminate Dumbledore and your family is being forced to be involved. Sound right?” Lupin asks. Aquila nods.

“Well, after Voldemort gets rid of Dumbledore, they’re going to take over the school and then try and take down the Ministry. The deaths of muggle-borns are getting worse—”

“And the arrests of Death Eaters are growing,” Bill finishes. “I myself have turned in a number of Voldemort’s followers—”

“But barely any of them have been honest-to-God Death Eaters,” Mr. Weasley continues, suddenly interested in the conversation. “Although, if you could identify some of the people we’ve brought in, you’d be of great help.”

“Dad,” George warns, his voice stern. Mr. Weasley raises his hands and returns to his wine.

“I’m just saying.”

“Well, he isn’t going to get far taking down Dumbledore if he thinks two children can manage it,” Lupin continues, leaning back against the couch cushions, “especially two children who have no loyalty to his cause.”

Aquila looks back toward the kitchen, her stomach churning. She doesn’t want Harry to know about this yet, not until she can explain her side of the story to him. If she isn’t the one to explain Draco’s role in this, he’s going to get the wrong idea and spread rumours.

“Snape is looking over Draco and me at Hogwarts. He told our mother he would. I don’t know what his role is in all of this, but Dumbledore trusts him.”

“Then he must be doing something similar to what you’re doing, Aquila. He doesn’t have a mark; I know that for sure.”

Aquila never gave much thought to Snape’s involvement in Voldemort’s grander scheme, but she never once saw him being on the side of the Death Eaters. Sure, he was dark and brooding and a huge dick, but he wasn’t... well, evil.

The others note her silence. Aquila isn’t sure what to say. She’s not really even sure if she has anything else to add. Her anxiety had made her think they were going to dismiss her claims and yell at her, not keep quiet and actually listen to her speak. 

Next to her, George stirs. She can tell he’s worried about her. Aquila wasn’t silent all that often, not unless she was told to shut up or simply couldn’t find the words to continue.

“Quillie,” George whispers, threading his fingers through hers, “it’s alright. You’re safe.”

That wasn’t what her problem was. She knew how people saw her family and especially Draco. Mr. Weasley himself had gotten into literal fist fights with her own father and half the Weasleys in this household had punched Draco in the face or hurt him in some way. She needed to somehow prove Draco was just as dedicated to taking down Voldemort as she was.

“So what happens now?”

“Don’t worry about the Ministry falling,” says Mr. Weasley, “it won’t get to this part.”

“And Tonks and I are keeping an eye on Hogwarts, Mad-Eye too. Everyone coming in and out of Hogwarts will be monitored and scanned,” adds Lupin. “Now tell me, what are Draco’s feelings about this situation?”

“Voldemort knows Draco’s heart isn’t in this. He wanted to be here with me to tell you himself, but he can barely walk, nonetheless talk— they used the cruciatus curse on him for hours. He stayed back to make sure I could get here safely.”

“You-Know-Who's been staying at the Manor,” George explains for her. Aquila is thankful. “So getting in and out has been dangerous.”

“But I promise you, he doesn’t know I’m here.”

“Even if he did, our place is protected,” Mr. Weasley informs her, “you have nothing to worry about.”

“What about your Occlumency? Is your head protected?”

“Yes. Draco is stronger, but Voldemort still manages to slip through every now and then. That’s why I’ve been doing the speaking, but I promise you, Draco is on our side, he wants to help, and even though we’ve messed up already, we’re trying. I promise we’re trying.” She feels tears rising to her eyes. “I know you already have so much on your plates looking out for Harry, and I’m so thankful you’re helping me, but I’m so scared of getting you all in trouble.”

George gives her hand a squeeze as Lupin takes a deep breath. He’s thinking of the best way to phrase his sentence.

“Aquila, we formed the Order to protect those who could not protect themselves. We know the risks we take to be a part of this and we do it because we _want_ to help. You’re brave for being here and for telling this. Everyone in this household knows that the mark on your arm means nothing because you aren’t a part of this _willingly._ And it’s brave of you to come for help when it would have been easy to simply go along with it. Just because we spend a fraction of our time focusing on Harry does not mean we can’t help you, either.”

“And you trust me, despite what my family has done?”

“People change. If everyone who formed their opinion of me based it off the fact I’m a werewolf, I wouldn’t be well liked, now would I?”

“I suppose not,” Aquila murmurs. Lupin flashes a charming smile.

“I may have known your father when I was in school, but I also know you. And I can promise you, Aquila, you are _nothing_ like your father.”

With a sniff, Aquila leans her head against George’s shoulder. She shouldn’t have gotten herself so worked up. These were _kind_ people. They were doing exactly what she was doing for one reason: it was the _right_ thing.

“Save your spot in this conversation,” Mrs. Weasley chimes in, a wooden spoon in her hand. Everyone in the front room looks over at her, some more excited than others. “Dinner is ready!”


	24. The Girl Who Lived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! I hope you all had a great celebration, whatever it was! Thanks for your patience, your kindness, and your likes/comments over these past few months. I hope you have a wonderful 2021!

After dinner, Aquila hunts down Harry. She knows she’ll need to go home soon, but there are a couple of things she still needs to do.

Harry had been even colder to her during dinner than he had been on the train. George told her not to worry, but that was all she could do. She wasn’t sure how he was going to take this new information.

“Harry? Can we talk?”

His hand is on the railing as he prepares to walk up the stairs to join Ron in his bedroom, but he stops when Aquila calls for him. She has her arms across her chest and finds it nearly impossible to look him in the eyes. The twins had volunteered to be with her when she told him, but Aquila said she needed to do this herself. Still, she knew they’d be listening. George had become extra protective since she told him Voldemort was keeping an eye on her.

“I’ve got nothing to say to you.”

“Well great, ‘cause I’ve got plenty to say to you.”

For a second, Harry looks like he might keep walking, but then he steps away from the staircase and disappears into the kitchen. The adults are all in the living room drinking eggnog spiked with firewhiskey, so it’s only the two of them back here.

Aquila sits down across from Harry and wills herself to be brave. Harry was sassy and jumped to conclusions, which scared her.

“I know you overheard that conversation with Snape at Slughorn’s party, and whatever conclusion you came to, I promise you, it isn’t what you think.”

“So you had nothing to do with what happened to Katie Bell?”

“I didn’t know she’d be put in a coma if she touched it. Draco—”

“So you lied to me. Aquila, you’ve made yourself out to be this kind, perfect person, and yet you’re letting your brother manipulate you into helping him hurt people—”

“That’s not what’s happening, Harry. Please, just let me talk!” But before Aquila can continue, Harry reaches across the table for her arm, yanking the sleeve of her jumper up to her elbow. The swollen dark mark is in perfect view for him to see and his eyes widen.

“I knew it. I fucking knew it—”

“You don’t know anything!” Aquila is trying so hard not to yell and alert the others, but Harry isn’t even giving her a chance to explain. “If you just let me explain—”

“He killed my parents and you want me to let you _explain?_ You’re mental!”

“You never trusted me from the beginning. You were so set on trying to figure out what was wrong with me and now that you have something with absolutely _no proof_ you’re running on an emotion—”

“I have all the proof I need. You and your brother are Death Eaters and you’re hurting my friends. I’m not going to stand for that. You’re in this home with people who _trusted_ you and yet you’re lying to all of them! You probably got Order protection just so you could sneak around and get away with all your schemes, right?”

“No—”

Harry pulls his wand out and places it against Aquila’s throat. Even though they both know they can’t use magic outside of school, she’s still scared. She knows Harry went through a lot over his short sixteen years of life, but she’s been through the wringer too.

A sudden hand yanks Harry by his shirt collar and pulls him away from Aquila. She recognises the fiery red hair of the Weasley twins as Fred pushes Harry against the countertop and points his wand directly at Harry’s chest. George crouches and places his hands on Quillie’s knees.

He whispers, “you okay?”

She nods. George helps her up and the three of them look at Harry’s furious expression.

“You have no idea what’s going on here,” he sneers, pushing Fred’s wand away from him. Fred immediately brings it back.

“We have plenty idea, mate. You’re threatening my girlfriend,” says George.

“She’s a Death Eater—”

“They bloody _know_ that, Harry!” Aquila nearly screams. Harry bites his tongue and tilts his head as he looks between Fred and George. They both nod their heads.

“She’s not a Death Eater,” Fred clarifies, “she has no choice in this matter. If you let her talk, you’d know that by now.”

“Were you two listening the whole time?” Aquila looks between the two, who look away guiltily. “Of course you were.”

“I figured things would go south quickly. Harry has a lot of angst inside that body of his.”

“This isn’t a joking matter. If you knew she was a part of this, why didn’t you say anything?”

“Look at you, Harry. You’re freaking out. Of course Fred and I weren’t going to say anything,” George explains.

“The last thing she needs is a scrawny git yelling at her,” says Fred.

Harry sighs. He looks at Aquila with tears in her eyes and nods his head.

“Alright. You can talk.”

###

And talk she does. She tells Harry what happened the summer after their fifth year, about how Voldemort tortured and gaslit them for three months. She tells him they had no choice with the marks and how Voldemort was trying to get rid of all of Harry’s allies, starting with Voldemort. She tries to keep Draco out of it as much as possible, simply because it wasn’t her place, but Harry still asks her about their role in Katie Bell’s injuries.

“We didn’t know,” she says honestly, “neither of us knew what the necklace did.”

Well, she’s only being honest about herself, but once again, she’s trying to keep Draco out of it.

She also tells Harry that Snape is supposed to be watching over them at Hogwarts as he promised their mother he would, but that she doesn’t think Snape really has anything to do with Voldemort’s side, and that the Order is ready to keep her and Draco safe.

Harry is very understanding, which is a surprise to all three of them. He agrees that he overreacted and apologises that she’s in this situation.

“I know Draco has been trying hard to be nice and make up for the past five years of animosity between us, so I believe you. And I’m sorry for being a dick. I guess... I guess I can be pretty emotional.”

“We all could have told you that mate,” Fred says smugly.

“He wanted to come, but, well, yeah.” Aquila pauses. “He sends his regards.”

“Tell him I say hello.”

“Can I ask you a favour, Harry? Can you please not tell Ron and Hermione? I know you tell them everything, but I’d like to keep this whole ‘Death Eater’ thing under wraps.”

“They’d understand.”

“I just don’t want their image of me to be ruined. I’ll tell them eventually, just... not right now.”

“Okay,” Harry nods, “your secret is safe with me.”

After their chat, George and Aquila head upstairs so she can open her gifts. They curl up in George’s old twin-sized bed with three packages placed in front.

“I still feel terrible that I don’t have anything for you.”

“You being here is enough,” he promises, pushing the hair out of her face. “Hey, do you still have that bruise cream? It should help with the swelling.”

“I forgot I had that,” she admits, thinking of where she even put it. It was probably back in her dorm at Hogwarts.

“Here.” George shifts to reach under his bed and comes back with a small, yellow tube. He uncaps it and dabs a pea-sized bit on his finger before reaching out to smooth it out across the bruises around her eye. She smiles.

“Thank you.”

“Of course. Now open your gifts!” He pushes one of the packages into Aquila’s hands before she can object. “The other one is for Draco.”

“She did that again? She didn’t have to—”

“No, but she wanted to. Go on, open it.”

Aquila gives in to her boyfriend’s demands and undoes the twine. She uses her fingernail to slice open the tape and wrapping paper before unfolding it to find a white knitted sweater with the Weasley shop logo embroidered in the right corner. She grins.

“She made me your merch?”

“I didn’t actually think she’d do that, we said it as a joke...” George rubs his neck as his cheeks flush red. “But I mean, if the store kicks off, we can sign it and you’ll own the most expensive Weasley product of them all.”

“Brilliant,” Aquila grins, setting the package to the side. “Your mum is always so kind. Seriously.”

“Well, she absolutely adores you, which helps.” George’s hands fumble in his lap almost like he’s contemplating what to say next. “I got you something too.”

“You did?”

He takes a deep breath as he pulls a small, brown box out of his pocket. Aquila raises an eyebrow.

“What, are you proposing to me?”

His cheeks turn even darker which is exactly what Aquila was going for. She leans forward on her elbows and crosses her legs as George tries to collect himself.

“God, I don’t know why I’m so nervous.” His eyes land on her necklace. “It’s not like I haven’t given you jewelry before.”

“Spoilers,” she sings, reaching out to take it from his hands before he can ramble himself into a deeper hole. Aquila takes the lid off and smiles as she sees a gorgeous ring made of twisted metal and a small, shimmering pearl set in the middle. She slides it over her pointer finger and admires it in the light.

“This is beautiful, George. Did you make this?”

“Well, Fred and Dad helped me,” he explains, “I’m not great at _making_ things, per se, that’s more Fred’s area of expertise, but I wanted to give you something with your birthstone—”

“You’re okay,” she interrupts, reaching for his hands, “I love it. Really. Now I have two things to remember you by.”

“That’s good to hear.” He smiles as a wave of relief rushes over his tall frame. Aquila looks back at the ring. It has an old smell to it; every time she takes a whiff she smells something different. There are hints of cinnamon, gunpowder, and... is that broom polish?

“Smell this,” she demands, thrusting her hand forward. It’s an odd command, but George leans forward to do what Aquila says. “Do you smell cinnamon?”

“No,” he replies earnestly, “smells like... fresh linen and leather.” Something clicks. “Oh my God. Oh my God, that _arsehole—”_

“What?”

“Fred covered it in amortentia. Stupid git. He said he’d get it polished for me and he had to go and pull that—”

“He obviously just wanted to mess with us. There’s no reason to be upset. The three things I smell? That’s _you,_ Georgie.”

He clamps his mouth shut and tilts his head. “Wait, really?”

“Yes,” she giggles a little, “gunpowder and broom polish? Who else would that be, Fred?”

“Well, you _did_ say he was attractive—”

“You two are bloody _identical_ George, but that doesn’t mean you’re exactly the same. I like your personality more. I like how kind and cautious and soft you are. Fred isn’t like that.”

George is quiet. Aquila reaches forward to thread her fingers with his. “You don’t have anything to worry about. I love you for you.”

That seems to relax him a little bit. He squeezes Aquila’s hand and leans forward to hug her. “I love you too.”

“I know that.” She runs her fingers through his hair. “I do have a question, though. Do I really smell like leather?”

Aquila can feel George grinning into her shoulder. “When you played with Fred and me that one time, you had on these old, leather gloves that you made look _so_ good. I’d do anything to see you in Quidditch robes again.”

“I didn’t know that’s what you’re into.” She grins, loving how red he is at this point. His cheeks might be redder than his hair.

“I never said _that,”_ he tries to argue, but Aquila can only laugh.

“I’m only teasing.” She kisses his cheek and rolls off the bed to situate her things. “I should probably get back.”

“Right.” George reaches for his coat.

Five minutes later the two gather in the living room so Aquila can say her goodbyes. She hugs Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and Ginny, shakes hands with Mr. Weasley, Lupin, and Ron, and nods at Harry, Bill, and Fleur.

“Remember dear, you’re always welcome here, no questions asked.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.”

“We’ll be back soon,” promises George as he and Aquila step outside to apparate. He holds her tightly as they travel back to Malfoy Manor. 

She’s sad she has to leave, but she knows soon she’ll be back at Hogwarts and will be too distracted to worry about her home life. Besides, once this was all over and Voldemort was no longer a part of her life, she’d be free to see George as much as she liked.

“Woah,” is the first thing George says when they arrive. He’s staring at the large mansion in front of him with wide eyes. Aquila suddenly feels self-conscious. This is the first time he’s ever seen her home before and it’s a lot bigger than the Burrow.

She doesn’t respond and instead opens the gate. George is still gaping.

“You really grew up here?”

“Yep.” Aquila turns around. “Well, uhm, this is it, I guess.”

“Sure.” He nods. “Next time you’re in Hogsmeade, pay us a visit.”

“I’ll be starting apparition lessons when I get back to Hogwarts. So... soon it’ll be a lot easier to visit.”

George smiles. “Good. It definitely gets rough going so long without—”

His sentence is cut short by the arrival of two dark columns of smoke. Chills run down Aquila’s spine as she realises who just arrived on Malfoy property. She turns toward George and grabs his arm.

“My room, _now.”_

“Wait—”

“Now!”

They disappear and reappear inside Aquila’s bedroom as she throws all her stuff down and tries to make it look like she had been in her room the whole time. George looks around, still confused about what just happened.

“You need to go.”

“I’m not just going to leave you.”

“George,” Aquila pleads with her boyfriend, “he’s in here. _Voldemort_ is in here. You need to leave.”

He looks at her with those big, brown eyes of his. Deep down, George knows Aquila can deal with whatever happens next, but it doesn’t mean he wants her to go through it alone. “What about you?”

“He won’t hurt me,” she promises even though it’s a promise she can’t guarantee. “But he will if he sees you. _Please,_ go.”

One nod later, George is gone. Aquila sits at her desk and grabs a random book just as her bedroom door opens. Her heart pounds against her ribcage. If they had arrived any later, Aquila would have been in big trouble.

Narcissa looks at her with relief. “Thank Merlin. Our... Lord is here to see you.”

Aquila stands up and smooths down her jumper. “Why?”

“Apparently...” She sighs, “Bella didn’t think you were here.”

“She told on me?”

“We don’t know that for sure.” Narcissa walks over to hug her daughter tightly and chokes down a sob. “I didn’t think you were back yet. Thank _Merlin_ you’re here.”

“I just got back,” admits Aquila, her nerves only growing. “Where is Draco?”

“Improvising.” With a nod of her head, Narcissa leads her daughter downstairs and to the dining table where Aunt Bella and the Dark Lord are sitting. He looks furious his pleasant evening was disrupted.

“You were saying, Bellatrix?” Voldemort glares at her as he taps his wand against the wood. “She’s right here.”

“And has been the whole time,” Narcissa adds. Draco stands in the back, his head down. He glances up briefly to look at Aquila.

“I could have sworn—”

“Don’t waste my time. Next time, I will kill you. The only reason I am choosing not to do so now is that you’ve been my most loyal follower. Do I make that clear?”

“Yes, my lord,” whispers Bellatrix, bowing her head. Her bottom lip trembles. “I’m sorry, I could have sworn she was out, and I worry—”

“It is not your job to worry.” The Dark Lord looks at Aquila. “You wouldn’t do anything to betray this cause, would you, Aquila?”

“Of course not, my lord.”

He keeps his eyes on her for an uncomfortable amount of time as he tries to gauge her real feelings. Aquila would guess he was trying to get into her mind, but she was too strong. He would never get in, not when her friends and family were on the line.

“Very well. Enjoy the rest of your holidays. I will see you next week.” Without another word, he apparates, leaving the Malfoy family to comprehend what just happened. Bellatrix gives her sister a sympathetic look before she too disappears.

“How did she find out I was gone, Mum?”

Her mother shifts from foot to foot. “We... were speaking, and—”

“So _you_ told her?”

“This is why I didn’t want you to leave.” She begins to raise her voice as she deflects the blame onto her daughter. “I need you here, both of you here, where I can keep you safe. From now until you return to school, you do not leave this house, understand?”

“Mum—”

“Do you understand?” Narcissa repeats, looking between both her children. Aquila and Draco both nod. “Good. Now go upstairs.”

Silently, Aquila sulks upstairs, her heart still beating so fast she fears a heart attack. Draco says nothing, but he keeps looking at her. He wants to know what happened. His hand lingers on the railing when they get up to the second floor like he doesn’t want to go to his room quite yet.

Aquila is exhausted. So much happened so quickly and she feels sick to her stomach. She wishes she never had to leave the warmth of the Weasley home. It was expected she’d come home to a disaster.

“Whatever you want to talk about, can it please wait until tomorrow?”

“Are you okay?” He looks serious. Aquila sighs.

“I nearly lost my life tonight, but whatever.” She shivers. “If I had come home any later... that would have been it.”

“She didn’t mean to say something. You know that, right?”

“I don’t know.” That’s the truth. Aquila would have loved to believe her mum loved and cared for her just as much as she did for Draco, but it was hard. If he had gone out instead of her, no way in hell would she have let “anything slip.” Her lips would have been hexed shut.

“She would never do that.”

“You don’t understand, Draco. Our relationship isn’t like yours.”

“Surely you—”

“I really don’t want to talk about this right now, alright?” Aquila shakes her head. She needed a long night's rest. “See you tomorrow.”

Before Draco can reply, Aquila is gone.


	25. Another Day at Hogwarts

Aquila is grateful to be back at school. She honestly wasn’t sure if she could spend another second at the manor without losing her mind.

By late January they start their apparition lessons which have the sixth years ripe with excitement. Aquila will admit she also looked forward to no longer having to wait around for portkeys or the floo network for travel. She could finally see George whenever she wanted to.

Aquila partners up with Hermione again since Luna is with Neville. She steals glances at her brother just to make sure he isn’t openly freaking out about injuring himself again.

Aquila is also thankful to see Harry kept his promise and omitted speaking about the whole “Death Eater” thing with Hermione and Ron, who still treated her like everything was the same. It made her feel like not everything had to change.

“So... just through the hoop, yeah?” She asks, looking at Hermione for confirmation. Hermione nods.

“Remember— Destination, Determination, Deliberation.”

“Right.” Aquila closes her eyes and focuses on moving through the hoop, but nothing happens. She tries to better picture her destination, but nothing is coming to her.

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to do this.”

“Well, it’s only the first day,” says Hermione, trying to be supportive, “there will be more time to practice.”

“Sure.” They trade spots and Aquila holds the hoop for Hermione to try. She too struggles at first, but unlike Aquila, Hermione is eventually able to move from one spot to the other. They both grin at each other.

“Brilliant! You did it!”

“I’m surprised, honestly.”

“I’m not. You’ve always been wonderful at literally _everything—”_

Hermione interrupts her with a playful punch to her shoulder. “That’s not even true. I certainly am not good at everything.”

“I bet Ron and Harry would beg to differ.” Aquila grins as Hermione swats at her again.

“Well _of course_ I’ll appear to be good at everything when those two can barely hold onto their wands.” She shakes her head. “It’s not true, though. I’m certainly not good at Divination. I did have to quit.”

“That class was a load of shite anyway. I know you’re trying to be humble but look around, Hermione. You’re the only one who has properly apparated. Be proud of your talents.”

She blushes. “I guess no one has really ever told me being smart was a talent.”

“Of course it is.” Aquila smiles at her friend.

Their session ends when a Hufflepuff named Susan Bones manages to splinch her leg from the rest of her body. The sixth years head off to their next class with hushed whispers and worried glances. Aquila has to separate herself from Hermione’s rambling in order to catch up to Draco, just to make sure he is okay. She just needed to make sure what happened to Susan didn’t freak him out.

“Draco!” She pushes between two students to reach her brother’s side. Crabbe and Goyle have left to bully some other kids, leaving Draco looking small and sad as he often did when he was alone. He looks at her when she joins him. 

“Are you doing okay? What happened back there—”

“I’m fine,” he cuts across her and forces a smile, but Aquila knows better. She can see the panic in his eyes. “It’s fine. The three of us didn’t get very far, anyway. Potter wanted to have a conversation and they started saying all this... shit, so.” Draco shrugs lamely. “Nothing happened to me.”

“But... are you going to actually try and apparate?”

“Of course. It’s a lot easier than portkeys, that’s for sure. It just... it’ll take a few tries.”

“You’ll figure it out,” Aquila tries to keep his hopes up, “you’re brilliant. If Hermione can do it, so can you.”

“She figured it out then?”

“Are you surprised?”

Draco chuckles. “I reckon I shouldn’t be. I’m just annoyed I got beat _again._ Good for her.”

Aquila raises an eyebrow. “You have nothing else to say?”

“I think you should be glad my words about Granger are _good_ words, Quillie.”

“I know you wouldn’t be saying those nasty things about her anymore. You’ve changed.”

He takes a moment to look at the trio walking to their next class. Hermione has her head thrown back in laughter and Ron’s cheeks flush red. Harry is grinning, seemingly just happy to be a part of the conversation. They all look so happy.

“You want to be friends with them really bad, don’t you?” Asks Aquila. Draco sighs.

“It doesn’t matter what I want,” he replies before scurrying away.

###

The first couple of months go by quickly. The days are long, full of difficult schoolwork without much time for anything else. Harry is slacking behind because of Quidditch and the amount of Gryffindor parties decreases tenfold. No other house is willing to take on the duty of party throwing, so the students of Hogwarts look angrier than usual. Something needed to be done for everyone to relieve some stress, but no one seemed to want to take on more of their already difficult workload. Even with Valentine’s Day approaching, the mood throughout the castle was full of frustration and stress.

George had sent Aquila letters detailing his plan for Valentine’s Day, but with the store booming, he and Fred had their hands tied. He wasn’t sure if he’d have the chance to celebrate.

Aquila was in a similar boat. Whoever had said that sixth year was the most difficult year at Hogwarts wasn’t lying. Between studying for N.E.W.T.S, exams, apparition lessons, and everything else, Aquila felt like she barely had time to even breathe. She couldn’t think about Valentine’s Day, not when there was an apparition midterm coming up and a four-page essay due in Transfiguration, Charms, _and_ Potions. She, Hermione, and Luna spent hours in the library working on homework and studying for exams. Every time they spoke, Madam Pince shushed them or Hermione reminded Aquila and Luna to “stay on track.” Aquila was so sick of all the work. She needed to do something to relieve the stress on her shoulders.

Unfortunately, the stress doesn’t stop there. One cold, Tuesday morning, Aquila and Draco are called into Dumbledore’s office. Her stomach twists and turns and the two of them walk up the twisty stairs into the headmaster’s office. He doesn’t appear to be there, so she takes the time to look around.

The office is covered in portraits that are busy either sleeping or making idle conversation. Professor Dumbledore’s phoenix, Fawkes, sleeps on his perch. Dumbledore’s desk is covered in papers scrawled in messy writing and an overabundance of quills. She glances at her brother, who seems just as nervous as her. He keeps pulling the sleeves of his robes over his hands and shifting his weight uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

“What do you think he wants to talk to us about?”

“He knows,” Draco whispers, his face even paler than usual. “He knows I’ve been trying to kill him and he’s going to _expel_ me—”

“Be reasonable Draco, he isn’t going to expel you. Maybe... maybe he realised how depressed we all are and wants us to do something about it.”

Draco rolls his eyes. “Maybe you should be sensible.”

“Maybe you should calm down.”

“You’re just as nervous as me, I know it. It’s just...” he bites his lip, “you’re better at hiding it.”

The fireplace in Dumbledore’s office rumbles, ending the Malfoy twins’ conversation. The headmaster appears out of the bright green flames and wipes the dust off his robes. He hums under his breath as he sits down at his desk and rifles through a stack of papers. “Draco, Aquila. It is nice to see both of you this cold, bitter morning.”

“Always a pleasure, Professor,” says Aquila as she gives Draco a look. He sticks his tongue out at her.

“Please, both of you, have a seat.” Without looking up, Dumbledore points to the two seats in front of his desk until the twins sit down. Draco begins to shake his leg nervously as Aquila folds her arms and tries to look anywhere but their headmaster. He still hums.

And then he says, “I’ve been told I’m in danger.”

Draco about vomits. Aquila takes it upon herself to ask questions. She knows they aren’t in trouble. The Order must have finally informed Dumbledore what Aquila told them at Christmas.

“It’s quite alright, Draco. This is a safe place. There is no reason to get upset.”

“I’m sorry sir, I’m not...” Draco ducks his head to wipe away his tears of fear. “I never wanted to hurt you...”

“You are no assassin. I know that.” He peers at Draco over his half-moon glasses. “It was brave of both of you to inform the Order and inform me. Things could have gone astray very quickly.”

“We’re scared, Professor,” Aquila speaks up on behalf of her and her brother knowing perfectly well Draco would never admit it. “We’ve been told we’re under protection from You-Know-Who, but we’re being left in the dark from other parts. I’m sure it’s for our _safety,_ but—”

“You would be correct, Aquila. I know it is difficult being involved in such dark matters, but it is for the safety of you and your brother. Professor Snape will continue to keep an eye on both of you for the time being. Do you have any questions?”

“What if he finds out?” Draco asks.

“We will deal with it. This is not the first time Hogwarts has been under attack and it certainly won’t be the last. I just need you two to make smart decisions and keep the Order in the loop. Aquila, I assume your relationship with the Weasley twins is still going strong.”

Her cheeks flush. “We’ve been writing letters if that’s what you’re asking.”

“And is that all?” There is a slight smirk on the Headmaster’s face. He knows she’s been sneaking out to see George. She stays quiet. “If that is what needs to be done to keep you sane, I will allow it to continue. Draco, are you still intent on spending time with Professor McGonagall? How have your classes been?”

“Better, sir,” Draco replies, his voice raspy. He clears his throat. “I’d still like to spend my evenings with her, yes.”

“I will let Minerva know. Whatever sort of matter occurs, you two will be safe. Neither of you has any intent in harming me or any of the students at this school, correct?”

“Of course,” the twins reply. Dumbledore gives a curt nod.

“Then I have no worries you will emerge stronger after this debacle. Any other questions?”

“What about you, sir?” Aquila looks at the Professor with worry. “Aren’t you scared that You-Know-Who wants you dead?”

“A lot of people want me dead. I’ve been alive for a long time. That’s just how it goes.” He winks and opens a drawer in his desk to take out a handful of lollies. “Take a sweet. I’m quite fond of the cherry ones.”

After the two take their sweets, they leave the office in silence. Draco seems to be doing a bit better, knowing he isn’t going to be expelled or isn’t being accused of being a murderer, but Aquila can tell there’s still something wrong. She bumps her shoulder against his.

“What’s up?”

“It’s Katie,” he says, “if I had just listened to you and went to the Order first, I would have never put her in St. Mungo’s. I... I feel so horrible. Half the time I feel like vomiting when I think about it. I just wish things could be different.”

“I can’t tell you how often I wish things were different,” Aquila admits, hoping to make her brother feel better. “But there isn’t a lot we can do to change the past. We have to focus on the future. On what can be, what _will_ be.”

He nods. “Must be nice having things to think about. Things to push you through.”

“Surely you have something to think about in the future. What about being an Auror?”

“I guess that’s true.” He thinks about it. “I want to make sure you’re safe, too.”

“Things outside of me, Draco.”

“I know that,” he says quietly, “I’m just saying. I want... I want you around. I want us to be like Fred and George. Still close and stuff.”

“What makes you think we won’t be? We’ve been close this whole time.”

“What if I did something terrible?”

Aquila stops in her tracks and looks at Draco. “What do you mean?”

“I just mean what if I messed up?”

“You’ve messed up plenty. That hasn’t stopped me from loving you any less. Besides, you aren’t doing anything bad. You’ve been good. Great, actually.”

“Yeah,” he nods his head even though his voice says he isn’t sure if he believes Aquila. “I’ve been trying to change.”

“Exactly. No matter what happens, we’ll be together. I promise.”

Draco nods again. “I uhm, I gotta meet up with Harry before Potions, so. I’ll see you there.”

Aquila smirks. “What are you guys doing?”

“Talking. It isn’t what you think. That Gryffindor party helped us realise something about, well, _ourselves,_ but there won’t be an _us._ We’re just gonna be friends.”

“How do you feel about that?”

A shrug. “Fine. I think it’s a good start, anyway. I always wanted to be his friend.” Draco’s cheeks flush.

“I think it’s great you’re learning to let go of everything that happened between you two. Have you talked about you-know-what?” She gestures to her forearm, to which Draco nods.

“Yeah. He’s been cool about it. Harry’s even been helping me with some Occulemancy stuff too.” Draco looks away like he thinks Aquila will be upset about that. She isn’t. She thinks it’s wonderful Draco has finally found someone good to call his friend.

“Brilliant. I’ll see you in Potions, then.”

He grabs her arm as she turns to leave. “Wait, Quillie.”

“Yeah?”

“Love you.” 

She smiles. “Love you too.”

###

Aquila manages to find time in her busy schedule to sneak off to Hogsmeade. Now that she knew Dumbledore was aware of her frequent visits to Diagon Alley, she didn’t feel as nervous leaving the castle and booking it to The Three Broomsticks. The only person she needed to worry about was Filch.

Unlike the past couple of times, George was aware she was stopping by this time. When she climbs out of the tilted fireplace and shakes the dust off her trousers, George pops his head from the kitchen and smiles.

“Right on time.”

“Punctual, as always.” Aquila smiles playfully as she takes off her coat and sets her bag down before stepping into the kitchen. She’s amused to find her boyfriend attempting to cook. Dishes are magically washing themselves in the sink as George is baking some sort of casserole in the oven. He pulls her close and hugs her tightly.

“Hello, darling.”

“Are you cooking?” Aquila breaks the hug first so she can peer through the oven glass. “It looks good.”

“It’s supposed to be some potato dish, I don’t know. I got the recipe from Mum. I decided we’d try and use the kitchen like Mum always does instead of using magic.”

“Do you use magic to cook often?”

“Well, yeah. I reckon we use it less because Dad’s obsessed with muggle living.” George pauses as he seemingly connects something not even Aquila realised. “Quillie, you... you’ve never cooked, have you?”

She blinks. “Huh. I suppose not. The house elves always did it. I don’t think even my Mum ever cooked. Is that weird?”

“Very.” George chuckles a little as he pulls a knife out of the wooden block on the counter. “Come here. You can help me make the sauce for our pasta.”

“Alright.” Aquila steps forward and takes the knife from George as he pulls out a couple of tomatoes from the refrigerator. She knew how to cut, anyway, having done that constant times in Potions. She reckoned cutting fruit and veggies was different, though.

“So,” George steps behind her as an excuse to reach forward and guide her hands over to the tomato. She isn’t complaining. It was nice finally getting to spend some alone time with her boyfriend after nearly two months. “It’s similar to cutting up ingredients in Potions class. You just need to be more gentle since it’s just food.” He lines up the tomato and sinks the knife into it, cutting it up into thin slices. “Then we’ll cut these into little bits. You reckon you can handle that?”

“I think so.” Satisfied, George steps away to pull out the other ingredients needed for their pasta sauce. He’s dressed nicely in slacks and a button-down. Aquila guesses he didn’t have time to change after work. She does wonder where Fred is and if George somehow convinced his brother to give them alone time.

“So your mum taught you to cook?”

“She taught us all how to cook. We were always expected to help with dinner and eat together. No matter how busy we all were during the day, at six o’clock we had to be in the kitchen prepping.” He smiles. “It was annoying at times, as Fred and I would have preferred to be out in the garden practicing for Quidditch or working on some new experiment, but looking back, I’m thankful. It made me value family a whole lot more.” He pauses, sensing he just upset Aquila. “Sorry. I don’t want it to sound like I’m bragging—”

“No, it’s alright. Really.” She turns to smile. “I’m glad you’re so close to your family. I think it’s cute.”

“I just hope it never feels like I’m pressuring you to _be_ a family person or make you feel bad because of...” He trails off. “I should shut up.”

“It’s okay George.” Aquila steps forward to hug him. “None of that makes me feel bad. I wanted a good relationship with my family my entire life. It was them who didn’t want to reciprocate. That’s one of the reasons Draco and I are so close, you see. We didn’t want to end up estranged like our parents. Everything is so... cold.”

“You’re so strong,” he whispers, tucking her hair behind her ears. “The fact that you came out of a cold childhood so kind and warm really shows how determined you were not to be like your parents. As for Draco...” George sighs. “I know we haven’t exactly had the best relationship with the Malfoy family. Dad still talks about that fistfight in Flourish and Botts. And I mean... it’s not like we’ve been buddies, I hit him so damn hard in the face.”

Aquila giggles. “I’m not going to lie, I was rooting for you that day. It doesn’t help that last year Draco was _such_ a _prick_ I wanted to punch him every time I saw him.”

“I can’t say my relationship with Draco will ever be anything it is with say, Fred, but we’ll be civil, at least. Every time I’ve spoken with him since he’s been nice. I reckon that’s because of you, though.”

“He’s become a much better person. I think finally getting him to admit that there was nothing wrong with asking for help led him to see what he was doing wrong. Deep down, he really is just a scared boy. But he’s learning. And that doesn’t excuse his horrendous behaviour. But I’m convinced he won’t be a problem anymore.”

“I just hope I make it clear how important you are not only to me but also my family. You know my Mum would drop everything to come to rescue you, as would my Dad. Or me. Or Fred. Or even Ginny, for that matter.”

“I know that. I really do appreciate your family’s kindness.” Aquila takes a deep breath and looks around the kitchen. It’s small. The appliances don’t match at all, but it fits the vibes of the twins. They have a bowl of fruit on the counter and dried herbs hanging above the sink.

She isn’t sure if she should tell him this, but as their relationship progressed, Aquila realised she needed to be one hundred percent honest with him. She needed to share her thoughts and secrets and opinions or there would be trouble later down the line.

“I used to dream of marrying young and changing my name just to escape the drama and baggage that came with being a Malfoy. I was never the average Malfoy, you know? I was a disgrace to the Noble House of Black. I was the first Malfoy not put in Slytherin, I wasn’t playing Quidditch, I... well, I could never seem to do anything right. But... I don’t know. I feel sort of... proud these days. I’m changing the way people look at us— look at me. We’re... we’re more than just our last names.”

“You’re right.” George smiles ear to ear as he sweeps Aquila into a hug and spins her around. She squeals playfully, trying to get out of his grasp as he easily throws her over his shoulder. “You’re fantastic!”

“George,” Aquila gasps for air in between her giggles as she tries to get down, “stop it! I can’t breathe!”

“Huh? What’s that?”

“George!” Aquila manages to get her wand out of her front pocket and points it at him, soaking the Weasley boy from head to toe. That gives her enough time to get away from George as he shakes the water from his hair.

“Oh, you just started a war you won’t be able to finish!” With a smug grin, George ducks as the sink shoots a stream of water straight at Aquila, drenching her in water too. She yells in surprise and starts laughing hysterically as George gets her down on the ground and begins to tickle her. She raises her hands up and grabs his shoulders to push him away.

“I yield! I yield!” 

With that smug grin still on his face, George unbuttons his shirt and runs a hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes. Aquila shakes her head and goes back to giggling as George straddles and pins her down.

“You asshole!”

“You’d feel so much better if you weren’t lying in that sopping wet shirt—”

“You did this to me!”

“Oi, you started it!” With another shit-eating grin, George pulls Aquila’s shirt off and leans in to kiss her. Even with his lips against hers, she can’t stop giggling.

“You’re such an arsehole.”

“Mmm, you love it.”

And just before they can get too passionate there on the kitchen floor, the front door opens. Fred looks at them in annoyance as he fixes his tie and sets his stuff on the table by the door. George jumps up, eager to explain, as Aquila hides her chest behind her hands. She was only in her bra and no offence to Fred, but she did not need him seeing her like this.

“Uhm... what’s going on here?”

“We’re uh, cooking.”

“Shirtless?”

George clears his throat. “The uhm, the sink exploded. I reckon the spell might have been too powerful, probably, uh, became a little sentient.”

“Right.” Fred narrows his eyes. “Can I speak with you? In private?”

“We’re having dinner, mate, I gotta finish up—”

“It won’t take that long.”

He looks over at Aquila for confirmation that she’ll be okay on her own. Aquila gives him a curt nod and George takes off, following his brother down the hallway and into Fred’s bedroom. Aquila dries herself off with the drying spell with a certain thought pops into her head. Fred had looked at her like he was annoyed with her. Was this a “her” problem?

Aquila pulls a glass out of the cupboard and tiptoes up to Fred’s door. She places the cup and catches the tail end of what seems to be the beginning of their conversation.

“—inventory!”

“Yeah, but Fred, we haven’t had any time over the past two weeks to see each other and I told you I’d help after we had our dinner—”

“But you keep doing this shit. You keep cancelling on me. You don’t even pay any attention to the store anymore.”

“That’s not true. I’ve been diligent! I know we have to get those products out by tomorrow—”

“Our store could _close,_ George. We could lose our dream before it even starts and you’re over here messing around.”

George sighs heavily. “I know you’re upset, but you need to understand that she’s my girlfriend and I haven’t seen her in two months—”

“All you ever do is talk about your girlfriend! You’re writing her letters and talking to the Order and you don’t ever pay any lick of attention to me or the store!”

There’s a pause and then a heavy laugh. “Oh. I see. You’re cross because I’m not giving you all my attention anymore! Fred, we aren’t _kids_ anymore! I have a girlfriend and a job and I have no obligation to continue following you around like a crup—”

“Come off it. You sound ridiculous. This isn’t about attention—”

“You just bloody said it was! Do you hear yourself? What happened to Angelina?”

“We broke up, I needed to pay attention to the store, like you should be doing—”

“Whatever. You’ve always been a dick to girls. Lest we forget the number of girls you’ve snuck off to shag over these past few months. Don’t give me that stupid excuse. I _know_ you. I never once said _anything_ about all the girls you were with. I never accused you of not _paying attention_ to me. And the minute I get a girlfriend, the minute I stop giving _all_ my attention to you, you lose your shit. You’re starting a row for absolutely no reason at all. I’m over it. I’m done being your sidekick. I have a life of my own now, Freddie. Got that?”

Before Fred can reply, the door clicks. Aquila takes off running and makes herself look busy in the kitchen as George comes back around. He has a new shirt on, probably one of Fred’s. She wonders what Fred’s thinking right now.

Fred always had been reactionary. When Draco had said all those horrible things about their family last year, it took three people to hold Fred back. Fred was a charmer, but he also got angry when people got in the way of his plans. And apparently, Aquila was getting in the way quite often these days. She knew Fred didn’t _hate_ her, of course, because he showed how much he loved her on the daily. 

But Aquila also knew that Fred valued having George at his side and the fact that George was no longer willing to follow Fred around like a puppy embarrassed him.

“Fred won’t be joining us for dinner.”

“Okay,” she replies, trying to remain impartial. “Everything okay?”

“Yes,” he smiles, “we’re all good. Let’s just try to enjoy the rest of our time together, yeah?”

“Of course. What else do we need to do?”

“Just boil the pasta and finish the sauce. Not too difficult.”

“Perfect.”


	26. Birthday Surprise

On Ron’s birthday, he gets poisoned.

The story spreads quickly around Hogwarts. A few months ago, Harry had been given a box of chocolates from Romilda Vane spiked with a love potion. Harry knew this and shoved them in his trunk without a second thought; however, Ron, thinking it was another birthday present, ate _all_ of them. In an attempt to clear Ron’s veins of a powerful love potion, Harry rushed Ron to Professor Slughorn’s office. Then, in all the chaos, Ron had been given a glass of poisoned mead. Harry had saved him with a Bezoar and that was that.

Except that no one, including Slughorn, knew how that bottle of mead had been poisoned. Slughorn had claimed he didn’t even know how the bottle got into his collection. The professors kept their conversation private and tight-knit to try and solve the problem. Aquila had her suspicions, but she didn’t want it to be true.

Aquila pops into the hospital wing to visit Ron and finds his family gathered around him. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are huddled together, whispering, while Ginny sits next to Hermione who is holding Ron’s hand. George and Fred are across from each other and Harry leans against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Mrs. Weasley smiles and breaks apart from her husband to pull Aquila into a tight hug.

“Wonderful to see you, dear. How have you been?”

“I’ve been great, Mrs. Weasley. It’s good to see you all too. How is Ron doing?”

“He’ll be okay. Just needs a lot of rest. Thank God Harry was there.”

“A Bezoar was smart thinking,” Aquila congratulates Harry with a smile. “Good job.”

“It was nothing, really,” replies Harry, his voice a mumble. “I’m just glad Ron is okay.”

“Hey!” Madam Pomfrey joins the group, a scowl on her face. “I said six guests. I count eight!”

“Come on, Poppy. We aren’t bothering anyone—”

“Arthur, I must do my job. Six guests.” With a huff, Pomfrey stomps away. Harry pulls himself off the wall.

“I’ll head out. You all should stay here anyway.”

“I’ll go too so Aquila has time to visit.” Ginny follows after Harry. Aquila wondered what was going on between them. Ginny was still dating Dean, but there were rumours their relationship was on the rocks. Aquila joins the half circle and smiles at Hermione. It was nice to see her being somewhat romantic with Ron.

“How are you doing?” She asks Hermione.

“Good. I’m so glad he’s okay.” Hermione sniffs and squeezes Ron’s hand. He stirs in his sleep.

“So no one knows how Ron got poisoned?”

“No,” says George. “All we know was that the mead was in Slughorn’s possession. If you ask me, it wouldn’t surprise me if he kept certain things for this very reason; I’ve always heard he was quite paranoid.”

“Not to mention a Slytherin,” mutters Fred. Aquila frowns.

“That doesn’t seem like him. No offence you two, but I actually have him as a teacher.”

“Aquila’s right,” adds Hermione, “he wouldn’t poison Ron, not on purpose. He might not have liked Ron all that much, but that doesn’t mean he’d go out of his way to _poison_ him. That seems highly unlikely.”

“He could have gotten the glasses mixed up. Perhaps it was meant for Harry. That “Chosen One” stuff and all,” suggests Fred.

“But why would Slughorn want to poison Harry? He’s bloody _obsessed_ with Harry,” says Aquila.

“Perhaps it was an accident,” Mr. Weasley suggests, folding his arms. “We’ll be talking with Dumbledore soon anyway. All that matters is that our son is safe.”

“Exactly,” finishes Mrs. Weasley. They return to their heavy whispers as Aquila makes her way to George’s side. Fred is still glaring at her, leading Aquila to believe they had yet to solve their argument from two weeks ago. Things must be awkward at the joke shop. It didn’t help that both of them were incredibly stubborn.

“Won-Won?” Lavender Brown’s shrill voice echoes throughout the infirmary as she charges into the wing. She stops dead when she sees Hermione holding Ron’s hand. “What is this?”

“He’s been poisoned,” Hermione explains, glaring. Her entire demeanor has changed.

“I’m his girlfriend. Get up.”

“Well, I’m his... his friend!” The rest of the Weasleys and Aquila watch the show in front of them. Lavender clutches her fists by her sides.

“Some friend you’ve been! You’ve barely spoken to him these past few months! He’s told me all about you! You’re bossy and mean and—” Ron stirs again, ending Lavender’s yelling. She pushes to Ron’s side. “I’m right here, Won-Won. You’re okay. You’re okay!”

“Hermione,” he groans. Hermione smirks as Lavender pulls away in pain.

“You bitch!” She screams before running away. Lavender’s sobs can be heard all down the corridor. Hermione, still smug, scoots closer to Ron’s side.

“Won-Won,” sniggers Fred. “Never thought I’d see the day where Ronald had _two_ girls draped over him, nevertheless one! Doesn’t it take him ten minutes to even—”

“That’s enough,” Mrs. Weasley scolds him. Fred continues to laugh behind his hands.

After a few more moments gathered around Ron’s bedside, George and Aquila head out to the Quidditch pitch to allow more of Ron’s friends and family to be with him. Bill and Fleur come to visit, but Charlie is away in Romania and can’t make the trip. He does send his good wishes.

Fred, on the other hand, heads back to the shop. He says someone needs to be there and gives George an unnecessary glare. That’s how they ended up on the Quidditch pitch. George needed to let off some steam. The worst part was that Aquila hadn’t told George she overheard the argument they got into that night. She wasn’t supposed to know half the things she knew.

“Are things okay between you and Fred?” She asks, hoping to get George’s own thoughts on the situation. George tosses her a bat and scowls. He picks up his own and grabs two old brooms from the storage cupboard inside the changing rooms.

“Fred... well, he hasn’t been himself. And no, things aren’t great between us.” He doesn’t continue until they get to the pitch. “We barely see each other anymore. When we’re at work we can hardly stand to be in the same room. Either I’m doing inventory and he’s helping customers or vice versa. It’s just—” George grunts as he lets the bludger lose from the trunk and hits it as hard as he can, “When you were over for dinner that night, we got in an argument.”

“He’s upset with me.”

“Why do you say that?”

This time, Aquila hits the bludger. It soars up into the clouds, high above the stands. They have about thirty seconds before it comes back down.

“You can’t say you haven’t seen the looks he’s been giving me. He’s obviously annoyed or frustrated.”

“It’s not because of you,” George is quick to point out as he shifts the bat between his hands. “He’s just mad I’m not giving him all of my time anymore. I used to follow him around, do whatever he said, and he, he— he’s just being so immature!”

 _Whoosh._ The bludger makes its way back and nearly hits George in the head. With an angry yell, he hits it so hard it nearly disappears. Then George mounts his broom and hovers a few metres above the ground. “He’s acting like a child. I get a girlfriend, someone I _really_ care about, and all he can focus on is the fact that I’m not following his every order with blind eyes. He’s so stupid. I’m tired of being a follower. What if I want to be the instigator? Why does he have to be such a hypocrite?”

“Uhm—”

“And that’s not even it. He has a different girl he’s seeing nearly every week and I’ve _never_ said anything about it. But the one time I want to see my girlfriend, he’s being a total git and I’m so tired of it.” George pauses. “Er, sorry. I shouldn’t have said all of that.”

“No, I’m glad you got it all off your chest. It sounds like you’ve had a lot of years of pent up aggression.”

“Well, we don’t argue all that often.” George ducks his head. In the process, he misses the bludger and Aquila knocks him out of the way and ducks before hitting the bludger back. George sighs in relief. “Thanks.”

“You’re a bit distracted. Let’s do some batting and maybe that’ll clear your head a bit.”

He nods. “It’s been a while since I’ve been on the pitch. And even longer since I’ve gotten the chance to bat.”

“It sounds like you’d fancy a hard game then.” Aquila grins cheekily. “Can’t say I’ll be going that easy on you, though.”

He smiles back. “I would assume so.”

###

The game they play is hard and rough. It only ends when Aquila takes a bludger to the stomach and falls off her broom. After George manages to get the bludger back into the trunk, he kneels down next to her, muttering how sorry he is that he didn’t see it over and over again. Aquila shifts uncomfortably and groans. She’s pretty sure she broke a couple of ribs.

“Shit, I should have seen it.”

“Guess this means I lose then,” she replies, stifling her laughter. It hurts too bad to giggle. George pulls out his wand and irresponsibly taps his chin.

“You definitely won. Lemme see.” He pushes her shirt up where a dark purple is spreading across her ribcage. Okay, yeah. Definitely broken ribs. “I remember a couple of healing spells Mum taught us, just in case, but we should still get you to Pomfrey.”

“We can’t go to Pomfrey. She’ll be fuming I went and got into trouble right after visiting Ron.” Aquila groans again as she leans on her elbows and looks at her bruises. “Can you fix it?”

“Maybe.” George suddenly remembers something. “Shit. I got the bruise cream still. I think I can fix this.” He taps his wand against Aquila’s ribcage and a sharp snap can be heard; Aquila’s body fills with a weird, vibrating warmth. He excuses himself to get his bag deposited on the sidelines and comes back with that small, yellow tube. George is gentle as he slathers it all over Aquila’s chest and stomach. Her skin feels numb as the bruises slowly fade into yellows, greens, and browns. George holds Aquila’s hand.

“Is it still hurting?”

“Not as bad anymore.” 

“Good. Sorry again, I really should have—”

“George, it’s okay.” She uses George’s strong grip on her hand to pull herself up and looks around the pitch. The sun is starting to set and the wind is picking up, bringing a chill to the air. Once the adrenaline ran out from their hard game, she’d be freezing. “Do you feel any better about things with Fred? What you want to say or do from this point on?”

“I don’t know. I think I might spend a few days back at home and speak with my mum, see what she can do.”

Aquila sighs. “Georgie, he’s your brother.”

“I know that. And I don’t love him any less. I’m just upset that he wouldn’t stop and see my perspective on this. If you spent your whole life following someone around, doing everything they said, wouldn’t you get tired of it too?”

“I kind of already have. I followed Draco around all the time when we were younger. It wasn’t until we got to school that I realised I didn’t like a majority of the things Draco did. We’re still close and I still love him, but we have different lives. We like different things and do different things and have... well, different things.”

“I just think a lot of people expect us to be the same. It’s always been Fred and George, you know? Sometimes, not even our own Mum can tell us apart. And there’s a part of me that’s afraid of that. I don’t want to be a second Fred. I never have. It’s just, It’s so hard for me to want to speak up sometimes or do things on my own. I’m not a leader. I never have been. And I like hanging around Fred for that reason. He does all the talking for me, but sometimes he goes too far.” George takes a deep breath and looks up at the sky. A shiver runs down his spine and he twitches. “Last year, we made a bet with a wizard in Knockturn Alley. We won and he never got us our money. Fred was fuming. He wrote up this whole plan to get our money involving blackmail and assault and... it was way too much. I looked him in the eyes and I said, ‘Fred, we can’t do this. It’s too far.’ And he got so pissed at me, but he came around. He knew I was right.”

“Then why wouldn’t he come around about this? About you wanting to be your own person?”

George sighs again. “It’s more complicated than that, you see. There’s only ever been one other time we’ve gotten into an argument this bad. I think we were fourteen, fifteen, and Fred started dating this girl in our year. Well, Fred claims it was a misunderstanding, that he didn’t know that they were exclusive, and he got caught kissing another girl. Rumours spread all around the castle. You probably remember that.”

Aquila did, in fact, remember that. She never really knew what was going on nor did she know the boys well yet. Even if she wanted to ask them, she wouldn’t know where to start.

“Anyway, somehow, I guess because I’m his twin, I got dragged into the mess. People were saying I could have stopped it or I was terrible because of what Fred did. And I was furious that I was involved and being accused of things I didn’t even do. I screamed at Fred, told him he couldn’t treat girls like that, said he was being ridiculous. He didn’t talk to me for nearly a month. In fact, I was the one who had to apologise and fix the problem. But I don’t want to do that this time. I’m done being a pushover. I’m done letting him, I dunno, believe he’s always right because he isn’t. I’m sick of it.”

This is a tough situation. Aquila doesn’t want George to drive a wedge in his relationship with Fred, but she also doesn’t want George to feel like he can’t be assertive without being a prat.

“Well, you should definitely talk about this situation. Like you said, he’s your brother and you love him, but you’re right, George. You need to be assertive and help him understand that you’re not kids anymore. You have your own life, you’re your own person, and that doesn’t make you any less of his friend. If part of the problem is that he wants your attention, maybe compromise and set aside times that you can both hang out. Part of the problem is that you two _are_ a lot alike. You’re both stubborn and eager to succeed. That isn’t a bad thing, but it definitely doesn’t help either of you see the differences either.”

George nods his head. He’s quiet for a few seconds as he thinks Aquila’s advice over. She had been giving quite a bit of advice over the past few weeks. It wasn’t a bad thing, not at all, but she kinda wished she could have someone tell her how to get her life together.

“You’re right, Quillie. No wonder you want to be a professor; you’re incredibly brilliant at giving advice.” He smiles kindly at her and folds his arms over his chest. Aquila blushes.

“That’s kind of you to say. I really just want both of you to be friends again. You can’t be the ‘Weasley twins’ without Fred _and_ George.”

“That’s a good point. It makes work rather difficult, too.” He chuckles quietly to himself. “Thank you.”

“Always.”

George sticks around for a couple of more hours before he leaves with the rest of their family. Hermione stays in the hospital wing with Ron as late as she can, even skipping dinner. Aquila thinks she would have been there all night if it hadn’t been for Madam Pomfrey kicking her out so Ron could rest. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley made it clear that they were okay leaving knowing Ron had good friends to take care of him.

Having the Weasley’s around was a good time to forget about Lord Voldemort and school. Aquila wished it could have lasted forever. She wasn’t excited thinking about spending the summer in the Manor. She didn’t want to think Voldemort would still be around by then, but based on how slowly the Order was reacting based on the information they had about Voldemort, it certainly was a possibility. She hoped by then she could spend the summer helping George and Fred with the store, visiting the Burrow, and getting to go to London with Draco. By then, hopefully, the wizarding world would be safe.

Aquila decides to have an early night in and head to bed without studying. It might be stupid on her part, but after her game with George and dinner, she was exhausted. Her ribs still hurt too, leading her to believe that perhaps George hadn’t fixed everything. Aquila should really go to Pomfrey, but her pride forbade her. She doesn’t even realise she’s limping until Harry stops her on her way to the Ravenclaw Tower. It almost looks like he was waiting for her.

“Aquila! I was looking for you. Are you limping?”

“What?” Aquila looks down at her feet. _Was_ she limping? “I don’t think so. Why are you looking for me?”

“I needed to ask you something.”

“Were you not at dinner?”

He shakes his head. “I had to visit Dumbledore. We’ve been looking for horcruxes. They are—”

“Parts of a dark wizard’s soul, yes. My parents are death eaters.”

Harry chuckles. “I suppose I should have guessed that. I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I thought it might give you hope that things are changing and your information has really helped us get one step closer to stopping Voldemort.”

“That does make me feel better. What have you learned?”

“Well, Voldemort’s real name is Tom Riddle and he has seven total. I destroyed one our second year, but we still need to find the other six. Dumbledore has one and there’s this locket somewhere. We’re supposed to head there soon.”

Quillie nods. “Wonderful. Please be careful.”

“I’m trying. Anyway, that wasn’t what I wanted to ask you. With Ron out, we’ll be needing a new Keeper, and as you know, we’re playing Hufflepuff next Friday—”

“That’s nice Harry, but I’m not a Gryffindor. I can’t help you.”

“But that’s just the thing! Under normal circumstances, no, but McGonagall signed off on the approval form herself. You’d be the first person _ever_ to play for a house not your own and we really need you.”

“It’s not fair, though. McLaggen—”

“Fuck McLaggen. Only he and Ron tried out anyhow and I don’t want him to play. You are literally the only person in this school I’d trust to take over Ron’s position.” He pauses, thinking. “Well, you and Oliver Wood, but Wood isn’t here anymore, so we need you.”

Aquila sighs. It wasn’t like she _didn’t_ want to play Quidditch again, but she had gotten so much flack for helping train with the Gryffindors the first time that she wasn’t sure if she had even wanted to do it again. Wood had begged her after he saw Aquila messing around with Fred and George after Quidditch practice. They had been so eager to show off their Quidditch skills and who would Aquila be to deny them that opportunity? Besides, it had been the very first day they met. Even back then, George had a huge crush on her. Thinking about it, it _was_ quite obvious. He was always blushing around her.

“Who is _THAT?_ ” Wood looked like he just lost his mind.

“Where the bloody hell did you learn to fly like that, Malfoy?”

“To be fair, her brother is the Slytherin seeker,” Fred had explained, elbowing his brother playfully. “She played us well, mate.”

“I know you boys like to show off. I figured I’d give you your moment.”

“And our egos appreciate that,” joked George. Wood shook his head.

“We need someone like you. I know you aren’t a Gryffindor, but we could really use your help preparing for our match against Slytherin.”

“I thought you had this whole new training regime prepared?” Fred questioned, causing Wood to shake his head again.

“Look, Slytherin is by far the best team here, and this is my last chance to win the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor. I’m desperate, and never have I seen someone play like that. Why aren’t you on the Ravenclaw team?”

“I dunno, I just never bothered to try out,” she lied. Truth was, Aquila simply didn’t want people to think she was copying her brother. He had beat her to the Quidditch trait and she didn’t want people to think they were the same because of that. Perhaps it was stupid, but that was the truth.

“Aquila, if you help us, I will talk with the Ravenclaw captain and try and get you on the team. They’re looking for alternates too since the team is suffering a bit.”

“Look, that’s kind, but I really shouldn’t be helping the team that’s playing against my brother—”

“Slytherin is doing fine on their own. We could really use your help, and I don’t admit that very often.”

“It’s true,” Fred agreed. George nodded.

“We’ll be forever in your debt.”

And that’s how Aquila ended up helping the Gryffindor team her third year. She did play for Ravenclaw, but as it was made clear, Aquila had to quit because of her father. She had dressed up in scarlet robes and helped them practice for nearly a week. To return would be quite strange. Could she do it again?

“I know you miss Quidditch,” Harry continues to argue, still hopeful he can convince Quillie to help him out. “I see it in your eyes when we play. I know you can’t play with the Ravenclaw team because of your parents and I know you’re scared of Draco’s reaction, but he’s cool with it. I spoke to him.”

“You talked to my brother before you talked to me?!” Aquila reckons she shouldn’t be surprised considering how close the boys have gotten over the months, but she’s still in shock. Harry raises his hands defensively.

“I swear it was out of love. I just _really_ need your help! Please, Quillie. I will do anything for you. Whatever you want, need, whatever. We just really, _really_ need your help right now.”

She had never seen Harry beg like this, so he must have been serious. They needed help and she was his best chance at winning the game. Besides, having him owe her a favour wasn’t bad, either.

“Okay, I’ll do it—”

“YES! Thank you, thank you—”

 _“But_ under certain circumstances. One, you can’t tell anyone. I don’t want there to be _any_ rumours going around school about me playing a game for another house— Flitwick would be pissed.” He once had begged her to try out for the Ravenclaw team as he, like all the other head of houses, longed for a win. “Two, you have to make sure everyone on the team is okay with this. People weren’t so happy last time.” Okay, it basically was just Harry, but he seems to get what she’s actually hinting at.

“Everyone will be cool with it. And even if they aren’t, I’m the Captain, so. They have to do what I say.”

“And third, you have to be patient with me. I’ve only ever played beater, well, and the occasional chaser, but if you’re so desperate you’d rather have me over McLaggen—”

“At this point, I’d rather have a rock over McLaggen. It helps that you’re one of the best Quidditch players I’ve ever seen and you don’t even _play.”_ Harry shakes his head. “That’s brilliant, Quillie.”

“Don’t be daft. You’re the youngest seeker _ever._ Certainly, that means something.”

“True, but I don’t think enough people have told you how cool you actually are.” He smiles. “Thanks again. Practice is at four.”

“I’ll be there. Just one more question though. What happened between you and my brother... whatever you want to tell me, or choose to admit, I’ll support you. Both of you.”

Aquila can tell Harry wasn’t expecting to have that brought up. He blushes a deep, deep red.

“I do remember what happened at that Gryffindor party if that’s what you’re insinuating, but I’d like to keep that a secret if you don’t mind.”

“Happily.”

Harry nods. “I think, deep down, I’ve always known I wasn’t completely straight, but after talking to Draco, well, I think we both realised things about each other. Anyway, nothing is coming from it besides friendship. We’re both interested in other people at the moment.”

That was certainly new information. She wasn’t aware Draco had a crush. “Really? Who?”

“Well, I really like Ginny...” He trails off, obviously embarrassed Aquila is making him admit this. “I know she’s with Dean, but things have been on the rocks and I think she might like me too.”

“Does Ginny know about you and Draco? Or that you’re, well, bi?”

“No, but I don’t see her getting upset by it.”

“Of course not. Ginny and I have kissed before, you know.”

Harry’s eyes nearly bug out of his head. “Are you— are you serious?”

Aquila shrugs nonchalantly. “Yeah. It’s no big deal. Don’t worry about it. Now, did Draco happen to tell you who he was interested in?”

“No. If you know your brother, you’d know he would never tell me that.”

“I figured. Just thought I’d try.” She smiles. “I’ll be at practice tomorrow.”

“Yeah, okay.” Harry pauses. “Just, thanks. For everything. I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye, but you always forgive me and continue to help and that, well, it really means a lot. You are a really, really good person.”

“That’s very kind of you to say.”

“I mean it. And I know a lot of people would agree with me.”

They might just be words. Harry could just be buttering her up so she plays a good game tomorrow. Even so, her chest feels warm. Aquila spent a lot of her life trying to prove she wasn’t a typical Malfoy and nothing seemed to come from it, but hearing Harry say that, hearing him admit that he was wrong several times, made her feel that just by being herself, she had made a name for herself.

“Thank you.”


	27. Aquila's Injury

“Do you know what happened to Ron?”

Aquila has been anxious all day just thinking about Quidditch practice. She’s sure it really shouldn’t be that anxiety-inducing, but without Fred and George there to save the day, Aquila was thinking about everything that could go wrong.

She gets to Potions early to speak to Draco. Aquila had her suspicions about the poisoning and she so badly wanted it to not be true. It seemed Draco had his suspicions as well.

“I didn’t do anything.”

“I didn’t say you did. I’m just asking if you knew anything.” His eagerness to prove his innocence was suspicious, though.

“I don’t. I don’t know anything. Look, if I did do something, I would have told you. But I promise you I didn’t. Hurting Katie was painful enough and I still feel so guilty about it. I couldn’t do anything to Ron, even if I tried.” He distracts himself by cleaning off his cauldron and flipping to the page they’ll need for their lessons today.

“You did say you had multiple options. Are you sure you didn’t just... forget you left a bottle of poisoned mead in Slughorn’s office?”

Draco glares at her. “Seriously?”

“I don’t want you to be involved in this. I’m just trying to make sure it’s definitely not you before I look into other options.”

“I can promise you it’s not me. Trust me, I can understand why you’d be concerned, but you have my word. I’m not... I’m past that.” He looks at her with his big, blue eyes. “I promise.”

“I believe you. But if not you, then who is trying to hurt students now? And was that bottle intended for Dumbledore?”

“I don’t know. Honestly though, Aquila, you don’t need to worry about this. I’ll talk to Snape, see if he knows anything. Besides, don’t you have a Quidditch match to worry about?”

Aquila narrows her eyes. “Seriously?”

“Oh, come on. I know you’re excited. And I’m excited for you! The only reason you didn’t try out for the Ravenclaw was because of me, so I’m glad you’re finally going to get the chance to—”

“It wasn’t because of you, first off.” Aquila shakes her head. Her ribs still hurt but she’s been pushing past the pain, hoping it would go away. Even now, leaning against the table, the dull pain is still there. Stupid Draco, making her chest hurt. “Second off, it’s one match and then I’m done. Besides, it’s supposed to be a secret, so shut your mouth.”

Draco raises his hands in defense. “My bad. I’ll be quiet. I just want you to enjoy yourself, have a normal year.”

“I think we’re far past that.” Aquila shakes her head and pushes off from the table. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Wait!” Draco grabs her arm, causing Aquila’s organs to slosh around. Dammit. Maybe she should get that checked out. George could only do so much. “How’s Ron doing? You saw him, right?”

“Yeah, he’s doing okay. Just needs some rest. You should go visit him.”

“Oh.” Draco blushes. “I don’t think he wants to see me.”

“I think you’d be surprised.” With another smile, Aquila fixes her robes and takes her seat.

###

At four, Aquila joins the Gryffindor Quidditch team on the pitch wearing a pair of borrowed, crimson robes. She clutches her broom tightly and tries to not look awkward, although it is very hard. Apparently, Harry didn’t do her the honour of telling the team she would be replacing Ron.

“Quillie! Hey!” Ginny waves as she runs over, her hand tightly clutching Dean’s as she drags him behind. Interesting. Aquila had heard their relationship was on the rocks.

“Ginny! Alright?”

“Couldn’t be better. When Harry told me you’d be playing for Ron I was so excited! We’re totally going to win now.”

Okay. That was a lot of pressure. Aquila laughs nervously. “Yes, well, hopefully.”

“Better you than McLaggen for sure,” adds Dean, shaking his head. He separates his hand from Ginny to fold his arms over his chest. “Although I can’t help but think the Ravenclaw’s will be pissed.”

“That’s what I said, but Harry was adamant. He said McGonagall approved.”

“She did. I was there. I think it was something Professor McGonagall didn’t even think was possible, but here we are. How cool is it that you’re the first student _ever_ to play for a different house team?”

“It’s brilliant,” says Dean, smiling. “I’m excited to see you play. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Aquila blushes. “Well... I hope I don’t let you all down.”

“Nonsense.” Harry joins the conversation with his broom clutched as tightly as Aquila has hers. He looks around the pitch, trying to make sure his team is all here. “Just do your best. No pressure.”

“Besides, I’m sure you’ll play better than Ron.” Ginny grins as Harry rolls his eyes at her. He tucks his broom under his arm and claps his hands.

“Hey, everyone. This is Aquila Malfoy. She’ll be playing for Ron while he’s recovering.”

Twelve pairs of eyes land on her. Aquila only knows Harry, Dean, and Ginny personally. The others could react poorly.

“Aquila, this is Demelza, a chaser, and Jimmy and Ritchie, our beaters.”

Ritchie’s eyes widen. “You’re the girl dating George Weasley!”

“Uh,” Aquila nods, although that wasn’t the reaction she expected to receive, “yes, I am.”

“And just like you aren’t allowed to ask Ron and me about our brothers, you can’t ask Quillie about George, either,” Ginny reminds him with a scathing glare. Ritchie looks at the ground.

“Uhm,” says Demelza, “aren’t you a Ravenclaw?”

“Did you miss the part where I blatantly mentioned McGonagall bloody _approved_ of this?” Ginny steps forward, obviously set on protecting Aquila. She appreciates Ginny’s aggressive energy, but this is exactly what she expected to happen and Aquila doesn’t want there to be any bad blood with the actual Gryffindors.

“Ginny, calm down. No one has a problem with Aquila taking Ron’s place until he’s better, do they?”

“I guess I’m just confused as to why we have a girl who has never played Quidditch over McLaggen,” Jimmy answers, his eyebrows furrowed. “Didn’t he also try out?”

“You’d really rather have McLaggen?”

“Over a Malfoy?” Jimmy looks at the ground and shakes his head. “All I’m saying is that you seem awfully eager to have all your friends play on the Gryffindor team, so much that you’ve brought some useless _Ravenclaw—”_

“That’s not true in the slightest,” interrupts Harry with anger in his eyes. “You don’t get to make decisions here, Jimmy. If you have a problem, we can find a replacement for you too.”

“Besides, you know nothing about her. If you had been here when she _did_ play, you’d see she’s one of the best damn players at this school,” Ginny argues as she raises her fists up threateningly. Jimmy huffs and turns away.

“Alright, any other comments or concerns?” Harry questions, his patience running thin. He looks up at the sky like he’s trying to gauge how much sunlight they’ll have left.

“Uhm,” Aquila steps forward, drawing Harry’s attention away from the clouds, “I just want to say, I know you all are wary about me being here for a number of reasons, but I promise you I’m dedicated to winning the match. It doesn’t matter what house I’m from. I’ll do my best.”

Everyone is quiet, including Ginny, who gives Quillie a thumbs up when their eyes meet. Harry nods his head and mounts his broom.

“Alright then. Let’s get started before we get kicked off by the Hufflepuff’s. Dean, get the trunk open, and Quillie, head to the goalposts.”

“Yes sir,” responds Aquila as she too mounts her broom and kicks off to take her post in front of the goals. She would never tell Draco, but he was right. It did feel nice to be in the air again. Hitting bludgers with George didn’t even compare to actual practice.

Aquila is able to pick up the keeper position fairly well. It’s sort of like being a beater except she’s blocking the quaffle instead of bludgers. The quaffle is a lot less painful when it hits her torso, too. Although perhaps playing a game of Quidditch with broken ribs was not the best idea, because she thinks she might be in even more pain than before. She should send George a letter and ask him what spell he used. Maybe he could do it again.

She can already hear Draco’s “I told you so” tone. _Why don’t you just go see Madam Pomfrey? Why are you so damn proud?_

That wasn’t the problem. At this point, if she went to Pomfrey she wouldn’t be allowed to play and she couldn’t let Harry down, not now.

“Aquila, are you sure you’re okay?” Harry snaps her out of her thoughts. They had touched down to go over some strategies and work out what wasn’t going right. Aquila didn’t even realise she had her hand over her stomach.

“Yes, I’m fine! Why?”

Harry looks her up and down like he knows she isn’t telling the truth. Aquila looks at him back with just as much confidence with the hope that she can convince him nothing is wrong.

“Alright then. Let’s go again. Jimmy, I want you on the left— Ginny, try not to hover at the end goals as much. Demelza, I know you’re thrilled Ron isn’t here to chuck bludgers at you but I need you to still be aware of your surroundings. Aquila— try not to use your body as much. You’ll injure yourself.” His glare lingers as Aquila looks away in embarrassment. The team agrees and separates to continue their scrimmage.

She listens to Harry and uses the backend of her broom and her hands rather than her entire body. It helps a lot.

The team practices into the late hours of the evening, when Hufflepuff comes for their turn. Quillie hides her face with her hair to avoid being recognised and joins Harry’s side as they make their way to the changing rooms. She hangs up her broom in a locker and begins to undress her robes.

“Good job today,” Harry says, a polite smile on his face. “You did great for your first time as Keeper.”

“Really?” She smiles back. “Thanks, Harry. That’s nice of you.”

“I’m serious. You’ve proved yourself today and I think you’ve managed to change some of the other’s minds.”

“I don’t blame them for questioning me. This is pretty strange.”

“You’re not wrong, but I kinda like it. It makes me wish you were in Gryffindor.”

“Would that have made you like me from the beginning?” She teases, causing Harry to blush. She knows he felt bad about all the accusations and bad feelings he expressed over the years.

“It was never a ‘you’ problem. It was always me. So... probably not.” He shrugs lamely. “Although a Malfoy in Gryffindor...”

“That would be a sight to see.” Aquila’s smile turns into a wide grin. “I dunno. I like being in Ravenclaw. I don’t think I could see myself in any other house.”

“Fair enough. At least I get to play with you now.” Harry stuffs his broom into his locker and runs a hand through his hair. “Are you okay, though? You looked like you were in pain the whole match.”

“Huh? Did I?” Aquila shrugs nonchalantly. “George hit me with his bat the other day. It’s nothing too bad.”

“Did you go to Pomfrey?”

“Nah. George knew some healing spells so I’m fine. Just dealing with the aftermath. There really isn’t anything Pomfrey can do now.”

Harry frowns. “If the pain is too much and you can’t play—”

“I can play just fine,” she interrupts, “you just watched me, didn’t you?”

He’s quiet for a few seconds before answering with a curt nod. “Alright. If you think you’re fine. I just don’t want your frail body to crumble when a quaffle hits you in the face—”

“Shove off, Harry!” Aquila pushes him and laughs. She never thought she’d be this comfortable around Harry Potter, so this was nice. Finally, she felt she had a nice circle of friends.

After a long shower, Aquila goes to visit Ron in the infirmary. She’s surprised to see Draco is already there, his hands moving all around as he tells some story. Ron seems intrigued. He definitely looks much better, as the colour has returned to his face and he’s sitting up in bed.

“Aquila! Hey!” Ron waves eagerly as Aquila makes her way over and sits down next to her brother. Draco bumps his shoulder into hers and smiles. “Draco was just telling me about this Quidditch match he saw with the Chudley Cannons.”

“Cool.”

“I heard you’re playing for me. How’d that go?” Ron grins. Aquila figures he must be bored out of his mind and is desperate for any sort of human interaction right now.

“Good. I think I’m getting into the Keeper position fairly well. Hopefully, by the time of the match, I’ll be as good as you.”

“Rubbish. You’re already as good as me, if not better.”

“How’d the other Gryffindors take it?” Draco questions, folding his arms.

“Better toward the end. I think they were pretty wary considering the circumstances. I am the first person to ever play for a different house team, after all.”

“And frankly I think Harry might be the only one to actually ever take that opportunity up,” says Ron. Draco nods in agreement.

“Urquhart would never let a Ravenclaw play for us.”

Aquila playfully punches Draco’s arm. “Hey!”

“What? He wouldn’t let anyone from the other houses play either. House loyalty and all that.”

“Are you saying I’m not loyal?”

“I think playing for Harry and the Gryffindor team shows you just how loyal you are to your friends,” Ron responds before Draco can. Draco shrugs.

“I guess.”

“If you asked me to help out the Slytherin team, you know I’d do it.”

Draco nods again. “I know you would.”

“And I hate the Slytherins.”

This time Draco punches Aquila, sending the three into a frenzy of giggles.

###

Later, Draco and Aquila walk together to the Great Hall for some dinner. Draco has had a significant change in mood.

“I see you took my advice.”

“I think he would have been excited to have a hippogriff come and visit him,” Draco says sadly. “He’s bored out of his mind.”

“I figured. Ron is a social person.”

Draco sighs. “I also, well, I kinda figured out how Ron got poisoned. Snape suspected we weren’t doing what we were supposed to be doing.”

Aquila’s heart nearly stops. “What? Did he tell You-Know-Who?”

“Of course not. He made an Unbreakable Vow, remember? He has to keep us safe. And since we refused to tell him anything, he took matters into his own hands. He put that poisoned mead in Slughorn’s office. He said it was a gift for Dumbledore and told Slughorn to pass it on. Of course, Slughorn didn’t, and Ron just happened to be the victim of poor timing.”

“How did you find all of this out? Surely Snape didn’t tell you.”

“Of course not. I overheard him talking with Dumbledore.”

“Wait, he told Dumbledore he did that?”

“No.” Draco’s expression darkens. “He told Dumbledore I did it. That I had too.”

“Are you serious?” At this point, Aquila’s heart is in her stomach. “Does Dumbledore believe him? Why aren’t you freaking out?”

“Because I already talked to the Headmaster about it. Dumbledore isn’t stupid. He knew it was Snape. I think they’re working together. I overheard something about Harry too.”

“You called him Harry.”

“That’s what you’re concerned about here? Not about me getting framed and Potter’s life being in danger?” Draco’s cheeks flush. 

“Sorry, I just, I’ve never heard you say that. Look, if Dumbledore isn’t worried, then we shouldn’t be either. You said it yourself— he isn’t stupid.”

“No, but I also don’t think we’re being told the complete truth.”

“Of course we aren’t. Dumbledore made that clear in our last meeting.”

Draco scowls in frustration. “That’s not what I’m talking about, Quillie. I’m saying that something is going on between Snape and Dumbledore and I think Har—” he stops himself, “Potter, is in trouble.”

“Obviously Harry is in trouble. You-Know-Who has been hunting him since he was a baby.”

“Well, _I_ don’t think this is a You-Know-Who problem. I think this is a Snape-Dumbledore problem.” Draco sighs. “I don’t have any proof, but I’ll find something.”

“Have you talked to Harry about your suspicions?”

“Haven’t had the time. With the match coming up he’s been on the Quidditch pitch all day. You can vouch for that, yes?”

He had a point. “Well, whatever it is, we’ll be at his side.”

“Right, obviously.” They stop outside the Great Hall. Draco stares at the Gryffindor table where Harry and Hermione are laughing at something. Aquila leans forward and looks at him.

“You like Harry, don’t you?”

“I’m not talking about this again.” With an agitated grumble, Draco takes off, leaving Aquila at the doors.

What she didn’t know was that Draco _hadn’t_ been looking at Harry, but Hermione Granger. Draco had liked her for a long, long time, but he knew that ship had sailed. He had treated her like rubbish their entire time at school. There would be absolutely no way she’d agree to go out with him.

And there was absolutely no way Draco would admit that to anyone, either.

###

Friday comes along and so does the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match. This is the moment Aquila had been waiting for.

She looks at herself in the mirror before heading down to the locker rooms. The bruising from her seemingly broken ribs has returned and she’s been using the Weasley patented bruise cream to keep the swelling down. Whatever George did that day had, in fact, did not help. Even when he replied to her letter with the healing spell he had used, Aquila couldn’t get the spell to work on her end. George had warned her it was a difficult spell to learn and was only temporary.

Regardless, Aquila was playing this match. She had made that clear to Harry and herself. Harry didn’t fully believe she was okay, but he couldn’t prove anything unless he lifted her shirt up and if he did that, she’d slap him.

It’s weird hearing the cheers of students and the pounding of their feet as the Gryffindor team stands ready to fly into the pitch. The Hufflepuff’s are going first and funny enough, Luna ended up being the one to announce the game. Aquila had mentioned to her she was playing, because she knew Luna could keep a secret, but soon the whole school would see her and the whispers would begin. Aquila had already prepared herself to answer questions and avoid glares from students who thought she was disloyal or doing this for fifteen minutes of fame.

George had found the time to come watch her play, which made her a little less nervous. If she felt anxious, all she had to do was look for him in the crowd. Aquila kinda hoped that Fred would be here too, but according to George’s letters, they _still_ hadn’t made up. True to his word, George had been staying with his Mum at the Burrow.

Harry touches her shoulder. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Aquila replies, taking a deep breath. They all walk onto the pitch so the captains can shake hands. The clouds are patchy; every once in a while the sun peaks through. A slight breeze ruffles their robes. Luna waves at Aquila from the commentator’s booth; next to her is McGonagall, who seems to regret allowing Luna Lovegood of all people to announce the match. Aquila swears she can already hear people whispering about her in between the cheers and boos.

“There’s McLaggen,” Ginny points to the Gryffindor stands where Cormac McLaggen sits fuming. Aquila knows exactly what he’s probably thinking: _I got beat out by a bloody Ravenclaw. She’s not even a Gryffindor! I could have done a much better job!_

“He looks mad, doesn’t he?” Aquila replies. She can’t help but smile, just a little.

“Okay, just remember,” Harry pulls them in for a last-minute pep talk, “the Hufflepuff’s are fast, so be aware of your surroundings and for the love of God, watch where you bat those bludgers.” With a scowl, Harry faces the Hufflepuff Captain and Madam Hooch blows her whistle. Aquila makes her way over to the goalposts and situates herself on her broom. She looks in the crowd, looking for George, and finds him sitting between Hermione and Seamus. He waves at her, causing a warmth to fill her body. She could do this. The Gryffindors were counting on her.

Aquila manages to block the first two Hufflepuff shots, allowing Demelza and Ginny time to get in shots of their own. Every once in a while Harry comes down from the clouds to check on his chasers and beaters, but when he seems satisfied, he returns to looking for the snitch. Luna continues her commentary.

“Harry seems lost... I reckon that could be a great strategy, although I’m not sure that would be _my_ approach...”

A bludger speeds toward Dean, and Jimmy is distracted by another Hufflepuff player. Frustrated, Aquila leaves her post, calling for Ritchie; he tosses her his bat and she smacks the bludger away from Dean. In the process, the Hufflepuff chasers manage to score two goals. Aquila curses under her breath as she throws Ritchie his broom back and returns to her spot. Harry glares at her from high above the clouds. Personally, considering Dean could have gotten a skull fracture from that, Aquila thought she actually helped him.

“Did you know that Aquila Malfoy isn’t even a Gryffindor?” Luna says dreamily. McGonagall looks ready to rip her head off. “This is the first time ever a player from another house has played for a different team... imagine that. She must be quite loyal... either that or the other options were pure rubbish...”

McLaggen punches the seat and bites his tongue. Aquila looks away and tries to focus on blocking shots. If Gryffindor lost the game, she would be chastised for the rest of her life.

“MALFOY!” Is the last thing Aquila hears Harry shout before everything goes black. She wakes up in a warm hospital bed with Ron smiling at her, a smug grin on his face as she tries to remember what happened. There was a bludger hit right toward her...

A sharp pain floods her chest when she moves. Aquila gives up on sitting and lays back down.

“What happened?”

“Did you know your ribs were broken?” Madam Pomfrey pulls back the curtain and hands Aquila a small cup of liquid. Aquila downs it without a second thought and grimaces at the taste. “When that bludger hit you, one of your broken ribs punctured your lung.”

“Really?” Aquila plays dumb, but she knows Pomfrey can tell.

“The fall fractured your skull,” Ron continued. “Hufflepuff won, three hundred and twenty to sixty.”

“Fuck,” Aquila mutters, squeezing her eyes shut. Damn her pride. They could have won if she had seen that stupid bludger...

“Everything has been mended, but I could tell someone tried to fix you up and promptly failed. Next time, just come to me, okay, Miss Malfoy?”

“Of course,” she replies, still pouting. Pomfrey sets down another glass, this one full of water.

“I’ll be keeping you overnight just to make sure Mr. Weasley didn’t further injure your ribs. It shouldn’t be painful for much longer; I just gave you something to numb the pain. Any questions?”

“No, ma’am.”

“I suspect it’s a good thing you don’t play Quidditch normally. Although that was very kind of you to help Mr. Potter. I’m sure he’ll appreciate that.”

“Even if you did lose,” finishes Ron. Aquila grumbles under her breath as Pomfrey leaves. Ron still looks at her.

“Don’t feel bad, Aquila. What happened wasn't’ your fault. If anything, you can blame Smith—”

“Doesn’t matter who hit me with the bludger, I’m still going to be bloody yelled at for losing the damn game! I shouldn’t have played.”

Ron keeps his mouth shut for only a handful of minutes. “So... you had George of all people fix your ribs?”

“I didn’t want to bother Pomfrey after you got poisoned,” she replies bitterly, “and I thought everything was fine. I was using that bruise cream—”

“You mean you dealt with broken ribs for nearly _two weeks?_ What the hell!”

“You know she would have made me sit the game out!”

“Harry could have used McLaggen—”

“They would have lost the game with him, too.” Aquila curses again. “Fuck. Harry is going to be pissed.”

“Nah, I think he’ll understand. It’s not your fault. Don’t think like that.” Ron reaches out to touch her knee. “I’m serious. It was really nice of you to play for me. I wouldn’t have wanted anyone else to take my place.”

Again, Aquila huffs. She was angry at herself more than the person who hit the bludger at her. Losing the game was the last thing she wanted to do.

“George should be here. That should cheer you up, right?”

“No, because Fred and George are pissed at each other which means Fred is pissed at me and George is distracted!” She wants to scream. Everything seemed to keep building and building and building and soon, she would explode. When would something go right? Would she have to wait until the threat of Voldemort and his dark regime was removed from the wizarding world for good?

“Quillie,” Ron is much more gentle than Aquila has ever seen him. Surely he understands what it’s like to be in the middle of his brother’s arguments. “I know things have been difficult, but I promise you, it’s not your fault. Whatever is going on between the twins, they have no reason to drag you into it. And I know this year has been rough for you and your brother, but you’re incredibly strong for getting through all of it. Even today. You’ll get through it. You always do.”

“I’m just sick of it all, Ron.” Aquila sighs loudly and tries to push down her need to cry. “It’s not fair.”

“Nothing ever is.” He shrugs lamely. “I’m sorry. Truly. I wish there was more I could do besides just listen.”

“No.” With a sniff, she wipes at her nose and forces a smile. “Thanks for listening. I’m sure that’s not what you wanted to hear.”

“Well, can’t say I’m surprised. You can’t keep helping other people over your own needs and not expect yourself to crumble. You need to take care of yourself, too.”

Ron was right. She was due for some good self-care, especially after this. Maybe she could convince Pomfrey to let her stay a few more days. Now she knew why Draco had milked that concussion. It was nice to lay down and do nothing.

“Thank you.”

Aquila gets about an hour of rest before the others come to visit. Harry doesn’t seem that upset, but he could just be putting on a show so she doesn’t feel bad. Ginny and Draco sit down on a nearby bed as George pulls her into a hug.

“You alright?” He strokes her hair and looks at her with his big, worried eyes. “We all saw you fall... it looked really painful.”

“Thankfully I think it was so painful it knocked me out.”

“You do know that spell was supposed to be temporary, yeah? I thought you would have gone to an actual _professional—”_

“Her ribs were broken for two weeks and she was fixing it with your bruise cream. If anything, she should sue you,” Ron teases, causing George to scowl.

“Aquila Malfoy, I can’t _believe_ you!”

“I meant to, I swear!” She feels annoyed that she has to explain herself again. “But then Harry asked me to play and I... I didn’t want to let him down.”

Harry shakes his head. “I could tell something was wrong with you. You seemed to be in pain nearly every practice we had and—”

“I’m so sorry, Harry. I so badly wanted to help you guys win and I was a bloody disaster!” Aquila interrupts him before she can hear him begin to lecture her. Fortunately, that was the last thing Harry wanted to do.

“Trust me, it wasn’t your fault Hufflepuff won. Jimmy took a bludger to the head and Demelza nearly flew into the stands. We were all off our game. Not even I seemed to be able to focus.”

“That’s right,” Ginny chimes in, “he was so busy yelling at all of us Hufflepuff caught the snitch. The whole game was less than an hour.”

“Don’t fret. We beat Slytherin, so as long as we can beat Ravenclaw, we’ll win the cup.” Harry smiles kindly. “Your help was still very valuable.”

“I think you played well, up until you fell eighty feet,” Draco adds, smirking. “Although if your stubborn ass had _gone_ to Pomfrey—”

“Shut up, Draco,” Aquila crosses him, glaring. Draco laughs.

Aquila’s friends stay for about half an hour, talking about the game, how George is doing with the joke shop, and how Ginny is getting ready for her O.W.L.s. Quillie realises just how weird it is to see George alone without Fred at his side, and that’s how she knows how serious this argument is. They could go months without speaking and neither one would be the first to apologise. It makes her worried. Aquila would never want to be the person or thing that broke the Weasley twins apart.

Soon, only George and Ron are still around. Draco left to finish up his homework in McGonagall’s office; Ginny and Harry left to go study and Ron had fallen asleep. George sits on the floor next to Aquila’s bed. He’s been holding her hand the whole time and Aquila is honestly surprised his fingers haven’t gone numb. George was in an uncomfortable position for a 6’3 tall boy.

“How are things with Fred?”

“Not any better,” he replies, looking away in shame. Aquila felt terrible that he felt terrible. She wished she could use magic to make everything better. “I tried to have a conversation with him, even tried to slightly apologise first, but he refused. He’s really, _really_ upset with me, and I got all cross again. It’s really not fair.”

“Nothing ever is,” Aquila repeats what Ron told her earlier. If George knew it was Ron’s advice that could make him feel better, he might have refused to listen. “But at least you’re trying.”

“Mum said he just needed some cool-down time, but honestly, Quillie, how much bloody cool-down time does one need?” He shakes his head and scowls. “I’m beginning to think this is it.”

“Hardly. You’re eighteen, Georgie. You and Fred. You’re still young and naive and that doesn’t mean you’ll never speak again. It just... it just feels that way right now.”

“I’m sorry. I know I complain a lot. And I really shouldn’t be, considering all the things _you’re_ going through—”

“That doesn’t matter one bit, Weasley, and you know that.” She quirks up an eyebrow. “We don’t need to compare trauma. I’ve told you that.”

“I know. I just sometimes feel like I’m not good enough to give you the wonderful advice you give me because I... I’ll never understand what you’ve gone through. I mean, a stupid row with my brother is _nothing_ compared to spying on the Dark Lord.”

“It doesn’t need to be because it’s still something hurting you. And I understand that. We all do. Pain is a sad part of being human.” Aquila shrugs lamely. “Anyway, I’m really glad you were here. I always feel better when you’re around.”

George smiles and gives her hand a squeeze. “I’ll always make time for you.”

Aquila blushes. She felt so lucky to be in a relationship with someone she knew loved her. It felt even better knowing she had someone she loved just as much. If someone would have told her she’d be in a relationship for a year and it was _still_ going strong, Aquila wasn’t sure if she would have believed them, especially because of how hard her first five years were. Even this year was difficult, but having George around to talk to made it that much easier.

“I love you a whole lot.” She leans over to kiss George’s forehead, causing a pretty red to spread across his cheeks. He bows his head.

“I love you too. Always.”

“Always.”


	28. A 'Fred and George Style' Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end of year six! Thanks again for reading and for all your nice comments/kudos, as usual! :-) <3

Aquila manages to milk out a couple of more days in the infirmary and Ron is happy to have company. They have good conversations, but on the day they are confirmed to return to normal life at Hogwarts, Ron finds out Aquila’s dark secret.

It’s by total accident. He grabs her sleeve so hard the fabric rips and her awful, swollen mark is in his view. 

In slow motion, his eyes widen and he stumbles back. Aquila hides her arm and reaches out for Ron.

“It isn’t what you think—”

“Harry was right. Bloody hell, Harry was right! You’re a Death Eater!”

“Shh!!!” Aquila shushes him loudly and pulls the curtain back to make sure Pomfrey isn't listening in. “You have to let me explain! I wanted to tell you, and I swear, I was going to—”

“I can’t believe this. You and Draco... were you trying to get close to us so you could _kill_ us?”

“What? Of course not!”

“And George... oh my God, he’s dating a murderer!”

“I’m not a murderer! Ron, let me talk!” Jesus, this was like telling Harry all over again. Knowing loud-mouthed Ron, it wouldn’t be long before he told Hermione and then Aquila would have to go through the story for the _fourth bloody time._

“Is this some sort of prank? Did Fred and George put you up to this?”

“Give me your jumper.” She grabs his jumper from the hospital bed and pulls it over her torn shirt with a scowl. Ron continues to stare in what seems like a weird combination of fascination and fear. “We really shouldn’t be talking about this here.”

“I can’t tell if this is even real!” He shakes his head rapidly. “If you are a Death Eater—”

“I’m not. Come on, let’s go for a walk.” Ron isn’t nearly as defensive as Harry was. He’s willing to follow Quillie out of the castle and down the path to the Quidditch pitch as she prepares to explain what happened. You’d think she’d have this story memorised by now.

Aquila starts with the summer after their fifth year and goes into depth about what Voldemort told them. She tells him about the Order and about her acting as a mole for them as well as what she’s been up to recently.

“So... yeah. Fred and George have been keeping an eye on Draco and me. Well... mostly just George right now.”

“Right. Fred’s been a huge prick lately.”

“Exactly.”

Ron nods. “I think I understand. You were forced into a bad situation and now you’re making the best of it. That’s cool, actually. I’d love to help out.”

She blinks a couple of times as she stares at Ron. Is he being serious?

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah! Why not? I’m seventeen now, I can use magic and apparate, so if something happened where you did need to be moved quickly, I could help out.”

“Wow.”

“What?” Ron frowns. “Do you not believe me?”

“It’s not that at all. I’m just... well, I find it funny considering how much you disliked me when we first met.”

“Yeah, I was a dick. I’ll admit that. I can be a dick without even knowing it, as you know.” Yes, Aquila was well aware. “But I like having you as my friend and at this point, you’re basically my family. And family protects each other.”

“You Gryffindors just _love_ jumping headfirst into danger, don’t you?”

Ron smirks. “What? It’s fun. You don’t want to go through life being all _boring,_ do you?”

“It’s not that I’m someone who likes to follow the rules— that’s boring. But this is _Voldemort,_ Ron. This is a big deal.”

“But you trust Fred and George, of _all_ people, to look after you?”

“They’re older and not in school anymore.”

“Yes, and they’re also stupid beyond all belief. If you trust them, you should trust me.”

She sighs. It would be great knowing she had another person on her side. She just didn’t want to be the reason why the entire Weasley family was in trouble. “Alright. But you’ll probably need to talk to Fred and George and let them know _you_ know or there might be some miscommunications.”

“Alright,” says Ron, “let’s go.”

“What?”

“Let’s go visit them right now! We’re off school grounds at this point and I can apparate—”

“Yeah, but have you ever apparated with _another_ person? One of us could get splinched—”

“We’re going to Fred and George’s. I know what it looks like and so do you. We have nothing to worry about.” Ron offers Aquila his hand. “C’mon. Don’t you trust me?”

“Ugh. You bastard.” With a shake of her head, Aquila takes Ron’s hand and closes her eyes. She focuses on their destination as clearly as possible and tries to remove any thought about getting hurt. By the time they arrive inside the Weasley twin’s flat, Aquila is still worrying about being splinched. She cracks an eyelid open, looks around and sighs with relief.

“I told you I could do it,” Ron says smugly. Aquila flips him off as she sits down and tries to collect her thoughts. She’s still making a pros and cons list about letting Ron join the Order even if she really has no say in the matter.

“Fred, is that you— oh.” George pokes his head out of his bedroom and frowns when he sees his younger brother standing in the living room. He straightens his tie, adjusts his suit jacket, and walks into the room. “What are you doing here?”

“Quillie’s here too,” Ron points out, hoping to defuse the tension. Sure enough, George seems to perk up notices his girlfriend.

“Oh. Hi! I didn’t expect you two.”

“I didn’t expect us to be here, either. Ron, care to explain?”

“I want to join the Order,” he says proudly, putting his hands on his hips. “Aquila told me everything. I want to help.”

George grabs Aquila’s arm. “You _told him?”_

“I didn’t mean to. He saw the mark.” She pulls her arm away and scoots farther down the sofa. 

“I can help. Please? Can’t you talk to Moody or—”

“Absolutely not. You are not getting mixed up in all of this while you’re still at school. Mum and Dad would murder me.”

“Well then, it’s a good thing you aren’t the final decision then, yeah?” Ron raises an eyebrow and sizes up his brother. George is taller but Ron makes a close second. They glare at each other until the front door of the flat opens.

“Jesus, George, I’ve been waiting for you! What the hell are you— what the fuck?” Fred slams the door shut, sets his boxes down, and sulks into the living room. “What is going on?”

“Our younger brother wants to join the Order.”

“Jesus, go home. We have work.”

“I know you’re in charge of protecting Aquila and I’m just saying I can help take some of the stress off—”

“God, is everyone obsessed with Aquila except me?” Fred throws his hands in the air and starts to sulk off. George isn’t having any of that.

“You really want to have this conversation? _Finally?”_

“Uh oh.” Ron takes a few steps back and joins Aquila on the sofa, his eyes wide. Fred turns around and scowls.

“What do you mean by that?”

“I _mean_ you’ve been acting like an absolute twat the past month! All because you’re pissed off I won’t give you all my time—”

Fred interrupts his brother with bitter laughter. “Please. I could care less.”

“Apparently not if you’re making snide comments about my girlfriend.” George folds his arms and stands up straight. “Are you telling me you’re okay with how things have been? Us tiptoeing around each other, never wanting to be in the same room?”

“You’re the one who started this. If you could see how much of a prick you’ve been—”

“I’ve been? Are you fucking kidding?” George shakes his head in bewilderment. “You’ve got to be bloody kidding me. I _tried_ to sit you down and come up with some sort of compromise to this situation, but you refuse to listen to me! We’re adults, Fred! Act like it!”

“What, then? What do you want to tell me? That you’re acting like a child?”

“Me? Oh my God!” With another bitter laugh, George throws his hands up and spins around. “Do you hear yourself? Seriously, do you? I am not you! I don’t want to _be_ like you! You’re such a fucking _git_ and you can’t even see it! You treat everyone around you like you’re better than them and you stomp around thinking the world revolves around you!”

“That’s not true in the slightest! If you could divide your time up and understand that the store should be our main focus—”

“Why can’t you just admit what you’re actually upset about? This has always been about me! You’re pissed I won’t be your sidekick—”

“Will you just shut the hell up?!” With an angry grunt, Fred pulls his wand out and fires a bright beam of red light. George ducks and the photos on a shelf behind him shatter. There is a brief moment of disbelief as the twins come to terms with what happened. Aquila thinks they might take the conversation elsewhere, but then George yells loudly and fires a spell of his own back, knocking Fred into the wall. He drops his wand and ducks when George sends another beam of light his way. More knick-knacks lining the shelves on their walls break and glass rains down onto the floor. Aquila jumps up, ready to stop the fight when Ron pulls her back down.

“Don’t,” he whispers, “they need this. Seriously.”

“They’re going to kill each other.”

“Trust me, they won’t.”

With an uncomfortable sigh, Aquila listens and continues to watch the twins scream at each other. Instead of searching for his wand, Fred charges George and knocks him to the ground. He manages to get a good punch to his gut before George pushes him off and rolls on top of him. He hits Fred right in the face.

“You’re a piece of shit!” George screams, hitting Fred again. “You’ll never let me live my own damn life! Why do you have to be so fucking controlling?”

“Why are you such a fucking prick?” Fred knees George in between his legs and manages to escape while George is getting over the pain of being kicked where the sun doesn't shine. Fred grabs his wand from against the wall and turns around to fire a spell at the same time George does. Two blasts of white light meet in the middle of the room, shaking the entire flat. Fred pushes forward, his eyes wild and furious.

“You ruined a perfectly good dynamic!” Fred screams over the roar of their spells. “It was always supposed to be you and me! And then you had to become a _fucking CUCK!”_

Aquila grabs Ron’s arm, who once again tells her to stay down. He wraps an arm around her shoulders and comforts her as George screams back. Fred’s light manages to pull George’s wand away, ending the shaking and essentially, the fight. Fred towers over George’s body lying lamely on the floor. 

“I hate you,” George spits, “I’ve hated you for a long, fucking time. Always deciding what we’d do before I even agreed. And I followed you around without a second thought because I _trusted_ you. If only I could have seen how lonely and insecure you really are.”

“Shut up,” Fred spits through his clenched teeth. He points his wand directly at George’s head.

“You don’t want things to change because you’re afraid I’ll leave you. Well, guess what, Fred? If you keep acting like this, _everyone_ in your _fucking life_ will leave you.”

_“Crucio!”_

The silence in the room is deafening as everyone realises what Fred just said. The spell didn’t work of course, because no matter how angry Fred got, he’d never have the mal intent needed to perform an unforgivable curse. Still, everyone is shocked he even said it. George’s eyes are wide and filled to the brim with tears as Fred stumbles back and drops his wand. It seems that not even he had realised what he had done until right this moment.

“I... I’m sorry, I didn’t, I wasn’t trying to...” He can’t even bring himself to create full sentences. Fred runs a hand through his hair and disapperates. George continues to cry, but he tries to hide his sobs as he reaches a shaky hand toward the wall and picks himself off the ground.

“Georgie,” Aquila calls out, wanting to comfort him, but for the third time, Ron pulls her back down. George trudges down the hallway and the door to his bedroom slams shut. Ron sighs.

“Alright, time to go.”

“Wait, I gotta talk to him—”

“Trust me Quillie, that’s the last thing he needs right now. He really needs some time alone right now. Let him reach out to you.”

“But—”

“Trust me. I’ve seen them do this before. They need this.” Ron offers her a supportive smile. “He’ll be okay. I promise.”

Aquila nods. Ron knew his brothers much better than Aquila did, and as much as she would have loved to break down George’s door and smother him in hugs, that wasn’t what he needed. She’d have to trust Ron for now.

Ron takes her back to the school. Aquila isn’t sure why she feels like crying, but she does. What happened between Fred and George was a lot to witness, especially because they always seemed so happy and so in tune with each other. She knew that wasn’t always the case— Draco and she bickered and sometimes it turned into a full-fledged screaming match— but still, it was a lot to take in. Ron can tell. He keeps looking at her with worried eyes as they walk back to the castle.

“They’ll be okay, Aquila. Now they can finally talk about all the things they need to talk about. This is how the twins work. One time, when they were ten, they were wrestling and Fred accidentally kicked George in the face. Of course, this pissed George off and the wrestling turned into a huge fight. Mum tried to get them to stop but it kept going and going until they both had black eyes. I don’t know why, but getting all their anger out on each other makes it easier for them to talk to one another. They don’t always fight like this, but when they do, it’s because they have tensions that keep building and building and building.”

“That doesn’t seem like a healthy way to make up.” Now it made sense why George had admitted he had a lot of resentment toward his brother. They really needed to find a better way to work this out.

“Maybe not, but it’s what they’ve always done. I think it’s a boy thing.”

“Oh, come off that rubbish. It’s still unhealthy.” Aquila shakes her head. “I would have liked to talk to George in person.”

“He’ll probably pop in to talk to you. Listen Quillie, George likes you a lot. And so does Fred. He shouldn’t have made those comments about you, but Fred does like you. We’re all in agreement that you’ve made George a better person. He’s certainly been a lot nicer to me since you two started dating.” Ron flashes a cheeky smile. “Regardless, they needed to have this conversation, especially if you plan on being in George’s life for quite some time.”

“What, do you think I should be having this conversation with your entire family?”

“No. Mum loves you. So does everyone else, really. None of us would mind having you around all the time, but Fred has a difficult time sharing attention, especially because George has always given him his _full_ attention. None of this has anything to do with you, not really.”

“I guess.”

“I’m serious! Why don’t I find Harry and Hermione and we go get a butterbeer? Take your mind off things?”

Aquila sniffs. “Yeah, I guess that’d be nice.”

“You can invite Draco too if you’d like. He’s actually been nice to talk to lately.” Ron shivers. “Can’t believe I just said that out loud.”

That gets Aquila to giggle. “He’d be thrilled to hear you say that.”

“Really? He enjoys hanging out with Weaselbee?”

“More than you’d ever know.”

Ron smirks all the way up to the castle.

###

Things return to a daily, boring grind after that. The sixth years get certified for apparition and as a number of them turn seventeen celebrate their newfound abilities (outside of school grounds, of course.) Aquila attends her classes, writes her essays, and studies with Hermione and Luna. It is weird, not having to feel the pressure of Voldemort on her chest, but it’s also weird to have Draco with her as she hangs out with her friends. He’s calm and collected most days; Aquila can still tell her brother has his guilt about Katie Bell, but he’s really been trying to make up for it.

George sends Aquila a letter informing her that he and Fred made up— and asks her if she’d want to have drinks with the both of them at the Three Broomsticks Friday night. Quillie promptly agrees and sends her letter by owl. She expects Fred will have a lot more to say than George and spends her evening picking out an outfit. Perhaps she should see if Ron would come with her as she was feeling nervous about having to go alone. It was silly, but she really was afraid they would start hurting each other again.

Fortunately for her, Ron is happy to go.

“Fred always lets me spike my butterbeer,” he grins, causing Aquila to shake her head.

“You don’t reckon they’ll start rolling around on the floor again, do you?”

“Nah. I bet they’ll be closer than ever. You might be weirded out, even.”

“Perhaps.”

Aquila changes into her nice dress and meets Ron in the outside courtyard. He even went out of his way to look somewhat nice and combed his hair. Aquila smiles.

“You look nice.”

“Thanks. Hermione picked out my clothes. You don’t think I look _too_ dressed up, do you?”

“No! You’re the perfect mix of casual and fancy. Perfect for a night out. Thanks again for coming with me. Did Hermione say anything?”

“Nah. She’s not paranoid like Lav was. Besides, Hermione knows you. She isn’t going to get jealous of the two of us going to dinner with my brothers.”

“Alright, just checking. I wouldn’t want to come between you and your many girls.”

Ron rolls his eyes. “Shove off, Malfoy.”

“What? I’d thought you’d be excited by that. Lord knows how badly you wanted to snog someone—”

“Quillie, I love you a lot, but shut up.”

Aquila laughs again. Their conversation stays lighthearted as they talk about school and summer plans on their walk to Hogsmeade. The weather is clear, and as they head into May, it’s getting warmer. Aquila brought a jumper just in case she got too cold, but as of now, she figured she’d be fine. If anything, George would personally suggest he’d walk her back and offer her his jacket.

Fred and George are at a table in the back when Ron and Aquila enter the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta says hello on her way to drop off drinks at another table and George waves to get their attention. Aquila grabs Ron’s wrist.

“Why are you so nervous?” He asks. Aquila shrugs.

“I feel like Fred still hates me.”

“He never hated you, you numpty.” Ron gives her a gentle shove ahead. Aquila obliges and leads the way to the table.

“Hey there little brother,” announces Fred as he ruffles Ron’s hair. Ron scowls and swats Fred’s hand away as he sits down.

“Hey there, you stupid dick.”

“That’s the Ron I know and love.” Fred winks as Aquila makes herself comfortable on George’s side. He reaches for her hand under the table and gives it a squeeze.

“We got you guys Butterbeers,” says George.

“And what did you get?”

Fred raises an eyebrow. “What I always get.”

“Right, of course.”

“Anyway,” George moves the conversation along, “I didn’t really expect Ron to be here, but—”

“He’s here for moral support,” Aquila interrupts. George nods.

“Well, Fred has something to say.”

“I’m sorry for how I acted. I was being selfish, and I know I made you feel really bad. Apparently so bad you had to make Ron tag along.”

“You are a dick,” Ron clarifies as he leans back in his chair. Fred rolls his eyes.

“I know that. But I don’t hate you, Aquila. I could never hate you. I love having you around and as a part of our family. I guess I just got upset that I had to share my brother.”

“And I’m sorry that I put all of that on you. It wasn’t fair of either of us,” explains George. Aquila nods.

“I forgive you both, of course. I love you with all my heart. We’re bound to have a row every now and again. This is all water under the bridge.”

“I know we freaked you out while we were fighting, but I promise you, that’s normal.”

“That is not comforting,” Aquila replies. Fred laughs.

“I suppose it’s not the best way to get out our feelings, no.”

“You two are so damn stubborn. Stop bottling your feelings up and you won’t break out into fistfights.”

George blushes. “Yeah, I suppose we could do that.”

“About time. Mum would have the urge to kill you stupid imps a whole lot less,” since Ron.

“Oh, shut up.” Fred shoots daggers at his brother and turns back toward Aquila. They are interrupted as Madam Rosmerta sets down their drinks. George takes a long sip of his pumpkin juice and sighs. 

“Anyway, I’m glad things can go back to normal. How is school?”

“Super great,” Aquila replies at the same time Ron says “bloody horrible.” Aquila giggles. “Okay, it’s not super great.”

“Yeah, I don’t suppose sixth year was great for George and me either.”

“But you only have a few months left,” George points out, “and that’s exciting, right?”

“Absolutely,” Ron agrees. The conversation continues as the brothers all catch up; George holds Aquila’s hand the entire time. Fred ends up a little tipsy— Aquila is pretty sure Ron is too, but he seems to be better at holding his alcohol. Thank Merlin, George is sober enough to him and his brother home.

“I can get you and Ron home after I take Fred back. He’s definitely not sober enough to apparate home without injuring himself,” George explains as they all gather up their stuff. 

“I can walk Ron back. It’s really not that bad of a walk.”

“It’s dark outside, though, you really shouldn’t—”

“I’ll have Ron with me. He’ll scare off the bad guys.” With a soft grin, Aquila kisses George on the cheek and pulls Ron out of his chair. He whines as Aquila forces him to stand. “I appreciate the worry, though. Thanks for tonight.”

“Of course. I'd say you should stay the night, but...” He gestures to Fred giggling next to him. Aquila nods.

“I’ll see you again surely. Be safe.”

“You too.” Aquila holds onto Ron’s arm as they leave Hogsmeade and head back to the castle. Ron isn’t too drunk and seems to have an understanding of where they’re going. His grip on Aquila is tight.

“Are you doing okay?”

“Mmph,” he replies, his eyelids fluttering. It was pretty late and he must have been really tired.

“Thanks for coming with me. I really had no reason to be so nervous, but it was nice you were so willing to go.”

“Of course. You’re family.”

She lets her hair fall into her face. “That’s nice of you to say.”

“I’m serious. If you don’t marry George, I’ll be really mad. You gotta, you gotta be my sister.”

“Sister-in-law,” she corrects, still blushing. Ron continues blabbing on and on about Aquila joining the Weasley family, leading her to believe he was much drunker than she previously thought. He’s blurting out a lot of things sober Ron would never say and she’s slightly worried he might say something she has no right hearing. Fortunately, Ron is strictly positive and even starts to talk about Hermione.

“She’s got nice skin.”

“Is that a thing boys think of?”

“Well, nice skin makes someone attractive, yeah? Harry thinks so. Do you think George has nice skin?”

“I don’t think I’ve ever really thought about that.”

“Well, what _do_ you notice about him?”

Aquila thinks about it. “Well... he has nice hands. They’re calloused and always warm. And he’s tall, which makes me feel protected... plus the freckles are pretty cute. And he’s really kind and understanding. I like that too.”

“Hermione is kind. But she also is very straightforward, and I think I like that too. I like it when she calls me out. She’s very smart.”

“She is very smart.”

“You’re very smart too. I think that’s one of the reasons George likes you so much. Bloody hell, he talked about you so much before you started dating you’d think he had taken a love potion.” Ron hums happily. “He said you had nice skin.”

“You boys really need to learn some different compliments. Come on.” Aquila helps Ron up the stairs and to the Gryffindor common room. It’s only then that Ron admits he can’t remember the password.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously,” responds Ron, groaning. He hits the frame of the portrait with his hand and the fat lady squeals.

“No! I won’t let you in, especially not after you’ve _assaulted_ me!”

“I wasn’t trying to, I’m drunk, you see, and—”

“No excuses. You can sleep in the corridor.” With a huff, she storms off, leaving her portrait empty. Ron sighs and turns toward Aquila.

“I’m sorry, normally I’m with Hermione or Harry and they _never_ forget the password.”

“It’s alright. You can sleep in the Ravenclaw common room tonight.”

While Ron starts mumbling about how he’s never been inside the Ravenclaw Tower, Aquila takes him to the door and knocks, knowing she wouldn’t be getting a lot of sleep. How much firewhiskey did Fred give his brother, anyway?

“What came first, the phoenix or the flame?” Asks the knocker.

“A circle has no end,” is Aquila’s reply. The door opens.

“Wow,” says Ron, “you’re a genius.”

“Hardly. Come on, these steps are a bit difficult even if you are sober.” She helps Ron up the steps and points toward the sofa. “You can sleep there.”

“Thank you, Quillie.” Ron stumbles forward and collapses headfirst into the sofa. With a chuckle, Aquila drapes a blanket over his body and starts the walk toward her dorm. She wonders if Luna will wake up first and discover yet another boy sleeping in the Ravenclaw common room. Fellow Ravenclaws would think she was inviting random boys inside at this point.

Luna is awake when Quillie walks in. She shouldn’t be surprised; Luna was a night owl. She’s using her wand to read a book and smiles when she sees her friend. Cho and Padma are fast asleep across the room.

“Hey. Things go well with the Weasleys?”

“Yes, except Ron got hammered and forgot the password, so he’s sleeping on the sofa.”

Luna giggles. “You sure love having boys sleep on our sofa.”

“Well one of them is often my _brother,_ so.” Aquila lets out a chuckle of her own as she reaches into her trunk to change clothes. “Draco cannot handle his liquor.”

“And apparently either can Ronald.”

“Well, he can hold it, but he’s definitely a lightweight.” The girls laugh again as Aquila climbs into bed and looks at the canopy of her four-poster bed. Luna shifts and looks at her.

“Quillie, I can sense you’ve been really stressed lately. You know you can talk to me, right?”

“I know that. You’re my best friend.”

“Yes, well...” Luna sighs. “We’ve both been so busy and I feel as if I spend so much time with Neville I neglect our friendship. I care about you deeply.”

“I care about you too! We’ll always be friends, no matter what. You know that, right?”

“I do, but I just wanted to remind you.” With a smile, Luna extinguishes her wand, rolls over, and goes to sleep. In the darkness, Aquila can’t help but think of the future of her friends if Voldemort were to succeed. How many people would die? And how many would die because of her choices?

Aquila had felt guilty about her position in the world of dark magic. Because she always had one foot out, she would never be forced to be as involved as Draco was. If the time came to it, would she only save herself? Could she truly abandon her brother if it came to that point?

She thinks of Fred and George. They would never abandon each other; they’d rather die together. Would she die for Draco?

And if she couldn’t, did that make her a bad person?


	29. Sectumsempra

The school is ripe with chatter when Katie Bell returns from St. Mungo’s. Aquila is happy to see she looks healthy and eager to return to her studies and extracurriculars, but Draco’s grief resurfaces. He avoids the Great Hall and only leaves his room for class and his “detentions” with McGonagall.

Aquila reaches out to Katie with the hope of clearing things up, but it seems Katie already had her mind made up.

“I know you had nothing to do with that necklace,” she replies, her face full of sympathy. “You said you were told to deliver it yourself, and I would have rather it been me than you.”

“Katie, don’t say that!”

“I’m serious! And I heard what you did for the Gryffindor team. You’ve been very helpful.”

Aquila sighs. “What about your classes? Are they giving you extensions?”

“Yes, although I wouldn’t put it past McGonagall to have me run lines my first day back. Harry already tried to interrogate me, so if you don’t mind, I must be going.” Katie smiles. “Good to see you, Quillie!”

“Good to see you too,” Aquila says as she watches Katie join her other Gryffindor friends and disappear down the corridor. Harry had already made it clear that not everyone was happy about Katie’s return; she thought he might have been talking about Draco, but he was actually referencing Seamus and Dean, who whispered behind Harry’s back about Dean’s lost chaser position. Harry seemed relieved Katie was back, of course. They could actually win the Quidditch cup now.

As the days became warmer and flowers began to sprout, Aquila began to grow anxious. She hadn’t heard anything from the Order in some time and was wondering what she was expected to do. Draco had been tasked to kill the headmaster by the end of the school year and as the school headed into the rainy month of May, Draco didn’t have much time left. He never had gotten Snape to spill anything about the poisoned mead, but Draco knew it had been Snape. The Professor sensed the Malfoy twins were not doing what they were supposed to and had taken matters into his own hands, simple as that.

One day Aquila overhears a conversation between Draco and Harry. There is a massive thunderstorm outside and students squeal loudly when they are forced to move in between buildings. Even Quidditch practice had been cancelled; Harry was upset, but it was not practical to play in that kind of weather. The thunderous dark clouds and sporadic beams of lightning give the castle an ominous look.

“Look, Harry, all I’m saying is that something is suspicious and you should keep an eye out.”

Aquila was on her way to the library to study with Hermione and Luna, but she definitely recognised those voices. Even stranger was that they were in the dreaded second-floor girl’s restrooms where Myrtle often resided. Draco never had a problem spending time in there and often vented to Myrtle, but Harry was a different story. Perhaps they chose that spot since there would be no way of getting caught.

“I truly appreciate the warning, but this is Dumbledore we’re talking about. He was the one in danger, not me. Why would he suddenly want to hurt me?”

Draco sighs in frustration. “I know, I didn’t believe it either, but Harry, please. You have to trust me. This isn’t me trying to mess around with you or lead you astray—”

“No offence, Draco, but you haven’t told me the truth all that often. Katie Bell seemed pretty sure that amulet was meant to kill Dumbledore and she’s lucky she barely touched it.” Aquila uses the lull in their conversation to move further into the bathroom. She knows she shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but Aquila had been quite curious as to exactly _how_ close the ex-enemies had gotten.

She knows what Harry said stung because Draco is struggling to find the words to reply to Harry. Aquila peaks around the stalls and sees Draco leaning against the sinks, his sweater discarded to the side. He rolls his sleeves up and loosens his tie. There is a brief moment where Harry’s eyes flicker to the dark mark and then he moves so Aquila can only see his backside.

“I never wanted to hurt Katie. I never even wanted to hurt Dumbledore! Do you really think I’m capable of murder?”

“I didn’t.” Harry crosses his arms. Aquila can’t tell if he’s mad. “You’ve changed a lot this year and I respect that. I mean, it’s really nice having you as a friend, but it gets rough not knowing if you’re lying to me or not. Did you know that necklace would hurt Katie?”

There’s another long pause. “I knew the necklace would kill whoever touched it.”

Harry lets out a deep breath and lowers his shoulders. “Draco—”

“I was desperate, okay? What happened to Ron wasn’t me, I swear. I thought that was the only way to fix things until Quillie told me about The Order! I’m trying to change. And I’m so sorry that I even did that—”

“Are you sorry you did it or sorry you got caught?”

Harry must have struck a nerve because Draco’s entire demeanor changes. “Okay, I didn’t come here for an interrogation. I _heard_ Dumbledore say—”

“You must have misheard him then.”

Draco scoffs. “Why did I even bother?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I should have known you’d never fully trust me. I should have never bothered trying to be your friend, trying to make _amends._ God forbid anyone ever say bloody anything to the _chosen one—”_

“Like you’ve actually tried! I know who you are and I know you’ll never change! You and your sister! You’re selfish, both of you, using those around you to get what you want—”

“Don’t say anything about my sister,” growls Draco, and Aquila begins to get worried. Their voices grew louder and Myrtle had come out of her toilet to squeal and sob.

“Stop fighting!” She moans loudly, her hands over her ears. Neither boy listens.

Aquila isn’t sure who throws the first spell, but suddenly the room is flooded and Aquila is sloshing around with water up to her ankles. Myrtle screams loudly, begging the two to stop.

“STOP! STOP, NOW!”

Aquila makes herself known and tries to wrestle Harry to the ground before he can hurt Draco, but it’s too late. That cursed word leaves his tongue.

_“Sectumsempra.”_

Blood spills from every orifice of Draco’s body as he stumbles backward. His breaths come in choked out sobs as he falls into the muddled water now ripe with crimson. Aquila screams as loudly as Myrtle does as she scrambles for her wand and tries to think of every healing spell she can to fix this problem. Where on _earth_ could Harry have learned a spell like this?

Harry must be thinking the same thing because he is frozen with fear. His eyes fill with tears as he stutters some excuse. “No! No, I didn’t...”

Draco grabs Aquila’s hand as she tries to stop the blood spurting from the long gashes across his chest. No spells come to mind because all Aquila can think of is her boggart.

This was it: her worst fear came true. Draco was going to die right here in the flooded toilets on the second floor.

“MURDER!” Screams Myrtle as she flies around the room, “MURDER IN THE BATHROOM!”

“Harry, DO SOMETHING!” Aquila cries. Draco’s grip on her hand loosens and she leans forward to feel for his pulse.

Harry does nothing but continues to stand there, his back pressed against the wall. The door bangs open loudly and in a flourish of black robes, Snape shoves past Harry to get to Draco’s mutilated body. He knees across from Aquila and waves his wand like he’s conducting a choir. Slowly but surely, the lacerations on Draco’s body close up. Professor Snape does this three times and gestures to Aquila to help him sit up. Draco is barely conscious and looks around like he forgot where he was. Snape allows Aquila to bear most of Draco’s weight, just to see if she can hold him.

“Aquila, can you get Draco to the infirmary? Tell Pomfrey he needs dittany if he expects to stop the scarring, although I assume it won’t completely do the job...”

“Y-Yes sir,” Aquila replies, fully aware her mascara is streaming down her cheeks. What’s one more thing to add to the blood and water soaking her robes?

“Where are you supposed to be?”

“I was just going to the library—”

“Go then. Mr. Potter, stay right _here.”_

Aquila doesn’t bother waiting around to hear what Snape will tell Harry. She nearly drags Draco down to the main floor for the fear of him collapsing right on the spot. Madam Pomfrey is quick to help her get Draco to a bed and pulls his blood-soaked shirt off of him. Aquila is horrified by the deep, red scars that crisscross nearly every part of his body. She feels like vomiting.

“Aquila,” Pomfrey says loudly. Apparently, it wasn’t her first time calling Aquila’s name. “Dear, why don’t you go wash up?”

“No, I can’t leave him, he’s gonna die—”

“Draco will be okay in my care. You trust me, no?” Aquila has never heard Madam Pomfrey speak with such gentleness. She looks at Aquila with sympathetic eyes and pats her stained hands. “I’ll get the scars down and get him into some new clothes.”

“His mark,” she says before she can stop herself, “please, no one is supposed to see that.”

Pomfrey turns to where Aquila is pointing and sighs sadly. She taps her wand against Draco’s arm and gauze magically wraps itself around the inflamed mark. “Is there anything else I need to know?”

“Just, please, take good care of him. He’s all the family I have.”

She nods her head. “I promise.”

###

Thirty minutes later Aquila is up in the Ravenclaw common room in brand new clothes. She sits in front of the fire, trying to stop herself from shivering, but it doesn’t seem to be working. No matter what, she can’t stop thinking about Draco lying there, covered in blood, cold, and all alone.

She wished George was here. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. But since George wasn’t here, and her friends were probably confused as to why she wasn’t in the library, she was all alone.

A commotion on the staircase catches Aquila’s attention as she watches Ron, Luna, and Hermione pour into the room. Hermione runs straight toward the blonde girl to envelop her in a big hug.

“We heard what happened to Draco,” she whispers, still holding tightly onto Aquila, “I’m so sorry.”

“Myrtle is spreading the news across every bloody bathroom,” Ron adds as he sits down on the floor next to Aquila. Luna joins the three and offers Aquila her hands. Aquila starts to cry all over again. Just when she needed them most, her friends were here.

“Where’s Harry?” Aquila asks, hiccuping. Hermione scoffs.

“I knew that Prince guy was bad news! I _told_ Harry not to use it, to get rid of it, and he refused!”

“Where is Harry?” Repeats Aquila. Ron takes the opportunity to tell her.

“Being lectured by all the professors. McGonagall was furious, more so than I’ve _ever_ seen her. She didn’t get that mad about me being bloody poisoned!”

 _There’s a reason for that,_ Aquila thinks, knowing how close Draco and Professor McGonagall became over the course of the term.

“Harry has detention until the end of the term, every Saturday. He can’t even play the game against Ravenclaw! Ginny’s player seeker now and Dean is back as—”

“Ronald,” Hermione interrupts, making it obvious that’s the last thing Aquila cares about right now. Aquila is thankful.

“Sorry. How is Draco?”

“Last I checked, Pomfrey was healing up his scars. God, there were so many of them.” Aquila shakes her head and sighs. “I was heading to the library, and I heard them talking— well, I guess I heard Myrtle first, but then they started arguing and it escalated.”

“It was a proper Fred and George style fight, then?” Ron asks. Aquila nods.

“Harry used this spell I had never heard before.”

“It’s dark magic and bad news. He got it from that stupid textbook.”

“Well, he’s getting rid of it, right?” Luna speaks, tilting her head. Hermione scowls.

“I doubt it. He should marry that stupid book.”

“I’ll make sure he gets rid of it,” says Ron, although Hermione seems to be able to tell that’s a blatant lie. “I can’t believe Harry did that. I think the punishment fits the crime.”

“Thank you all for coming to visit me. I’ve been shaken up by this.”

“And rightfully so!” Exclaims Luna loudly. “I can’t believe Harry did that!”

“None of us can,” Hermione continues, “when he gets back to the Gryffindor common room, I’m going to let him hear it, just you wait.”

“So you haven’t gotten to see him yet?” Ron asks. 

“Not yet. Although I reckon she might let me back in. She was really sweet about the whole thing.”

“Madam Pomfrey? Sweet?” Ron laughs. “Who would have thought? I thought the woman would have taken off my head when I was there.”

“You’re also annoying,” Hermione jokes. Ron sticks his tongue out at her and Hermione blushes.

Ron and Hermione stay for about another fifteen minutes; Ron is eager to tell Aquila how the Gryffindor team will be playing this upcoming Saturday. Normally Aquila wouldn’t have missed a Ravenclaw match for the life of her, but she couldn’t bring herself to even _think_ about going with Draco in this condition. When she finally does work up the courage to return to the infirmary, Luna offers to go with her. Aquila makes it clear this is something she needs to do by herself.

Pomfrey gives the Malfoy twins privacy as Aquila sits down on the end of Draco’s hospital bed and looks at him. He opens his eyes and forces a smile.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself. How are you feeling?”

“Like I was cut with a thousand knives.” With a dramatic groan, Draco sits up and shoves his pillow behind his back. “I’m so sorry you had to see that. I remember what you saw in Lupin’s class.”

“You better not say you deserved this like you did at Slughorn’s party.”

“What can I say? I have a knack for injuring myself. Pomfrey said I might have broken a school record for the most times in the hospital wing.”

“Has anyone else come to visit?”

“Just Pansy. Apparently, she thinks I’m cool again. As if I’d date someone who treats me as poorly as her.”

Aquila thinks about Draco’s secret crush but decides this isn’t the time. “Have you talked to Harry yet?”

“No.” Draco looks away. Aquila can only imagine how betrayed Draco must feel.

“Were you going to use an unforgivable curse on him?”

“It wouldn’t have worked anyway. I just shouted the first thing that came to mind. Apparently, there are dark spells outside of unforgivable curses, anyhow.” His expression turns melancholy. “I thought we were friends. Truly. But I guess Potter will only ever see me one way.”

“He has detention until the end of the term.”

“Under normal circumstances, I’d say good.”

“But?” 

“I still think Dumbledore is hurting Harry in some way, whether he knows it or not. How much of our conversation did you hear?”

“Nearly all of it. Myrtle is quite fond of you, isn’t she?”

He sighs. “We understand each other.”

“Did Snape say anything to you?”

“He finally admitted he planted the poisoned mead and told me I needed to be more careful. It was almost verbatim when he told us at Slughorn’s party. I tried to tell him I wanted no part in this, but he didn’t want to hear it. Potter might have ended up with detention, but I still got a lecture.”

“How long do you have to be in here?”

“A couple of weeks. Pomfrey said she might be able to remove the scarring completely depending on how my body reacts to the dittany. I’m not so sure though. Some scars might make me look tough instead of the coward I am.”

“You aren’t a coward,” Aquila is firm, “not anymore. You’ve grown. I don’t care what Harry or anyone else cares to say about us. We aren’t the Malfoys we were a year ago. We’re better. So Harry Potter can shove off and enjoy his detentions.”

“Well of course _you’d_ think that; you’re my sister. I’m sure there are far more people who will take Harry’s side on this one.”

“You think that?”

Draco pauses. “Hmm. I assure you Pansy is vilifying Potter as we speak, no less, so maybe.”

“Ron and Hermione were worried, so there’s that.”

Aquila notices the slight pink in Draco’s cheeks when Hermione’s name is mentioned. “Both of them?”

“Of course. They’re just as much your friends as they are mine.”

“That’s kind of them.” He stares at his hands and slowly clenches them into fists. Aquila can tell something is on his mind, but she’s not sure if it’s related to the fact that he almost died tonight. “Aquila,” Draco never used her full name unless he was upset or serious, “we promised we’d always be there to protect each other, yeah?”

“Of course,” she replies, looking confused.

“And sometimes we have to do tough things to protect the ones we love.”

“Draco, what are you on about?”

“Nothing, nothing.” He grimaces and pushes back against his pillows. “Can you get Pomfrey for me? I think the numbing potion is wearing off.”

“Yes, of course.” Their conversation ends there, but Aquila continues to think about Draco’s words. _Sometimes we have to do tough things to protect the ones we love._

###

Aquila becomes distant and detached without Draco around to talk to. She reckons she might be dealing with some sort of separation anxiety, even though he’s only in the hospital wing. McGonagall had asked if Aquila could deliver Draco’s homework and so she saw him once a day; _only_ once a day. Pomfrey made it clear it wasn’t healthy for Aquila to spend all her time in the hospital wing, even if it was her brother in there.

Fortunately, Draco seemed to be doing better. So much had happened over the three weeks Draco was kept in the hospital wing; Ginny broke up with Dean Thomas, Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup, Harry and Ginny started dating, and soon May became June. Aquila continued her frequent letter writing with George, who constantly seemed to dance around the question of the Order and what they wanted her to do next. Aquila had expected her and Draco to go home for the Easter holidays but they had been told to stay at Hogwarts; with the increase in kidnappings and dark magic, no one wanted to risk it. Without any statement from the Dark Lord himself or no new information, Aquila had expected some sort of reply from Moody or Lupin.

There was a thought that lingered in the back of her head: was she no longer needed? Was that why George refused to answer her questions?

Draco seemed off as well. He, like George, avoided certain conversation topics and tried to always land on something light-hearted. Aquila was sick of it, frankly. How could everyone act like everything was okay?

“Has Harry come to visit you yet?” Harry was avoiding Aquila and it was a smart move on his part. Aquila was afraid she might do something stupid if she ran into him. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione still spoke with her, but she had been a bit distant with the Gryffindors lately.

Aquila sits down on the end of Draco’s bed and passes over his assignments. He sighs and sets them on his bedside table. The colour was starting to come back to his face, so that was good.

“Of course not. What makes you think I want to talk to him?”

“Well, I figured you still cared for the boy.”

Draco huffs. “If George tried to murder you, would you still _care_ for the boy?”

“Yes, obviously. And that’s what makes it hurt the most. Harry was your friend.”

“We were never friends. It was a mirage.”

“Come off it. How much longer are you going to be stuck in this place?”

“Not much longer, I hope. Pomfrey says I’m doing well; she lets me go on walks.”

“And where do you go?”

“The Room of Requirement, usually.” His eyes roll up to the ceiling as he collects his thoughts. “You remember that vanishing cabinet I was trying to mend? Well, I finished it.”

“Brilliant. And?”

“I think we might have to use it sooner than later.”

Aquila frowns. “What are you talking about, Draco?”

“After we talked about our other options and we turned to the Order, I stopped working on it, because I wouldn’t need to do anything to harm the school, but then I figured we could use it as an easy escape. We pack our bags, slip through to Knockturn Alley, and disappear. Just you and me. No one, not You-Know-Who and his cronies or the Order would find us and we could start new.”

“We can’t do that.”

“I obviously know this, Aquila.” There he went again, using her full name. Aquila begins to think he isn’t being completely honest with her. “You can’t leave the Weasley’s and I can’t leave Mum behind to suffer on her own. You know how devastated she’d be if either of her kids died.”

“She couldn’t even bother to come up and visit you.”

“That isn’t her fault. Our home is being used to house the evilest wizard in the country.”

Aquila shakes her head. “It’s a shame, isn’t it? All the other kids are studying for exams and hanging out with each other— even Harry is snogging Ginny at every turn— and here we are, sitting in the infirmary.”

“Don’t be so hard on Potter.”

“Excuse me?”

“He didn’t know what it did.”

“And why are you defending him? Why do you always choose to defend the _worst_ kinds of people?”

“You _like_ Harry. Don’t be daft.”

“I don’t like anyone who rips my brother apart.”

“You’re being hypocritical. He didn’t know, just like us with Katie. How can you forgive yourself and not him?”

She scoffs. Of course, Draco was right. Aquila just didn’t want to admit it.

“Anyway, here.” Draco slips his hand under his pillow and comes back with nearly his entire collection of rings. Aquila frowns.

“What is this?”

“Can you keep these in your room for now? Crabbe and Goyle keep stealing my shit. I have more for you, but—”

“Stop lying to me. What is going on with you?”

Draco smiles lamely. “The weather is nice. Put my stuff away and go studying with Granger. It’s nearly four o’clock anyhow; she’ll be expecting you.”

“Draco—”

“I’ll see you tomorrow. You really shouldn’t spend so much time with me; it’s unhealthy.”

“Oh, fuck you.” Aquila slips Draco’s ring collection into her pocket and storms away without another word. He could have been lying, but Aquila was starting to believe he was simply trying to piss her off.

###

“Happy birthday.” Draco hands Aquila a pristine, perfectly wrapped gift. Typical. His first day out of the hospital wing was spent making Aquila look like a fool.

June 5th felt like any other day. She was supposed to go to dinner with George, but he had to cancel because The Order called him in. Apparently, there had been news about Voldemort that George refused to share with her. Aquila even tried to talk to Ron, who had been deadly serious about his promise to keep Aquila safe and seized every opportunity he could to annoy the girl, but he too knew nothing. Aquila was still left in the dark and it frustrated her.

Something was definitely wrong with Draco, too. She was sure almost dying changed a person, but this wasn’t the first time Draco had found himself on his deathbed. That splinched shoulder the previous year almost took him and he never once acted like this. Even the good things that happened to him didn’t seem to bring him joy anymore.

Since the two were now seventeen, they had gotten their license to properly apparate; Aquila was thrilled Draco managed to get this far without chickening out. That was proof enough he had changed.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Of course I did. And I know you did too.” He smirks as Aquila rolls her eyes and pulls Draco’s gift out of her bag. It doesn’t look nearly as good as Draco’s, but that’s to be expected. He takes his gift and they unwrap them at the same time. Aquila hadn’t been sure what to get Draco this year, but she settled on a new moleskin journal with his initials etched into the front. He runs his fingers over the gold _D.L.M._ and smiles.

“This is nice, Quillie. Thank you.”

With a smile, Aquila opens the box and finds another charm for her necklace. She’s confused at first, her free hand grasping the fluttering birds around her neck until she realises this isn’t an animal nor is it enchanted. It’s a birdhouse.

“Watch this,” Draco whispers as he reaches over and taps the box with his wand. _“Revealo.”_

Slowly, the birdhouse fades into a photo of Aquila and Draco as kids, smiling as they crash into each other and burst into laughter. Aquila feels her eyes fill with tears. How was it that Draco seemed to constantly top himself?

“How did you... How did you do this?”

“Professor McGonagall helped me. She said it’s some of the best magic she’s ever seen from a student.” He beams proudly as Aquila takes it out of the box and attaches it to her necklace. Slowly but surely the charm turns back into a small birdhouse. “It only lasts for thirty seconds at a time, but I figured you’d like the reminder of when we were—”

“Painfully ignorant,” Aquila finishes for him. She reaches forward to pull him into a hug. “Thank you Draco, this is beautiful.”

“Of course. I wanted to get you something to remember me by, since...” He stops himself short and pulls out of Aquila's grasp. There he was again, acting all cryptic.

“Why are you talking like we’ll never see each other again?”

“Just, in the future. After we’ve graduated and gone separate ways and stuff.” Draco clears his throat and begins to pack up his stuff. “I got herbology in ten minutes. I’ll see you later so we can meet Ron and Hermione at the Three Broomsticks?”

“Yeah, sure.” Aquila nods and clears her throat as she watches her brother swing his bag over his shoulder. _Sometimes we have to do tough things to protect the ones we love._

“And Fred and George are sure they can’t come?”

“Something about the Order and the Ministry of Magic.”

Draco clicks his tongue. “Right. Alright then. I’ll see you later?”

“Of course.” Aquila forces a smile, but something doesn’t sit right with her.

Something that she finds out sooner rather than later.

_Sometimes we have to do tough things to protect the ones we love._


	30. The Battle of the Astronomy Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of drama in this chapter. Bare with me.

Aquila is sitting in the common room when a crackling voice comes over the intercom. “Hogwarts is now in lockdown. Please head to your common rooms and await further instructions.”

The other students working on homework begin to murmur as Aquila jumps up from her chair and immediately rushes to leave. The corridors are packed and full of gossip as students try to infer what is going on.

“Do you reckon this is another Sirius Black situation?” Says a Gryffindor.

“Couldn’t be. The school has all this extra protection so no one can go in or out.”

Aquila pushes through the crowd to get to the staircase and practically scales the railings just to beat the pounding footsteps. It isn’t late, but everyone had been enjoying their free time after dinner. Aquila noticed Harry wasn’t around and figured he was out with Dumbledore searching for Horcruxes again.

“Aquila!” Ginny waves her down as Aquila heads for the dungeons. She pulls Aquila’s hand and yanks her off to the side. “Hey, why are you down here?”

“I’m looking for Draco. Have you seen him?”

“No, but I’m sure he’s in his common room, yeah?” Ginny pulls a small bottle out of her pocket and Aquila instantly recognises the Felix Felicis Harry won in their first term. “Harry gave us the rest of this for good luck. Neville, Luna, and I are guarding the Room of Requirement, something about some cabinet...”

Suddenly everything from the last two months clicks. Draco’s strange behaviour, his sudden interest in having her store all his things for her, the lack of smiles, and the lack of teasing. He was preparing for death.

“I have to go.”

“Aquila, wait!”

She ignores Ginny’s shouts and continues down the stairs and past the Great Hall. Aquila would not allow Draco to do this, no way.

“Aquila, Ron and Hermione are outside Snape’s office, maybe they’ve seen Draco?” Ginny continues to follow the Malfoy girl to Aquila’s dismay. “Was he at dinner?”

“No,” Aquila replies through gritted teeth. How could she be so stupid? All the signs were right in front of her and she refused to pay any attention because she so badly didn’t want it to be true.

“Aquila!” This voice is different. Somehow Aquila had lost Ginny in the crowds; either that or Ginny went to go guard the Room of Requirement like she was told. Perhaps Harry had the right idea after all. She wonders if Dumbledore informed Harry what was happening and that was part of the reason why Harry wasn’t here.

Draco yanks Aquila’s arm and waits for the students to disperse. There are a lot fewer students near the Great Hall, as most have left to lock themselves in their common rooms.

Aquila smacks Draco on the arm and he yells out in pain.

“What the hell?”

“You bloody _idiot!”_ There are already tears in her eyes. Damn her inability to keep a straight face. “You know what’s going on, don’t you? What are you planning on doing?”

“They’re coming tonight.” Draco’s eyes are filled with pain and regret. Maybe his fantasy of running away and starting over could still work. “I got word from Mum. There’s nothing we can do, but I told Dumbledore and he’s having the school locked down so no one gets hurt.”

“So much for that! Harry’s got his friends stationed all over the school, ready to hunt Death Eaters!”

Draco sighs. “That wasn’t just Harry’s decision.”

“You mean— you two are talking again?”

“That isn’t important. What is important is that he knows you’re here, and he thinks you’re the one who told the Ministry about his plan.”

“Wh-what?” Aquila feels her heart stop. No. How could Voldemort have found out? “But, but Harry and Dumbledore—”

“Are away and safe. The Order is coming right now and they have Aurors with them.”

“Draco—”

“Aquila, you need to listen to me.” He grabs her shoulders. “There are Death Eaters coming here tonight to eliminate Dumbledore and kill you. You aren’t safe here.”

“But—”

“I need you to know everything is going to be okay, but you have to do what I say. You can’t stay here.” Draco lets go and fishes a letter out of his pocket. He hands it to Aquila, who can’t quite comprehend what Draco is saying.

“I’m not leaving you. Draco, we _promised—”_

“We _promised_ we’d keep each other safe, and that’s what I’m doing.” Draco looks up and over Aquila’s shoulder. She follows his gaze to find George Weasley standing there with his big, sad eyes. “I’m going to join the Death Eaters—”

“No. Draco, _no—”_

“And you are going home with George. Understand? He’s going to keep you safe.”

“I’m not leaving you!” Aquila nearly screams as she staggers backward. She can’t believe her own brother is suggesting that she leave him when he needs her most. “We said we’d be free from it all!”

“It’s not possible, not when our plan is compromised. I’m the only one who can convince him not to hurt you, don’t you understand? If that wasn’t the case, Mum wouldn’t have let me know his plan.”

“Quillie,” George’s voice comes from right behind her as he grabs her shoulder, “it’s time to go.”

“Absolutely not. I’m not going with you.”

“I’m going to open that cabinet and let them think we aren’t ready, but we are. And when the time comes, I’ll make him think Dumbledore is dead. I’ll be playing a double agent—”

“Don’t be foolish!” Aquila pulls out of her boyfriend’s grasp and reaches for Draco’s hand. “He’ll _kill_ you if he finds out!”

“Which is why you aren’t safe! You’ve been compromised and this is the only thing I can think of.”

“Quillie,” George repeats again, “Come on.”

“Touch me and I’ll kill you,” she spits, stepping away from George. He sighs sadly and looks at Draco.

“Good luck, Malfoy.”

“You too, Weasley.”

Before Aquila can say another word, George grabs her and they spin wildly toward the Burrow. Aquila falls to the ground when they land in the brush, her sobs loud and painful. She feels her chest heave as she curls into a ball in the dirt.

George kneels down next to her. “He’s gonna be okay—”

“You’re a _MONSTER!”_ She screams as loud as she can, turning further in on herself. “We have to go back! He needs me!”

“He needs you to be safe. Voldemort is looking for you and I was told to protect you—”

“My brother is going to die and it’s all your fucking fault!” Aquila chokes and coughs. There is snot running down her nose but she can’t find it in herself to care, not when her own boyfriend left her brother to die in a castle full of Death Eaters.

“Quillie,” he never raises his voice, not once. He is soft and careful the entire time, even when Aquila calls him every horrible name in the book. “There are others there to keep him safe. We all have a part in this plan and this is yours.”

She sniffs and violently moves to face George. “This is mine, huh? Sit here and watch all my loved ones die?”

“No one is dying. I promise—”

“Oh, fuck you, George. You’ve been keeping secrets from me for months now, never letting me in on anything the Order was doing. Some fucking boyfriend you are, you fucking _prick.”_

George sighs. “I couldn’t tell you because of this,” he gestures to her angry form. “I know you’re upset and I know you don’t mean anything you’re saying, but if you don’t listen to me—”

“I’m going back. I can apparate on my own now; I don’t need you.” Aquila shoves George away and picks herself off the dirt. She begins to march toward the warm light of the Burrow. “You can’t stop me. I don’t care if Voldemort wants to kill me! That’s my brother there and he needs me—”

“I’m going to have to use force—”

“You’d do the bloody same if that was Fred back there—”

 _“Stupefy!”_ Aquila’s body freezes up and she falls face first, filling her mouth with dirt. She must have hit a rock or something because the familiar sensation of warm blood trickles into her eye. Amidst her rambling, she never even realised what George was getting at.

“I’m sorry,” he says, and Aquila can tell he means it, even though she can’t yell at him. He throws her limp body like a rag doll over his shoulder and carries her all the way back to the Burrow. Despite all the lights on, the house is empty. George sets her on the sofa and takes off his shoes. Aquila can’t move even when she thinks about it. She certainly can’t speak. There is blood in her eye and she can’t even blink to get rid of it.

George disappears into the kitchen and comes back with a glass of water and a wet rag. He sets the glass on a nearby end table and kneels down to wipe the blood off her face. A million thoughts run through Aquila’s head and she’s trying to remember them all so she can yell at George when the effects of the spell wear off. 

“I know you are upset,” George says softly. He uses his other hand to hold her jaw as he holds the wet cloth to her forehead. “You have every right to be. But I need you to let me talk and explain what is going on, okay?”

 _I’ll let you explain as soon as I get back to Hogwarts,_ thinks Aquila. George sets the rag down and heals the wound on her head with _episkey._

“The effects of the stun should start to wear off in about thirty minutes. If anything, at least you’re finally calm.”

_I’ll show you calm, you stupid ginger prat._

“Draco will be protected. McGonagall got permission to lift the apparition ban for fifteen minutes, just so the Aurors and the other members of the Order can get there to help. He knows what he’s doing; this is something he’s been planning for months now.”

_That insufferable little—_

“Lupin and I met with him while he was in the infirmary to discuss what he knew. Apparently, he had been getting letters from your Mum about what was happening. They stopped including you when somehow word got out that you were the one that alerted the Ministry. They’ve been looking for you and the only reason they couldn’t find you was because you were safe at Hogwarts. If you came to visit us, Fred and I made sure you were protected under specific enchantments. We didn’t want you to know right away because I know your stubborn ass would have done this a lot earlier. You need to understand, Quillie, that I would never want to be the person who comes between you and your brother. You’re right: if it was Fred in Draco’s position, I wouldn’t want to leave him either, but this _needs_ to happen. You’re in big danger and Draco isn’t. Draco is safe and taken care of.”

He always did have one foot in the world of dark magic. He lingered behind, worried about leaving behind the world he had become comfortable with, even if he disagreed. Aquila had never felt comfortable in that world and she had put a target on her head because of it. George was right.

“When the danger is clear, you’ll be allowed to leave. You’ll see Draco again. This isn’t the end.”

Aquila doesn’t realise she’s crying again until George reaches up to wipe away her tears. She can’t do anything for herself and that’s contributing to the guilt building in her chest. Even if Draco had arranged for this to take place, she still felt like it was her fault. The Dark Lord was after her, and Aquila was in no position to hide from him. She wasn’t Harry Potter; she had no means or ways to trick him or sneak around him. Her loved ones were doing what they could to keep her safe even though it meant their lives were in danger. Fred and George had put themselves in danger for her this entire school year. It wasn’t fair for her to kick and scream about being in danger when Fred and George had been living under the fear of getting killed by Death Eaters for much longer.

George sits with her until Fred gets back. Aquila can finally speak again even though the rest of her body is still frozen. Fred had gone to town to get food and sets three Chinese takeout boxes on the coffee table. He can sense the uneasy tension in the room.

“I uhm, I got eggrolls.” Fred swallows nervously as he sits down on the floor. Even though Aquila can talk, she hasn’t said a word. She doesn’t know why she’s still upset with George. She knew he was right.

“Thanks.” George slides off the sofa to join his brother on the floor and opens one of the takeout containers. “Quillie, do you want any of this?”

She doesn’t reply. How can they sit here eating dinner like everything is fine? If anything, they got the easy job. The rest of the Order was back at Hogwarts fighting off Death Eaters.

“How did you find me?” She asks. George looks at her nonchalantly.

“The ring.”

“You put a _tracker_ on me?”

“I figured you weren’t going to carry that coin around anymore. I just needed to find a way to keep track of you when you were off Hogwarts grounds.”

Aquila keeps finding new things to anger her. “I can’t believe you two are sitting here eating eggrolls like everything is fine. I don’t know about you, but I’d rather be fighting with everyone else, not sitting on my ass.”

“This is what we were told to do—”

“Some Gryffindors you are, running from danger.”

Fred frowns. “That’s uncalled for.”

“Why don’t you go see if we have any updates?” As well tempered and patient George was, Fred was reactionary, easily upset, and aggressive. If Aquila targeted him, soon they’d be rolling on the floor punching each other.

“Yeah, sure.” Fred glares at Aquila as he picks himself off the floor and heads into the kitchen. George wipes his face with a napkin and leans back to stretch his arms. Aquila manages to wiggle her fingers, just slightly. Dammit. At this rate, she’d get back to Hogwarts by sunrise.

“Where’s your Mum and Dad?” She asks as George stands up to put on some music. He bends down to pick up a cardboard box and places it next to the coffee table before returning to his food.

“At Hogwarts. We’ll have the house to ourselves tonight. Moody didn’t think it was good to have you at our flat since all the Death Eaters have been hiding out in Knockturn Alley.”

“Surely that isn’t good business for the shop.”

“You’d be correct.” George pauses to shovel a forkful of rice into his mouth. “We would rather be at Hogwarts fighting.”

“What?”

“If I could be with you _safely_ at Hogwarts, we’d be there.”

“Hmmph.” Aquila returns to her silence as Fred comes back. There aren’t any updates, so the boys eat and Aquila stays frozen on the sofa. George tells her she should get something into her system to make her feel better, but Aquila isn’t hungry. She hadn’t really eaten anything in the Great Hall, either. It’s crazy that just a few hours ago, everything was fine.

Fred and George disappear to put the leftovers in the kitchen and Aquila can hear them whispering. She can’t make out what they’re saying but she knows they’re talking about her. She shouldn’t be angry with George because she knows he’s doing his best. She appreciates how patient he is because Aquila had never been known for her temperament. If their roles were reversed, she would have made the situation a helluva lot worse.

Only George comes back to the living room. The back door slams shut and Aquila assumes Fred stepped out. George peels off his jacket, rolls up his sleeves, and begins to sort through the box. Apparently, he had brought a product to take inventory of. The box reads “Decoy Detonator.”

“I’m sorry.” Aquila can move her wrists now. George doesn’t say anything. He continues to count under his breath. “I shouldn’t have treated you like that.”

“It’s okay. Like I said, I know you didn’t mean it.” He leans back on his knees and sighs. “Dammit. We’re one short.”

“What are you doing?”

“Well, we’re trying to think of other ways we can make money since the location of the store isn’t necessarily bringing in decent business. Fred wanted to send some product over to a possible investor in the United States.”

“Woah, seriously?”

“Yeah.” George smiles. “I’ve always wanted to visit the U.S.” With a sniff, George closes the box and pushes it to the side before he climbs back onto the sofa. Aquila looks over at him.

“Are you going to use the counter-charm on me?”

“I don’t know, are you going to try and leave the Burrow?”

“Can I even apparate to Hogwarts right now?”

“Nope.”

“Then I guess not.”

George narrows his eyes. “This isn’t some ploy, yeah? Get me to believe you’ve mellowed out and then you run away?”

“No. I know you’re right. Where did Fred head off to, anyway?”

“He’s, uhm, he’s getting some stuff for us.”

“Stuff?” Aquila raises an eyebrow and George sighs. He pulls his wand out of his pocket.

“I swear to God, if you do something stupid, I will freeze your feet to the floor. Understand?”

“Yes sir,” she murmurs, watching as George points his wand at her.

 _“Finite_ _Incantatem.”_ With the feeling back in her fingers and toes, Aquila immediately launches herself at George and hugs him. He holds her back, eager to make sure she’s okay. Despite her pounding headache, she somehow still has more tears to cry. He strokes her hair.

“It’s okay, love. I promise everything is going to turn out alright in the end. We just need to be brave.”

“Aren’t you worried about your family?”

“Sure, but I know they can handle themselves, just like Draco can. We’re doing our part, right?”

She sniffs. “I suppose.”

“Here.” George shifts to reach for the glass of water he brought over earlier and shoves it into Aquila’s hands. “Drink. You’re dehydrated.”

Aquila obeys. She thinks she’s starting to feel slightly better and looks behind her for the time. It’s almost nine o’clock.

“Have you heard anything?”

George shakes his head. “No. Fred might have when he gets back.”

“You never answered what he was actually getting.”

“Just... just stuff to keep anxiety down. Nothing crazy.”

“Oh.” Yeah, that made sense. “Are you planning on... doing that tonight?”

“Of course not. We need to be aware of our surroundings. He just needed some alone time. Unlike me, he’s easily upset.” With a wink, George refills Aquila’s water cup with a simple tap of his wand. “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

“You’ve done enough.”

With a nod, George sighs and leans his head back on the sofa pillows. Aquila can tell this has taken a toll on him. He has dark bags under his eyes and a few day's worth of scruff on his face. Aquila finishes up the rest of her water and snuggles into his side. He wraps an arm around her shoulders.

“What about you?”

“Hmm?”

“Alright? Are you alright?”

“Oh.” He thinks about it. “I haven’t gotten a decent night’s sleep in a couple of weeks and I’ve been worried about you, but besides that, yeah. I’m fine.” Aquila rubs her palm back and forth across his knee. They sit quietly, listening to the music over the record player. George had said once that Fred had a fascination with muggle music and usually bought records downtown. This was some kind of grunge band that Aquila couldn’t remember the name of.

When the record ends, George doesn’t get up to flip it. Aquila sits up, ready to make some kind of joke when she notices George has fallen asleep. His mouth is parted slightly and his hair falls into his face. She smiles and reaches for a blanket to cover him with.

Aquila is just about to turn the lights off when the back door flings open and Fred runs inside. George is startled awake and looks at his brother in frustration.

“What the hell?”

Fred takes a deep breath. “Dumbledore is dead.”

“What?” George stands up. Aquila can’t feel her legs.

“Mum’s here.” Fred steps to the side as Mrs. Weasley storms through. She looks rough; there is a cut on her forehead she hasn’t bothered to heal. She also ignores Fred and George’s questions as she runs around shoving items into her bag.

“Mum, what is going on? Is everyone okay? What happened?”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t have time to tell you. Surely Lupin and Moody will fill you in.” Mrs. Weasley heads up the stairs to her bedroom and returns with another bag. “Bill was attacked by a werewolf.”

“Holy shit. Is he okay?” Fred steps forward, his lip trembling.

“I don’t know. I just came straight here to bring him some things and pack an overnight bag. He’s staying in the infirmary tonight.”

“What about everyone else? Ron? Ginny? Draco?”

“Everyone is fine. Dumbledore...” Mrs. Weasley chokes down tears. “He was the only one.” With a sniff, she gives both boys a big hug and ends with Aquila. Aquila still can’t comprehend that their headmaster, the man she had tried to protect since she found out Draco’s task, had died anyway.

“You’re safe, dear.” She presses a wet kiss to Aquila’s forehead and turns back toward the twins. “Take care of her and take care of this house. We’ll be home late tomorrow.”

“Of course, Mum,” George responds his voice a whisper. They watch their mother disapparate. Once more, they are alone.

Aquila's knees buckle. She can’t believe this is happening. Who killed him? Or _what_ killed him? Did he know? Was it Draco?

No. Surely not. It couldn’t have been Draco.

“Aquila? Hey, Quillie?” George kneels down next to her. “It isn’t your fault—”

“I can’t believe he’s dead. He... he can’t be. I tried so hard!” She doesn’t have the strength to cry. The news broke her. At least she knew Draco hadn’t been killed.

“Whatever happened, you had nothing to do with it. Understand?”

“But—”

“Hey,” Fred joins them, “let’s do something to get your mind off. I got firewhiskey, or we can smoke—”

“Freddie,” George gives his brother a disapproving glare, “absolutely not.”

“Sorry.”

Aquila says shakily, “I think... I think I’d like to go to bed now.”

“Sure.” George nods his head rapidly. “You can sleep wherever, there’s an abundance of empty rooms.”

“Where are you sleeping?”

“Hmm?” George blushes. “I uhm, I didn’t think about that.”

“All your stuff is in Ginny’s room,” says Fred. He rolls his eyes at his brother’s awkwardness. “Take Bill’s old room. He’s got a king-sized bed. Enjoy yourselves, lovebirds. I’m gonna go smoke one for our late headmaster.” With a heavy sigh, Fred excuses himself to head back outside. George shakes his head.

“He’s such a dick sometimes. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise. We all cope differently.” She pauses, contemplating whether or not to say her next words. “Are you... are you comfortable sleeping in the same bed as me? I could... I could really use you tonight.”

“Yeah, of course. Anything. I’ll just change and meet you there. I should... I should reach out to Lupin and Moody, see what’s going on. Will you be okay on your own for a little while?”

“Sure.”

“Hey.” George pulls her into another hug. “It’s gonna be okay.”

###

Aquila falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow. She doesn’t even realise how late George is getting into bed until she’s jerked awake by him climbing in next to her. She doesn’t move and he lays still; so still, in fact, that Aquila thinks he might be asleep until she begins to hear soft, muffled sobs.

George Weasley is crying.

Quietly, Aquila rolls over and reaches out for his hand. His sobs stop abruptly when he realises he isn’t the only one awake.

“Georgie? You alright?”

“Sorry,” he sniffs, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Sorry. Just... a lot happened.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t easy for you. You didn’t have to be so brave in front of me, you know. You can cry, if you need to.”

“I just thought it might be too much for you, especially after the night you had.”

“You deserve to react however you want to react. Tell me what’s on your mind.” Aquila scoots over so she can lay her head on George’s chest. She can hear how rapid his heartbeat is.

“So uhm,” he sniffs again, “we found out what happened. Harry saw Snape... kill Dumbledore.”

Aquila sits up, her eyes wide. “Are you serious?”

“No one wanted to believe it, but Harry swears he saw. Snape fled too, which doesn’t look great on his part even if he is innocent.” As George continues explaining what he was told, Aquila sets the scene. Draco climbs up the Astronomy Tower stairs; Harry hides underneath.

“Sir,” says Draco as he rushes to Dumbledore’s side, “you aren’t supposed to be here.”

“I needed to make sure my school was safe.”

“The others are coming—”

“And I’ll deal with them as I’ve dealt with everything else.” There’s a lull in their conversation as the other Death Eaters join Draco and Dumbledore in the tower. They tell Draco to do it, to kill Dumbledore, but Draco refuses.

Then Snape shows up, and before Dumbledore can even react, Snape kills him.

“He fell off the Astronomy Tower,” George finishes, his voice trembling. “Students found his body down below. They’ll be holding a wake for him tomorrow.”

“I can’t believe Snape killed him. He was Dumbledore’s friend! I would have never thought he would...” Aquila trails off as she lays back down on George’s chest. He wraps an arm around her and begins to gently play with her hair.

“He was not a part of this equation and yet he still made himself known. And then he took off with the Death Eaters. Do you reckon he decided on the spot?”

“No. he had worked with the Death Eaters for a long time, but I always thought he was a double agent. He worked for Dumbledore... They talked all the time. I just... I can’t believe he’s dead.”

“He loved that school. And he was so supportive of Fred and my endeavors. He even bought some of our products. It’s going to be very hard to find someone to replace him that cared for that school and all the students as much as him.”

That was very true. It would probably be McGonagall who took Dumbledore’s place, and as much as she too cared for the students of Hogwarts, she would never be Dumbledore.

“They’re shutting the school down for the rest of the term. Parents have already started pulling their kids out.”

“What about next year? Do you think they’ll open it?”

“I don’t know. Chances are, probably not. Hogwarts was supposed to be the safest place and now that it’s been breached, everyone is even more worried than normal.”

“Sure. Not that I would have been able to go back anyway, right?” Life was about to change for Aquila. She couldn’t go back to the Manor, couldn’t go back to Hogwarts, couldn’t even leave the burrow without putting a target on her head. Voldemort and his followers were looking for her, looking to _kill_ her.

“No.” He sighs. “Honestly, I don’t really want you to leave my sight, but I know you and I know you’d hate to be babysat twenty-four-seven, so.” His heartbeat is starting to slow down. Talking about things really did help.

“I’ll do what you tell me to do. I want to keep your family safe, too. You’ve always been so willing to throw yourself in danger for me. All of you.”

“I know you’d do the same for any of us.”

“Of course I would.” Aquila snuggles up closer to her boyfriend. Despite the horrible night they had, it wasn’t all bad. Aquila was here with her boyfriend, sleeping next to him in bed. “Is this the first time we’ve shared the same bed?”

“I think so. Wow. We really haven’t gotten to spend a lot of time together, have we?”

“It's been a busy year.”

“We’ve been together a year and a half now. Should we be keeping track of exact months?”

“No. We hardly saw each other. And we don’t need to celebrate every anniversary and holiday and whatever else. We’re strong, right? We don’t need dates and times to prove that.”

“Hmm.” George thinks about it. “Is it weird that we don’t do all the normal couple-type things?”

“We aren’t exactly a normal couple, are we? But we don’t need to be. I like the way we are.”

“And it isn’t weird that we haven’t done, like, _intimate_ stuff?” George is thrilled it’s dark because he would have been embarrassed at how red his face turned when he said that. Secretly, Aquila feels the same way. She didn’t expect them to have this conversation tonight.

“Well...” her face is just as red, “we kiss, right? And we like being around each other. I don’t think... I don’t think we need to force the other stuff. We can take it at our own pace.”

“Oh, yeah. Yes, I quite like that idea.”

“Wonderful.”

“Fantastic.”

“Cool.”

“Fred might say something,” George points out. “But ignore him. We don’t need to be like Fred.”

“I’m sure it’s nice being comfortable with all that stuff. I mean, not that I’m not comfortable—”

“Right, same here—”

“And like we said, we’ll take it at our own pace.”

“Exactly.” There’s a short pause before George continues expressing his worries. “But... is it weird that we’ve... we’ve never seen each other naked? Or even, like, half-naked?”

“No, of course not.”

“Sure. Yeah. That makes sense.”

“I mean, if you’re so worried about it, I can take my shirt off—”

“No, no. I don’t want it to be weird.”

“Of course not.”

“It should be natural, of course.”

“Of course.”

“This is a good step for us.” George nods to himself and tightens his grip around Aquila. “Right?”

“Absolutely.”

“I’m really glad you’re here with me. It’s nice, not sleeping alone.”

“Yes,” Aquila smiles as she closes her eyes, “it really is.”


	31. Dumbledore's Wake

The next morning, Aquila, Fred, and George get ready for Dumbledore’s wake. Aquila digs through her trunk for a nice dress and decides on a flowy black one. She joins George in the bathroom to do her hair and makeup as he’s brushing his teeth.

“There’s tea downstairs,” he says, his words muffled by his toothbrush, “Fred’s got the kettle on.”

“Brilliant, thanks.”

He spits into the sink and washes his mouth out with water. “You alright? After yesterday, I mean?”

“Doing better, yes. Although I am worried I shouldn’t be going back to Hogwarts.”

“One day won’t kill you. Besides, we’ll have the entire Order there. Someone would be mental to attack you.”

Aquila nods. She had no need to worry, not when George was around. Her only worry was Draco. She had no idea where he was, had no contact with him, no—

Holy shit. The letter. He had written her a letter!

Without a second thought, Aquila runs back to Bill’s room to fish out Draco’s letter out of her trousers and hastily rips open the envelope. She nearly burst into tears just seeing his handwriting.

_Quillie,_

_I know you’re going to be mad at me. You have every right to be. I lied to you and I know we promised we wouldn’t keep secrets, but we also promised to keep each other safe. Like I said: sometimes we have to do tough things to protect the ones we love._

_By the time you read this, I’ll be gone. I don’t know where I’ll be going, but I’ll be in hiding. I’ll try to contact you if I get the chance, but I can’t risk putting you in danger, especially not when Voldemort and all his followers are searching for you._

Aquila pauses. He wrote out Voldemort’s name. Draco wasn’t messing around.

_Don’t feel bad for me. You did everything you could to solve the problem, my problems, while I did nothing. This is me doing my part and making up for all the time I wasted letting you do everything for me. I’m taking things into my own hands._

_Please don’t worry about me. I know you love to worry and as impulsive as I’ve been, I can’t blame you, but I promise I’m doing my best. I’m working extremely hard to make sure this isn’t forever. You need to be safe and I’m not going to stop fighting until you are._

_Take care of my shit._

_Best,_

_Draco_

Aquila does not cry. She’s cried far too much for someone who told herself a year ago she was done crying. She knows Draco will be okay, but she also knows how hard it is to decide to do the right thing and to get involved in something so terrifying half the wizard population opted to stay inside. He’s going to have to be very brave.

And she knows he’ll do it. When it came to each other, they were motivated to do dangerous things they otherwise wouldn’t dare do.

“Quillie? Everything okay in here?” George knocks and pokes his head into the room. Aquila folds up the letter, sets it inside her trunk, and turns to smile at her boyfriend.

“Everything is brilliant.”

###

They apparate to Hogsmeade to walk up to Hogwarts. George and Aquila hold hands; Fred walks with his hands in his coat pockets. Aquila kinda feels bad that he’s been third-wheeling the whole time she’s been back, but George had made it pretty clear Fred was focused solely on the store right now.

Tens of wizards from all over Europe are here for the wake. The school is dark; some parts are burned from the battle last night and there is one spot where the roof caved in. The younger kids are in awe at the huge amount of people entering the school. Fred leaves to go talk to some of his old Hogwarts friends while Aquila and George walk over to visit with Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. Aquila hugs each one tightly, mumbling her condolences to each one. Her hug with Harry lingers and she notices he’s holding her a lot tighter than his hugs with everyone else.

“I’m so sorry, Harry. I know you two were close.”

“Thank you. I just, I wanted to apologise for how I acted, and things with Draco went so poorly and I never got the chance to talk to you—”

“It’s okay,” she cuts him off, not wanting to hear any more apologies. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you’re alright.”

“I’m glad you’re alright, too. I saw Draco off. He... he’s set on making sure we’re all safe. I saw it in his eyes. I’ve never seen him like that before. But I know he’ll be okay, wherever he is.”

That was nice to hear. The more of her friends she spoke to, the better she felt about Draco’s choice. She could bear hiding in the Burrow for a few months if it meant Draco didn’t have to worry about her.

The ceremony isn’t that long. The professors all speak and all have wonderful things to say about Dumbledore. Aquila never once let’s go of George’s hand, who gives her squeezes periodically as a reminder that he’s still here.

“Albus Dumbledore loved this school,” McGonagall finishes off the wake with a speech of her own, “and I know he is proud of every single young witch and wizard in this school. He’s proud of _everyone,_ and I hope we can continue to show him just how much he mattered to us.” She pauses as the large crowd agrees with a large “Aye, aye!”

McGonagall raises her wand up and hundreds of wizards and witches follow. “For Dumbledore.”

“For Dumbledore!”

After plenty of more hugs, catch up conversations, and several questions, Aquila bids her friends goodbye. She’ll see Ron and Ginny in a couple of days, but it’s definitely hard to say goodbye to Luna and Hermione. Knowing she won’t be back for her last year was difficult. She might never see her friends ever again.

“Stay safe this summer, Quillie,” Hermione whispers as she hugs Aquila goodbye. “I’ll see you again, okay? This isn’t goodbye forever.”

Aquila smiles. “Thanks. I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

Luna bursts into tears when she hugs Aquila. It causes Quillie to shed a few tears of her own. Luna was her oldest friend and leaving her behind was the hardest of all her friends.

“I love you, Quillie. Please be safe.”

“I will. I’ll be at the Weasley’s, right over the hill, so don’t worry, we’ll see each other again.” 

Luna sniffs and nods her head. “Good. Good.”

Lastly, Aquila turns to Harry. She’s sure she’ll see him again, she just isn’t sure when. Harry smiles at her.

“Enjoy your holidays, Quillie.”

“You too, Harry.”

With one last curt nod, Aquila joins Fred and George to stop by the infirmary to see Bill before they headed back. There are a couple of other students who were injured the previous night but Aquila doesn’t recognise any of them. Luna had told Aquila that Neville had to be checked out because he was hit in the head by a Death Eater, but he had been discharged this morning.

Bill, who appears to be sleeping, opens his eyes when he hears the door to the hospital wing open. He smiles as his brothers approach his bed.

Bill’s scars are gruesome and he now bears a similar resemblance to Mad-Eye Moody. Aquila can only imagine the pain he felt the previous night. Aquila is impressed Bill is awake and able to converse like normal.

“I can’t believe my little brothers came to visit me.”

“Of course we did,” says Fred with a smug grin as he sits down on a nearby bed. Fleur is in a heated discussion with Mrs. Weasley and doesn’t even seem to notice the addition of three new guests. “I would never pass up any opportunity to see my werewolf brother.”

Bill rolls his eyes. “Not a werewolf, thankfully. Although I have been told I’ll now prefer my steaks medium-rare.” With a hearty chuckle, Bill looks at Aquila standing next to George. “Aquila, good to see you! I see George still has you under his spell.”

“He’s secretly feeding her love potions,” jokes Fred. 

“It’s the imperious curse, actually. I’ve just developed Stockholm syndrome,” Aquila quips, causing George to roll his eyes.

“Hardy har. Thanks for the support.”

“We’re proud of you, Georgie,” Bill’s smile grows as he anticipates his next words, “I don’t think any of us _ever_ thought you’d get a girlfriend.”

“You don’t have the charm or sex appeal I have,” says Fred. George punches his shoulder, sending both boys into a fit of laughter. Aquila was sure George wasn’t used to being the laughing stock since usually it was Ron bearing the brunt of their jokes.

“He has plenty of sex appeal,” replies Aquila. She decides it’d be best to ease the conversation out. “George is just comfortable enough to do it in the comfort of our own bedroom.”

George’s cheeks turn bright red. “Yeah. Exactly.”

“Anyway,” Bill continues on, “Aquila, you’re coming to my wedding, yeah?”

“I’d love to. I didn’t know it was so soon.” She looks at Fred, who only shrugs.

“I was going to tell you about it,” George says, “but then all of this stuff happened and I forgot. You are more than welcome, of course. I didn’t exactly have any other dates on the table.”

“I do,” Fred says. “I was thinking that muggle girl from the shop. We’ve gotten really close lately—”

“Leave that poor girl alone,” Bill lectures, “she’ll be terrified. Fleur has big plans for our wedding and I’ll be damned if I don’t get to use magic.”

“Charlie is coming, right?” George nudges Aquila. “You’ll finally get to meet our mysterious, older brother.”

“He’s a lot dumber than me,” Bill teases.

The twins talk with Bill for a few more minutes before Mrs. Weasley asks them to head home. She and her husband won’t be home for at least a few more days, as they plan to stay at Hogwarts to look after Bill. Ron and Ginny are staying at Hogwarts until the end of the term as well.

And so the three return to the Burrow with a list of chores to complete for Mrs. Weasley. Fred heads into town to pick up groceries for dinner (and speak with that muggle shopkeeper, no less) while Aquila and George head outside to feed the chickens. Aquila holds the chicken feed while George pulls out fistfuls to sprinkle across the pen.

“If I got scars like that, would you break up with me?” He asks. Aquila scrunches her face up.

“Of course not. I don’t care what you look like. It’s just an added bonus.”

“Hmm.” He shoves his hand back in to pull out another handful.

“Why do you ask?”

“Fleur said to Mum, ‘’ze think I would break up wit’ my love because of zom bites?’” George repeats in a poorly done French accent, “and Mum seemed so sure she’d leave Bill because of it. I dunno. I guess I’m just being self-conscious.”

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Aquila smiles at him. “Even if someone transfigured you into a flobberworm and I had to spend ten years looking for a way to turn you back, I’d still love you.”

George smiles too. “What if I was a spider?”

“I dunno, spider-George might be cute.”

He chuckles. “Thanks, Quillie.”

“You should do that French accent again.”

“What, zis? You like zis? Do you weesh to marry me because of zis?”

Aquila can’t help but laugh. “God, it’s so bad.”

“I don’t think it’s _that_ terrible.”

“No, it definitely is.” Aquila sets the bag of feed down next to the chicken coop and shuts the door. Then she wraps her arms around George’s waist and sways in sync with the wind. “You’re wonderful and there are so many things I love about you. No scars or marks or bodily harm would change the love I feel for you. You are smart and kind, and handsome—”

“Aquila—”

“You’re so talented and great with business and you give the best hugs and the best snuggles—”

“Aquila, stop this—”

“Not to mention how tall you are and how warm your hands are.” When she finishes and looks up at George’s face, he’s so red it looks like he might catch fire. Aquila can’t help but giggle. “Someone can’t take compliments.”

“It’s not that,” he replies, resting his chin on Aquila’s head, “it’s just, I’ve never really had anyone tell me all of that. I looked at Fred and saw the better twin, y’know? You make me... You make me feel like that’s not true.”

“Of course it’s not true. You and Fred are both special in your own ways, but there is one thing Fred doesn’t have.”

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“Me.” She starts giggling again as George picks her up and swings her around. He shakes his head at her.

“If I started listing off all the things I like about you, your face would be just as red as mine!”

“Aww,” Aquila sticks out her bottom lip and manages to get out of George’s grasp, “At least my cheeks don’t match my hair.”

“You little—” George starts to chase after her as Aquila squeals and takes off running. She gets inside the house and pushes the door closed, trapping George outside.

“All I need to do is push this door in and you’re done for,” he warns her. Aquila doesn’t take him seriously.

“Sure.”

“You know what I like about you?” George calls out aggressively. “You’re brilliant and you have an answer for everything. You give the best advice and you care for literally everyone, even people that you don’t know. Your eyes literally sparkle in the sunlight and when you’re talking about something you’re passionate about, you get the prettiest smile on your face and you’re literally glowing!”

“Okay,” Aquila calls back, feeling her own cheeks starting to flush, “I get it—”

“I like it when your hair falls in your face and when we’re walking together how you have to skip to keep up and I like how independent and fierce and so... _unafraid_ you are of challenges. It’s inspiring, really. I love holding your hand and sleeping next to you and— mmph!”

While George continued to mumble, Aquila took the liberty to open the door and end his kind words with a kiss. He melts into her touch, his hands moving to hold tightly to her hips. It’s hard to believe Aquila even had it in her to yell at him as much as she did when he was here, gentle and patient and kind as ever, giving up all of his free time just to be with her. It was unbelievable she could even call him her boyfriend.

“You were right,” she whispers when they pull away, a cheeky smile on her lips, “my face is as red as yours.”

“Kiss me again,” he whispers back.

Aquila listens, of course.

###

The long, summer days all blend together when Fred and George head back to the joke shop and Ron and Ginny come back home. Aquila moves her stuff to Bill’s room and tells George he’s welcome to stop by for a nap anytime. George blushes, of course, and starts mumbling about being “intimate” again. Aquila could tease him, but the truth is, she was just as nervous as George. It made her feel better that they could move at their own pace. If Fred ever found out, the two of them would never hear the end of it.

The three weeks between Dumbledore’s wake and Bill and Fleur's wedding pass quickly. Aquila spends her days at the Burrow helping Mrs. Weasley with chores, playing Quidditch with Ginny, playing chess with Ron, and asking Mr. Weasley about his collection of muggle objects. Mr. Weasley always gets so excited when Aquila shows interest in a new object that he nearly explodes. 

Overall, Aquila is having probably the best summer of her life, even despite the circumstances. It was nice to be with a family who spent time together, not apart like they did in the Manor. Sure, she would hang out with Draco, but they never saw their parents, and they definitely didn’t cook dinner or eat together like she did with the Weasley’s. It was nice, being here.

Ron likes to talk to Aquila whenever he can. He tells her how the school might not be opening back up, but that he, Harry, and Hermione aren’t planning on going back anyway. Aquila is shocked, to say the least.

“Does your mother know?”

“Not yet,” he says, guilt in his eyes, “but she’s not gonna get it. I mean, you aren’t going back either, right?”

“Yes, but I reckon my situation is a bit different than yours.”

“Well, we’ll be hunting Horcruxes to make Voldemort weaker. Since the attack on Hogwarts, it’s all Harry’s been able to think about. I’ve been writing him letters; his relatives are downright nasty to him. I even called once, which was weird. I had never used a muggle phone before.”

“You mean they can just talk to each other? That easy?”

“Yes! It’s so cool. Dad has been trying to talk the twins into getting one, but they haven’t gotten around to it.” Ron shrugs. “Anyway, what are you going to do instead of school? Are you gonna look for Draco?”

“I’m more than sure I know where he is. They’ve been using the Manor as a sort of base and I’m sure that’s where they are.”

“More Death Eaters got broken out of Azkaban.” Ron pauses to grab the copy of _The Daily Prophet_ off the coffee table and points to the moving explosion on the front page. “One of them was your father.”

So Lucius Malfoy was back. That was one perk of being stuck here, at least. She didn’t have to see him.

“It’s a good thing I’m safe here then.”

“What would they do if they found you?” Ron asks. 

“I don’t want to know.”

They talk about other things, of course, ranging from Quidditch and chess to Aquila’s favourite pastime hobbies. Ron flips through Fred’s records and shows Aquila new muggle bands. Sometimes Ginny sits in and they all laugh together like old times.

It’s nice, being here. Aquila is sad the dynamic they developed has to come to an end. The closer the wedding gets, the more frantic Mrs. Weasley becomes. She’s already planning out who will sleep in what rooms when Fred and George arrive for a visit. George takes Aquila out to the back garden to hit bludgers and promises not to break her ribs this time.

“I appreciate that,” she giggles, spinning the bat around in her hand. She hits the bludger first and watches it soar into the air. “How’s the shop?”

“Slow. But our investor meeting went well, so we sent our first shipment of products out to America. If anything happens, we’ll be taking a portkey to New York City. You’d have to come with me, of course.”

“I’d love to.” 

George pauses and grunts to hit the bludger. “So, Harry is gonna be moving in. Don’t know if you were told that, or not.”

“Ron mentioned it, yeah. He’ll be staying in Ron’s room.”

“Right. And then with Bill being back, he and Fleur will be in his room, which will put you back in Ginny’s and me and Fred in our room. Mum’s gonna have to move a lot of boxes.”

“What about Percy?”

“He’s not coming. What a prat. If only he knew he was the reason Mum used to cry at night.” George rolls his eyes and hits the bludger again. “Anyway, The Delacour’s are staying in his old room.”

“Your Mum would lose her shit if she saw us sleeping together, yeah?”

“Well...” A mischievous grin rises to his lips, “I reckon we could move the sleeping arrangements... put Harry with Ginny, Fred with Ron, and you with me, but Fred would not be happy.” They both laugh. “Regardless, Fred won’t care if you’re in there with me.”

“He’ll tease us, though.”

“Oh, he definitely will.” George sighs. Aquila hits the bludger this time. “Harry’s Mum, before she died, used some sort of magic protection to keep him safe. And it’s wearing off on his seventh birthday, which is in a couple of days. Unfortunately, Voldemort also knows this.”

“So what are you going to do?” _Smack._ The bludger goes into the bushes near the chicken coop. It twitches and rises into the air, its bewitched magic set on coming toward George. He hits it with everything he’s got.

“Well, we’re going to move him early. Tomorrow night, actually. Moody has a plan— seven of us are taking polyjuice potion to disguise ourselves as Harry and another seven will act as our protectors. We’ll all land in different locations and take a portkey back to our place just in time for the wedding.”

“What if something goes wrong?”

“Voldemort is expecting Harry to be moved on his birthday and there will be fourteen of us. Nothing will go wrong.”

Aquila frowns. “Why wasn’t I told about this? I’d take a polyjuice potion for Harry, you know.”

“It’s much too dangerous for you to do that, Quillie. Voldemort is still looking for you. There were Death Eaters crawling around the shop just the other day, no doubt to ambush you. Fred and I are thinking of moving, just for the time being. I don’t want you to be stuck here but you aren’t safe at the flat.”

“I’d be disguised as Harry—”

“Doesn’t matter. Besides, they already have their volunteers.”

Aquila hits the bludger again with all the force she has. She’s angry she wasn’t asked to help. What was her point in the Order? Give information about Voldemort and then fuck off? That didn’t seem fair. “Alright, who’s taking it then?”

“Well, Bill and Fleur will be there, Fleur’s taking the potion, and then Fred and I, Ron, Hermione, and...” he trails off. “Well, we don’t have a last taker.”

“You’re worried about me when Ron and Hermione are taking it?”

“They’re all of age—”

“I am too!” She smacks it again. The bludger flies straight up and comes down so hard it creates a mini crater in the dirt. George decides it’s probably best to put it away and steps to the side to wrestle it back in the trunk. With a heavy huff, Aquila throws the bat on the ground and crosses her arms.

“Quillie—”

“What, just because I can’t tell the Order anything else about Voldemort means they’re done with me? Is that it? I’ve just become useless to them?”

“Of course that’s not it, but you aren’t safe. Putting your life at risk—”

“Never done that before, have I?”

“When you’re already _in_ danger—”

“Harry has done lots for me, it only makes sense I’d return the favour.”

George sighs. “It’s because you’re a Malfoy, okay?” He didn’t want to say that and Aquila can see it strewn across his face. He feels terrible. “You’ve got the mark on you, which means Voldemort could find out with a single touch. I’m sorry, but they didn’t want to risk it.”

“Oh.” Aquila nods and takes a step back. “Right. I’m a Malfoy.” She had almost forgotten. The Malfoy’s were notorious Death Eaters, notorious followers of dark magic and the Dark Lord. She couldn’t be parading around Harry Potter and putting him in danger.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to say that.”

“No, I get it. It’s the truth, isn’t it?” She shrugs lamely. “Does make me worried for you, though. What if you get stuck as Harry?”

“Then I end up a scrawny, specky git forever.”

Aquila shivers. “I don’t know if I could still fancy you then, mate.”

“You promised you’d love me no matter what.” George grins cheekily. “Change your mind?”

“Just...” She trails off, not wanting to play along with him right now. “Please, be careful. I might not be allowed to be there, but it still makes me nervous knowing something could happen.”

George steps forward and places his hands on Aquila’s shoulders. He looks at her as seriously as he can. “I promise, nothing will go wrong. I’ll come back to you in one piece and we can snog _all_ night long.”

“Alright,” she says, “but I’ll hold you to that promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting to the fun stuff now!! Although I do have a lot of chapters spent at the Burrow simply because we don't really know what Fred and George were up to while the trio was off hunting horcruxes. I have some idea and I'm running with that, so hopefully, y'all are still enjoying it!


	32. George's Left Ear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter, but I like this one a lot.

Aquila and Ginny get stuck cleaning up the house while everyone else departs to go bring Harry someplace safe. Mrs. Weasley prepares dinner in the kitchen, but she’s just as nervous as the girls are. After all, both Aquila and Ginny had boyfriends with their lives at risk.

Aquila uses the cleaning spell to wipe down the bathroom and begins to help Ginny move all her things from Bill’s room to her own. They work in silence up until Ginny says, “You aren’t _really_ going to sleep in here, are you?”

“Probably not.”

“Good. I thought I could sneak Harry down.” She smirks briefly before remembering what was happening tonight. “That is if he makes it back.”

“Of course he’ll make it back. Don’t think like that.” Aquila folds up a pair of jeans and sticks them in her trunk. Behind them come her other things in a single file, floating line. Aquila plucks shirts and jumpers and trousers out of the air to fold them.

“Aren’t you worried about George?”

“Sure, but I know he can handle his own. All of them can. That’s why they’re doing this.”

“I would have,” Ginny mumbles, “if they had asked.”

“Me too.”

“I overheard your conversation with him yesterday.” She bows her head shamefully. “I’m sorry. I hope you know none of us care that you're a Malfoy. Truthfully, we don’t really care that Draco is, either. He saved our lives that night, letting us know. A lot more people could have been hurt if it hadn’t been for him and Harry.”

“I know that.” Aquila smiles. “Thank you, for being such a good friend.”

“Also, I know you have the mark.” Ginny is far more chill about it than Harry and Ron were. “I don’t care. I know you had no say in that. You don’t need to explain anything. I’ll be your friend, no matter what. I mean, at this point, you’re basically family.”

“Thanks, Ginny. It’s nice to have a girl to talk to. Sometimes all of these boys drive me mad.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” The two laugh quietly. Ginny picks up one of Harry’s shirts he must have left behind and hugs it to her chest. “I can’t believe we’re dating. It’s mental, isn’t it? After knowing him for so long.”

“That’s how I felt when I started dating George. It was weird; even before Luna introduced us, I knew about them. How could you not? They sold illegal products they made themselves and they were always causing such mischief that made _everyone_ laugh. Fred and George are good blokes.”

“Good enough blokes for you to date one of them,” she grins. “Did you think it was Fred asking you out?”

“At that point, George had made it so painfully obvious he was the one who wanted to get closer to me. I was just oblivious it was because he liked me.”

Ginny laughs again. “Oh, you two are brilliant for each other. Really. And honestly, I’m sure you’ve heard this from all the Weasley’s at some point, but you really are good for him. He’s become a much better person because of you. He’s always so engaged, so patient, so loving. I mean, Fred and George were always like that with me; I reckon it’s because I’m the only girl in the family, but now, it’s like they’re like that with everyone. Well, everyone minus Ron, of course. It’s nice. George finally has someone he loves.”

“And when do you think Fred will fall in love?”

“It might take some time considering he screws every girl he fancies.” Ginny rolls her eyes. “I honestly thought things with Angelina would work out. For a while, he talked about her like George talks about you.”

Wow. Aquila didn’t know that about Fred. “I didn’t know that.”

“I think it’s how Fred copes, honestly. He just wants to get back out there. George, on the other hand, likes to take things slow. I mean, I don’t know anything about his sex life and I _prefer_ to keep it that way— no offence— but sometimes I can’t believe those two are related.” With a heavy sigh, Ginny folds Harry’s shirt up, sets it to the side, and starts to make her bed. Since she wasn’t old enough to use magic outside school, she had to do things the old-fashioned way.

“Well, George and I don’t exactly... _have_ a sex life. At least, not yet.”

Ginny stops to look at her. “Seriously? Nothing?”

“What, like you have? Aren’t you fifteen?”

“Only for a few more days!” She shoots back, annoyed. “And I’ve done...stuff. Kinda.”

“Alright, well, brilliant. Good for you.” The awkward tension that follows hangs around like heavy fog. They continue to clean Ginny’s room quietly.

Then, Ginny speaks again. “You don’t think... Harry has done anything with anyone, do you?”

“Considering the only other girl he dated was Cho Chang, no. I don’t.”

She smiles and hides how pink her cheeks turn. “Good.”

###

After the girls finish cleaning, they sit nervously in the living room, trying to pass the time. Aquila has to force herself not to look at the clock every minute, especially as it gets later and later. She can’t believe Mrs. Weasley is still making food in the kitchen. Then again, Aquila can believe it. Cooking was how Mrs. Weasley was coping with half her family putting their lives at risk.

“Do you know when they’re supposed to get back? It’s nearly nine,” Ginny says, her face stuck in a permanent frown.

“They left at seven, right?”

“I believe so.” Ginny has taken to pacing the length of the living room. “What if something bad happened? What if that’s why they’re taking so long?”

“I bet they just got caught up talking. They had to take a portkey here from other places.”

“Sure,” Ginny chews on her thumbnail, “that’s what happened.” 

Harry and Hagrid first arrive fifteen past nine. A loud crash comes from outside the Burrow, causing Aquila and Ginny to look at each other and stand up from their place on the sofa. Mrs. Weasley pops her head in from the kitchen.

“Is someone here?”

“We’ll go check,” Ginny offers, jumping off the sofa. Aquila follows closely behind, her wand raised and ready to strike if needed. Outside, Ginny looks around, but nothing seems out of the ordinary.

“Do you see anything?” Whispers Aquila. Ginny squints and does another look around.

“I don’t see anything.” They stand for another thirty seconds, listening to the wind blow through the underbrush surrounding the house. Then there is a loud _pop_ and a blast of white light. 

Harry appears in the tall grasses, his clothes torn and a large scratch on his forehead. Hagrid stumbles behind the brunette boy, looking just as exhausted. Ginny runs forward and hugs her boyfriend tightly. Harry awkwardly hugs her back as he tries to catch his breath.

“Hagrid,” Aquila exclaims, “what happened?”

“We ‘ere ambushed. They knew we ‘ere movin’ Harry.” He looks at her with suspicion in his eyes, which makes her stomach stir. Surely he didn’t think she had something to do with that.

“Was You-Know-Who there?” Ginny asks, still holding Harry closely. She keeps looking at him in worry and trying to straighten his clothes. Harry nods.

“I saw him. He can fly.”

“Blimey, are you serious?”

“Deadly.”

“I need to speak wit’ Molly.” Hagrid excuses himself and enters the burrow, leaving the three alone. Ginny pushes Harry’s hair off his forehead and touches the scratch, causing him to hiss. She apologises and lowers her hands.

“You don’t think I have anything to do with the ambush, do you?” Aquila questions before she can stop herself. Harry’s eyes widen and he shakes his head.

“No, of course not! I know what you had to go through last semester, and I’m glad you’re safe— I mean, both of us are on the run at this point—”

Harry is interrupted as two more members of the Order return, but something is terribly wrong. Lupin is supporting George with his entire body and George looks like he’s ready to pass out. As they step into the light, Aquila notices that the entire left side of George’s head is covered in blood. Her heart stops beating.

“Holy shit!” She dashes to George’s other side and helps Lupin support him. George doesn’t even have it in him to crack a joke.

“We need to get him inside. He’s already lost a lot of blood.”

Harry and Ginny open the door and clear the way as Lupin and Aquila help him inside. As they lay him down on the couch, Mrs. Weasley screams and rushes to George’s side.

“Oh, my poor baby!”

Aquila kneels down by George’s side and promptly realises that there is only a hole where his left ear used to be. She feels herself choke up as she pushes George’s matted hair off his forehead and begins to run her fingers through it. His breathing is shallow like he’s losing consciousness, but at least he’s still breathing.

Behind the sofa, Lupin grabs Harry by the shirt and slams him against the wall. Chaos breaks out as Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hagrid begin screaming to “get off of him.”

“No!” Lupin bellows back, “we were betrayed and I need to make sure we haven’t been infiltrated.”

“What? What are you talking about?” Harry calls out breathlessly.

“What was the creature that sat in the corner off my office when I taught Defense Against the Dark Arts?”

_“What?”_

Lupin presses his wand into Harry’s neck. “Tell me _NOW!”_

“A grindylow!” Harry nearly yells, “it was a grindylow!”

After a sigh of relief, Lupin lets go and wipes at his nose. “The Death Eaters found out. I don’t know how, but George got caught in the crossfire and we had to land early. His ear was cursed off, meaning—”

“He can’t get it back,” Aquila finishes, her voice rough. Poor George. She expected someone would get hurt, but she didn’t think it would be George. He had promised nothing would go wrong and apparently, he was wrong.

“You-Know-Who was there,” Harry says, “but I don’t think he knew our plan. He was on a different Harry until he found me—”

“Well yes, that would make sense, Snape fired at George thinking it was you—”

 _“Snape_ was there?!” Harry gasps, shaking his head. His fists clench at his sides. “I’m going to kill him. I’m going to—”

Another crash and flashes of bright light come from outside, causing the group to rush out the door mid-sentence. Aquila continues petting George’s hair as Lupin starts yelling.

“The last words Dumbledore spoke to the pair of us?”

“Are you conscious, Georgie?” Aquila whispers, leaning to kiss his forehead. George hums in response.

“Unfortunately,” he replies jokingly, causing Aquila to scoff.

“Now who’s going to give who grey hair?”

George hums again but says nothing, still trying to regain some energy. Mrs. Weasley disappears into the kitchen and comes back with a wet towel.

“That should help with his fever,” she offers, handing it to Aquila so she can place it on George’s forehead. His eyelids flutter.

“At least you’ll be able to tell us apart now, Mum.”

“George,” she warns, her voice stern.

Outside, another voice enters the mix. “Goddammit, we can deal with betrayal after I can see my _son,_ Shacklebolt!” The door hits the back wall hard as Mr. Weasley and Fred enter the home. Fred runs to his brother’s side, nearly knocking Aquila out of the way so he can take George’s hand. Mr. Weasley hovers, hugging his wife tightly.

“How are you feeling, George?” Fred smiles softly, giving George’s hand a squeeze as Aquila adjusts the washcloth back up his forehead and into his hairline. George mumbles, causing Fred to frown and lean forward. He looks at Aquila.

“Did they mess his brain or something?”

“I said _saint-like,”_ George repeats, cracking open an eyelid. Fred blinks.

“What?”

“I’m holey.” He points at his missing ear, “get it, Fred? I’m holey.”

“Pathetic,” Fred chuckles, “the whole wide world of ear-related humour and you go with ‘I’m holey?’”

“Reckon I’m still better looking than you.” George grins and immediately grimaces uncomfortably, causing Aquila to lean forward to comfort him. He mumbles his thanks and relaxes. “Why aren’t the others gathered around my death bed?”

“They aren’t back yet,” Lupin says darkly as he reenters the living room.

“Well, Ron and Hermione are,” Fred says, “with Tonks and Shacklebolt. We’re missing Moody, Bill, and—”

“Fleur.” Lupin pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs.

“Should we look for them?” Mr. Weasley offers, but Lupin shakes his head.

“It’s too dangerous. Arthur, Molly, I need to speak with the both of you.” He gestures to the kitchen with his chin and leads the way, leaving Aquila and Fred alone with George.

“You aren’t dying,” Fred says, frowning. Aquila reckons this is the most serious she’s ever seen Fred. “Don’t joke about that.”

“Quillie,” George says weakly, “do you still find me _ear_ -resistible?”

Aquila grins. “Well, you still got one of them, so... only fifty percent less now.”

That cracks Fred up. “I see why we keep her around, Georgie.”

“Fred,” George reaches back out for Fred’s hand, who had let go when Lupin left with his parents, “I’m really glad you’re _ear.”_

“You’re going to be making ear puns the rest of our lives, aren’t you?”

George opens his eyes again and grins. “Do you like corny jokes? If you bring me two _ears_ of—”

“Now _that’s_ pathetic,” Aquila interrupts, laughing again. She looks at Fred. “Can you get some bandages? I want to wrap up his head.”

“On it.” Fred stands up to go dig around for some gauze as Aquila tries to wipe away some of the blood off the side of George’s face. He hisses in pain, causing her to stop.

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll push through it.” George bits his tongue and squeezes his eyes shut as Aquila returns to cleaning the blood off his face. When Fred returns, he helps George sit up so Aquila can wrap the bandages around his head and make sure they are tight enough to stop the bleeding. As he lays back down, Fred disappears into the kitchen to fetch George a glass of water. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny come inside to visit, where Ron crouches down to ask how George is doing.

“You can’t ask him that,” Fred says, “he’ll start making ear puns again.”

Ginny smiles. “I want to hear one.”

“You mean... _ear_ one?”

“Boo,” Ron calls, grinning too. “That’s bad.”

“You should have heard the other ones.”

“Should we play this by _ear?”_

“Stop it, George, you’re going mad!” Ginny bends over in a fit of giggles. “Jesus, he really did lose a lot of blood.”

The group's laughter immediately stops as soon as the door opens and Bill stands there, alone. The adults enter the room, all looking grim at Bill’s arrival.

“Moody’s dead.”

###

Aquila can’t sleep. The commotion that occurred that night and the adrenaline that coursed through her veins made it impossible for her to even _want_ to sleep. Normally she’d be tossing and turning, but since she’s sleeping in the same bed as George, she’s trying to stay still as not to disturb him. She’s cradled in his arms as the little spoon, as he still insisted on holding her despite his injury. His head is pressed flat on his right side and he’s snoring softly.

After news of Mad Eye’s death made its way around the Burrow, no one was keen on continuing to crack jokes and make idle conversation. The adults continued to whisper to each other in the kitchen, and for a while, Ginny joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione to eavesdrop with the help of extendable ears. Fred and Aquila stayed with George until he was ready to be moved to his bed. Aquila can hear Fred’s heaving snoring from across the room.

She was glad Mrs. Weasley trusted her enough to take care of George, but she couldn’t get over the way Hagrid, Lupin, and Shacklebolt looked at her. They never said anything straight out, but Quillie knew they thought she had something to do with the Death Eater attack. After the events of this summer, she couldn’t believe they still thought that. Draco had given up _everything_ just so she could escape to safety. She missed him so much. There were no more letters, no more hugs, no more late-night talks about thoughts and feelings. Draco had committed himself to a life of dark magic so his sister could live normally.

There would be no more Hogwarts, no more wondering how much longer they could keep up with this. Draco was stuck and Aquila knew she needed to do everything she could to get him out of it. He always said he’d do everything to make sure she was okay and he kept his promise.

George stirs behind her and mumbles something she can’t catch. Aquila sighs. She never wanted to pick between the Weasley’s and her brother, but that was exactly what she did. She couldn’t help but feel guilty for leaving Draco behind and even for potentially leading the Death Eaters to Harry in the first place. She wasn’t sure how they found out, because she definitely didn’t tell anyone this was happening. There was a reason they didn’t ask her to take the polyjuice potion.

“Don’t go,” George mumbles again, but this time, Aquila hears him. “Please, come back!”

“Georgie?” Aquila carefully shimmies around in George’s arms to shake him awake. He twitches, his mumbles turning into yelling as he’s jolted awake. George grimaces and feels for Aquila’s face to make sure she’s still there.

“You’re still here.”

“Of course I’m still here, you git.”

He smiles. “Sorry about the nightmare. Haven’t had one of those in a while.”

“Who left you?”

“Oh.” George sighs. “It’s stupid, really. I lost my ear and you left and—”

“You don’t think I’d do that, do you? I told you, some scars or cuts would not make me love you any less.”

“Of course not. It was a stupid nightmare.”

“Maybe just deep in your subconscious, then.”

George breathes deeply. “Something’s got you awake.”

“I feel guilty about what happened tonight. About what happened to Harry, what happened to you.” She can feel herself spiraling. “I’m torn between two worlds because I can’t have both but I want my brother back and I know this isn’t important because you’re hurt but—”

“Aquila, take deep breaths, my love. It’s okay.” He strokes her hair and pulls her close to his chest. “None of this was your fault. We wanted to help Harry because he was family and we chose to help you too for the same reason. We know the risks.”

“You say that, but you should have seen the way Lupin looked at me.” As she cries, she can almost feel the mark on her arm burning. “I still have the mark. I can still tell when You-Know-Who calls for me. I could bring him _here_ if I’m not careful. Draco sacrificed his freedom so I could be here with you, but maybe I’m horrible for leaving him.”

“He wanted you to be safe.”

“But how can I sit here comfortably when _he’s_ not safe?”

George thinks about it. Aquila pictures him replacing Draco with Fred and contemplating the same thing. “Maybe you can’t. But it won’t always be like this. By the end of this, Draco will be safe too. I promise.”

Aquila sniffs. “You know I’m not going to leave you just because you lost an ear, right? I would never do that. I love you so much, Georgie, and I was _so_ scared to see you covered in so much blood.”

He kisses her forehead. “Of course I know that. Besides, it’s not too bad. I can still hear and stuff. Although maybe I should invest in some hats.”

“Only if you want to.”

“I’ll be wearing bandages for a while anyway, so we’ll have time to shop.” He kisses her again. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Always. Are you in any pain? Should I get you medicine? Water? Change your bandages?”

“No, I’m alright. You’ve done enough for tonight.” He pauses. “Shit, I just realised Bill’s wedding is in a couple of days. My first earless photograph.”

“If you grow your hair out again, no one will be able to tell.”

“I’ll get on that then.” His grip on Aquila tightens. “You know what I’ve been thinking about?”

“Hmm?”

“The Yule Ball, when you first came down those stairs. That dress you had on swept the floor and your hair all curled put butterflies in my stomach. I almost had to excuse myself to go vomit in a bin.”

“Come off it,” she giggles. 

“I’m serious. Fred even said, ‘you’re lucky, mate.’ It was rough for him at first when I finally told him I liked you, just because he didn’t like that I wasn’t giving him all my proper attention, but he loves you just as much as me. My whole family does. You’ve been so good to me and so good _for_ me. I only have one regret, though.”

“What’s that?”

“I wished I plucked up the courage to ask you out earlier. If you had been to a real Gryffindor rager, you would have been mind blown.”

“I’ve been to one, though.”

“Not with Fred and I!” They share a giggle. “Maybe I’m being sappy, but now I just think of the future. We’ve been together nearly two years and since you aren’t going back to Hogwarts, maybe... I dunno, maybe you can move in with us when we get our new place—” He stops himself, “I mean, me, of course, not Fred and I, although he might be in the flat—”

“It’s alright, I know what you mean.” Aquila reaches up to stroke George’s hair. “I’d love to.”

“Wicked.” She can make out George’s grin in the dark and knows he’s blushing without even seeing the flushness of his cheeks. “I love you Quillie. I wish I could express everything you mean to me but the list would go on forever and ever and ever—”

“I think you got a screw knocked loose when they took your ear off.”

“I’m being serious. I won’t get too into it. I’m just... I’m glad you’re here.”

_“‘Ear, ‘ear.”_

George pulls her close.

###

Aquila wakes up early the next morning to replace George’s bandages. He groans when he’s told to get up by both Fred, who’s getting ready to go to the shop, and Aquila, who smacks him with a pillow.

“Sure, go ahead. Not like I lost my bloody ear last night. ‘Get up, George! Get up!’”

Aquila giggles as she rolls over to face him. “Where are your clothes at?”

“Trunk under my bed.”

When Aquila goes to stand up, George pulls her back down, causing her to laugh again. “George, come on. Fred is right. We have to get up.”

“My head hurts. I’m crippled.”

“You are not, now get up.” She once again slides out of bed and drops to her knees to pull George’s trunk out from under his bed to get out his clothes. 

When Aquila looks up, George has at least managed to sit up, but he leans his head against the wall and squeezes his eyes shut. He bled through his bandages and there’s a crimson spot on his pillow.

“Oh, Georgie.”

“I’m fine, really,” he replies, his voice gruff from sleep. Aquila would be lying if she said it didn’t make her feel a certain way.

“Let me change your bandages and get you some medicine, alright? Your mum’s got some potion prepared for you downstairs—”

“Really, Quillie—”

“Just let me take care of you, okay? It’s the least I can do after everything you and your family have done for me.”

“You don’t owe me anything. You being here with me is enough.” George pulls her closer and kisses her softly, his hand cupping her cheek. Aquila hums.

“I’m still going to change your bandages. You bled through and need fresh ones.” As she stands back up, George pulls her back for another kiss. He’s never usually been this handsy with her and she’s wondering if he really did knock a screw loose.

“Are you okay?”

“What? Why?”

“Nothing.” She shrugs, smiling, “you’re just... different.”

“I could have died last night. I almost did. That... I’m just grateful to be here with you.” He smiles back at her. Aquila’s heart stirs.

“I’m glad you’re here with me too. I’ll be right back.” Aquila steps out to grab the bandages and fills a cup with Wiggenweld potion that Mrs. Weasley had prepared the previous night. George might object, but he’d take it when she wasn’t looking.

She blushes when she enters the room and sees he’s shirtless. Aquila thinks back to their conversation about _intimate stuff_ and realises this is the first time she’s ever seen him like this. He has a long scar running the length of his chest.

“Oh, sorry.” Aquila immediately shields her eyes. She hears footsteps and then warm skin is pressed against hers as George removes her hands from her face.

“It’s alright.” He smiles. With a slight blush still on her face, Aquila sets down George’s glass and unwraps the gauze from the roll as George slides his shirt over his arms and starts working on the buttons. She points to the bed and he takes a seat.

Aquila tries hard to be gentle, but she can tell he’s still in a lot of pain. Dark magic did that to a person. She could still feel the knives in her skin from the cruciatus curse.

“There. All better.” She pats his knee and reaches down to pull the change of clothes she brought from Ginny’s room out of her bag. “I uhm, I’m gonna get changed.”

“Oh. Sure.” With an awkward nod, George grabs the rest of his clothes and leaves the room. Aquila changes quickly and joins him downstairs.

Fred, Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Mrs. Weasley are gathered around the table drinking tea. Mrs. Weasley has breakfast going on the stovetop behind her.

“Good morning, Aquila. Sleep well?” Mrs. Weasley smiles mischievously as Aquila and George sit down.

“I did, thanks.”

“George, what about you?”

“My head isn’t hurting as bad, so, that’s good.” He smiles and reaches to pour himself a cup of tea. Fred looks at him with a smirk on his face.

“You planning on coming into work today?”

“Maybe half a day.”

“I think that’s fair.”

“I don’t think you should be going in at all,” Mrs. Weasley says, frowning. George dismisses her with a wave of his hand.

“It’s just an ear, Mum. I got another one.”

“No funny business George Weasley or I’ll be the one to take that other ear off myself!” With a scoff, Mrs. Weasley dismisses herself, leaving the men and Aquila in awkward silence. Bill rubs the back of his neck and stands up.

“Don’t worry about her. She acted the same way when I went back to work.”

“I reckon I should be saying something,” says Mr. Weasley, “but honestly, I’d probably do the same thing.”

“Should I cut off my ear in solidarity?” Asks Fred, grinning. Mr. Weasley glares at him.

“I do agree with your mother on that bit. Knock off the jokes until after the wedding. She’s stressed out enough without you boys parading around trying to piss her off.”

“Oh, we’d never want to piss Mum off,” George promises, giving Fred a look. Fred nods his head.

“Never.”

After they finish up tea and breakfast, the boys head to work. Aquila begins the dishes after placing everything on the table for the other guests. Mrs. Weasley seems surprised when she comes back in.

“Oh Quillie, you didn’t have to do this.” She rushes over to stop Aquila, who pulls away.

“Come on Mrs. Weasley, it’s the least I can do after your hospitality this past month. If I’m living here, I’m going to help.”

She smiles. “That’s kind of you. I can take it from here. Do you want to wake up the others? Leave Fleur asleep, of course, I’m sure she’s exhausted, but Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron have slept enough.”

“Sure thing.”

“Oh, Aquila?”

Aquila stops and turns back toward Mrs. Weasley. Molly looks very stressed and she has every right to be. Two of her children had been injured within a month’s time and she had a wedding to plan. Not to mention Ron was planning on heading out into the world to help Harry find Horcruxes.

“Thank you for everything. For helping me around the house, for keeping Ron and Ginny company, for being such a good partner to George, and for simply _dealing_ with Arthur and Fred— I know both of them are a handful. You’ve been so kind to my family and I’m so thankful to have you around.”

“Of course, Mrs. Weasley, it’s the least I can do—”

“But you don’t even _need_ to do that and you still do. That’s why I’m so appreciative. You keep those boy’s heads on straight.” She chuckles. “I’ll let you stay with George for now, but don’t tell Ginny. She’ll be upset.”

Aquila mimics locking up her lips and throwing away the key. “It stays between us.”

###

George gets home around noon. He had bled through his bandages again, so Aquila fetched him some more Wiggenweld potion, replaced his bandages, and sent him to bed. He kissed her cheek and shuffled up the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley makes sandwiches for lunch and sends Aquila upstairs to get the others. Ginny is in her room reading and is more than happy to head downstairs to eat. Ron, Hermione, and Harry are gathered together between Ron’s closed door. Aquila hesitates to knock and instead presses her ear against the door.

“One more day won’t kill you, Harry. Besides, Mum would murder us if we missed the wedding,” exclaims Ron.

“You can’t even go out and use magic while the trace is still on you. Whether we leave on your birthday or the day after doesn’t matter,” Hermione adds.

“I just want to get started. I’m sick of everyone asking questions and sick of people getting hurt because of me. First Bill and then George. That’s on me.” Harry sighs. “Even Quillie. She can’t go out and live a normal life anymore and I can’t help but feel like that’s partially my fault.”

“We all agreed it was for a better cause. Harry, I know you’re eager because you truly are the only one who can do this, and we’re all supportive of you, but it’s okay to have a day off,” says Hermione. “I’ve been looking up everything I can about Horcruxes but we still don’t even know where to start.”

“And look, if we could leave any earlier, I’d be more than happy too. Mum is pissed we’re abandoning our education.”

“But you didn’t tell her what we were doing, right?” Harry sounds nervous.

“Of course not. No one knows but us.” That was a lie since both Ron and Harry had told her, but Aquila bites her tongue. Ron yawns and there is a rustle of footsteps; Aquila guesses Ron has begun to pace. “We’re gonna be gone for a long time, aren’t we?”

“You don’t have to come, Ron.”

“Oh, I’m coming. I’m just thinking of Ginny.”

Harry sighs again. “I was thinking of breaking up with her, just because I don’t want her to worry, but I can’t do that. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me. And Ron, before you start complaining—”

“I’m not complaining about anything. Ginny might hit you, that’s all I’m saying.”

“Please,” Hermione huffs, “she wouldn’t do that. She’d understand.”

Alright. Aquila sucks in a breath through her teeth and knocks loudly. There’s a pause before she calls out, “lunch is ready if any of you are hungry.”

“Cool, thanks Quillie,” Ron calls back.

Aquila spends the rest of the day helping Mrs. Weasley and Fleur pick wedding decorations out. Tensions were high and rightfully so— getting married was a tough process. She also helps Ginny change the sheets in Percy’s room for the Delacour's, who Bill is picking up after work.

Aquila knew there were other things going on. Ron tiptoed around his mother and whispered to his father; Hermione had tears in her eyes all day. Aquila couldn’t bring herself to ask what was going on because frankly, it wasn’t any of her business. Surely it had something to do with the Horcrux hunting. She had thought about asking since she didn’t have anything to lose. 

But she knew better. She couldn’t put Harry at risk, not with the mark on her arm. Voldemort could struggle to find her, but he definitely wouldn’t struggle to find Harry if Aquila messed up. Even being at Burrow was dangerous. She was lucky the Weasley’s trusted her so much.

Before Aquila heads off to bed, she finds Hermione sitting on the steps. It’s late; everyone is in bed for the night and the lights are all turned off. Aquila had headed downstairs to fetch more Wiggenweld potion for George in the morning and nearly tripped over the girl who apparently enjoyed sitting in the dark.

“Hermione, is that you?” Aquila flips on a light and Hermione immediately tries to make it look like she wasn’t crying. She wipes her nose with her sleeve and sets her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ to the side. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, uhm. I couldn’t possibly—”

“Come on. It’s just me.” Aquila sets the glass down and joins Hermione on the steps. “Frankly, we’ve all got things going on right now, so you’re no different from the rest of us.”

“Harry, Ron, and I... well, we’re going away for a while.”

“I reckon that’s probably for the best.”

“You think?” She seems surprised. “You don’t even know what we’re doing.”

“Maybe not,” Aquila lies, remembering Harry had told her just a few months ago and Ron only a few _days_ ago, “but I’ll be supportive, regardless.”

“Well, doing so puts our families at risk, you see, and I... I had to _obliviate_ my parents. They’re heading to Australia right now. I hope I can find them later, but... I’m having a hard time coping.”

“Oh, Hermione. I’m so sorry.” Aquila scoots forward and reaches for Hermione’s hand. “I know how hard it is to leave your family behind.”

“Of course you do. God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t even think how all of this had affected you. Honestly, I didn’t think I’d be seeing you again. I had no clue you’d be staying with the Weasley’s, but I guess it makes sense, given everything...”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve had time to cope; this is still fresh for you.”

She nods. “Still. We’re... we’ll be gone a while. Ron’s family knows and they’re prepared, but... we might not make it back alive. How have you dealt with the fear of losing your loved ones?”

“I don’t think I have. And I don’t think I ever will. We just know we have to do dangerous things to protect our loved ones, right? And so if you, Ron, and Harry have to go on this dangerous mission that will be better for us all in the end, you’ll do it no matter what.”

“You’re right. We’ve made up our minds.” Hermione pauses. “You’ll watch over the Weasley’s though, won’t you?”

“Of course I will. I couldn’t possibly leave George alone right now, not when his head is disproportionately fitted on his shoulders these days.” Aquila smirks. “We’ll be alright here, I promise.”

Hermione doesn’t reply right away. She chews on her lip and taps her fingers against her thigh. “I know I’m not supposed to know this, but I know about the mark.”

Aquila sighs. “Did Ron tell you?”

“Er, yeah.” Of course he did. That git couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “I’m sure you didn’t tell me because you were scared I’d see you differently, but I don’t. Being raised by muggles and not knowing I was a witch... Well, I was seen differently my whole time at Hogwarts, but you never cared. It made me feel so much better about who I am. That mark doesn’t define you. I know who you are and I know you’re going to fight to make the world a better place, same as us.”

This time, Aquila smiles. She leans her head on Hermione’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”


	33. The Wedding

The next morning is Harry’s birthday. Aquila can hear banging and moving below them, but she can’t find the strength to get out of bed. She was up very late last night and is struggling to peel her eyelids open. 

Apparently, George is in the same boat. Fred had left the room a few minutes ago and didn’t say a word; it seemed even he was reluctant to start the day. With an obnoxious yawn, Aquila pulls herself closer to George’s chest and snuggles in close. He must be somewhat awake because his arms tighten around her. 

“Are you going to work today?”

“No,” he mumbles.

“Is Fred going into work today?”

“No,” he mumbles again. Aquila sighs. They should get up. She was sure Mrs. Weasley needed help with _something;_ either that or Fleur needed someone to talk to. They had grown close and Fleur had even said in that beautiful french accent how much she appreciated Aquila’s friendliness. _I don’t think Ginny or Hermione like me zat much. I’m not... like zem._

“Me either,” Aquila had replied. And as sad as it was that Hermione nor Ginny did like Fleur all that much, Aquila did have a relationship with both of them and didn’t want to push that conversation.

She starts to pull away and George yanks her arm. “George, come on. Harry’s opening presents—”

“I don’t wanna. My head hurts.”

“I got Wiggenweld for you on your bureau. I can fetch it for you—”

“No.” He moans again and pulls her back. With another sigh, Aquila lets George envelop her in a tight hug. “Stay with me.”

“Alright, but just for a few minutes.”

“You’re tired too, I know it.”

He wasn’t wrong. “The wedding is tomorrow. Your Mum is going to need our help—”

“Ron and Harry can help. They spend so much time dicking around anyways—”

“George, don’t be crude.”

“What?” He cracks an eyelid open and smiles. “I don’t see them taking care of me.”

“Like your brother would waste his time taking care of you, not when you and Fred are constantly belittling him.”

“It’s just mindless _teasing._ Besides, there is one benefit to having you take care of me over Ron.”

“What’s that?”

“I can do this.” George leans his head forward to kiss her and Aquila doesn’t object. She places a hand against his sternum and allows the other one to wander to the hem of his t-shirt. George rests his hands on her hips as Aquila slides a leg over his waist to straddle him. Their kiss deepens; Aquila briefly worries that she’ll end up somehow making George’s injury worse, but he’s lying on his back and doesn’t seem to care at all about the hole in his head.

He pulls her shirt off of her and is just about to unhook her bra when the door opens. Immediately Aquila pulls the duvet over her body and ducks right as Fred walks in. He pauses when he sees the two of them moving around suspiciously in bed.

“Uhm, am I interrupting something?”

“No,” George replies, sitting up. “We’re just talking.”

“Right, well, Mum wants you up.” Fred picks up a pillow from the floor and throws it at George’s head. “With the wedding tomorrow, she’s turned into a banshee, fair warning.”

George moves the pillow to the side. “Harry opened his gifts then?”

“Yes. They’ve well moved past that. Dad went to work already. Charlie is on his way here— Mum is going to freak out when she sees how long his hair is...”

“And what are you up to?” Aquila pokes her head out from the duvet and smiles innocently. Fred raises an eyebrow.

“I reckon I could ask you two the same question. My apologies if I was about to interrupt a _fantastic_ morning shag—”

“Get out!” George throws the pillow back at Fred, who ducks and breaks out in laughter.

“Alright, alright, I’m going.” Fred closes the door behind him and Aquila lets out a heavy sigh.

“We’ll never get any bloody alone time in this place, will we?”

“Probably not.”

George grumbles under his breath the whole time, but soon the two are dressed and joining the others in the kitchen. Harry and Ginny are nowhere to be seen, but Hermione and Ron sit at the table with the Delacour’s reading _The Daily Prophet_ and sipping their tea. George pours himself a cup of coffee and leans against the counter as Aquila pulls up a chair next to Hermione.

“Anyone we know die?” She asks. Hermione shakes her head.

“Not yet.”

“Sleep well, you two?” Mrs. Weasley smiles as she fixes Aquila a cup of tea. Aquila blushes.

“Yes, thanks.”

“George, I’d like to take a better look at your ear today, try and fix it up. I reckon it’s had enough time to breathe.”

“No more bandages, then?”

“That would be the goal, yes.”

George smirks behind his mug as he shoots Aquila a look. Aquila ducks her head and pretends she didn’t see it.

As the day goes on, Harry, Hermione, and Ron spend time cooped up behind Ron’s closed doors. Aquila once again helps with chores while Mrs. Weasley tends to George’s injury. It’s still swollen, but she sews up where the ear was sliced from his head and then reapplies his bandages.

“Just for one more day,” she says as she closes up her first aid kit and stuffs it into a drawer. George nods and makes some joke, causing Mrs. Weasley to shoot daggers at him.

Aquila has never seen the Burrow so clean. She’s impressed with everyone’s hard work, but more importantly, Mrs. Weasley. She knew the Delacour’s were wealthy and it was awkward to have them here, but the Weasley’s had made the place look very nice.

When Charlie arrives, Fred and George drag Aquila out to meet him. He’s slightly shorter than Fred and George, but his skin is tanned and his red hair comes down to his shoulders. Charlie is muscular too and covered in tiny scars— most likely bites from dragons. He smiles ear-to-ear and pulls both his younger brothers into a bear hug.

“Alright, boys?”

“Alright!” Exclaims Fred as he escapes from Charlie’s noogie, “did you bring us anything?”

“Got fireworks in my bag for you two. Keep it on the down-low though; Mum’s already pissed I let my hair get this long.” He throws his head back and laughs. Blimey, were all the Weasley children attractive? Apparently so.

“And who are you?”

“Charlie, this is Aquila, my girlfriend.” George’s ears turn scarlet as he wraps an arm around Aquila’s shoulders. Charlie’s eyes widen.

_“Girlfriend?!”_

“That was all of our reactions, mate,” Fred chuckles, crossing his arms. George rolls his eyes.

“I definitely mentioned it once or twice in our letters.”

“I guess I missed it!” Charlie offers Aquila his hand, who happily shakes it. His hands are rough and calloused. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“You as well,” she smiles and pulls George close to her. She felt bad George always got teased about having a girlfriend. It didn’t make much sense to her. He was kind, patient, and very handsome. How had he _not_ had a girlfriend?

George is frowning. “You guys are all teasing me for not having a girlfriend when I am literally _identical_ to Fred, who has shagged nearly every girl in southern England—”

“It’s your lack of charm, mate,” Fred crosses over him, mischief in his eyes, “and you’re _too_ nice.”

“There’s no such thing as being too nice,” argues Quillie, “and George has plenty of charm. I certainly wouldn’t date you, Fred Weasley.”

“Ha!” George shouts. He’s trying to hide his smile but is failing pretty badly. “See?”

“Alright then,” Fred smirks, “guess I will never shag _every_ girl in southern England.”

“Touch my girlfriend and you’re dead.”

“It’s not like you’ll ever shag her, yeah?”

“Boys,” Charlie lectures, his voice low, “knock it off. Aquila, it’s wonderful to meet you. George, how’s that ear doing? Mum told me last night.”

“It’s doing well, thanks,” he replies, still glaring at Fred, who seems to be having a great time pissing his brother off. “Mum fixed it up earlier today and Quillie has been taking good care of me.”

“Good to hear. Reckon I should get inside then. You two aren’t gonna kill each other, are you?”

“I’ll keep an eye on them,” Aquila promises, already pulling George back inside. He keeps his death glare on Fred until they get upstairs to his bedroom. He closes the door and begins pacing back and forth.

“I swear to God—”

“He’s just trying to get under your skin, Georgie. Let it go.”

His shoulders sink. “I know. And by complaining, I’m letting him get to me. It’s just, every time we’re around Charlie or Bill, he starts this shit.”

“He has an audience to impress, babes.” Aquila reaches forward for his hand and gives it a squeeze. “Don’t worry. I won’t let him get away with it.”

A soft smile rises to his lips. “I know you won’t. I think you might be the only ever person who can match Fred’s banter.”

“Hey.” Aquila tugs on his sleeve and forces him to look at her. She stands on her tiptoes to reach for his cheeks and George chuckles as he lowers his body so she can properly kiss him. “Don’t let your brother’s words get to you. There is nothing wrong with being sensitive and there is absolutely _nothing_ wrong with being kind. You got that?”

He nods.

###

That night, Fred and George bewitch purple lanterns to float above the garden and Hermione drapes streamers all over to decorate for Harry’s party. Mrs. Weasley made him a large cake shaped like a snitch, which Harry repeats over and over again how thankful he is. Mrs. Weasley blushes and smiles fondly.

Aquila has never seen so many people here at once before. In addition to the Delacour’s and Charlie, the backyard now held Lupin, Tonks, and Hagrid. Bill sat with his future wife and future family, smiling brightly as they made small talk. Hagrid and Charlie bonded over their love of dragons while Fred asked Lupin and Tonks about the best place to buy products, quote, “under the radar.” He received an exciting look from Tonks, who shared his love of mischief, and a frown from Lupin.

George goes to grab the couple two glasses of wine and returns with a rather perturbed look on his face. Aquila frowns and gives him a nudge.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just, I have a bad feeling. I dunno about what. Something doesn’t feel right.”

“Is it your ear?”

“No. It’s not physical. I just feel sick to my stomach.” With a heavy sigh, George drinks nearly half his glass. “I always thought that seer business was shite, but now I’m not sure.”

“Is this about Harry’s party or the wedding? Because Harry is going to be disguised and Voldemort has no clue where I am—”

“I don’t know. I can’t explain it.”

“Well,” Aquila smiles seductively, “we can sneak upstairs, get away from everyone. I reckon we should get an early night’s sleep for the wedding tomorrow anyway.”

George looks at the table where his Mum is cutting Harry’s cake. Everyone seems to be excited about dinner; everyone except Aquila and George, who are sitting in near darkness.

Before George can reply, a silver light shoots across the sky and Mr. Weasley’s voice announces that the Minister of Magic is approaching. Lupin and Tonks depart after a mumbled whisper to Harry; George pulls Aquila up so quickly she stumbles over her own feet.

“George, what—”

“Follow me,” he whispers, leading the way through the back kitchen door. He peeks through the slats of the blinds, refusing to answer any of Quillie’s questions.

“What is going on?”

“Scrimgeour is not someone you should be hanging around,” he murmurs, shutting the blinds and stepping back. He continues to pull Aquila up the stairs and to his bedroom. 

“But he’s the Minister of Magic—”

“And you have a dark mark.”

Aquila’s stomach drops. Right. That. “But I thought...”

“He’s not a good person, _remember?”_ George holds up his right hand, which still bears the deep red scars of _I must not make a disgrace of this school._ “Nor do I approve of his and the Ministry’s shitty methods. I can’t believe my father works for those absolute _piss_ excuses for—”

“Hey!” Aquila hasn’t seen George this upset in a while. She’s wondering if the pain and craziness over the past couple of days have finally gotten to his head. She hadn’t even bothered asking what he had to carve into his skin that day. It makes her look down at her own scars. _I must not disgrace my family name._ “What has gotten into you?”

“Nothing.” George sits down on the edge of his bed and rests his elbows on his knees. “I’m just tired of waiting around for something to happen. Every day is another day for something _bad_ to happen and I wake up feeling absolutely awful. Losing you, losing my family, losing _Fred..._ I wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

“I know how you feel.” With a sigh, Aquila moves to sit next to her boyfriend. “I think about Draco dying every _single_ day. It’s been over a month since I last saw him. We have never gone this long without contact. It’s hard, being so far from him yet so close. And it’s even worse knowing I can’t do anything to help him. What he did was very brave, but he’s putting his life in danger. He could die and I wouldn’t even know.” She scoffs lamely. “I feel physically ill being away from him.”

“Separation anxiety,” says George. “I get it when I’m away from Fred, too. I think it’s a twin thing. You spend so much time around them, _with_ them, that realising you aren’t... aren’t the same person makes you nervous.”

“Yeah. Exactly.” Aquila threads her fingers together. The skin on her hands feels dry. “Although I reckon it’s a bit tougher on you, growing up with a big family.”

“I have a hard time being alone, that’s for sure.”

“Is it weird, having someone who looks exactly like you?” Draco and Aquila might have been twins, and sure, they did bear a lot of resemblance, but they weren’t identical. Aquila could recognise the subtle differences between Fred and George now— George’s eyes were slanted more, his nose was thinner and straighter, and he had a tighter jawline— but she reckoned he still compared himself to his brother.

“It’s not weird, but you know, I’ve had Fred around my whole life, so I don’t know any different.” He shrugs his shoulders as the sound of creaking footsteps comes from below them. It was probably the Minister talking to everyone. God forbid he get mud on his loafers. “Sometimes I do look in the mirror and I see someone who is second best.”

“Love.” Aquila slides her hand over to interlock their fingers. George adjusts his position and flops backward. Aquila joins him, their fingers still laced together. “You are not second best. Stop comparing yourself to Fred.”

“I try not to, but sometimes it’s hard when I look like _him._ You know, girls are always wanting to go after him, not me. I bet he looks in the mirror and sees himself, not me.” George sighs loudly. "It’s never the other way around. If he passed away, I could never forgive myself. Jesus, I’d look in the mirror and see him.” George clicks his tongue. “Sometimes I think even my own family sees me as second best.”

“I understand,” Aquila responds, thinking of her Father’s treatment of her nearly her entire life. “But I guarantee that isn’t true. You are _wonderful._ You have so many great qualities about you that no one else in your family has. You matter and you make the family _complete.”_

George is silent. Aquila thinks she might have to start listing off more things she loves about him, which she’s happy to, but then he rolls on top of her, his knees pressing into her sides of her thighs. If she wanted to escape, which she doesn’t, Aquila doesn’t think she’d have the strength to get of his grasp. 

Her eyes widen. “What are you doing?”

He doesn’t respond but instead leans down to kiss her. Aquila is happy to kiss him back, but she’s still worried about him, and frankly, still confused. His lips move from hers to her jaw and then her neck. She tilts her chin up, her brows still furrowed.

“Georgie—”

“You are truly the best thing that’s happened to me,” he whispers, his hands moving to grasp her waist. She gasps a little when she feels him kiss her collarbone. That’s the lowest he’s ever gone. “I’m serious. You’re always so kind and so... so _understanding_. I mean, I’m sat here ranting—”

“You aren’t ranting, just... sharing your thoughts. I just want you to know how much you matter to everyone, to _me.”_

With a quiet chuckle, he kisses her again. His warm hands take on minds of their own, sliding up and down her waist. She helps him take her dress off, loving the warmth of his body on top of her, the passion and spark that exists between their quickened breaths. He doesn’t seem to want to take his lips off her and it feels exhilarating. Despite the fear, the desire and pleasure, and greed, he’s making this happen. He unhooks her bra and looks at her, a flash of hunger in his eyes.

“Alright?” She whispers. He nods his head.

“Better than alright.”

Perhaps it’s not the most appropriate time to make love for the first time; after all, the Minister of Magic is downstairs talking to Harry on his birthday, but they don’t care. It felt right, and so it happened.

Aquila falls asleep curled into George’s bare chest, listening to his steady breaths. She loves him with her whole heart.

###

It’s finally wedding day. It isn’t until Aquila wakes up that she remembers what happened the night before. She’s still naked underneath the covers and with Fred now in the room, she’s trying to be inconspicuous about it.

George stirs beside her and rolls over with his arms outstretched to find her waist. Aquila muffles her giggles into the duvet. His abnormally warm hands tickle her bare skin.

“Morning.”

“We should get ready for Bill and Fleur’s wedding.”

“Probably. Is Fred awake?”

Aquila peeks over the covers. Fred is still snoring, his mouth parted, and his left arm draped over his forehead. “No. He’s still out cold.”

“Alright. I reckon you should get dressed first, just in case he wakes up. Wouldn’t want him to see you, er, like this.”

“What, naked?” Aquila grins smugly as she rolls over to face George. “No, I suppose I wouldn’t want your brother to see me like this.”

George pushes Aquila’s hair out of her face and tucks a strand behind her ear. “Are you feeling alright? After last night?”

“Yes, I’m wonderful.” She closes the short gap between them to kiss George gently. He rests his palm on her cheek.

“Me too.”

“Are you gonna tell your brothers you finally ‘did the deed?’”

“Nah. It’s better that we only know, anyway.” With that, he kisses her again.

Aquila slides out of bed after that to pull her dress out. George shimmies into briefs and before she can even ask, he is there, his hand on the small of her back as he zips her up.

“Thank you,” she whispers, turning around to face him. He pushes the hair off her face.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“I don’t even have makeup on.”

“Doesn’t matter.” George reaches for her right arm where her swollen dark mark is. She thinks it might be swollen for the entire rest of her life. It’s like it knows she hates it, like her skin is rejecting it. “You’ll need to wrap this up. Is there still gauze left?”

“Yes, on the bureau.” He holds up a finger as he walks across the room to grab the leftover bandages before wrapping up her arm just as gently as Aquila wrapped up his ear. That slight smirk remains on his face the entire time.

“What are you so smug about?”

“This is just the most time I’ve gotten to spend with you in a while. I’m making the most of it.”

“I can tell.” She pulls George in for one last hug. “Alright, we really need to get downstairs and help your family.”

“I smell coffee,” he sings, pulling her out of the room by the hand. They hustle down the stairs and head toward the kitchen when George suddenly pulls her back.

“What?”

“Look!” He points around the corner where Ginny and Harry are mid-kiss. Aquila smiles mischievously. With another tug, George and Aquila sneak in as quietly as thestrals where George fixes up two cups of coffee. Aquila is surprised they haven’t noticed yet.

“Morning,” George suddenly blurts out, drawing the two apart. He wiggles his eyebrows and smiles behind his coffee mug. Ginny scowls.

“You’re sick.”

“Aren’t you two adorable?” Aquila says, her smile growing more and more smug. Harry’s cheeks are flushed and he leaves the room awkwardly without saying a single thing. Ginny hangs around to glare some more.

“I can’t get a moment to myself, can I?”

“I reckon you could have sent Harry away if you truly wanted free time,” responds George.

“Mum won’t let him stay with me. It’s not fair you two get to stay together and I can’t!”

“I’m sorry sis, did _you_ lose an ear this week?”

“Don’t pull that card, George.”

“I’m going to. I need someone to look after me.” He gives his biggest puppy dog eyes and sticks his bottom lip out. “Would you like to change my bandages, Ginny? The nasty, bloody hole in my head is calling your name.”

Ginny rolls her eyes and walks out without another word, causing George and Aquila to burst into laughter.

“You’re terrible,” she says. George grins.

###

George joins his other brothers to help set up the marquee while Aquila helps Mrs. Weasley and Hermione with the decorations. They are putting the final touches on a balloon arch and flowers wrapped around the poles. Seats adorned in white and gold fit perfectly under the marquee and butterflies flutter nearly everywhere. It really is quite beautiful. It makes Aquila wonder what her wedding will look like.

It seems Fred has a similar idea. “You won’t see me bothering with all of this grandeur bullshit. I’ll put Mum in a full body bind spell until the wedding is over.”

“Who on Earth would marry you?” Ron asks, a smirk on his face. Fred narrows his eyes.

“I’ve got a lot of options, Ronald. As it seems, look, there.” Fred points to the multi-coloured guests arriving, including some of Fleur’s Veela cousins. “Fleur’s cousins look like they might need help learning our English customs. I reckon I should go help...”

“Oh, you are not going anywhere,” George yanks on the back of Fred’s dress robes. “If you leave me here to deal with Auntie Muriel, I swear I will—”

Fred interrupts George’s rant with a hearty laugh and a hard pull. He waves goodbye as he disappears into the crowd, eager for French attention. “Sorry, your _holey-ness!”_

George shakes his head. “Wanker.”

“You know you’d be there too if you didn’t have a girlfriend,” says Ron, still smirking.

“I don’t need to worry about Veela cousins when I have the best girl here,” he replies, wrapping an arm around Quillie’s shoulders. She shakes her head and laughs.

“Sucking up to me won’t work, you git.”

“Anyway,” Ron tries to change the subject, “Harry’s disguised now, so if you see a chubby teen, that’s cousin Barry.”

“Noted.”

“Bloody hell, here comes Muriel.” Ron takes a step back and tries to blend in with the rest of the guests.

“Nightmare, Muriel is,” George informs Aquila. “She once told me my ears are lopsided. I wonder if she’ll say something again, considering I only have _one_ now...”

“I always thought your lopsided ears were handsome,” Aquila grins, “they give you character.”

“And now that I only have one?”

“Even more character,” she replies, reaching on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

“You guys are disgusting.” Ron scrunches his nose up and scowls, causing George to flick him in the ear. Ron smacks his hand away.

“Have you kissed Hermione yet?”

“No,” Ron’s ears turn scarlet, “but it’s none of your business anyway, is it?”

“Fred’s got five galleons on when you two will kiss, but honestly, I’m not sure if you’ll _ever_ work up the courage—”

“Twat,” mutters Ron before he walks away, probably to go find Hermione and Harry. Aquila joins George in laughter.

After about half an hour more of greeting guests and meeting Weasley relatives, everyone begins to take their seats. Aquila can’t get over the fact that one of George’s Aunts said they looked cute together and then proceeded to finish her compliment with, “you do look like a Malfoy, though. Reckon that’s impossible, yeah?”

“Impossible, yes,” replied George with a wink.

Fleur looks stunning. Aquila can feel tears rising to her eyes as she watches Bill and Fleur make their vows. She keeps thinking about a wedding of her own. Even though she no longer felt she needed to marry young and change her name to avoid scrutiny, she still dreamed of an extravagant marriage. Maybe she wouldn’t have all the money her family had, but if the Weasley’s could make this happen with only a little money, then she could still have her dream wedding. She just hoped it would be George standing across the aisle with her.

“We are gathered here today for the union of two souls...” The presiding wizard’s voice fades as Aquila pictures herself where Fleur is standing.

_Do you, Aquila Narcissa Malfoy, take George Fabien Weasley to be your husband?_

_I do._

“You may kiss the bride.” As Bill and Fleur kiss, cheers and applause break out. Aquila can hear the quiet sobs of several guests; even George has tears in his eyes. The balloons turn into mini fireworks and a plethora of white doves rise into the air. As everyone stands up, the marquee transforms into a canopy perfectly placed behind the golden, setting sun. George stretches and points to the dance floor.

“Shall we?”


	34. The Ministry has Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another heavy George x Aquila chapter; since she's stuck here for a while, it'll be some time before Draco returns, but know he's hard at work protecting his family. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always! :-)

As a terrible wizarding war is brooding, Aquila Malfoy is at a wedding.

She does feel some guilt, only because she thinks of her brother, sitting at their dining room table with murderers and torturers. Draco would have loved the chance to dress up and flaunt his good looks. Aquila can picture her brother making some Veela girl laugh just as Fred was doing now.

Aquila never had been to a wedding, but she’s enjoying it so far. George had been taken by relatives to “catch up,” leaving her by herself. She didn’t mind, though. It was nice to watch everyone enjoy themselves, especially considering the circumstances. Hermione and Ron are dancing together, Ron’s hands on Hermione’s hips, while Ginny is laughing as Fred and his old friend Lee Jordan spin her around.

Then, a familiar face waves rapidly as she runs over to hug Aquila.

“Quillie!”

“Luna!” Aquila makes their hug a long one. She didn’t know the Lovegoods would be here, but she shouldn’t be surprised. They did live right over the hill. “Oh my goodness, it’s so good to see you!”

“Have you been spending your time at the Burrow?”

“Yes. I haven’t exactly been cleared to go home.”

“Right, the whole Death Eater thing.” Luna clicks her tongue and sighs. She’s wearing a beautiful, bright yellow dress that matches her hair. It’s very Luna-esque.

“It hasn’t been bad, though. The Weasley’s are good people.”

“That they are.” Luna points over to where a tall, mystical looking blonde man is talking with Hagrid. “That’s my father.”

“You look just like him.”

“Do I?”

“Absolutely.”

She smiles. “I’d introduce you, but something tells me everyone shouldn’t know there’s a Malfoy wandering about.”

“I reckon most people haven’t been paying any attention to who I am. Everyone has always been much more concerned with Draco anyway.”

“Well, maybe later. I shouldn’t interrupt him, not when he’s talking to friends. He doesn’t get many chances to be social.” She pauses. “Do you have plans for the summer?”

“Not really. I’ll be moving in with Fred and George, though.”

“Are you going to try and look for Draco?”

“I already know where he is. I blow his cover by trying to do that.”

“Oh.”

They talk for a couple of more minutes before Luna invites her to dance. Aquila accepts and laughs as Luna spins her around. Eventually, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and Lee join them, forming a circle and cheering on whoever dances in the middle. It’s the hardest Aquila has laughed in a long, long time. 

When the sun dips below the horizon and moths begin buzzing around the lights, Aquila helps herself to a sandwich and sits back down. She still hasn’t seen George in what feels like hours, but she knows it’s good for them to have time away. They would get sick of each other soon, spending all this time together after so long being apart.

“Quillie!”

Aquila smiles as George approaches her with two flutes of champagne in his hand. He hands one off as he joins her at the table. She looks out at all the guests enjoying themselves on the dance floor, including Bill and Fleur. She looks beautiful in her wedding dress.

“That could be us one day,” George whispers. Aquila looks at him.

“What?”

“Nothing. I said nothing.”

“You definitely said something.”

“I think you’re just nuts.” He shrugs his shoulders and leans back in his chair. “If I really said something, I would have made sure you heard it.”

“If you said it out loud, surely you _wanted_ me to hear it.” She looks at him smugly as she takes a long sip of her champagne. “It could be us one day. You aren’t wrong.”

“Well,” he pauses to take a drink as well, “if I actually _did_ say that, perhaps.”

“You are insufferable.”

He beams. “Bill is the oldest. If we follow in line in order of succession, Charlie gets married next, and then Fred, and _then_ me.”

“Fred’s what, nine minutes older than you?”

“Twelve.”

“Then you can get married twelve minutes after Fred does.”

“We’d have to have a joint wedding.”

“I think Fred might actually enjoy that,” Aquila points out, causing George to laugh.

“No, you’re right. Since we were kids he expected us to do everything together. I think he honestly believes we’ll be living together until we die of old age.”

“You mean you won’t?”

He rolls his eyes. “That depends on if I truly die alone.”

“Nah. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Aquila notices Ron and Hermione are back to dancing in the corner, trying to ignore everyone else. She looks for Harry but forgot what his polyjuice disguise looked like.

“Not that I’d try to get rid of you.” He shrugs playfully when she glances over at him. “What? I like having you around. Sue me.”

“Aren’t you just so romantic?”

“I try my best.” George’s smile grows as he throws back the rest of his drink, fixes his shirt, and stands up. “Fancy another dance?”

“I suppose,” Aquila replies dramatically as she too stands up. She’s unable to hide her giggles despite the fact that she’s trying to be serious.

“You aren’t going to finish that?”

“What, my drink?”

“Yes! It’s perfectly good alcohol. Drink that.”

“I’m convinced those Death Eaters put a spell on you when you lost your ear.”

“I think it was for the better, truly.” George reaches for her champagne and finishes it himself. He then freezes, giving Aquila quite a scare before he starts shaking and she realises he’s just being stupid.

“Oh no, the aliens got to you.”

“They do that by ear now.”

“God forbid they take your other ear, then.” Aquila wiggles her eyebrows and squeals when George reaches for her. She runs away from him, still laughing as she weaves in between guests to get away from him. By the time George finally manages to grab her, they’re outside the tent in the warm summer air. The number of guests out in the fields has thinned out and the stars shimmer above them.

He tickles her until she begs for him to stop and drops to her knees in the grass.

“Please,” she pleads in between giggles, “I’ll do anything!”

George suddenly stops, a mischievous look on his face. “Anything?”

“Well—” Aquila starts squealing again and gasps for air when George grabs her, “yes okay, anything!”

George slides his long arms around Aquila’s body and hoists her up while simultaneously walking forward so she is pressed up against a nearby tree. He kisses her passionately, his hands sliding to the small of her back. Ever since she had arrived at the Burrow, she hadn’t had to worry about anything. It felt nice to act like a normal person and pretend life was normal around her boyfriend.

A bright burst of light interrupts their kiss. George and Aquila look at the sky as what looks like a shooting star. 

But Aquila knows better. They saw something like night just the night before. Whoever was sending a message via patronus had to have bad news.

It rips through the tent, sending a startled gasp through the crowd. George and Aquila look at each other.

“What’s that?” She whispers, feeling her stomach drop. She knew what it was, but didn’t want it to be true. George shakes his head. He takes her hand and they head back where a booming voice can be heard.

_“The Ministry has fallen. The Minister is dead. Take shelter.”_

Aquila will never forget what happens next. Guests begin apparating as the tent is set ablaze. Death Eaters begin appearing left and right, laughing chaotically as they destroy whatever is in their path. George pulls Aquila through the mess, calling out for his family.

“Ginny? Fred!”

A Death Eater appears right in front of them, a wicked smile on his face. He’s missing a tooth.

“We’ve been looking for you, Malfoy.”

 _“Relashio!”_ The man drops his wand, giving George the split second to punch the man in the face. Aquila’s eyes widen.

“George!”

He grins. “Always wanted to punch one of them. Come on.”

Hand-in-hand, the two search for other Weasleys, but it seems most of them have fled. Aquila points out Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, who have joined Tonks and Lupin in protecting their home. George is about to steer them toward his parents when a set of hands grabs him by his shoulders.

“Fred!” George sighs in relief as he pulls his brother into a hug. Ginny blocks a rogue spell from hitting them. “Where’s Ron?”

“Gone. They’re after Harry, mate.”

“Where’d they go?”

“Don’t know,” says Ginny, “but we ought to head out too.”

“Mum and Dad,” George argues, but Ginny shakes her head.

“They can handle it.”

A blast of white light hits Fred right in the chest, knocking him over and sending his wand rolling across the floor. Aquila ducks as this other Death Eater fires at her. She’s separated from Ginny and George who come to Fred’s rescue. After a few more nonverbal spells of her own, Aquila cowers under a nearby table and tries to figure out her next move. She could take off, but she’d feel terrible leaving Fred, George, and Ginny behind.

A hand suddenly grabs her, causing Aquila to scream. She tries to fight the person off but drops her wand in the process.

“Let go of me! Let me go!”

“Quillie, it’s okay! It’s me!”

Aquila stops fighting just long enough to make out the sharp features of her brother. It had been so long since she had last seen him and she immediately bursts into tears as she yanks Draco toward her. He definitely looks different, and not in a good way. There are dark bags under his grey eyes and a fresh scar through his eyebrow.

“Shh, it’s okay.” Draco smooths down Aquila’s hair and comforts her as he hands her the wand. “But you need to go.”

“What?” Aquila pushes him away so she can see his face. “Why?”

“He knows you're here. They’re looking for you.”

“But... they’re after Harry, aren’t they?”

Draco nods. “That doesn’t mean they aren’t looking for you, either. You need to go.”

“Draco—”

“It’s going to be okay. I promise.” After a small smile, Draco disappears. Aquila forces herself to stand up and scans for George. She wipes the smeared makeup from under her eyes and tries to pull herself together as she makes her way across the space, firing and blocking spells. Fred bumps into her.

“Find George and go,” he whispers, pointing George out in the crowd. Aquila nods.

“You’ll take care of Ginny?”

“Of course.”

She nods again. “Be careful.”

Fred smiles. “You know me.”

Aquila doesn’t give Fred’s instructions a second thought. The second her hand touches George’s arm, they’re flying through the air and landing in the one place she knew they’d be safe from the wizarding world— downtown London. They land in an alleyway where George’s last fired spell causes a rubbish bin to light up in flames. He stumbles back and looks around in confusion.

“Where are we?”

“London. I’m sorry, I didn’t have time to explain.”

“Fred and Ginny—”

“Are safe,” she replies, reaching out to touch him. George pulls away.

“We shouldn’t have left them. We should have—”

“They knew I was there,” Aquila interrupts in a race to get her explanation out. “You-Know-Who. Draco was there and he told me to go and I ran into Fred and _he_ told _us_ to go so I just, I panicked and took us here.”

George’s shoulders sink. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell.”

“It’s alright. Tensions are high. I mean, ten minutes ago we were snogging.” She laughs a little in an attempt to make herself feel a little better.

He joins her in light laughter. “So... so what do we do now?”

“Well, we...” Aquila doesn’t know what to say. “We should... find a cafe, or something, figure out what to do. We need someplace safe.”

“We could go back to the flat.”

“It’s too dangerous. Death Eaters have run that place down.”

George nods. “That’s true. And we can’t go back to the house.” He rubs at the back of his neck and begins to pace. “I don’t... I don’t know what to do.”

“Hey,” Aquila reaches out for his hand and stops him from moving around. He pauses and wraps his arms around her. “We’ll figure this out together. I promise.”

“What about everyone else? What if my parents get hurt, or—” George is unable to finish. Aquila shushes him and rubs his back.

“It’s okay. Once we settle down, find a safe place, we can locate them, make sure they’re okay.”

“Yeah.” He rests his chin on the top of Aquila’s head. “Yeah, let’s... yes.”

Aquila pulls him by the hand back into the streets of London to look for a nearby cafe. She’s been to London before, but for some reason, it feels different. She feels exposed. All these muggles have no idea what’s going on. They have no idea a murderous dark wizard is set on taking over the world.

“Here,” George points to a shabby cafe on the corner and holds the door open. She takes the table in the back and smiles politely at the lady at the till who seems surprised there are people in here at all. Aquila hopes they won’t get kicked out for not buying anything.

“Where do you think Harry went if they were after him?” She asks.

“Probably London, same as us. I wish we could contact them.”

“Once we settle down, we can use the locator spell and find out where your siblings are, alright? I reckon your Mum and Dad are staying at the Burrow. They’ll figure everything out.”

“Okay.” George runs a hand through his hair. It's the first day he’s been able to walk around without bandages and Aquila is drawn to the dark hole in his head. A shiver runs down her spine. “We could try the Leaky Cauldron; I reckon it’s not too far—”

“We can’t risk it, Georgie. Voldemort has taken over the Ministry, remember?” The door opens and a tiny bell alerts the arrival of a new customer. It’s a tall, dark-haired man with a long beard who sits down and flags the woman at the till over. “Things are different now. We need to be extra careful. Is there anywhere else we can stay?”

“It’s not like I have an excessive amount of muggle money for—” He pauses abruptly and his eyes grow to the size of dinner plates. Quickly George fumbles for his wallet and slams it on the table. “I just remembered— Dad made us all start carrying around a bit of muggle money, just in case of emergencies. We might actually be able to find an inn.”

God bless Arthur Weasley. “Great idea. Although can we gauge how much money we actually have?”

“Dad told me once, hold on...” George pulls all the bills out of his fraying wallet and begins to count. “Who makes their money paper, anyway?”

“Wait, some of the bills have different numbers on them—”

“No, I know that. I’m counting—”

“Is everything okay?” It's the woman from the till. Aquila puts on her best American accent and smiles innocently.

“We, like, aren’t from here. Your money—”

“American, huh?” She smiles. “Yes, it looks like you have quite a bit to get you through, can I get you something to drink?”

“Coffee,” George replies, putting on an accent of his own, “black.”

“Sure, I’ll fetch that for you. Let me know if you have any other questions; I’m happy to point out some sights or places to stay.”

“Oh, actually, do you know where we can find an inn?” Aquila kicks George under the table. Why was he so bad at accents?

Fortunately, the lady doesn’t seem to notice. “I believe there’s one just down the street.”

“Brilliant. I mean, cool.” Aquila smiles sheepishly as the waitress walks away and lets out a sigh of relief. “Merlin, we are not good at that.”

“You could have picked anywhere and you chose _America?”_

“Surely if we chose some European country, we’d know how muggle money works. At least we know the currency is different in The United States—”

“America, huh?” A gruff voice asks, causing Aquila and George to turn around. It’s the man with the beard. “What brings you here?”

“Relatives,” George says at the same time Aquila says “visiting.”

“Yes, we’re visiting relatives,” she clears up, “it’s our first time here.”

“I see.” The stranger says no more. The waitress brings George his coffee and leaves the two alone. George drinks it in nearly one gulp.

“Okay, so we have what, one-fifty? Reckon that’s enough for a room?”

“Surely. At the Leaky Caldron, a room is what, ten galleons?”

“We should go.” George stands up, gathers his things, and leaves a bill on the table. He fixes his tie and reaches for Aquila’s shoulder as they head out. “She said just down here?”

“I believe so.”

As they walk, Aquila notices that the man from the cafe is following them. She holds onto her wand tightly and keeps her head down. George’s grip on her shoulder is tight like he too is worried about something happening. They turn down a separate footpath and Aquila finds herself crashing into a rubbish bin. She rolls over and looks up just as George fires a spell at the man.

“Malfoy!” the stranger yells, “stop running! It’s over!”

“Over my dead body,” she mutters, pointing her wand at the man. _Levicorpus!_

The Death Eater ducks. A burst of red light comes out of George’s wand as he presses himself flat on the other side of the rubbish bin.

 _“Explusio!”_ The bin explodes and George groans as he lands face first on the asphalt.

 _“Protego!”_ Aquila manages to block his next spell. “What do you want?”

“Lord Voldemort wants you back,” he grins viciously, “you should have never left.”

“Yeah, he wants to kill me.”

“No,” his eyes have a bone-chilling glint in them, “He wants to _use_ you.”

 _“Petrificus Totalus!”_ The man’s body freezes up and falls over as George dusts himself off. He peers around the corner to make sure no one is paying attention and shoves his wand underneath the man’s chin. Aquila has never seen him so aggressive before.

“You leave my girlfriend alone, understand? Or next time, I’ll bloody _kill_ you.”

The Death Eater might be unable to reply, but Aquila can see the excitement in his eyes. She hides behind George’s tall frame.

“What should we do with him?”

“Leave him.”

“What if he follows?”

George shakes his head. “He won’t.”

###

“We’d like a room, please.” George dumps the muggle money onto the counter and the clerk clears his throat.

“Uh, sure thing, sir.” Aquila knows they aren’t exactly _fitting_ in around here. It’s late and they’re dressed in wedding clothes cut up and scratched from their duel with the Death Eater. Aquila also saw the look the man gave when he noticed George was missing an ear.

“Would you prefer separate beds? I do have a king—”

“That’s fine,” George replies hurriedly, waving his wrist. The clerk nods and pushes back the bills he doesn’t need along with the room key.

“Alright, room 303. The lift is in the back corner.”

“Cheers, thanks.” George stuffs the money into his pocket, swipes the key from the counter, and leads the way to the lift. Aquila follows quietly and selects the button for the third floor. They continue to stand in silence the entire lift ride up until the doors open and Aquila steps out.

There are tears in George’s eyes, but he’s trying to be brave. He takes a deep breath and reaches out with his thumb to wipe the blood off Aquila’s temple.

“Is that where you hit the bin?”

“Yes,” she whispers. George has a large scratch on his cheek too. With a sigh, he pulls her by the hand all the way to their room. He struggles to unlock the door, but when it finally clicks open, Aquila enters first and flops on the mattress. A wave of exhaustion falls over her as George lays down next to her.

“How do you think he found us?”

“I reckon it could have been happenstance, but we should be careful. I’ll put protections on this place, just to be sure. Can you find some parchment or something so we can locate my siblings?”

“Of course.” With a sniff, Aquila pulls herself up to locate something to write on. She finds a notepad on the desk and tears off a piece to use for their locator spell. George walks to each corner of the room, mumbling his enchantments as he waves his wand around gracefully. Aquila is just about to help George out when a silver light burst through the window, rustling the curtains.

_“Family safe, do not reply— being watched.”_

It’s Mr. Weasley’s voice. George collapses into a chair with a garbled sob. He grasps his hair as the tears begin to fall.

“See? They’re okay.” Aquila kneels down and runs her palms back and forth over his thighs. She tries to comfort him as best she can. “Let’s find the others, okay?”

She looks back toward the Patronus, which strangely hasn’t disappeared. As she gets up to investigate, the Patronus speaks again, but this time, it isn’t Mr. Weasley. In fact, it’s taken a completely different shape.

_“Don’t say his name out loud. He’s hunting you.”_

Aquila grabs the doorframe to avoid falling. That was Draco’s voice. _He figured out the Patronus spell. Is he still at the Burrow?_

“George, come on. Let’s find Fred.” She steadies herself and forces George to stand up too. She could worry about Draco later. Right now, she needed to help George. 

He’s still a crying mess but Aquila knows this will help him. His hands shake as he points his wand at the paper and it ends up catching fire.

“Shit,” he mumbles, wiping his nose with the back of his hand, “sorry.”

Aquila fetches him another piece of paper. This time, he’s able to properly cast the spell. It looks similar to what she remembers seeing on the Marauder's Map as Fred and Ginny’s names come up. It looks like they took off to the Lovegood’s house for the night.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry are at Grimmauld place and his parents are home safe with Bill, Fleur, and Charlie. Everyone is okay.

“Was that Draco?” George asks, pointing to where the Patronus had fizzled out. Aquila nods. Her hand reaches out to grasp the charms on her necklace.

“Saying the name. That’s how they found us.”

George nods. With a shaky breath, he sniffs again and wanders to the bathroom. “I think... I think I’m gonna take a shower. I’m covered in blood and rubbish.”

“That’s a good idea. I might take one after you. We can use the cleaning spell on our clothes since we don’t exactly have anything else to change into.”

George nods and wipes his nose again. “Uhm, I was thinking, maybe, to conserve water...”

Oh. Aquila knows what he’s getting at. A smile rises to her lips before he even finishes his sentence.

“Maybe you could join me?”

“Darling, I’d be delighted.” George manages to unzip Aquila’s dress while kissing her, which is very impressive. It falls to the floor as her back hits the shower door and she kicks it off her ankles as she unbuttons George’s shirt. He pauses only to pull it off and returns to kissing her. Aquila knows he’s worried about his family and he has every right to be, but she’s happy to provide some form of distraction. After all, they wouldn’t get many chances to stay at a hotel in the muggle world.

They still kiss even with the water raining down over them. The hotel provided small bottles of shampoo and conditioner, so they take turns washing each other’s hair. George has to kneel down so Aquila can wash his, but they spend the whole time giggling. She thinks back to how she felt watching Bill and Fleur say their vows. Perhaps they were young, but Aquila didn’t want to wait. If George Weasley asked her to marry him, she thinks she might actually say yes.

She knows it’s crazy. She’s only seventeen. Perhaps she’d at least wait until she turned eighteen to _actually_ get married, but she’d get engaged right here and now. In fact, she’s still got that promise ring he gave her for Christmas. He was dedicated. He didn’t care about her background, nor did she care about him. In fact, everything about this situation was insane, hiding out in a muggle inn from Death Eaters who invaded their home, yet she was thankful George was here with her. 

Aquila didn’t want to be with anyone else. 


	35. Author's note

Hey guys,

I broke my arm and will be unable to type for a while. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up as to why I have not been updating lately. I have a couple of chapters that I can still post but I'm having to do everything via voice to text right now and it might be a while before I can get another proper chapter up. thank you in advance for your patience and I hope I can get back to writing soon. :-)


	36. Ron's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! thank you so much for your patience! I'm so glad I can get back to writing now.

“Can you fetch me puking pastilles from the back? I need to restock.” George waves his hand and goes back to scrawling across his clipboard. Aquila nods and heads to the back.

It had been two months since Death Eaters attacked the Burrow and Aquila was now living with George at his new place in London. Aquila was happy to help George pay while Fred stayed at the flat above the shop. They had worked out a system to both hide Aquila and gain an extra set of hands at the shop— disguise her as Ron. In the trio’s hurry to leave the wedding, Ron had left a lot of things at home, including a comb covered in his hair. It was disgusting when she thought too much about it, having to drink Ron’s hair every time she wanted to go into work, but at least it kept her safe. It kept Ron safe too, as Voldemort and the Death Eaters roaming Diagon Alley thought he was still home, not off with Harry looking for Horcruxes.

Aquila hadn’t heard from Draco since he sent his patronus that night. She had never figured out how he had managed to combine his patronus message with Mr. Weasley’s, but Aquila had devoted more time to trying to learn the patronus spell again. George helped her with it in the evenings.

“Sure.” Quillie heads to the back where Fred is taking inventory. He jumps when he sees her enter.

“Jesus, seeing you as Ron gives me a heart attack.”

“I keep expecting you to say something quippy.”

“I’ve been holding it in for the real Ron,” Fred smirks. “Whatcha looking for?”

“Puking pastilles.”

“Bottom shelf in the back left corner.”

“Thanks.” Aquila was having a rough time adjusting to being, well, _Ron_ every day. It was even worse that the potion didn’t wear off until at least an hour or so after she and George arrived home. George didn’t like when she said romantic things or made romantic gestures disguised as Ron, which made sense. Even if she wasn’t _actually_ Ron, it was borderline incestual. 

“Wait,” Fred stops her before she leaves the staff room, “I have a question for you. You’ve only been doing this a month—” Right, because the polyjuice needed to _brew_ for a month, “and I just want to make sure you’re doing okay.”

“Oh.” She blinks. “Yeah, I mean, it’s slightly uncomfortable, considering I’m not used to being a bloke, but other than that, it’s fine.”

Fred chuckles. “Yeah, I reckon it’s a bit weird _down there,_ isn’t it?”

Aquila rolls her eyes. “I’m not talking to you about that.”

“Just wait until you tell Ron you’ve seen his—”

“FRED!”

He grasps his stomach as he doubles over from laughter. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

George pops his head in, a frown on his face. “What are you two going on about?”

“Fred’s being a dumbass.”

“I just wanna know what it’s like to be a bloke for the first time! If I was disguised as you, Quillie, I’d be just as interested—”

“Fred, knock it off.” George scoffs and takes the box from Aquila’s hands before heading back onto the sales floor. Fred pretends to wipe a tear out from under his eye.

“He’s in a bad mood.”

“Our relationship has been a little tense since I started taking the potion. He gets uncomfortable when I say things that Ron wouldn’t, er normally say.”

Fred breaks out in another round of laughter and Aquila is ready to punch him. He apologises when he calms down.

“Sorry, I’m sure it’s hard, I’m just picturing Ron asking for George to kiss him.”

“And I know it’s gross, but sometimes I forget I look like this!” Aquila sighs loudly. “Sorry. I should get back out. George is gonna be more upset than he already is.”

“Quillie, wait.”

She turns around. Fred stands up from his chair and reaches for her shoulder.

“I know things are tough right now, but George and I really do care for you. And we want you to be safe, even if you have to look like a scrawny git every day.” He smiles. “George loves you. It might seem like he’s getting annoyed, but his love for you is never going to change.”

“Thanks, Freddie.”

When George and Aquila get home that night, George goes straight to his room. Aquila sits on the sofa and sighs loudly. She looks at her hands and then looks at the ceiling. Just a few more hours as Ron and she could go comfort George.

Aquila decides to attempt to make something for dinner. She shuffles into the kitchen and opens the refrigerator as George comes out, dressed in his pyjamas.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“I don’t think I’m gonna go into the shop tomorrow. I need a day off from the polyjuice potion.”

“Yeah, probably a good idea.” He pulls a pan from the cupboard and sets it on the stovetop before using his wand to light the flame underneath. Aquila hovers, her hand still on the fridge door.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Can I get in there?” Aquila moves over so he can pull the defrosted chicken breasts out. She watches him unwrap the package and leave an enchanted knife to cut them up into tiny pieces. By the looks of it, he’s making a stir fry.

“You don’t seem okay.”

“I said I’m fine.” He rolls his shoulders back and sighs. Aquila decides it’s probably best if she gives George some space and decides to head to the bathroom for a shower. She takes a couple of minutes to look in the mirror; her features are becoming less and less “Ron-ish” by the second. She takes a second to set her clothes out to change into after her shower and by the time she returns to the bathroom, Aquila is back to normal. With a sigh of relief, she hops in the shower and lets the stress wash off of her.

When she rejoins George in the kitchen, he’s nearly done with dinner and is sectioning off two portions for the two of them. Aquila lingers, unsure if she should even be here. He had been extremely irate lately. He glances over at her and sighs with relief, no doubt about being back to herself.

“I’m thinking I should stop being Ron,” she says sternly. He takes a moment before he replies.

“You mean just, tomorrow, yeah?”

“No, I mean all the time.” She steps forward and leans against the fridge. He looks handsome with his sleeves rolled up, being all domestic-like, but Aquila knows he’s having a problem with their relationship right now so she needs to stay strong.

“If you’re okay with that.”

“I’m still going to be helping you with the shop.”

“Absolutely not.”

“George,” she stands her ground, “you haven’t been yourself since we moved in together, and if the whole ‘I look like your brother’ is making things worse—”

He interrupts her quickly. “No, that’s not the problem!”

“Yeah? Then what is?”

George leans against the counter and goes back to scooping his stirfry into each bowl. Aquila folds her arms and watches him, growing more upset by the second.

“Have we been spending _too_ much time together?”

“No,” he mutters again, still refusing to answer what is actually going on. When he is happy with the portion, he turns to face her. “It isn’t you. It’s never you. I’m sorry I’ve been on edge; that’s not your fault. I mean, having you look like my brother while we’re at the shop is definitely strange, but it keeps you safe.”

“And so you’re bullying me like you bully him—”

 _“No,”_ he raises his voice, only slightly. “No. It has _nothing_ to do with you at all. I’m just stressed out and I’m sorry that I’ve been projecting it onto you.” He pauses, then adds, “I don’t bully Ron.”

“Well, maybe _you_ don’t.” She raises an eyebrow. “That’s it? It has nothing to do with me?”

“Of course not, love.” With a heavy sigh, George steps forward to pull Aquila into a hug and she allows him despite how “anti-hug” she’s currently feeling. He runs his fingers through her freshly washed hair and she has to resist the urge to push into it because it feels _really_ good. 

“Being away from Fred has been hard,” he starts to explain, “not living with him has been hard. I know we see each other at the shop, but I have so much anxiety being away from him. That’s not to say I haven’t enjoyed being around you, because I have. I love living with you and sleeping next to you and spending time with you.”

“You miss him in the same way I miss Draco.”

“Yeah, exactly.” Aquila allows herself to melt into George’s touch. Alright, maybe she wasn’t as upset anymore. “I’ll be better. It’s hard, not knowing what the future looks like. We are on the brink of war and now that the ministry has fallen, we don’t know what to do. Diagon Alley is in chaos. Dad doesn’t have a job anymore. The Order is so busy all the time and Fred and I are on the brink of bankruptcy.” He takes a moment to calm himself down with some deep breaths. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologise. I’m sure you’re stressed. That’s why I’m trying to help you.”

“Another thing I’m worried about is you.”

“You don’t need to worry about me.” Aquila separates herself from George and grabs the two bowls of stirfry off the countertop. She hands one to him. “Let’s eat, yeah?”

“You know I love you, right?”

“Of course I do.” She smiles and bounces into the living room.

For a while, they eat in silence. It’s raining outside; Aquila sits on the floor facing the windows and watches the grey drops drip down the glass panes. George has only taken two bites of his food and opted to flatten his rice with his fork instead. She wonders if something happened between him and Fred.

“George?” Her voice is soft. She doesn’t want to upset him more than he already is. 

Without looking up from his bowl, he mumbles in response and slides a hand to his cheek so he can lean against his elbow.

“Please tell me what’s actually going on.”

He sighs. “Fred got back together with Angelina.”

“Okay,” Aquila replies, still confused. Angelina was really cool and she never had a problem with Fred dating her. Did George not like her? “Are you... upset by that?”

“No,” he says, “I think it’s great. Now he’ll stop ranting about us spending so much time together.”

“I thought you were missing Fred.”

“I am. I guess... I guess I’m just confused.” He moves his shoulders up and down lamely. “Fred and I had a long conversation the other day, just catching up on life and whatnot. He thinks we’ve been growing apart and I didn’t know how to reply to that. I thought things were fine. He said he was thinking of reaching out to Angelina, just because, with the shop being in Diagon Alley, we haven’t had good business,” Right, Aquila was aware of that, “and I brought up our other investments, but he got upset.”

“When did you two have this conversation?” She tries to think of a time they were alone at the shop today, but she can’t think of anything. Even when she was alone stocking shelves, she could see George at the front crossing things out on his clipboard.

“Last night, when I went out to get us food.” He had been gone for a long time. Aquila hadn’t questioned it, only because she was sure he needed alone time, but it did explain why he had been acting so cold toward Fred today at work.

“Well, did he say it wasn’t fair that you lived with me or something?”

“No.” George wets his lips and looks at the grooves in their wooden coffee table. “He said he liked you.”

Aquila feels her stomach drop. “What?”

“He said he almost asked you to the Yule Ball, but he knew if he did, I wouldn’t try fighting him for it. He said he wanted to ask you out and... and I got so _angry._ I don’t even remember what I did last night, but I think I might have hit him.” George pauses to look down at his knuckles. They are slightly bruised. Aquila is surprised she didn’t notice, but, to be fair, it wasn’t like they were spending that much time together these days. She wonders where Fred was hit and then realised he probably healed his wounds soon after.

She stays calm and quiet. When George was feeling insecure and sad, she needed to act like an adult and help him feel better.. “Is it true? Would you have not said anything if he asked me?”

George sighs. “Probably not.”

“Were there other girls you wanted to ask out?”

“No. It was only you.” It’s quiet again. The rain was picking up and hitting the window hard. George sinks a hand into his hair. “I was angry because he had other girls he could’ve asked out. He told me he was going to ask Angelina. And if he had asked you, I would have been too cowardly to say anything because I could never go against what Fred says.”

“And so you’re upset over something that happened _three_ years ago?”

“It’s not that I’m upset. I feel betrayed by him. That he even thought about doing that when he knew _perfectly well_ how much I fancied you. I told him over and over again how much I liked you and he still had it in his brain that he’d ask you because he just _knew_ you’d be him over me.”

“I wouldn’t have.”

“What?” George looks up. Aquila reaches across the table for his bruised knuckles and kisses them softly. He shivers and pulls his hand away.

“If Fred had asked me to the Yule Ball, I would have said no. He’s too... outwardly. I’m not into boys who flaunt around acting like they’re the shit. I like boys I can have a conversation with. Boys who get my jokes and talk to me about their feelings because they understand they don’t have to be mean to get my attention. George, I like boys like _you.”_

He doesn’t reply right away. Aquila watches as he fidgets and returns to mashing his rice with his fork. Does he not believe her?

“I know you get down on yourself. I know you feel sad and insecure and upset that Fred can get whatever girl he wants and you can’t. But the truth is, you _can._ You just do it in a much more respectful way than he does. You got me, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t ‘get’ you,” he clarifies, “it was a mutual agreement.”

“Exactly, Georgie. You understand respect. And that’s not to say Fred doesn’t, but he isn’t my type. I have no interest in seeing him, no interest in dating him, and I wouldn’t have agreed to go to the dance with him. I wanted to go with you and _you_ only.”

He sniffs. “You sure?”

“Of course I’m bloody sure, you git. Don’t you remember when Fred pretended to be you that one time I visited? I was mortified I almost kissed him! He’s like my annoying older brother. You... I like you. And that’s it.”

A soft smile rises to the corners of his lips. “Even though we look alike?”

“I like boys with only one ear.”

His smile grows bigger. “You really lucked out, then?”

She smiles back. “I sure did.”

###

After a couple of more weeks, the twins make the hard decision to close the shop’s doors. It’s becoming far too dangerous for even them to wander around Diagon Alley, not when the Death Eaters have made it into their killing grounds. Every day more and more muggles and muggleborns are killed. With Fred and George being known “blood traitors,” they couldn’t risk hanging around.

Fred moves in with Aquila and George. Mrs. Weasley wanted them back at the Burrow, but the boys still needed a place to work. They were completely working by mail orders now and had even come up with a line of products to protect against supposed Death Eater attacks. Witches and wizards alike were requesting these products so the boys were still busy with work. Aquila was glad they could still do what they loved.

On Halloween, Aquila is alone in the flat taking a shower. Fred and George had gone to speak with that U.S. investor and it seemed the two were going to work out a deal. George was already working on an itinerary for New York City. The two were getting along now that they were busy all the time and not worried about Aquila’s safety in the store or their own. Aquila never had spoken with Fred about his supposed crush on her, but she figured it was for the best. George needed to know her devotion to him and how much she loved him and him alone. She was okay reminding him every once in a while.

She rings her hair out with a towel and steps onto the floor mat right as there is a loud pounding at the front door. Fred and George weren’t supposed to be home until four, so a nervous frown settles on her lips as she hurriedly dries off and throws on jeans and a jumper. Aquila keeps her wand close to her chest as she opens the door.

The person standing outside isn’t anyone she needs to be afraid of. She sees red hair and dark bags and immediately throws the door open to envelop Ron in a bear hug. He chuckles as he hugs her back.

“You’re getting my jumper all wet.”

“What are you _doing_ here?!” She exclaims, pulling back to help him get inside. He has a backpack over one shoulder and a duffle in his hand. Ron deposits his stuff next to the front door as Aquila shuts it and looks around the apartment.

“You guys moved. It took me forever to find the new place.”

“Well, it isn’t like we could stay in Diagon Alley, not with all the people dying there every day. A fugitive and two blood traitors living above the store spelled out trouble for everyone.”

Ron clicks his tongue and runs a hand through his hair. “That’s fair.”

“What are you doing here?” She asks again. This time, Ron sighs and shrugs off his jumper. His upper shoulder has thin, spiral-shaped scars on it. They are light, but Aquila recognises them. He got splinched.

“It’s... well, it’s a long story. I needed to come back for a while.”

“And Harry and Hermione? Are they okay?”

He nods. “They’re fine.”

“Where were you guys? Did you find any Horcruxes?”

“No. We didn’t find any. And I have no clue where we were. I didn’t ask. We were camping. Can I get a glass of water?” With another sigh, Ron leaves the front room to help himself to some water. Aquila wanders behind him. She knows he isn’t being completely honest. Why would he just leave?

“Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m not feeling too great, that’s for sure.”

“If you’d like, you can have a nap in Fred’s room; I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“Where are they, anyway? If the shop is closed.”

“Investment meeting. They’ve been doing everything by mail, but they’ve been focusing purely on just Death Eater prevention products. It’s brilliant, really. They’ve been speaking with a wizard in New York who showed interest—”

“Makes you wonder why MACUSA hasn’t bothered to help us,” Ron interrupts, sticking his glass under the tap for another round. “You’d think they’d be worried about You-Know-Who’s reign over the fallen Ministry of Magic.”

“Well, George said they’ve been monitoring the situation and there are actually American wizards here, but they have to be careful not to alert the Death Eaters. Besides, the man the twins are meeting has nothing to do with MACUSA anyhow.” She shrugs and leans her elbows against the counter. “They’ll be home by four.”

He checks his watch. It’s a quarter past eleven. “Alright. Well, I guess it’d do me some good to take a nap.”

“I’ll be here when you wake up.”

Ron smiles. Aquila can tell how tired he is. It makes her wonder just what happened on their mission to find and destroy Voldemort’s Horcruxes. “It is really good to see you, Quillie.”

“It’s good to see you too, Ron. Go take care of yourself. We can catch up when you’re feeling a bit better.”

With a nod, Ron drinks one more glass of water and heads down the hall to Fred’s room.

###

Ron is still asleep when Fred and George come back. They are laughing, which is a good sign. Aquila was already tired out from Ron’s arrival and really didn’t want to deal with more Weasley drama.

“Hey,” George kisses her cheek as he dumps his things on the kitchen counter and shrugs out of his suit coat, “the investment meeting went well. We’ll be in New York next week to discuss what products will be in the store!”

“George, that’s wonderful to hear! Congratulations, you two.”

Fred jumps on the sofa and sighs obnoxiously. “What are we going to do for dinner?”

“Oh, you should know that—”

“I was thinking that Greek place down the street.”

“You guys,” Aquila tries again, “your brother—”

“I’m not feeling it,” says Fred, “what about Mexican?”

“Jesus Christ, Ron is here!” She nearly yells. The twins look at her.

“What?” Exclaims George. Quillie nods.

“He got here this morning and went straight to bed. Something’s wrong, but I bet you’ll have an easier time getting it out of him than me. He’s sleeping in Fred’s room.”

“Why did he come here and not go back home?” Fred shakes his head. “How did he even find us?”

“I couldn’t tell you,” Aquila shrugs. “As I said, we didn’t have much time to talk. He looked exhausted.”

“I’ll wake him up,” Fred offers, standing up, “he can be our deciding vote on dinner. Unless you have a preference?”

“I think there are bigger things going on besides Greek or Mexican for dinner.”

Fred frowns. “Alright, that’s one vote for whatever. Ron! Wake up!” As Fred storms down the hallway, George looks over at his girlfriend. Aquila hadn’t bothered to dry her hair and the thickest part is still slightly damp. She hated how thick her hair was, but it wasn’t like she was able to get it cut these days.

“What’d you do all day?”

“Worried about Ron.”

“He looks that bad, does he?”

She nods and looks down the hallway. If she’s silent enough, she can hear Fred hitting Ron with a pillow. “I think something bad happened.”

“Do you know what he’s doing anyway?”

“I do, actually, even though they weren’t supposed to tell anyone. They were looking for Horcruxes.”

George furrows his eyebrows. “What? You mean the soul thing we briefly talked about in History of Magic? I really didn’t pay any attention.”

“Well, You-Know-Who split his soul into seven parts, and to properly defeat him, Harry needs to destroy all seven.”

“How many have they found?”

“I couldn’t tell you.”

He sighs. “That’s very brave of Ron. I’m surprised he had it in him.”

“Apparently not, if he came back.”

Before George can reply, Fred’s yelling comes from down the hallway. He gives Ron a shove, who hits his shin on an end table and punches Fred as hard as he can in the shoulder.

“Ron votes Mexican, so I’m going out.”

“I will fucking kill you,” Ron spits back, trying to hit Fred again. Fred bursts into laughter as he ducks, grabs his wallet and wand, and disapparates with a loud _crack._ Ron grumbles under his breath as he takes a seat next to George on the sofa.

“One of these days I will strangle him.”

“That’s why we sent him out to get dinner,” George answers, folding his arms. “You wanna explain what you’re doing here?”

Ron runs his palms back and forth over his knees. He’s reluctant to say what really happened, which makes Aquila worried. Were they not succeeding in the way they thought they would? Was Voldemort gaining so much power that Harry didn’t think they’d be able to beat him?

“I... I saw Harry and Hermione together.”

“You mean...?” Aquila is shocked. Is he claiming they were _together_ together?

“They didn’t kiss or anything, but I could tell she was moving on from me.”

“You should have kissed her, mate,” says George. Ron glares at him.

“That wasn’t it, though. We’ve been gone three months and have done absolutely nothing. We found one Horcrux, but we can’t figure out how to destroy it, and it was pissing all of us off. I kept listening to Potterwatch, trying to see if any of my family was dead—”

“Potterwatch?” Aquila interrupts, confused. Ron nods.

“Yeah. Supporters of Harry have been keeping everyone up to date, especially at Hogwarts, since the school is open—”

“Who’s the headmaster?”

“Snape,” George answers for Ron. He looks guilty and rubs the back of his neck so hard it’s red. Aquila tilts her head.

“How do you know that?”

“Fred and I have kinda been helping out—”

“Are you _kidding_ me? Why haven’t I heard about this?” She feels a sudden frustration and fury inflate her like a balloon. Snape, the man that _killed_ Dumbledore, was the headmaster of Hogwarts? Those poor kids! How were they dealing with that? Were they safe?

“It’s a fairly new thing, we just wanted to offer our help—”

“And you don’t think I would want to offer my help? How many times have I told you how useless I feel, sitting around in your flat doing nothing? I’ve told you over and over again how much I want to help the Order, yet they never seem to need my help? I’m a burden being here!”

“You aren’t a burden,” George tries to argue, but Aquila isn’t having it. She shakes her head and squeezes her fists near her sides.

“I lost my family. You can sit on the radio listening to who is alive and who is dead, and feel relief when no _Weasley_ comes up, but if I could have known I could know that Draco is fine, don’t you think I would have taken that? Don’t you think it matters to _me,_ too?”

“It’s not like that, Quillie!” Ron offers support to his brother, “they’re taking blood traitors and muggleborns and killing them, and if Bill or Charlie or Ginny was hurt—”

“So Draco doesn’t count.” She scoffs loudly. Aquila hasn’t been this upset in quite some time. “Draco never counts. Perfect Weasley family, always in the good—”

“Just like I told Harry, it’s not like you have anyone to worry about! Draco is running around with Death Eaters!”

“And he could DIE TOO!” She yells as loudly as her voice can take it. Ron leans back against the sofa and bites his tongue, but Aquila can tell he wants to say more. At least he has it in him to stop while he can. Aquila is over it.

“Neither of you understand what it was like to grow up an outcast in your own family, to know your mother and father distrusted you and disliked you because you _chose_ to be a decent person. I could have sat here calling you blood traitors and throwing around my claim to pureblood supremacy but I didn’t because I never gave a damn. I never saw myself as better. I always cared. And you took advantage of my trust.”

George sighs. “Quillie—”

“Don’t ‘Quillie’ me. I have a brother, too. I have family who I worry about. I have _people_ that I worry about. I don’t need you to dictate whether or not I should be listening to a goddamn radio show or walking around the streets—”

“It’s not safe—”

“SHUT UP!” Time stands still. There are tears welling up in her eyes. She doesn’t want to talk anymore, but for some reason, she keeps going. “If Draco hadn’t done what he did, half the school would have died. I could have died. If he hadn’t done what he did, I’d be there with him, being used as a slave to You-Know-Who because I’m a fucking Malfoy. I’m sick of this.”

Aquila slides on her trainers and grabs her wand off the table near the door. George is up, trying to convince her to stay, but she’s over it. She needs to get away from him, from this flat, from the Weasleys.

“It’s not safe out there.”

“Do you think I really care right now?”

There are tears in his eyes too. “Quillie, let’s talk about this.”

“I don’t want to talk about anything with you.”

“You’re making rash decisions because you’re upset.”

Aquila doesn’t even have it inside herself to reply to him. She apparates without a second thought. Without any destination in mind, a sharp pain rips through her thigh as she lands in the brush in an unknown field. She muffles her scream with her hands and takes a deep breath as she looks at the swirling lacerations now lining her upper thigh. They ripped open her trousers and soak nearly her entire leg in blood.

She mutters a shaky “shit” as she uses her wand to wrap up her leg with bandages and thinks of a place she could go to for help. The one place she has in mind is dangerous, but it’s the only place she can think of clearly while in an injured state. Slowly, Aquila stands up, her grip on her wand so tight her knuckles are white, and pictures the Manor.

“I’m coming, Draco,” she whispers, squeezing her eyes shut. The _crack_ of her apparition is the last thing she hears.


End file.
